El Castigo
by C. Weller chan
Summary: -¿Qué desea usted de mí, señor Taisho? – preguntó el señor Higurashi. - Necesito su apoyo para que esos chicos reciban su justo castigo. - ¿Y cómo podría ayudarlo? -Usted tiene una hija de la edad de mi Inu Yasha, ¿cierto?...- UA
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Agradecimiento y dedicatoria**: Quiero expresar públicamente mi agradecimiento a mi querida amiga **Suikaze**. Si no hubiera sido por su insistencia y apoyo, difícilmente esta aventura hubiera sido posible. Gracias por tu paciencia, tiempo y entusiasmo, y por favor recuerda que este proyecto es de las dos.

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Nota preliminar de la autora**

En primer lugar deseo agradecer a todas las personas que dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic. Siendo la primera historia larga que publico, probablemente algunas partes no alcancen sus expectativas pero trataré de hacer un buen trabajo.

Aclaro que la historia está basada en el concepto de un ánime diferente al de Inu Yasha, cuyo título prefiero no revelar por el momento para dejarls un poquito con la intriga. Tal vez podríamos calificarle de adaptación propiamente dicha, pero decidí hacer unos cambios sustanciales que la apartan de la idea original. Una vez que la historia y el argumento se encuentren más avanzados, por supuesto que manifestaré de cual ánime se trata.

La extensión de los capítulos puede variar. Habrá algunos más o menos largos y otros cortos. Recuerden por favor que es mi primera historia.

Reitero mi profundo agradecimiento por su tiempo y espero su visita por esta historia. Las actualizaciones probablemente no sean cada ocho días, pero haré lo posible para que no pasen más de quince para subir un capítulo nuevo. Ojalá que todas y todos ustedes disfruten la lectura.

**C. Weller Chan**

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Prólogo**

-¡Esto se pasó de la raya! ¡Es intolerable! ¿Cómo fue posible que llegaran a estos extremos? –

- A pesar de que han pasado varios días, aún no asimilo que fueran capaces. Realmente, me han dejado perplejo.-

Los tres hombres que se encontraban reunidos en la hermosa habitación, cuyos muebles, cortinas y telas denotaban su carísimo origen, mostraban una expresión de extremo enojo algunos o aparente indiferencia otro.

- Esto no puede quedarse así. ¡Se nos ha salido de las manos! ¡Debemos hacer algo! –

- Tienes razón. Esta situación es en extremo delicada. ¡En esta ocasión debemos tomar medidas drásticas! – las delicadas tazas de te no habían sido tocadas desde que la reunión diera inicio. Los hombres se encontraban demasiado molestos y totalmente concentrados en el problema que estaban tratando. Dos permanecían sentados en los sillones y sillas tapizados con fino terciopelo, y el restante parado junto a la ventana.

- El castigo no podrá ser tan simple. Tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias de su proceder que fue totalmente inadmisible e imprudente, por no decir casi fatal. ¡Deben aprender su lección! – exclamó uno dando un manotazo en la pequeña mesa donde estaban las tazas, que tintinearon con fuerza.

- Mucho me temo que las cosas hayan llegado al límite. Me estremezco de pensar en la posibilidad de que para ellos no fue más que un juego divertido. Es imperativo quitarles esa idea de la cabeza, sino, quién sabe de qué serán capaces después. – decía el otro mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, elaborado con fina tela. Su interlocutor, vestido de manera similar, asintió con gestos.

- ¿Pero qué podrá ser lo suficientemente determinante y definitivo como para que ni siquiera piensen en repetir alguna de sus locuras? – preguntó el que encontraba sentado dubitativamente. Un carraspeo se dejó escuchar de la garganta del tercero de los presentes, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación. Sus compañeros voltearon hacia él, expectantes.

- ¿Qué sucede Taisho? ¿Tienes algo que decirnos? – el aludido, que se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa, tomó su taza de te y por primera vez, le dio un sorbo, saboreándolo. Los presentes esperaban su respuesta, en cuya voz grave y ronca podía apreciarse la calma.

- Caballeros, tengo una idea de cómo castigar de manera decisiva a nuestros hijos... –


	2. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capítulo 1**

**La Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

Inu Yasha se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo. A estas alturas, ya se había dado cuenta de cuántas cuarteaduras tenía y el número de relieves que lo adornaban. Sin teléfono, televisión, computadora, MP3 o cualquier otro aditamento que pudiera ayudarlo a pasar el rato, después de una semana, estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento.

Y esto ni siquiera formaba parte del castigo.

Haciendo un movimiento nervioso con un pie, Inu Yasha trataba de ahuyentar sus remordimientos y la inmensa preocupación. Sabía que el malhumor que lo acosaba no era más que una fachada para encubrir sus verdaderas emociones. Si permitía que el enojo y la desesperación lo invadieran, cuando saliera de esa habitación, que por cierto ignoraba cuándo sería, seguramente tendría una discusión con su padre y si se encontraba molesto llevaría las de perder.

Omitiendo por completo el motivo por el cual se encontraba recluido, no podía evitar que una ola de coraje lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. ¡Él ya no era un niño para estar encerrado en su recámara! ¡Tenía 17 años, por Kami! ¡Era un estudiante de preparatoria! ¡Era ridículo que su padre le ordenara permanecer en su habitación hasta que él dijera lo contrario! ¡Ja! ¡Pero era aún más ridículo que le hubiese mandado lo mismo a su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, que era dos años más grande que él! Inu Yasha no pudo evitar sonreír con burla recordando la cara que puso su hermano cuando su padre les dijo, o mejor dicho, les gritó que se quedaran en sus respectivas recámaras hasta que su castigo fuera decidido. El pomposo y orgulloso hijo mayor parecía a punto de explotar. Definitivamente era algo indigno para alguien como él.

Con un gesto de fastidio, se paró de la cama dirigiéndose al gran ventanal que había en el cuarto. Ese se había convertido en el trayecto que hacía varias veces al día. De la cama al ventanal y del ventanal a la cama. No había otra cosa que hacer. Sintiendo el dolor en el estómago, que ya se había convertido en algo permanente y viendo a los jardineros arreglando las flores y plantas que su madre tanto amaba, Inu Yasha se preguntó qué tan mal lo estarían pasando sus amigos…

Toga Taisho se dirigía hacia su trabajo, en el automóvil último modelo que su chofer conducía. Después de la reunión que había tenido con los padres de los muchachos, y de las múltiples llamadas telefónicas que realizaron para hacer los preparativos rápida y eficientemente de los innumerables detalles que habían acordado para tenerlo todo listo en tiempo récord, meditaba en el paso a seguir.

Con un semblante serio y duro, el señor Taisho recordaba su encuentro con el señor Suikotzu Higurashi, hacía ya una semana. El señor Taisho, junto con los otros dos hombres que se habían reunido con él hacía unos momentos, tuvieron que realizar un acto impensable para muchos de sus rivales en los negocios. Un hombre humilde, que mantenía a su familia con su modesto sueldo de gerente como empleado de las empresas Taisho, había logrado lo que nadie: tener a un trío de poderosos y millonarios empresarios de rodillas. Literalmente.

En realidad, esa situación tan inverosímil debieron haberla realizado los hijos de esos hombres. Pero a causa de la gravedad de la situación, prefirieron dar la cara ellos mismos y disculparse de manera respetuosa y digna a nombre de los muchachos con el padre del pobre chico afectado.

Obviamente, todos los inconvenientes y gastos fueron a cuenta del señor Taisho, y a una semana del suceso, de manera bastante afortunada pudiera decirse que lo peor había pasado. Aunque Sota, el hijo del señor Higurashi continuaba en el hospital, había despertado del coma el día anterior con su condición estable y el pronóstico era bueno.

Eso era lo que los padres de los responsables estaban esperando para determinar el castigo que sus hijos recibirían.

Y vaya que sabrían lo que era un castigo.

**Final del capítulo 1**

**Continuará…**

**Otros agradecimientos:** Quisiera agradecer a **aioria-chan** y a **Aabla** por sus reviews a "La Mujer del General" y también a **RociRadcliffe**, por incluirlo en su lista de favoritos. Gracias chicas, sería estupendo para mi que pudieran leer esto.


	3. 2 La Petición

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller Chan**

**Capítulo 2**

**La Petición**

La familia Higurashi daba gracias a todos los dioses por el milagro. El hijo menor, Sota, de 15 años, había recuperado la conciencia después de permanecer en coma durante una semana.

En ese momento, cuando lo único que les importaba era la salud del chico, el señor Suikotzu Higurashi debía atender otras cuestiones. Su jefe, el señor Toga Taisho, propietario de la empresa donde laboraba, le había llamado por teléfono para preguntar por su hijo pero también para solicitarle que lo viera en sus oficinas ese mismo día.

Sin poder evitar preguntarse el motivo, Suikotzu se lo comentó a su esposa, Hiromi.

- ¿Qué crees que desee? – preguntaba la señora meditabunda. – Aunque se ha portado de manera espléndida con nosotros, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco aprensiva cada vez que llama- decía mientras era abrazada amorosamente por su marido.

- No creo que ocurra nada malo. Recuerda que desde un principio él se percató perfectamente de la situación y de quiénes eran los responsables. Dudo mucho que a estas alturas cambie de parecer. – La señora Higurashi suspiró y le sonrió a su esposo.

- Tienes razón. Lo único importante es que nuestro hijo ya está bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que salga del hospital. – luego de una corta pausa, continuó – Después de todo, parece que su preocupación por el estado de salud de Sota era genuino. – El señor Higurashi besó a su esposa en la frente y se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

- Debo irme. La cita es dentro de media hora. Veré qué desea y regresaré a la casa para bañarme y cambiarme. Hoy en la noche me corresponde hacer guardia con Sota. – decía mientras se ponía el saco.

- Cariño, según lo que dijo el doctor ya no será necesario quedarnos en la noche en el hospital. Aparentemente, el peligro ya pasó… necesitas descansar, haz hecho guardias casi todas las noches. Me quedaré hoy. –

- Prefiero seguir como hasta ahora. No me pesa quedarme en la noche, me siento más tranquilo. – Suikotzu besó a su esposa fugazmente en los labios y se despidió con un ademán. Recorriendo los sombríos y largos pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose a la salida, el señor Higurashi aún se maravillaba de lo moderno que era ese nosocomio. Ni con el sueldo de un año podría pagar un hospital así. Agradecía que todos los gastos corrieran a cargo de su jefe, ya que fue precisamente la atención especializada lo que había salvado a Sota.

Después de un recorrido relativamente rápido en su pequeño automóvil, Suikotzu llegó al edificio donde trabajaba. La oficina del señor Taisho, al ser el dueño del lugar, se encontraba hasta el último piso. A medida que se acercaba a su destino, muchas personas lo detenían para preguntar por la salud de su hijo. El señor Higurashi era una persona amable y cálida, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y con un corazón de oro, por esos motivos era muy apreciado y estimado por sus compañeros y jefes.

- Buenas tardes señora Urasue. Tengo una cita con el señor Taisho. – dijo Suikotzu en cuanto llegó con la secretaria. La señora Urasue le sonrió con su rostro surcado de arrugas y después de preguntarle por Sota, le indicó que podía pasar a la oficina de su jefe. Luego de un llamado suave, pudo escuchar que le indicaban que entrara. Suikotzu entró y cerró la enorme puerta tras de sí. El señor Taisho se levantó de su asiento tras su escritorio para recibirlo y darle la mano con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- Buenas tardes señor Higurashi. Es un placer verlo nuevamente. Tome asiento por favor. – El señor Taisho sujetaba con gentileza el brazo de Suikotzu guiándolo hacia un asiento frente al escritorio. Después de ofrecerle una bebida a su visitante, Toga habló: - Le agradezco que haya respondido a mi solicitud señor Higurashi. Comprendo que en estos momentos le es difícil apartarse del hospital donde está internado Sota. –

- No diga eso, señor Taisho. No puedo negarme a una petición suya. Después de todo, usted es quien está sufragando todos los gastos, lo cual, vuelvo a agradecerle infinitamente – respondió el señor Higurashi con una sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza. El señor Taisho suspiró con cierta vergüenza y dijo más para si mismo:

- Por favor, no es necesario agradecer nada. Tomando en cuenta que lo sucedido fue responsabilidad de los hijos de mis socios y los míos, es lo menos que podía hacer…. – recobrándose un poco del bochorno, Toga tomó asiento junto al señor Higurashi y continuó – El médico de Sota me comentó que su hijo estaba mucho mejor. Eso es grandioso. Es un alivio que dentro de poco pueda abandonar el hospital. –

- Así es señor Taisho. Sólo faltan unos estudios más para determinar si existe algún efecto secundario o algún daño que haya pasado inadvertido y entonces podremos llevarlo a casa. Los médicos se muestran muy optimistas. Estamos muy contentos de que por fin pueda volver – terminó Suikotzu con una sonrisa. Toga no pudo evitar corresponderle. La calidez del señor Higurashi era contagiosa, además de su obvia felicidad.

- Quería hablar con usted para comentarle algunos puntos. Hace unos momentos tuve una pequeña charla con el señor Onigumo Kagewaki y el señor Mushin Houshi, los padres de los otros chicos. De común acuerdo, hemos decidido el castigo que nuestros hijos tendrán por causarle ese perjuicio a Sota. – El señor Higurashi lo miró extrañado. Si bien el señor Taisho siempre había sido sincero y abierto con él, no le quedaba muy claro el por qué del tema.

-Estoy seguro que esos chicos no deseaban causarle un daño a mi hijo. Ni por un momento creí que lo sucedido fue a propósito – enfatizó el señor Higurashi. Toga suspiró otra vez y miró fijamente a los ojos a su interlocutor.

- Señor Higurashi, créame por favor que lo que le diré es la más completa verdad. En el mundo de los negocios donde yo me desenvuelvo, no es fácil encontrar a una persona en la cual confiar. Es muy peligroso dar a conocer información, porque cualquiera podría tomar ventaja de ello y perjudicarme. Hasta el más mínimo detalle podría servir para causarme un problema o tratar de chantajearme. – Toga se acomodó mejor en su asiento, sopesando lo que diría a continuación. – Una de las cosas que yo tengo que agradecerle, es la discreción con la cual usted decidió manejar este asunto. Prácticamente nadie sabe que los hijos de mis socios y mis hijos fueron los causantes de lo que le sucedió a Sota. Usted es una persona en extremo generosa señor Higurashi, y aún en medio de su dolor no permitió que nuestras vidas se volvieran un circo. Eso es algo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle. Estoy en deuda permanente con usted. – dijo Toga mientras inclinaba su cabeza ante su empleado.

- Por favor señor Taisho. En realidad, lo único que me interesaba en esos momentos era que mi hijo se salvara. Nunca tuve intenciones de perjudicar a nadie, y créame que nunca las tendré. Mi Sota ahora está bien, eso es lo único que me importa – decía con cierta tristeza en los ojos Suikotzu. Siendo padre él mismo, Toga sintió una fuerte empatía hacia su interlocutor, además de una fuerte consideración.

El señor Taisho siendo el hombre de negocios que era y por la naturaleza de la situación, no pudo menos que investigar un poco acerca de su empleado. No sólo lo sorprendió el hecho de descubrir que era altamente valorado entre sus subordinados y un excelente trabajador, sino también que la familia Higurashi era respetada y apreciada en su comunidad. Suikotzu y su esposa Hiromi eran bien conocidos por los actos de filantropía en los que siempre se involucraban, además de haber educado a sus hijos Kagome y Sota dentro de esa filosofía. El señor Higurashi era una persona en la cual se podía confiar sin recelos y el señor Taisho estaba completamente convencido de que sus palabras, en las cuales indicaba que lo único trascendental era la salud de su hijo, eran ciertas. No le interesaba sacar algún provecho de ello. Y esa era la razón de esa plática, se recordó Toga.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Higurashi. Pero como padre, espero que usted también me comprenda. Mis hijos no son malos, pero lamentablemente los he criado dentro de un ambiente fácil y cómodo donde sus mínimos caprichos eran cumplidos. Como usted se ha dado cuenta, eso repercutió de manera negativa en sus personalidades. Están acostumbrados a hacer lo que quieren sin meditar muy bien en las posibles consecuencias que pudieran tener sus actos. – Luego de un tercer suspiro, continuó – Me causa terror pensar hasta dónde pudieran llegar mis hijos si no los detengo ahora. Como usted dice, fue un acto sin intención de perjudicar a Sota, de eso estoy seguro, pero sólo pensaron en su diversión sin tomar en cuenta a las personas que se encontraban alrededor. Deben entender que lo que hicieron está mal, y que de ninguna manera pueden seguir actuando como hasta ahora…. – Toga guardó silencio por un momento, como dudando de lo que diría a continuación.

- Tengo la impresión señor Taisho, que usted está tratando de decirme algo… - respondió Suikotzu a la extraña mirada de su jefe, comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo.

- Tiene usted razón señor Higurashi. Por favor, no crea que estoy tratando de aprovecharme de la situación, al contrario. Si usted me responde que no, yo entenderé perfectamente y por supuesto que seguiré pagando los gastos que genere la atención médica de su hijo hasta que esté restablecido por completo. Sólo le pido que me escuche, apelando a sus sentimientos de padre de familia… -

- ¿Qué es lo que desea usted de mí, señor Taisho? – preguntó intrigado el señor Higurashi. Toga se le acercó un poco más.

- Necesito su apoyo para que los hijos de mis amigos y los míos reciban su justo castigo y aprendan su lección. Necesito tener la seguridad de que mis hijos no seguirán actuando de esa manera tan despreocupada, soberbia y egoísta, o de lo contrario, no podré ver a la cara a mi padre cuando nos encontremos en el más allá. – El señor Higurashi tragó. La actitud ansiosa de su jefe estaba comenzando a ponerlo un poco nervioso.

- ¿Y cómo podría ayudarlo? – el señor Taisho lo miró con mayor intensidad.

- Usted tiene una hija de la edad de mi Inu Yasha, ¿cierto?... –

* * *

**Final capítulo 2**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **El motivo por el cual elegí a Suikotzu, uno de los miembros del Shichinintai o "Los Siete Guerreros" como el jefe de la familia Higurashi, es porque me atrajo su actitud hacia los niños justo antes que despertara su lado maligno. Me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente como padre de familia, más concretamente de Kagome y Sota. En cuanto a la mamá de Kagome, es el mismo personaje que todas conocemos, pero quise bautizarla puesto que nunca mencionan su nombre. Referirme a ella como "la mamá de Kagome" o "señora Higurashi" en todo momento no parece apropiado. El nombre Hiromi me pareció adecuado y bonito; me gustó.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**shadowandsesshoumaru**: ¡El primer review de esta historia! Gracias por tu tiempo, por leerla y por enviar tu comentario. Tienes razón, más adelante sabremos el motivo del castigo.

**PaauLaa: **Je je. Espero que en este capítulo la situación se vaya clarificando. Esto sucederá poco a poco, así que te pido un poquito de paciencia. Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**Favoritos:**

**la luissah:**Gracias de verdad. ¡Me dejaste perpleja! O.O Me es difícil de creer que me hayas incluido en tus autores favoritos, me siento halagada.

**FikiiTa: **También para ti mi agradecimiento, por incluir a "El Castigo" en tus historias favoritas. Es un incentivo enorme.

Quisiera hacer extensiva mi gratitud para quienes leen esta historia y no dejan comentario. Gracias a tods y cada un de ustedes.

**C. Weller chan**


	4. 3 El Castigo

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Dedicatoria y agradecimiento:** Para Suikaze. Por todo.

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 3**

**El Castigo**

El matrimonio Higurashi estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su hogar meditando los acontecimientos, ambos con la tercera taza de rico te verde que bebían. La charla había sido larga, pero tomar una decisión sobre lo que el señor Taisho había solicitado les estaba tomando más tiempo.

Afortunadamente Kagome, la hija mayor de la familia y el principal tema de la plática, se encontraba cuidando de su hermano en el hospital. De esa manera, Hiromi había tenido un poco de tiempo para ir a casa, donde su esposo había aprovechado para plantearle lo sucedido en su cita con su jefe.

- Entonces le sugeriste al señor Taisho que si aceptamos lo que nos pide, ella no tendría que enterarse ¿verdad? – preguntó la señora Higurashi meditabunda. El señor Higurashi asintió.

- Así es. Después de todo, yo nunca le comenté a Kagome quiénes habían sido los responsables. Según tengo entendido, ella desconoce por completo las identidades de los causantes del accidente de Sota – la señora asintió a su vez.

- Yo tampoco le comenté nada, aunque me lo preguntó varias veces. Como tu me solicitaste que lo manejáramos con discreción, no creí prudente decírselo a nuestra hija. Aunque es muy generosa, sabes que cuando algo malo nos sucede, no medita bien sus acciones. – El señor Suikotzu sonrió a medias. Esa actitud le recordaba en cierta medida a la de los hijos de su jefe, pensando que precisamente por ese motivo había sugerido que Kagome no se enterara de toda la situación que el señor Taisho había planteado. Haciendo a un lado la taza, el hombre tomó las manos de su mujer con gentileza.

- Hiromi, si deseas dejar todo esto atrás y no involucrarnos más de lo que ya estamos, puedo negarme sin ningún problema. – La señora lo miró con ojos llenos de ternura.

- Suikotzu, una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti fue por tu corazón cálido y generoso, como el de nuestros hijos. Estoy segura que la pasaste mal por lo que tu jefe te dijo, pensando en la desesperación que debe sentir por la forma de ser de sus hijos. Entiendo perfectamente. – La señora acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano de su marido. - ¿Tú qué piensas? –

- Creo que, si estás de acuerdo, debemos apoyarlo. – Hiromi asintió aún sonriendo.

- Sabía que dirías eso. Ayudaremos al señor Taisho. – El señor Higurashi exhaló aire con fuerza.

- Gracias cariño. Kagome estaba buscando trabajo justo antes del accidente, ¿recuerdas? Es una coincidencia formidable bastante conveniente. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es pensar en la manera de planteárselo a nuestra hija sin decirle todo. –

- Lo que no quieres es que Kagome sepa que esos chicos fueron los que provocaron el accidente de Sota, ¿no es así? – el señor Suikotzu asintió. – Será muy difícil que nadie cometa una indiscreción. Lo más seguro es que tarde o temprano ella se enterará de con quién estará tratando.-

- El señor Taisho y sus socios hablarán claramente con sus hijos haciendo hincapié que nunca deben mencionar quiénes son sus padres o algo sobre lo ocurrido a Sota delante de ella. Si lo hacen, deberán salir del aprieto ellos solos –la señora Higurashi reflexionó, negando con la cabeza.

- La verdad saldrá a la luz. Kagome es muy inteligente y atará cabos, no podrán ocultárselo para siempre. Ni nosotros tampoco. - Hiromi observó a su esposo - ¿Cuál crees que sea su reacción cuando se entere que nos reservamos la identidad de esos chicos? – el señor Suikotzu se levantó y abrazó a su esposa por detrás.

- Nuestra hija tiene un corazón generoso. Contribuirá a que esos chicos reflexionen y algo como lo sucedido no pase otra vez. El convivir con esos muchachos los hará conocerlos, y si el señor Taisho no se equivoca, en el fondo deben ser buenas personas, sólo algo descarriados. –Suspirando, continuó – Confío en que Kagome comprenda las razones por las cuales omitimos comentarle quiénes son esos muchachos en realidad y también que, a fin de cuentas, podrá perdonarlos por lo que le hicieron a Sota. –

- Tal como tu lo has hecho, ¿verdad cariño? – preguntó la señora Higurashi con amor. Su esposo le dio un beso en la mejilla y respondió:

- Igual que tu mi vida. Igual que tú. –

* * *

Dentro de la limosina había una atmósfera tensa y ominosa. El señor Taisho, ocupado en sus papeles y sentado de frente a sus hijos Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha, no les había dirigido la palabra ni mirado desde que había abierto la puerta de sus habitaciones y con voz dura les ordenó que lo siguieran, sin agregar otra palabra. Los dos hermanos salieron con lo que tenían puesto y para su sorpresa abordaron el vehículo luego de su padre.

Luego de un recorrido de más o menos media hora, Sesshomaru comentó:

- ¿Te das cuenta? Atrás de nosotros vienen otras dos limosinas más. – Inu Yasha volteó hacia atrás para verificar lo que su hermano le dijo. Efectivamente, detrás de ellos venían otros dos autos muy parecidos al de ellos.

- Si no me equivoco, son de las familias de Miroku y Naraku. ¿Qué demonios…? –

- Silencio. – Los dos hermanos sintieron un estremecimiento ante el tono frío y tajante de la orden. Su padre nunca usaba ese matiz, por lo menos no con ellos. Con el miedo recorriéndoles el cuerpo, por una vez en su vida, los dos jóvenes prefirieron obedecer sin chistar el mandato y se sentaron muy derechos sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Inu Yasha miraba por la ventana tratando de distraerse. El estrés que la situación le provocaba estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar. Nunca había sido paciente, siempre deseaba que las cosas se dieran de inmediato, pero no podía expresar su frustración con el estado en que su padre se encontraba. Cuando se dio cuenta, notó que la noche estaba encima y luego de unos momentos reaccionó poniendo atención al entorno donde el auto transitaba. Era un barrio popular, al parecer de clase media.

Después de recorrer el camino por otros veinte minutos más, la limosina se detuvo y el chofer abrió la puerta para que sus ocupantes bajaran. El señor Taisho lo hizo primero seguido con cierto nerviosismo por sus hijos. Cuando estaban en la banqueta, lo primero que vieron fue que las limosinas que los seguían habían aparcado detrás y de ellas salían sus amigos y sus padres. Los hombres mayores se vieron unos a otros, asintiendo con la cabeza. El señor Kagewaki sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia el edificio que tenía enfrente. Inu Yasha miró la construcción, era una edificación algo vieja y descuidada de dos pisos y en la planta baja tenía lo que al parecer era un local comercial. Cuando la pequeña puerta lateral estuvo abierta, Onigumo les ordenó a todos los jóvenes en un tono igual al empleado por el señor Taisho anteriormente:

- Entren. – El grupo de chicos entró con temor algunos y con aparente fastidio otros. Dentro, el edificio no se veía mejor que por fuera. Faltaba pintura, muchas reparaciones mayores y menores y una muy buena limpieza, además de que el mobiliario era mínimo. Los muchachos hicieron una fila como si estuvieran en el ejército, junto a la puerta. Los 3 padres tenían un gesto adusto en su rostro y su actitud era distante y molesta.

Mirando a sus hijos, los señores se plantaron delante de ellos. Los 6 jóvenes no pronunciaban palabra, esperando la sentencia que vendría enseguida.

- Saben por qué están aquí ¿no es cierto? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de extrema tensión el mayor de los padres, Mushin Houshi, un hombre de unos 60 años, calvo, con un enorme bigote blanco, bajito, barrigón y padre de Miroku y Shippo. Los más pequeños negaron con temor. Los más grandes simplemente miraban tratando de no mover un músculo de sus rostros.

- Sus "gracias" han llegado al límite. No toleraremos más situaciones como la que acaba de pasar. – Dijo tajante Onigumo Kagewaki, de unos 50 años aproximadamente, alto y delgado, cabello castaño y liso como su hijo menor Kohaku y ojos negros con unos extraños rayos rojizos que todos sus vástagos habían heredado, además de unas minúsculas chispas de malicia y burla iguales a las de Naraku, el mayor.

- Hemos decidido cómo serán castigados y no hay lugar a reclamaciones ni comentarios. – Continuó frío el señor Toga Taisho, el menor de los 3 progenitores, entre los 40 y 45 años, el más alto y musculoso, también de cabello negro pero con unos ojos dorados profundos e inquisitivos. Sus hijos Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha tenían las mismas características y también un poco de su actitud reservada, sobre todo el mayor.

- Síganos. – Ordenó el señor Houshi. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos extrañados, para enseguida obedecer sin pensar. Mushin se encaminó hacia una puerta a un costado para entrar a un ala aparte de donde se encontraban y comenzó a señalar. - Por esa puerta está la cocina y el comedor. Más allá está un medio baño. Por esta otra puerta hay una pequeña estancia para recibir a las visitas. – Con esas escuetas frases, el señor Houshi se dirigió por los polvosos pasillos con mugrosas ventanas hacia una escalera disimulada. Él encabezaba la comitiva, seguido de los jóvenes. Al final venían el señor Taisho y el señor Kagewaki, que no perdían detalle de las reacciones de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué es lo que…? – comenzó a preguntar Naraku, pero fue silenciado inmediatamente.

- Cállate. – Fue la orden de su padre, Onigumo. Naraku lo miró con rencor pero no hizo otro comentario y se limitó a observar.

- En este piso están el baño y las recámaras. Son sólo tres, de modo que deberán compartirlas con sus respectivos hermanos – sentenció Mushin.

- Esta para Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha. La de en medio para Naraku y Kohaku. Y la del extremo izquierdo para Miroku y Shippo – comentó el señor Onigumo. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí dispuestos a hacer reclamos, pero se detuvieron en frío bajo las miradas de sus padres.

- En la parte de arriba, por esa escalera, está el cuarto de lavado y donde tender la ropa. También el calentador para el agua está allí, así como un pequeño desván – con esto, el señor Mushin volvió hacia las escaleras para bajar. Los chicos lo siguieron en la misma formación que tuvieron desde el principio, con caras llenas de confusión y preguntas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde habían comenzado, hubo otra pausa llena de tensión. - Este es el local comercial. Los sanitarios para los clientes están allí. La cocineta está detrás de esas puertas y el almacén detrás de ella, junto al traspatio. Los frigoríficos están en un costado de la cocineta. Ustedes lo verificarán después – comentó el señor Houshi cortante. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí por milésima vez. ¿Local comercial? ¿Clientes? ¿Cocineta? ¿Almacén? ¿¿De qué se trataba todo esto??

- Padre, creo que no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo – comentó Sesshomaru por fin dirigiéndose a su padre, entre molesto y preocupado por los acontecimientos. Una idea se estaba formando en su mente y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. El señor Taisho le sonrió con burla a su hijo.

- No hay nada que entender Sesshomaru. El señor Houshi ya les ha mostrado la casa. Todo estuvo bastante claro. – Sesshomaru frunció más el ceño, indeciso sobre hacer más preguntas.

- Pero no nos han dicho nada en realidad. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Por qué nos enseñaron la casa? ¿Y qué hay del local y los clientes? ¿Qué quieren decir…? - comenzó a cuestionar fastidiado Naraku, pero una vez más su padre lo silenció.

- Exactamente lo que parece Naraku. Este es su castigo, ni más ni menos. –

- ¿Pero de qué demonios hablan? ¡No entiendo nada! – gritó Inu Yasha exasperado, sin resistir más la tensión. Los padres lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

- No grites Inu Yasha. Es muy simple: todos ustedes vivirán aquí hasta que decidamos que ya aprendieron su lección – comentó el señor Taisho cruzado de brazos. Inu Yasha lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿Vivir aquí? ¿¿Con ellos?? – preguntó asombrado señalando a sus amigos.

- Y no sólo vivir aquí con ellos Inu Yasha – interrumpió el señor Kagewaki. – Ustedes tendrán que valerse por si mismos, hacerse sus propios quehaceres domésticos y… - los muchachos los miraban completamente sorprendidos.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó Miroku con un hilo de voz. Onigumo continuó como si el chico no hubiera dicho nada.

- Atender el café que van a regentear. –

**Final capítulo 3**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Comentario de la autora:** Rumiko Takahashi es una autora tan prolífica e ingeniosa que si hay algo que existe en abundancia en todas sus obras son precisamente personajes. El maestro Mushin me pareció la elección perfecta como padre de Miroku. Onigumo creo que puede funcionar; su aspecto es el mismo de cuando Naraku deja libre su parte humana y ésta roba el rostro del monje llamado Muso. Toga Taisho es Inu no Taisho, a quien conocimos en su forma humana en la tercer película de Inu Yasha, "Tenka Hadou no Ken". He notado que el nombre Toga es una constante en varios fics que he leído, de modo que decidí llamarlo de esa manera.

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**PaauLaa: **Aún no tenemos los detalles por los cuales le pregunta Toga a Suikotzu por Kagome; sólo espero que este episodio te haya aclarado aún más la situación. Gracias por tu review.

**kag-taisho: **Qué bueno que te gustó Suikotzu como papá Higurashi. En este capítulo por fin supimos cuál es el castigo. Veremos cómo les va a estos chicos. Gracias por tu review y también por incluir la historia en tus alertas.

**Alertas:**

**Zael-Dark-Ryu: **Muchas gracias por anexar esta historia en tus alertas. Es fantástico que planees continuar leyéndola.

**Favoritos:**

**crisvel: **Migratitud por incluir "El Castigo" en tus favoritos. Procuraré esforzarme para hacer una buena historia.

Y como siempre, agradecer a todas (y todos) por leer este fic. Que tengan una semana agradable.

**C. Weller chan**


	5. 4 La Antesala del Infierno

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 4**

**La Antesala del Infierno**

El señor Taisho había llegado a su casa aproximadamente a las doce de la noche. Dejando a todos los chicos instalados en su nuevo hogar, los padres se habían dirigido a las oficinas del señor Kagewaki, que eran las más cercanas, para tener una pequeña plática y ultimar detalles sobre el castigo.

En cuanto puso un pie en el recibidor de su mansión, lo primero que vio fue a una muy preocupada y aprensiva madre esperando noticias de sus retoños.

- Izayoi… - murmuró Toga a su mujer, que se le acercó con premura para preguntarle:

- ¿Cómo los dejaste? ¿Se encuentran bien? – el señor Taisho le puso con gentileza un dedo en los labios para silenciarla y sin más le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Ellos estarán bien mi amor. Recibirán su lección y estarán con nosotros cuando menos lo pienses – murmuró al oído de su esposa el señor Taisho. Ella lo abrazó a su vez.

- ¡Pero ahí no hay nada! Casi no hay muebles, no tienen comida ni con qué vestirse. ¿Cómo podrán sobrevivir? – el señor Taisho la apartó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Son nuestros hijos Izayoi. A pesar de lo que hicieron, confío en ellos y que saldrán bien librados del castigo – la señora Taisho volvió a abrazar a su esposo, deseando de todo corazón poder creer en lo mismo.

* * *

Inu Yasha miraba en la oscuridad el techo una vez más. Pero en esta ocasión no era el techo de su cómoda y acogedora recámara. Lo que veía era un techo sin algunos pedazos de yeso, lleno de cuarteaduras, manchas y telarañas.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y hacía apenas unos veinte minutos que se había podido acostar. Estaba de más decir que los idiotas de sus amigos y hermano le habían gritado hasta cansarse. Desde que sus padres se habían retirado como a las diez de la noche, después de darles otras explicaciones y órdenes y los habían dejado solos, lo único que habían hecho los muchachos era gritarse, recriminarse, amenazarse y otra vez gritarse unos a otros.

También aconteció que si Sesshomaru no hubiera detenido a Naraku y Miroku a él, lo más probable era que ellos dos se hubieran enfrascado en una pelea a golpes hasta casi matarse.

Todos estaban muy molestos, por no decir lívidos por el castigo y la mejor manera que tuvieron de desquitar su coraje fue con Inu Yasha. Como él había sido el que tuvo la "genial" idea que terminó fortuitamente en el accidente de Sota, tanto los padres como sus amigos lo consideraban el principal responsable. Tanto así, que los 3 progenitores lo dejaron a cargo de que todo se llevara a cabo durante el castigo; de modo que los problemas los debería resolver él, por no mencionar que también tomaría las decisiones en todo lo que se presentara.

En otras palabras, si sus padres terminaban desheredándolos, como habían amenazado si las cosas no funcionaban, la culpa recaería sobre él.

Sentándose en el polvoriento colchón sin cobijas y mirando a Sesshomaru dormir en la cama de junto, Inu Yasha maldijo su suerte. Desde hacía algunos años su hermano, sus amigos y él se habían dedicado a disfrutar su juventud, sin medir las consecuencias. Era divertido, sin obligaciones ni restricciones de ninguna clase. Al chico siempre le había parecido que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con los negocios y su madre con sus citas y eventos sociales, además de prestarle más atención a la hija menor, Lin, que a sus hijos mayores.

La educación de todos ellos había transcurrido en el mismo colegio exclusivo, donde se habían conocido, además de que sus padres tenían negocios en común. Iban en diferentes grados, pero eso no impidió que formaran una especie de pandilla cuyo único propósito era pasarlo bien.

Pero últimamente las diversiones se habían vuelto más inconscientes y temerarias.

Y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

Dejándose caer en el colchón, que despidió una nube de polvo, Inu Yasha trató de hacer a un lado las preocupaciones y eventos de la tarde y noche. Tal vez pudiera dormir aunque fuera por unas horas. Tenía el presentimiento que de ahora en adelante, el descanso y el sueño se iban a convertir en un lujo que pocas veces podría darse.

* * *

Toga miraba en la oscuridad el techo de su recámara. A punto de caer completamente dormido, recapitulaba las razones que motivaron a los padres a aceptar el castigo que propuso para los muchachos.

Evidentemente era un castigo fuera de lo común pero, ¿qué mejor lección para esos chicos que vivir de su propio trabajo? Acostumbrados a obtenerlo todo en el mismo instante en el que se les antojaba y en cantidades exorbitantes, ahora no había otra opción que aprender a valorar todo lo que tenían, puesto que sabrían lo duro que era adquirirlo y conservarlo. Pero la situación no sería tan fácil: siendo jovencitos a los cuales todo se les proporcionaba por sus criados, un punto importante era el que recibirían órdenes de otras personas además de _servirles_, y soportar todos los tonos y actitudes de la clientela, que no siempre sería la más amable y educada.

Lo último que pensó Toga justo antes de dormirse fue en lo interesante que se veía la situación de aquí en adelante.

* * *

Medio recostado en un sillón de la estancia que tenía todos los resortes salidos, Inu Yasha suspiró cansado y fastidiado a la vez que maldecía. Apenas eran las dos de la tarde y ya tenía unas ansias asesinas casi imposibles de reprimir. Nunca imaginó, ni en sus más absurdos sueños, que convivir en la misma casa con un grupo de estúpidos malandrines babuinos fuera tan complicado y exasperante.

Los problemas habían comenzado desde la mañana, para ser más precisos desde las diez, cuando "su majestad" Naraku intentó bañarse y descubrió de una manera bastante directa que antes de entrar a la regadera, se debía encender el calentador del agua. Cuando salió dando gritos desaforados despertando a todos en la casa, que pensaron que algo terrible había sucedido, un Naraku empapado y helado abrió de un porrazo la puerta de la recámara de los hermanos Taisho para reclamar a voz en cuello al menor el desaguisado.

Luego de discutir a gritos unos diez minutos, para terminar con el pleito, Miroku se había ofrecido a hacer la tentativa de encender el calentador para que todos pudieran bañarse. Luego de casi una hora de intentos fallidos y un momento de peligro donde el gas parecía estarse escapando, por fin el calentador comenzó a trabajar.

Sin embargo, con lo que no contaban era que debían esperar un tiempo para que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente.

Mientras ocurrían estos hechos en la planta alta, los menores, Kohaku de 14 años y Shippo de 12, hurgaban en la cocina dentro de los anaqueles, cajones y alacena buscando algo qué comer. Después de una búsqueda infructuosa, lo único que consiguieron fueron unos paquetes de verduras deshidratadas y la bebida era agua pura de un garrafón.

Después de que Shippo estuviera a punto de llorar por no disponer de su leche caliente con chocolate y nata y su pan francés para desayunar, los jovencitos trataron de encender la estufa para calentar el agua, que según las instrucciones, serviría para preparar las verduras.

Pero ni en los 14 años de vida de Kohaku, ni en los 12 de Shippo habían intentado alguna vez hacer algo como eso, de modo que Inu Yasha junto con Miroku y el aún mojado Naraku, tuvieron que bajar casi volando antes de que sus hermanitos volaran la casa.

Y en ese momento apenas eran más o menos las once y media de la mañana.

Con un estremecimiento, Inu Yasha se negó terminantemente a recordar todo lo que sucedió después, que podría entrar en la categoría de escalofriante.

Y aún faltaba ir al banco, comprar los alimentos y limpiar la casa.

Para después comenzar a ver los detalles del negocio.

Inu Yasha maldijo otra vez.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 4**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Review:**

**PaauLaa: **No comas ansias; por supuesto que veremos a Kagome próximamente. Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y por tu review.

**Alerta:**

**Minako k:** Gracias por anexar esta historia en tus alertas. Es un placer saber que tengas la intención de leerla.

Y como siempre, gracias a todos y todas por continuar tomándose su tiempo para leer "El Castigo". Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	6. 5 El Dia

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 5**

**El Día**

Era un hermoso día, libre de nubes, con un sol brillante pero con una ligera brisa que refrescaba todo el entorno, haciéndolo perfecto para tomar el te en el jardín.

Las tres esposas, Kagura Kagewaki, Izayoi Taisho y Midoriko Houshi, departían en el jardín de la mansión de esta última, sobre el único tema que poblaba su mente desde hacía unas semanas: sus hijos e hijastro.

- Onigumo sólo me informa escuetamente sobre lo que sucede en esa casa. Sé que Naraku es bastante capaz para desenvolverse en cualquier ámbito, pero mi pequeño Kohaku es más delicado. ¡No creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo! – decía Kagura visiblemente preocupada. La señora Houshi asentía comprensiva.

- Tampoco Mushin me da detalles. Sólo me dice "todos están bien" y "no hay de qué preocuparse mujer". ¡Pero Shippo es tan pequeño! No tiene quién le prepare la comida, ni quién lo arrope por la noche. ¿Qué tal si se enferma? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! – comentó con cierto dramatismo.

Izayoi sólo suspiró. Aunque sentía el impulso de callar los comentarios exagerados de sus amigas, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Después de todo, sólo eran expresiones sobre lo que aquejaba a todas: la preocupación por sus hijos.

- Debemos creer en lo que nuestros esposos nos dicen. Si algo malo hubiera pasado, ya nos lo habrían informado – comentó serena. Las dos mujeres la miraron aprensivas.

- ¡Pero ya han pasado tres semanas desde que los llevaron a esa casa horrenda! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? – preguntó Midoriko. Izayoi tomó la taza con delicadeza y le dio un sorbo antes de contestar.

- Por que son mis hijos – respondió repitiendo las palabras que utilizó su esposo con ella cuando todo comenzó. – Y confío en ellos. ¿Ustedes no confían en sus hijos? – preguntó arqueando una ceja dubitativa y provocadora. Las otras dos mujeres se sonrojaron levemente.

- ¡Por supuesto que confío! – respondió con cierta indignación Kagura. – Aunque a Naraku le guste a veces adoptar una actitud cuestionable, sé perfectamente que cuidará bien de Kohaku. –

- Puedo decir lo mismo de Miroku. No es mi hijo de sangre ¡Pero como si lo fuera! ¡No permitirá que nada malo le pase a Shippo! – contestó con prontitud Midoriko. La señora Taisho sonrió.

- ¿Lo ven? No hay de que alarmarse. Si en algún momento existiera motivo de preocupación, cruzaremos ese puente cuando se presente y ya veremos qué hacemos. – Las otras dos mujeres suspiraron con resignación, sin alguna respuesta, cosa que aprovechó Izayoi para cambiar sólo un poco la conversación. – Por cierto Kagura, ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Sango? No nos has comentado nada de ella en estos últimos días – la aludida sonrió recordando a su hija de en medio.

- Primero lo tomó bastante mal. Sabes que adora a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Kohaku. Y aunque no lo exprese libremente, sé que Naraku también le preocupa mucho. Sin embargo, cuando Onigumo le explicó todo con detalle y los motivos por los cuales actuó como lo hizo, se calmó. No deja de extrañarlos terriblemente por supuesto, pero su padre le prometió que cuando los muchachos estuvieran con el negocio ya bien establecido, le permitirá visitarlos. –

- Lo mismo le dijo Toga a Lin – continuó Izayoi. – Los primeros días se la pasaba llorando por Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru. Le rogaba a Toga que la llevara con ellos o que los trajera para verlos. Que si era por algo que ella había hecho, que sería una niña buena y se portaría bien. ¡Mi pequeñita! – exclamó suspirando la mujer. – Pero como pudo, Toga le explicó la situación, ¡sin darle muchos detalles por supuesto! También le prometió que en un tiempo le permitiría ver a sus hermanos. A diario le pregunta a su padre si este será el día que la llevará con ellos. –

- Por lo menos ustedes se quedaron con sus hijas. Mis dos hijos están en esa casa y yo me quedé sola – comentó con tristeza Midoriko. Kagura le daba palmaditas en la mano mientras Izayoi le sugería:

- ¿Por qué no tienes una hija? Creo que a Shippo le gustará mucho. –

- No sé. Aunque siempre he deseado una niña. ¡Creo que son muy tiernas! – comentó con anhelo.

- Así es. Es un poquito diferente que con los hijos, pero a la vez es igual. Deberías animarte. –

- Por lo menos ellas no hacen las mismas tonterías que los varones – comentó con malicia Kagura. Sus dos acompañantes rieron.

- ¡Ah! Pero luego son mucho peores. ¡Tienen carita de ángel pero alma de demonio! – dijo entre risas Izayoi.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó maliciosa Midoriko. – Seguro que lo dices por experiencia propia ¿eh? – Izayoi asintió y las tres comenzaron a recordar otros tiempos.

* * *

La atmósfera en el café era distinta. Ese sería _el día. _Inu Yasha lo notaba, inclusive en los arrogantes de Naraku y Sesshomaru. Era palpable la tensión que trataban de ocultar a toda costa.

Con un suspiro, el joven Taisho trató de enfocarse en el tiempo presente y no en lo que ocurriría dentro de unos cuantos momentos más. Desde que sus padres los aprisionaran en esa maldita casa, todos los días habían sido de batallas campales entre todos. Eso sin mencionar los quehaceres que estaban obligados a realizar y además, atender ese estúpido café.

Después de tres semanas de ajetreo, maldiciones y mucho, pero mucho aprendizaje y sus consecuentes desastres, la situación llegó a un punto que, dentro de lo posible, podría calificarse de estable. Las tareas habían sido repartidas entre los 6 y aunque Inu Yasha debía estar vigilando a Naraku para que las cumpliera y a los pequeños para que no murieran en el intento, todo comenzó a marchar en una dirección, aunque después de lo ocurrido hacía tres días, parecía existir un retroceso.

A los dos días de su arribo a la casa, los padres les enviaron lo que Miroku aseguraba haber escuchado a sus sirvientes denominar "artículos de primera necesidad". Ropa, víveres y algunos enseres de cama, limpieza y para cocinar que no había en la casa, así como de higiene personal, enfatizando el hecho de que sería la primera y la última vez. Un día antes habían sacado dinero de una cuenta que los padres abrieron expresamente para esta situación, pero como les advirtieron, no era inagotable. Debían aprender a administrar el dinero.

Pero no era sólo eso. También cocinar, lavar ropa y trastes, fregar pisos, limpiar ventanas… ¡en fin! Todo lo que se necesitaba para tener una casa relativamente limpia y en orden. Algo que en su vida se habían preocupado y que siempre había sido tarea de los múltiples sirvientes que tenían todos.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que había un negocio que atender.

De acuerdo con sus padres, el café que abrieron les debía permitir subsistir sin necesidad de tomar dinero de la cuenta, pero por supuesto, ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo llevar un negocio de ese tipo. Además, de ahí tendrían que sacar para el sueldo que a partir de _ese día_ se verían obligados a pagar y los gastos que generaría la casa, como gas, luz, agua, y otras cuestiones como la comida.

Así que desde hacía dos semanas, los jóvenes abrieron el local como pudieron y comenzaron a hacer las cosas como creían que debían hacerse, pero aparentemente no era suficiente. Sólo tres mesitas, unas cuantas sillas y unos trapos que Kohaku había encontrado quién sabe dónde, para usarlos como cortinas eran lo que se podría llamar cafetería.

Los muchachos esperaban y esperaban, y hasta hacía apenas tres días que una parejita de novios había entrado al café, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Pero después de ver las condiciones descuidadas del lugar y de que el arrogante y soberbio Sesshomaru les sirviera con una actitud majestuosa un café con una consistencia parecida al lodo que Naraku preparó, en unas tazas sucias y manchadas que Shippo había lavado, salieron casi corriendo del lugar.

Sin embargo, a pesar del obvio fracaso, Miroku no desaprovechó la ocasión para burlarse de Inu Yasha, puesto que la jovencita de la pareja, de aproximadamente la edad de él, a pesar de tener una expresión indiferente no dejó de mirarlo en ningún instante, sin que aparentemente le importara si su novio se daba cuenta o no. Inclusive tuvo la temeridad de coquetearle de manera disimulada.

Pero desde entonces, nadie más.

Obviamente, esa noche se suscitó otra pelea monumental. El aparente progreso que habían conseguido se había ido por el caño. Desde entonces, aunque no se mencionara, todos se encontraban molestos y deprimidos, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

- Inu Yasha… - Inu Yasha dejó sus meditaciones para voltear hacia donde provenía la dulce voz de Shippo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shippo? – preguntó el aludido sin entusiasmo. Hubo una pausa.

- Es que… - titubeó el pequeño, retorciendo su mandil mojado que le llegaba casi hasta los pies. Inu Yasha vio cómo inclinaba la cabeza.

- ¡Ke! No voy a esperar hasta que quieras. Tengo cosas que hacer – iba a darse la vuelta para seguir meditando, cuando un sollozo lo obligó a poner más atención al chico. - ¿Qué está pasando Shippo? – Shippo balbuceó con rapidez:

- Hayunchorroenormenelfregaderodelacocina – Inu Yasha parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué dijo?

- Shippo repit… - un estruendo enorme se escuchó en la cocina seguido inmediatamente de un gran chorro de agua que salía de ese lugar. Inu Yasha salió disparado hacia ahí, mirando de reojo que por el pasillo venían corriendo Miroku y Sesshomaru. En medio de la fuente, los muchachos alcanzaron a ver que emergía de lo que se supone era la llave del fregadero. - ¡Miroku! ¡Cierra la llave! – gritó Inu Yasha.

- ¿¿La llave?? ¿¿Cuál llave?? ¿¿Y dónde está?? – preguntó extrañado Miroku, mirando a todos lados sin ver nada. Inu Yasha maldijo con una palabrota y entró en la cocina como pudo, después de resbalar una vez por el agua. Sesshomaru lo siguió y trataban de tapar la fuga con trapos de limpiar que había allí, pero era en vano. Shippo veía desde la puerta, mientras Miroku venía con los trapos que eran las cortinas del local y Naraku y Kohaku corrían hacia allí para ver qué sucedía. Todo se convirtió en una batahola. Gritos, confusión y el chorro continuaba saliendo. Segundos después todos estaban mojados hasta los huesos y sin saber cómo remediar el problema, cuando de repente… el chorro cesó.

- ¿Podrían decirme qué sucede aquí? – todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Y se quedaron estupefactos.

Frente a ellos estaba una chica de unos 17 años, delgada y relativamente pequeña, de cabello largo castaño oscuro y los ojos chocolates más grandes y preciosos que Inu Yasha hubiera visto jamás. Eso sin mencionar sus largas y torneadas piernas que la minifalda que usaba dejaba ver.

La chica tenía la mano en una enorme llave de agua que estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina en medio de un grueso tubo pegado a la pared. La llave que Miroku ignoraba dónde estaba.

Después de recorrer con la mirada a la chica, Inu Yasha tragó. Por unos instantes había olvidado que ése era _el día_.

El día que su padre le advirtió que cuando llegara todos deberían ser extremadamente cuidadosos y tratar con la punta de los dedos y entre algodones.

El día en que esa chica, Kagome Higurashi, la hermana mayor de Sota, el chico que resultó herido con sus bromas, comenzaría a trabajar para ellos.

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 5

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**PaauLaa:** Jejeje. Lamento haberte tenido esperando tanto tiempo, pero aquí tenemos a Kagome. ¡Por fin! También nos enteramos sobre el acuerdo de los papás. Gracias por enviar tu review y ojalá que continúes leyendo.

**pss**: Me alegra también decirte que Kagome ha hecho su aparición. Y no es que no te acuerdes, más bien no sabemos qué fue lo que hicieron esos chicos… aún. Gracias por tu review.

**Minako k**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Qué satisfactorio para mi que esté gustándote esta historia.

**isabel**: Gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bueno que esté gustándote esta historia! Y ojalá que sigas visitando este fic.

**reeven: **Me halaga que tanto tu como isabel encuentren "El Castigo" original. Es un gran elogio. Gracias por tu review y por anexarla en tus alertas.

**Alertas:**

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Gracias por anexar esta historia en tus alertas. Siempre me siento gratamente sorprendida cuando alguien lo hace.

Gracias a todas y todos por su tiempo y por continuar leyendo. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	7. 6 La Hermana de Sota

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo correspondiente, quisiera robar un pequeño espacio de este fic para agradecer los reviews de los one-shots.

"Él me eligió": **pss**: Gracias por tu review ¡qué bueno que te gusto! Y me gusta lo que pensaste del final. n.n **Hidari Kiyota**: ¡Qué bonito review! ¡Y muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, me emocionaron como no tienes idea! y por anexarlo en tu lista de historias favoritas. **Lady Oriades**: Gracias también por anexarlo en tu lista de historias favoritas.

"La Mujer del General": **adrichan**: ¡Te sorprendiste! Jeje. ¡Magnífico, mi objetivo se cumplió! Gracias por leerlo.

Gracias también a todos quienes leyeron ambos fics. Me animan a seguir escribiendo más capítulos únicos.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

Ahora si…

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 6**

**La Hermana de Sota, Kagome**

Kagome Higurashi no estaba de muy buen humor. Se veía forzada a hacer algo que realmente no deseaba, pero como había sido petición de su padre, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que su padre le había indicado, lo primero que vio fue un edificio antiguo y maltratado, con una fachada sin pintar, mugrienta y lo que parecía ser una cafetería en la planta baja. Un edificio que desde tenía memoria se encontraba en esas condiciones, custodiado al lado derecho por la tintorería y sastrería del anciano señor Totosai y a la izquierda por el salón de belleza de la señora Kaede, una mujer mayor con muchísimos nietos. Kagome conocía bien esa área, después de todo, era el camino que utilizaban para ir a la plazoleta que se encontraba una calle más allá, donde había un pequeño parque al que Sota acostumbraba tomar como sitio de reunión para jugar futbol soccer con los niños del barrio, y también donde se localizaba el asilo de ancianos que su familia visitaba de cuando en cuando. Éso sin mencionar una enorme fuente que servía para refrescar el caluroso ambiente durante el verano y por supuesto sin olvidar mencionar los hermosísimos y enormes árboles de cerezo que desde hacía muchas décadas atrás alguien había plantado en un extremo de la plazoleta. Su familia y ella acudían ahí junto con la gente del vecindario todos los años para ver los árboles florecer.

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, al entrar por la pequeña puerta al negocio, su cerebro registró simultáneamente dos cosas. Primero, que el interior no estaba mucho mejor que el exterior. Sin mucho mobiliario, descuidado y un poco sucio, y segundo, un gran alboroto proveniente de un cuarto lateral, donde parecía que había un pequeño pandemónium y del cual surgía un charco de agua en el piso que rápidamente estaba convirtiéndose en una laguna.

Con rapidez se dirigió al lugar para encontrar a 6 chicos de diferentes edades tratando de… ¿arreglar? una enorme fuga de agua que provenía del fregadero, sin mucho éxito. Es más, parecía que hacían de todo, menos enfocarse en resolver el problema de plomería que a estas alturas, ya era prácticamente un mar.

Mirando para todos lados sin ver las tonterías que esos idiotas hacían, Kagome se fijó en un tubo pegado a la pared. Siguiéndolo con la vista, localizó su verdadero objetivo: la llave de paso. Estaba en un lugar relativamente visible, junto a la puerta ¿qué no podían verla? Con molestia y mucho cuidado de no mojarse con el chorro, sin ceremonias cerró la llave para detener el fluido de la fuente, para enseguida voltear hacia donde todos estaban parados.

- ¿Podrían decirme qué sucede aquí? - Una vez que se hizo el silencio, todos la miraron azorados, como si se hubiera aparecido como por arte de magia y con un movimiento de su varita mágica, terminó con el problema.

Tontos inútiles.

- Este… yo… - Kagome volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Era la voz del muchacho que estaba frente al fregadero y que con un trapito trató de taponar el chorro.

Tonto inútil.

- Yo tuve la culpa... –Kagome escuchó un hilo de voz que provenía a su izquierda. Un chico moreno, bajito, que parecía de 10 años, con una cola de caballo y ojos azules como el cielo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la angustia.

La actitud de Kagome cambió instantáneamente, olvidando su fastidio.

- ¿Por qué dices eso pequeñito? – preguntó con una tonelada de ternura, a la vez que se hincaba frente al pequeño para limpiar su carita húmeda por el agua. El chiquillo la miró con ojitos de cachorro.

- Porque yo fui quien rompió la llave… - decía mientras comenzaba a llorar. Kagome sonrió y lo acunó entre sus brazos, cargándolo y llevándoselo hacia el local, para sentarse en una silla que parecía lo suficientemente sólida para soportar el peso de ambos. Sentándolo en su regazo, la chica abrazaba al pequeño niño lloroso tratando de consolarlo, mientras murmuraba palabras dulces a su oído. Los demás chicos, aún azorados, caminaron lentamente tras ella y sólo atinaban a rodearla y mirarla.

Inu Yasha no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver la delicadeza y amor con la que Kagome sostenía a Shippo. Y de reojo se percató que tal vez no había sido el único en estremecerse. Después de todo, el verla como un energúmeno luego de cerrar la llave, mirar este cambio total de actitud era en extremo desconcertante.

Pero también en extremo atrayente.

Kagome vio que Shippo dejaba de llorar y permitiendo ver una sonrisa en su cara, alzó la cara del niño hacia ella diciéndole:

- ¿Te encuentras mejor pequeñito? – Shippo, aun con los ojos anegados con lágrimas, asintió tratando de corresponder a la sonrisa de la amable chica que lo sostenía. – Me alegro – comentó sacando una paleta de dulce del bolsillo de su chaqueta para dársela al niño, cuya cara se iluminó de contento. Kagome sonrió al ver la reacción, pero de repente volteó hacia su público que continuaba estático para preguntarles tajante y con el ceño fruncido: - ¿Y ustedes qué están esperando? ¿Una invitación por correo? ¿Qué no ven que hay que fregar el piso? – Aún los soberbios y eternamente altaneros Naraku y Sesshomaru adoptaron una posición de firmes al escuchar el tono de mando de la muchacha, que con lentitud se levantó y dejó a Shippo sentado en la silla saboreando su paleta para señalar: - Vayan por los trapeadores y unas cubetas. Tenemos que aprovechar esta agua derramada. Fregaremos el piso y asearemos hasta donde el agua alcance. Traigan también las escobetas y el líquido limpiador que tengan. – Todos la miraban sin reaccionar, con la boca abierta. Kagome dio una fuerte palmada que los hizo brincar. - ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! – los muchachos lo único que atinaron a hacer fue decir un fuerte "¡sí!" al unísono para correr en diferentes direcciones y traer lo que la chica había "pedido".

* * *

**Final del capítulo 6**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Quiero agradecer profundamente a todas y todos aquellos quienes leen este fic. Desde el primer momento, ha sido una maravillosa sorpresa el descubrir que poco a poco "El Castigo" ha ido introduciéndose en el gusto de las y los lectores. Gracias en verdad, nunca me cansaré de agradecérselos. Pero existe algo que quisiera no perdieran de vista y creo que es prudente recalcar: varias de ustedes han comentado que esta historia les parece original, un adjetivo que para mi es un halago y un incentivo sin igual, pero quisiera recordarles lo que comenté en mi nota preliminar. Este fic se inspiró en un ánime diferente al de Inu Yasha, del cual tomé algunos elementos para estructurar esta historia. Aunque no es el mismo concepto, si existen partes similares. En realidad, planeaba indicar de cuál ánime se trataba en unos cuantos capítulos más, pero creo que vale la pena hacer la mención en este momento.

El manga en cuestión es "Ouran Koukou Host Club" cuya autora es Bisco Hatori. El ánime lo realizó el estudio Bones, que dicho sea de paso, hizo un magnífico trabajo en este dibujo animado.

El argumento es el siguiente: Haruhi Fujioka es una alumna becada en el Instituto Ouran, donde acuden únicamente hijos de personalidades encumbradas y sumamente ricas de la sociedad japonesa. Ella, a causa de su empeño en los estudios y con el firme propósito de convertirse en abogada, consigue ingresar a esa prestigiosa y elitista escuela a pesar de ser una chica de clase media. Por una circunstancia muy divertida, termina formando parte forzadamente de uno de tantos clubes de la escuela, el de anfitriones, donde sus seis miembros son los típicos arquetipos de la mayoría de los ánimes para chicas. La historia del ánime describe a lo largo de sus 26 capítulos, la relación que Haruhi va formando con cada uno de los miembros del club y cómo éstos poco a poco le toman aprecio, aunque para unos cuantos sus sentimientos son más fuertes que la amistad.

Sobra decir que tocaré el tema de los anfitriones dentro de la historia de "El Castigo", pero de ninguna manera se convertirá en el punto medular del fic. Será sólo un pretexto para dar pie a ciertas situaciones cuyas consecuencias repercutirán más adelante.

Las y los invito a que disfruten de este hilarante ánime. Por ahí leí que en este año, Bones realizará una segunda parte. Ojalá que este rumor sea cierto, pues es un dibujo animado altamente recomendable. Véanlo y disfrútenlo, no pararán de reír.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	8. 7 Los Tontos Inútiles

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 7**

**Los Tontos Inútiles**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando el local, la cocina y la cocineta estuvieron rechinando de limpios. Todo había sido aseado: las ventanas, las paredes, los muebles, el piso y hasta el techo; inclusive ella misma había retirado con mucho esfuerzo esa horrible y tenaz mancha azul de quién sabe qué sustancia con forma de ¿tenedor?, que se encontraba en el piso del café casi para llegar a la puerta de los sanitarios de los clientes. Kagome se paró en medio del local apoyándose en el trapeador que sostenía con una mano y con la otra se limpió el sudor de la frente. Sonriendo, se dio cuenta que el quehacer doméstico le había servido para evaporar su malhumor, de modo que podía mostrarse condescendiente con esos tontos inútiles.

¡Y vaya que eran unos tontos inútiles! Kagome comenzaba a cuestionarse de la habilidad de estos chicos cuando vio que no tenían el cuidado suficiente para andar en el piso mojado y no sabían para qué servían cada uno de los implementos de limpieza. Pero lo que de verdad le hizo dudar de su inteligencia fue cuando le preguntaron cómo sujetarlos y cómo podían hacerle para alcanzar el alto techo si el sacudidor no era lo suficientemente largo para ello.

Suspirando, se inclinó para tomar el asa de la cubeta que contenía el agua sucia para irla a tirar a la coladera que estaba en la cocina, donde curiosamente, estaban reunidos esos tontos inútiles. Al llegar, tuvo la sensación que una fracción de segundo antes, habían callado abruptamente. Aparentando no haberse dado cuenta, tiró el agua sucia en la coladera que estaba junto al bote de basura y colocó en trapeador en la ventana para que se secara.

- ¿Dónde pongo esto? – preguntó alzando la cubeta. Miroku se adelantó para tomarla.

- Démela señorita Kagome. Yo la guardaré. – Miroku salió y los demás sólo miraban a la chica, que a su vez veía a todos con calma por primera vez.

Podría decirse que esos chicos formaban un grupo muy curioso. Aunque viéndolos detenidamente, se notaba que tenían algo en común: todos eran condenadamente guapos.

Y no es que a Kagome le interesaran en demasía esos aspectos, por lo menos no en ese momento, pero era evidente que la mayoría de las mujeres no podrían pasarlo por alto aunque quisieran. Los dos mayores, de 19 años, eran muy altos, alrededor del 1.90, delgados, musculosos y atractivos. Si no mal recordaba, el de ojos dorados era Sesshomaru, y el de ojos negros con rayitos rojos llenos de sorna y malicia era Naraku. La actitud distante de ambos era llamativa, puesto que daba la impresión de que creían que el mundo no los mereciera. Impertérritos, habían fregado paredes y limpiado ventanas con unos ademanes estudiados y finos como si formaran parte de la realeza.

El otro chico curioso era el tal Miroku, que regresaba en esos momentos de dejar la cubeta. De la misma edad de Kagome, delgado como todos los demás, de músculos marcados, estatura de tal vez uno ochenta y algo, cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña colita en la nuca y ojos violetas, con su forma de conducirse tan amable y educada había hecho que de inmediato sintiera una absurda confianza hacia él. Absurda, porque en un descuido, cuando estaban limpiando uno al lado del otro las ventanas del local, el chico sin previo aviso posó su mano en el trasero de la chica, para enseguida abrazarla y preguntarle con voz seductora si no desearía tener un hijo suyo. Como pudo, después de quedarse atontada unos instantes, Kagome se zafó del abrazo para plantarle la palma de su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de él mientras le gritaba que era un atrevido. Miroku sólo se tocó la cara, sonrió cortésmente y continuó con su tarea. Absurdamente, Kagome sintió que la confianza que el chico le inspiró en primera instancia no había disminuido.

Los otros dos miembros del grupo sencillamente le habían robado el corazón. Eran los dos más pequeños. Había sido una sorpresa el enterarse que el pequeñito que creía que no era mayor de 9 años en realidad tenía 12. Muy bajito, un poquito rechoncho y con una apariencia adorable, Shippo era el hermano menor de Miroku. De cabello negro pero con ojos azules, el niño daba la idea de ser un chico perdido en medio del bosque. Por la actitud encantadora y amigable del chiquitín, Kagome se encontró en más de una ocasión cargándolo y abrazándolo como si de un osito de peluche se tratara. El otro muchachito era Kohaku, hermano menor de Naraku y con 14 años de vida. Pecoso, con los mismos ojos extraños que su hermano, tal vez de 1.60 mts., Kohaku era un chico reservado y taciturno, como si estuviera envuelto en un aura de soledad. Era evidente la adoración y admiración que su hermano mayor le profesaba, puesto que varias veces Kagome notó que miraba a Naraku como buscando su aprobación. Hacía todo lo que el mayor le pedía, como por ejemplo algunas tareítas que le correspondían a él, de modo que en ocasiones la chica se sentía irritada por el abuso de Naraku y la actitud complaciente de Kohaku.

El último del grupo era Inu… ¿Inu qué? ¿Inu Saya? No. ¿Inu Yaya? Tampoco. Mmm. ¡Ah sí! ¡Inu Yasha! El hermano menor de Sesshomaru, con los ojos dorados también. Moreno tanto de piel como de cabello, alto, del mismo vuelo de Miroku, atlético y mandón, Inu Yasha era un mar de contradicciones. Por un lado, manejaba todo con arrogancia y cierto desplante, como si no soportara la lentitud y la calma que luego mostraban sus amigos. Pero por el otro, ponía cara de cachorro perdido cuando se encontraba con una situación que ignoraba como manejar, como por ejemplo, la manera de sujetar la escobeta o como fregar el piso. Sin embargo, Kagome notó que el orgullo en él era inmenso, y por nada del mundo se rebajaba a preguntar algo que después de varios intentos disimulados descubría cómo hacer. De 17 años también, Inu Yasha daba indicaciones de manera bastante ruda y en ocasiones maleducada a todos los demás, que seguían sin chistar algunos y con cierta reticencia otros. Era algo extraño a los ojos de Kagome.

Suspirando otra vez, Kagome volvió de su mundo de ensueño donde se había perdido algunos segundos al escuchar gruñir fuertemente el estómago del pequeño Shippo.

- ¿Tienes hambre Shippo? – Kagome le preguntó con tono gentil al niño, que asintió rojo como un tomate. La chica alzó la cabeza para mirar a los demás, que no decían nada. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le van a dar de cenar al niño? – preguntó empezando a enfadarse. Los demás se miraron unos a otros como sudando tinta, pero sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. - ¿Qué te gustaría cenar Shippo? – volvió a preguntarle Kagome al chiquillo, que balbuceó atemorizado:

- Pueeesss… tal vez unos huevos con jamón y arroz. – Kagome puso sus manos en su cintura esperando la reacción de los chicos, que al verla en esa posición, luego de unos segundos, empezaron a moverse en completo desorden, abriendo y cerrando las puertas y los cajones de la alacena y revolviendo los utensilios de cocina sin hacer nada en realidad. Impaciente, Kagome se arremangó la blusa y con paso firme, hizo a un lado a todos para sacar los ingredientes y los implementos para cocinar, ya que por lo que se veía, los muchachos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

Tontos inútiles.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 7**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Minako k: **Así es, al fin tenemos por aquí a Kagome. ¡No imaginé la expectativa que generaría su aparición! Pero está bien. Después de todo, es la protagonista. Gracias por tu review.

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **Jejeje. Siempre he pensado que para algunos aspectos domésticos, hace falta el toque femenino. Veamos cómo le va a la suertudota. Gracias por tu review.

**pss: **Otro jejeje. Procuraré que la intriga no decaiga. Gracias por tu review.

**PaauLaa: **Mmmm. ¡Bueno! Si tiene que pasar algo, pasará (tenlo por seguro). Gracias por tu review.

**reeven: **En realidad mi intención es dejarlas siempre que pueda a la expectativa. Gracias por tu review.

**carito-gn8: **Gracias por tus palabras, me halaga que pienses así. Los reviews son altamente apreciados para mi, mucho más de lo que imaginas, pero no deseo forzarlas. Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo absorbentes que pueden ser los estudios o las obligaciones personales, tanto, que muchas veces ni siquiera nos da tiempo para mandar un review. Por favor no te mortifiques y cuando puedas y lo desees, envíame uno. Estaré encantada de recibirlo.

**isabel:** Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo.

**angelthelove501: **El tercer jejeje. Espero que encuentres interesante lo que vendrá después. Gracias por tu review y por anexar a "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas y a tus alertas, tanto de autor como de historia. Como siempre, un cumplido.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Gracias por tu review y por favor no te preocupes. Como le mencionaba a carito-gn8, me siento sumamente halagada y contenta cuando alguien me manda un comentario, son muy importantes para mi, pero quisiera que lo hagan porque así les nace y lo desean y no porque se sientan obligadas de alguna forma. Siéntete libre de enviarme cuantos quieras y _cuando_ quieras. Muchísimas gracias y saludos también para ti.

**fernandaIK26: **Para saber lo que le sucedió a Sota, todavía esperaremos un poquito. Gracias por tu mensaje y por anexar esta historia a tu lista de favoritas.

**InuAome: **El último jejeje. Me encanta cuando comentan que dejé la historia en un punto interesante. Creo que eso significa que mi objetivo se está cumpliendo. Muchas gracias por tu review y por incluirla en tus alertas.

**Favoritos y alertas:**

**AlejandraG: **Gracias por incluir esta historia dentro de tus favoritas. n.n

**Shirabe Hikeda: **También para ti mi gratitud por anexarla en tus historias favoritas y en tus alertas.

**LoversxPrincess93: **Gracias. Gracias. Gracias por incluirla en tus historias favoritas. Me incentivan como no tienen idea.

¡En esta ocasión rompimos récord de reviews, alertas y favoritos! Mmmm. Estoy pensando en "guardar" a Kagome otra temporada para ver qué sucede. ¡No es cierto, no es cierto! Gracias por su apoyo y su interés. Como siempre, mi gratitud a todas y todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para visitar este fic y no dejan review. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	9. 8 Los preparativos

**Disclaimer**: Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 8**

**Los Preparativos**

Los tres hombres que se encontraban reunidos en la hermosa habitación, cuyos muebles, cortinas y telas que denotaban su carísimo origen, sentían una mezcla de vergüenza, hilaridad y desasosiego.

Los hijos de esos tres hombres, que se supondría algún día los sucederían en la cabeza de las empresas que con tanto esfuerzo mantenían a flote y en una posición privilegiada, eran unos palurdos zopencos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo llevar un negocio.

¡Y no es que no se hubieran dado cuenta desde el principio! Pero simplemente había hecho falta que llegara a la casa una chica con un carácter fuerte y decidido y con un sentido común aplastante para poner de doloroso manifiesto que sus hijos eran unos completos inútiles sin idea de las vicisitudes de la vida real.

Los padres habían tenido la precaución de instalar cámaras y micrófonos ocultos por toda la casa donde sus hijos sufrían su castigo, para no perder detalle de lo que sucedía en ella y previniendo una posible emergencia. Aunque por supuesto que eso no lo habían mencionado a sus residentes, ¡y mucho menos a sus respectivas esposas!

De modo que habían sido testigos oculares y auditivos de la triunfal y apabullante entrada de Kagome a las vidas de los jóvenes.

Con reacciones y gestos que rayaban entre lo cómico y lo ridículo, los muchachos realizaban acciones que producían enojo, desesperación y risa desde el mismo momento que esa chica puso un pie en esa casa de tontos.

Y apenas habían transcurrido tres días de ese suceso.

* * *

Kagome inspeccionaba la tela con fijeza, que alzaba frente a ella con sus manos. Mirando hacia las ventanas del local y luego hacia la tela otra vez, de un movimiento inesperado clavó los pulgares en la tela para romperla y comenzar a rasgarla a la mitad.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! –cuatro pares de ojos le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Inu Yasha que congelado, se quedó con la frase atorada en la garganta, mientras Kagome continuaba su labor aparentemente sin haber escuchado el exabrupto. Cuando terminó de rasgar la tela, una mitad se la tendió a Naraku y la otra a Miroku.

- Siéntense. Les voy a enseñar cómo coserla. – Los dos chicos pusieron expresión de "¿coseeer? ¿yooo?", pero fue en esta ocasión Inu Yasha quien les lanzó una mirada que taladraba para que guardaran silencio. Con resignación, los chicos tomaron asiento en las sillas que ahora lucían un poco mejor que hacía tres días. El costurero de la mamá de Kagome se encontraba en la mesa, de modo que con paciencia, la chica comenzó a mostrarles a sus atentos alumnos los oscuros secretos de la costura, corte y confección.

Con resignación, Inu Yasha miraba los movimientos que sus amigos hacían para coser la fina tela blanca con hermosos y exclusivos diseños azules de algodón importado de Europa de lo que hasta hacía unos instantes eran sus sábanas. Desde el principio Kagome, sin consultar con nadie, había comenzado a tomar ciertas decisiones prácticas para mejorar la apariencia del local. En vista de que sus empleadores no tenían mucho sentido práctico ni imaginación para solventar las carencias, y de que el dinero disponible para tal efecto era igual a un pozo seco, a medida que limpiaban otras áreas de la casa, la chica tomaba notas haciendo una lista mental sobre lo que podría y no podría ser utilizado para acondicionar el café, como por ejemplo, guardar los primorosos cubiertos de plata que la familia de Miroku había mandado para uso personal de los chicos, en las caras camisetas de fina franela de Naraku y Shippo para evitar que se mancharan y los clientes pudieran usarlas.

Inu Yasha no se quejaba, de hecho (y por supuesto primero muerto que admitirlo ante nadie), agradecía hasta cierto punto los esfuerzos que la chica hacía para mejorar una situación que en realidad no era su problema y no tendría por que preocuparle.

¿Pero tenía que haber usado precisamente sus sábanas?

- Kagome, aquí está lo que me pediste – decía Kohaku mientras regresaba de la planta alta con un cargamento que hizo a los demás sentir un visible estremecimiento. Entonces Inu Yasha sonrió malévolamente con toda la cara.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez no fuera mala idea el usar las sábanas _de todos_ para mejorar el café.

* * *

Kagome se sentó a la mesa suspirando y apoyando su mentón en la superficie mientras cerraba los ojos. Desde que había comenzado a "trabajar" con esos tontos inútiles, terminaba agotada.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? – la chica escuchó la suave y gentil voz de su padre que le cuestionaba desde algún lugar arriba a su derecha. Con enorme pereza, abrió los ojos buscando la cara del autor de sus días, que se encontraba oculta detrás del periódico.

- No tienes idea – haciendo un esfuerzo, la muchacha se enderezó en su asiento para estirarse todo lo que el limitado espacio le permitía. – Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – el señor Higurashi apartó unos centímetros el diario para ver de reojo a su hija.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome? –

- ¿Por qué me pediste que fuera a trabajar _específicamente ahí_? – en un parpadeo, Suikotzu volvió a enterrar su cara en las enormes páginas del periódico.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no es de tu agrado? – preguntó con toda la calma del mundo. La chica volvió a apoyar su mentón sobre la mesa para cerrar los ojos.

- Mmmm. No es eso. Es que… - al dejar Kagome inconclusa la frase, el señor Higurashi se lanzó temerariamente a hacer una cuestión que podría resultar altamente peligrosa, pero manteniendo el periódico como una barrera protectora, sólo por si acaso.

- ¿Es que qué hija? – la chica continuaba meditando su respuesta, mientras el señor Higurashi empezaba a sentir un impulso irrefrenable por comerse las uñas.

- Bueno, esos chicos me parecen… no sé, como si algo con ellos no estuviera bien- la barrera protectora de Suikotzu temblaba de manera imperceptible.

- Pero hija, son sólo unos chicos buscando ganarse la vida. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? –preguntaba con aparente desinterés mientras daba vuelta a la hoja. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- En ocasiones los noto hablar entre ellos en voz baja. Sé que no quieren que escuche, porque cuando se dan cuenta de que me aproximo, guardan silencio y actúan como si nada – la chica entreabrió los ojos mirando a su costado, aún con el mentón recargado en la mesa. – Creo que no les caigo bien – concluyó. Suikotzu suspiró de alivio.

- ¿Te has vuelto a comportar impositiva con ellos? – preguntó el padre. La hija se sonrojó levemente.

- ¡Es que tengo que enseñarles cómo hacerlo todo papá! – exclamó Kagome en un tono defensivo. – No saben hacer nada de nada. ¡Hoy tuve que decirles cómo guardar la basura y que se debía tirar en el camión recolector! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Me dio la impresión de que creían que le saldrían patitas, caminaría y se tiraría por si misma! – refunfuñó la jovencita, suspirando. El señor Higurashi trató de reprimir una carcajada, con relativo éxito.

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta tu actitud, es comprensible que cuchicheen entre ellos. Probablemente no quieren escucharte gritar más. –

- ¡Yo no grito! – exclamó Kagome indignada, enderezándose en su asiento, para enseguida llevarse la mano a la boca tratando de apagar el alto volumen empleado en la frase. Suikotzu le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Hija, tienes que ser paciente con ellos. Como lo eres con los pequeños. No todos nos desarrollamos en ambientes iguales, por lo mismo, nuestro conocimiento en ciertos ámbitos de la vida es diferente. Otras personas le dan más importancia a unos aspectos que a otros – Kagome frunció el ceño.

- Pero me parece difícil de creer que ese amigo tuyo criara a sus hijos de manera tan descuidada. Parece que siempre hubieran permanecido apartados del mundo, papá. Da la impresión que vivían en el limbo. – Suikotzu apretó cariñosamente el hombro de su hija, agregando como al descuido:

- Mi amigo es un poco… distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Por ende, sus hijos también. Ellos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por vivir en un ambiente extraño, tratando de subsistir por sí mismos, lo cual no es nada fácil. Por eso solicitó nuestro apoyo, necesitaba que alguien de confianza ayudara a sus hijos en esta nueva fase de sus jóvenes vidas. Te pido que seas más paciente con ellos y tomes las cosas de buena manera, hija. ¿Me harías ese favor? – preguntó con amabilidad y una pequeña sonrisa el señor Higurashi. Kagome volvió a suspirar, resignada.

- Si papá. Procuraré ser más paciente con los hijos de tu amigo. – sonriendo agradecido, Suikotzu volvió a su lectura, enjugándose mentalmente el sudor que la plática le produjo.

**Final del capítulo 8**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**reeven:** Jaja. ¡Bueno! En realidad no es tanto que sea Kagome quien los haga sufrir, más bien es quien los está enseñando a trabajar correctamente. Gracias por tu review.

**Minako k:** ¡Pobrecillos! Por favor, no seas tan dura con ellos. Como dijo Suikotzu en este capítulo, fueron criados en un ambiente distinto. Gracias por tu comentario.

**carito-gn8:** Jijiji (risita nerviosa). Hiciste que me sonrojara. En verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, me pusieron contenta. Mi agradecimiento sincero por incluir este fic en tus favoritos y también por tu review.

**fernandaIK26:** Pienso lo mismo de Ouran, es genial. Veamos cómo le va a Kagome con los muchachos y a éstos con ella. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**isabel:** Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic.

**Favoritos y alertas:**

**Vampire.Yuuki: **Muchas gracias por anexar "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas y a tus alertas. ¡es un cumplido enorme!

* * *

Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todas y todos los que leen esta historia y no envían review. Tengan una bonita semana. Las y los que estén de vacaciones disfrútenlas mucho. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	10. 9 La Apertura

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 9**

**La Apertura del "Café Shikón"**

Inu Yasha observaba todo a su alrededor con ojo crítico. Después de cinco días de no haber hecho otra cosa más que fregar y limpiar desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer, sus esfuerzos parecían estar dando frutos visibles.

Con cierta satisfacción miró el café, que había dejado al último para la inspección. Luego de haber dado una vuelta a toda la casa, donde por fin podía apreciarse un ambiente limpio y ordenado haciéndola confortable para vivir, el local daba la impresión de encontrarse casi listo para su inauguración.

Es cierto que le faltaba una buena pintada y unas cuantas reparaciones menores, pero como decía Kagome, eso sería más adelante, cuando hubieran ganado un poco de dinero para poder comprar la pintura y otras cosas que hacían falta, pero por el momento, parecía que después de todo, el café se abriría al público al siguiente día.

Kagome había dado una serie de instrucciones prácticas para tal evento. La vajilla había sido guardada y dispuesta en tal forma que les facilitaría mucho el usarla. También los cubiertos estaban dispuestos, así como la máquina especial para preparar el café, que por cierto la encontraron guardada en el almacén. En los días anteriores habían ensayado para preparar los diferentes tipos de bebidas que podrían ofrecer a su clientela. Desde el típico café americano hasta el café expresso y capuchino. Aunque una vez Miroku terminó con un terrible dolor de estómago y otra Kohaku casi se vomita por el sabor, tenían la esperanza que a partir de mañana las cosas salieran bien.

Inu Yasha esperaba que con el paso del tiempo la variedad de la mercancía pudiera ir aumentando. Su deseo era ofrecer te de verdad, no de bolsitas a los clientes, así como pequeños refrigerios y repostería fina hecha a mano para acompañar a las bebidas.

Pero eso sería más adelante. Por el momento, tenían que echar a andar el negocio con los pocos recursos con los que contaban.

Kagome pegaría unos cartelones en su escuela que habían elaborado ellos mismos con dibujos alrededor hechos por Shippo y Kohaku, anunciando la apertura, para ver si después de clases algunos alumnos se animaban a ir. También los niños, ella y Sesshomaru se habían lanzado a las calles para pegar hojas de papel donde indicaban la dirección del negocio. Kagome estaba segura que los anuncios no durarían mucho, puesto que los habitantes del barrio no eran muy condescendientes con ese tipo de publicidad, pero por lo menos esperaba que permanecieran el tiempo suficiente para que los transeúntes se enteraran del café.

Los muchachos abrirían a las 11:00 a.m., al menos por un tiempo, pero lo harían solos, puesto que a esa hora, Kagome estaría aún en clases. De hecho, su jornada laboral iba a ser de 16:00 a 21:00 hrs., de lunes a viernes y los sábados en la mañana. Por mucho que a Inu Yasha le hubiese gustado, no podía pedirle a la chica que permaneciera más tiempo, ella debía atender sus obligaciones.

- Inu Yasha… - el chico bajó la mirada hacia Shippo, que lo llamaba tironeando de la manga de su camisa.

- ¿Si Shippo? – preguntó Inu Yasha apartando su mirada sobre los detalles que próximamente debían atender. Shippo retorcía la manga de su suéter, nervioso.

- ¿Seguro que… - el chiquillo titubeaba al hablar – seguro que todo saldrá bien?- preguntó Shippo al fin. Inu Yasha volteó hacia Miroku, que sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a arreglar el mantel más próximo. Al de ojos dorados no le quedó más remedio que hincarse para que su cara quedara al mismo nivel que la del niño, para tranquilizarlo.

- No te preocupes Shippo. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – el niño continuaba mirando al piso. – Además, recuerda que Kagome nos va a ayudar – añadió. Esto último terminó de convencer a Shippo, que sonrió con toda la cara.

- Sí – dicho esto, el niño se dirigió hacia donde Kohaku estaba llevándose una cubeta con agua sucia, que su hermano acababa de usar para limpiar los dinteles de las ventanas. Inu Yasha se enderezó, pensando en lo último que le había dicho a su pequeño amigo.

- Si. Kagome estará con nosotros. Nada nos puede salir mal. – murmuró para sí mismo Inu Yasha, sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

Su estremecimiento se vio transformado repentinamente a un escalofrío. Naraku estaba subido sobre una silla tratando de arreglar las cortinas, cuando los niños comenzaron a pelearse por la cubeta de agua. Como en cámara lenta, Inu Yasha vio que Kohaku jalaba la cubeta hacia sí, lo cual ocasionó que algo del sucio contenido se regara sobre el piso.

Y también sobre el mantel que tan cuidadosamente habían cosido Sesshomaru y él.

Con una cara de "no puede ser", Inu Yasha se acercó hacia los niños, que estaban a punto de liarse a golpes, con un Naraku bastante enojado bajando de su silla y un Miroku que sin ganas, se aproximaba para ver el daño.

Si. Definitivamente, nada les podría salir mal.

* * *

Kagome se permitió por una vez salir corriendo de su escuela a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Por lo regular, su rutina desde siempre había sido platicar un poco con sus amigas justo al terminar las clases, o caminar con ellas con cierta lentitud hacia sus respectivas casas, para comentar entre sí de los eventos del día. Una vez que llegaba a su hogar, Kagome se cambiaba, comía, preparaba algo de su tarea y se iba al café de los chicos a trabajar.

Pero por esta ocasión, iba a ir directamente a su empleo. Hoy era el día en el cual se inauguraba el café, que Naraku había sugerido llamarlo "Shikón", por una vieja leyenda de su familia y aunque no quería admitirlo, se encontraba un tanto preocupada.

Preocupada porque, aunque esos tontos inútiles habían logrado aprender bastantes cosas en estos últimos días, todavía no tenía la suficiente confianza en ellos como para dejarlos solos tanto tiempo, ¡y menos para atender el café! De modo que en este momento, se encontraba sudando, respirando con pesadez y corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar cuanto antes a la cafetería.

Con su mochila amarilla al hombro, y su uniforme azul marino de la preparatoria pública a la que asistía, Kagome pensaba en las posibles terribles situaciones con las cuales podría encontrarse una vez que llegara al lugar.

Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina, lo primero que vio fue a un par de personas que entraban al café. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, se detuvo dos segundos para calmar su agitado corazón y enseguida, con toda la calma del mundo, caminó los pocos pasos hacia el local desde la esquina, atravesó la calle y entró al establecimiento.

La chica casi se va de espaldas de la impresión. Dentro, había por lo menos cinco personas sentadas en las mesas. Algunas esperando servicio y otras ya con sendas tazas de bebida caliente en sus manos. Con un suspiro de alivio, Kagome notó que hasta el momento, ninguna de ellas había caído muerta ahí mismo envenenada.

- ¡Kagome! – la chica volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Era Kohaku, que con un delantal blanco, una bandeja y una sonrisa que borraba la solemnidad habitual de su rostro, venía a recibirla.

- ¡Hola Kohaku! ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó con gentileza. El chico mantuvo la sonrisa.

- Parece que no tan mal. Salvo unos pocos accidentes menores, podemos decir que todo va bien. – Kagome correspondió a la sonrisa, mientras uno de los clientes hacía señas para llamar la atención del chico. – Debo ir. Inu Yasha te está esperando – dijo el jovencito mientras se dirigía a la mesa. Kagome entró a la cocina, donde sabía que encontraría a la mayoría de los muchachos. Cuando traspasó la puerta, toda la alegría se esfumó a la vez que se quedaba convertida en una piedra y sus ojos se abrían al máximo.

Inu Yasha estaba estrangulando a Miroku.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 9**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Como pueden ver, el café por fin comenzó a dar servicio al público. A partir de ahora los muchachos deberán ocuparse de diferentes cuestiones, además de que otros personajes harán su aparición de manera paulatina. Por tal motivo procuraré que la intriga, que había dejado un poco de lado, vuelva a hacer acto de presencia. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU:** ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué imagen tan graciosa has descrito! Aunque pienso que los pobres terminarían quemándose con la plancha, mínimo… Gracias por tu review.

**Minako k:** Mmm. Sólo te mencionaré que no será la única ocasión que suceda. Gracias por tu review.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **¡Pues sólo imagina qué tanto hicieron antes del arribo de Kagome! ¡No dudes que por ahí fuera la situación! Gracias por tu review.

**fernandaIK26:** ¡Qué bueno que te está pareciendo gracioso! Para hacerlo aún más, puedes repetir la escena de Miroku y Naraku en el Sengoku Jidai, bordando y tomando té uno junto al otro, platicando acerca del agujero negro del monje. Jajaja. (¡Perdón, pero creo que mi desayuno tenía algo raro! n.nU) Gracias por tu review.

**Jannix: **¡Mi gratitud por decirme eso! Es precisamente mi manera de pensar. _Debemos_ darle su crédito a quien crédito se merece o pertenece. Mil gracias por tu comentario.

**pss: **Mi deseo sincero de que los capítulos siguientes te sigan pareciendo interesantes. Y aunque no me lo creas, realmente he intentado hacer más extensos los capítulos, pero simplemente me ha resultado imposible. Atribúyelo a mi inexperiencia como escritora. n.nU Gracias por tu review.

Y no podía faltar: gracias a todas y todos aquellos que leen este fic y no dejan comentario. Ojalá que lo estén disfrutando. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	11. 10 Los Días Posteriores

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 10**

**Los Días Posteriores**

Kagome deshacía el nudo de su delantal parada en el almacén mientras Sesshomaru cerraba la pequeña puerta del café y Shippo lavaba las últimas tazas en la cocineta. Había sido un día con mucha tensión. No es que hubiera habido gran cantidad de clientes, pero por lo menos, si los suficientes para albergar algunas esperanzas en los días por venir.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, la chica dejó parte del cargamento de su mochila en uno de los tantos estantes que tenía el almacén. Los muchachos le habían cedido un espacio para que dejara su delantal y las cosas que deseara para no cargarlas todos los días. Suspirando, dejó unos libros y varios recipientes de sopa instantánea que su mamá había insistido en darle para cuando se le ofreciera. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo último que a Kagome se le antojaba era la comida. Después de todo, había sido un día muuuy largo.

Para comenzar, cuando llegó tuvo que pedir ayuda a Sesshomaru para separar a Inu Yasha de Miroku. El primero tenía bien sujeto al chico de ojos violetas por el cuello. Después de mucho forcejeo, y con mucho cuidado y discreción para que los clientes no se percataran, lograron separar a los dos jóvenes.

Kagome estaba a punto de gritar del enojo por encontrarlos en una situación así. Luego de que por fin los ánimos se calmaron un poco, la chica se enteró de la razón por la cual Inu Yasha trataba de ahorcar a su amigo: el muy pervertido había pasado su mano por el trasero de una de las clientas, que afortunadamente, se había retirado sin mayor problema. Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, tanto, que en un principio no reaccionaron ante el hecho de que Inu Yasha reanudó sus esfuerzos por asesinar a Miroku, pero luego de un momento de titubeo, lograron separarlos una vez más, con un enfadado Inu Yasha amenazando entre dientes al de ojos violetas, que si la clienta los demandaba, iba a ser enteramente responsabilidad de Miroku.

A media jornada, una de las chicas que se encontraban sentadas, accidentalmente derramó el café encima del mantel. Con gran amabilidad Kagome retiró el tejido y disimuladamente, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ya ahí, emprendió una veloz carrera hacia el último piso donde la lavadora se encontraba para lavar y secar rápidamente el mantel manchado. Ya que no contaban con otro para sustituirlo, los chicos tomaron el mantel de otra mesa, la más alejada, sin que las muchachas se percataran, dándoles tiempo a Kagome de traer el mantel ya lavado y ponerlo en la mesa que había quedado descubierta.

Por lo menos, pensaba Kagome suspirando, los chicos comenzaban a reaccionar ante las situaciones inesperadas, cosa que no ocurría en un principio. Eso le daba cierta tranquilidad para pensar en el futuro. Si las cosas seguían así, probablemente el negocio de esos muchachos se iría hacia arriba con el tiempo.

- ¡Kagome! La cena está casi lista. ¿Vienes? – preguntaba un muy contento Shippo a la chica, que terminaba de arreglar su mochila pensando en ir a su hogar como si fuera el camino al paraíso.

- Shippo yo quisiera irme a casa… - decía la muchacha, pero a medida que pronunciaba las palabras, la carita del niño comenzaba a dibujar una mueca de tristeza y unos enormes ojos que amenazaban derramar unas lágrimas. Con resignación, Kagome terminó la frase en otro sentido: - Está bien. Gracias. – eso borró inmediatamente la tristeza en el rostro del chiquillo y alegre, tomó la mano de su amiga para conducirla a la cocina.

Con una sonrisa, Kagome se dejaba llevar por Shippo cuando al poner un pie en la cocina, la golpeó el olor a quemado. Quedándose demudada en primera instancia, Kagome veía cómo Inu Yasha trataba de retirar del fuego una sartén conteniendo lo que parecían unas salchichas negras y otra cosa que no sabía qué completamente carbonizada, pero como tomó el mango con la mano desnuda, el chico terminó por soltar el traste encima de la estufa aullando de dolor y desparramando el contenido. Atendiendo a los gritos de su hermano, Sesshomaru, que estaba junto a él, optó por ver la mano de Inu Yasha sin percatarse que la comida y el aceite comenzaban a arder. Como un rayo, Kagome tomó una olla que estaba en el escurridor y lo llenó de agua, mientras los muchachos se daban cuenta del fuego y el menor gritaba consternado, mirando ambos para todos lados y tomando un trapo de cocina que estaba ahí, para aplacar las llamas, pero lo único que provocaron fue que el trapo también se quemara. De repente callaron cuando por estar en el camino, Kagome les tiró el agua tratando de sofocar el pequeño incendio.

- Parece que todo está en orden… - decía Miroku que estaba parado junto a Shippo en el dintel de la puerta y que había llegado para ver lo que sucedía. Con un suspiro, Kagome dejó la olla a un lado y tomó otro trapo que se había salvado para limpiar el desastre, que humeaba. Los hermanos de ojos dorados, uno con la cabeza gacha y el otro con una actitud digna que decía a las claras que nada había sucedido, trataban de levantar los restos y ayudar a la chica en su tarea.

Con un suspiro, Kagome pensó que su apreciación sobre las reacciones de los chicos en las situaciones inesperadas tal vez había sido demasiado apresurada.

* * *

El Señor Taisho se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa del comedor de su mansión, medio escuchando lo que su esposa le decía y a la vez pensando en otras cosas. La señora Izayoi comentaba acerca de los logros de su hija pequeña en la escuela ese día, cuando notó que su marido se encontraba perdido en las nubes, mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de apio con la mano.

- …de modo que tu hija el día de hoy decidió mandarlo todo al demonio, harta, porque no le gustó su clase, así que se fue de pinta con sus amigas y ver una película impropia para su edad, cosa que yo aproveché para vaciar tus cuentas bancarias con compras innecesarias y terminar acostándome con el primer chico de ojos verdes que encontré… -

- Qué bien, me alegra que se hayan divertido… - respondió ausente el señor Taisho masticando su apio ante la perorata deliberada de su mujer, que con un sonido de disgusto, dejó de un golpe en la mesa el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano para preguntar en un tono amenazante y duro:

- Toga Taisho, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? – el señor Taisho aterrizó inmediatamente.

- Si, por supuesto querida – decía el señor Toga recomponiéndose tragando su pedazo de apio y al mismo tiempo tratando de aparentar que nada se le había escapado.

Reacción idéntica a la de su hijo mayor.

Con un suspiro la señora Taisho pensó que no se podían pedir peras al olmo, de modo que decidió dar por terminada la cena y ordenar a los sirvientes que comenzaran a limpiar.

El señor Taisho se terminó el último bocado mientras su esposa se levantaba y daba instrucciones al personal doméstico. Se sentía culpable por no poner atención a lo que su mujer decía, pero el día de hoy, muy felizmente, sus hijos habían comenzado a dar muestras de un pequeño pero verdadero avance.

Eso lo tenía contento, pero lamentablemente, no podía comentarlo con Izayoi, ya que no era prudente decirle acerca de las cámaras que había en la casa donde sus hijos sufrían su castigo. Como ese día reinaugurarían el café, el señor Taisho avisó a su mujer que llegaría algo tarde, para no perderse nada de ese importante evento. Con satisfacción, a las nueve de la noche, cuando los muchachos cerraron el local, pensó que el día había sido provechoso.

Los clientes habían sido contados, pero por lo menos no salieron huyendo como aquella parejita de novios que no quería recordar, y tal parecía que todos, ¡bueno! casi todos (a excepción de aquella chiquilla a la que Miroku le tocó el trasero) quedaron complacidos con el servicio.

Y otra cosa más había logrado satisfacerlo: muy lentamente, con mucha timidez, los muchachos estaban comenzando a hacer a un lado sus temores e inseguridades ante un ambiente extraño y tal parecía que se desenvolvían con mayor facilidad.

La situación aparentemente estaba comenzando a andar como los padres deseaban.

Sólo esperaba que su Inu Yasha pusiera más atención y cuidado cuando cocinaba.

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 10

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**Sweet-Sugar-894:** Bueno, la paciencia de Inu Yasha no podía ser mucha. Y no sólo Miroku lo sacará de sus casillas. Gracias por tu review.

**Mew Jeiry:** Aunque Miroku no use pantaloncillos cortos azules e Inu Yasha no sea gordo y no tenga sólo 3 cabellitos en la cabeza, es verdad que esa escena nos recuerda a algunos personajes, ¿verdad? Jeje. Debo mencionar que no planeo hacer este fic romántico, pero tal vez haya algunas escenas (contadas) de ese tipo. Gracias por tu review.

**PaauLaa:** ¡Hola, qué gusto! Se te extrañaba por aquí. Aquí tenemos la razón por la cual Inu Yasha ahorcaba a Miroku, ¡y no será lo último que sepamos de esta situación en particular, créeme! Gracias por tu review.

**rafiki:** Gracias por tu comentario.

**Minako k:** Mmmm. Los problemas en los que se meterán… ¿de verdad piensas que estos esforzados jóvenes puedan tener alguno? (jejeje). Gracias por tu review.

**Michelle Weasley Fenton:** Es la primera vez que leo un calificativo así para Miroku. Y si, tuviste razón, ¡Kagome al rescate! Gracias por tu comentario.

Mi gratitud a todas y todos por continuar leyendo "El Castigo". Gracias por continuar ahí. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	12. 11 Las Clientes

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Con el permiso de ustedes, volveré a tomar un pequeño espacio de esta historia para un agradecimiento.

**Nienna-Lilith: **Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo único "Él me eligió…", y sobre todo, gracias por incluirlo en tu lista de historias favoritas. Es motivante para mi.

* * *

Bueno, comencemos…

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 11**

**Las Clientes**

Los siguientes días la situación no varió mucho. Los clientes seguían llegando al café, aunque la cantidad no era todavía muy grande. Sin embargo, el humor de los muchachos, que antes de la llegada de Kagome a la casa se había tornado arisco y casi intratable, mejoró bastante, notándose en el trato entre ellos mismos y la clientela.

Una rutina se había instalado en el café. Los chicos abrían en punto de las 11 de la mañana, limpiaban lo que se quedó pendiente de un día antes y comenzaban a disponer de los ingredientes y vajilla, además de las galletas y panes para acompañar las bebidas, para sentarse a esperar a que los clientes aparecieran.

Tomaron la decisión entre todos, de que siempre habría mínimo tres de ellos en el café. Y los otros tres se dedicarían a las labores del hogar, de modo que ninguna de las dos instancias se quedara desatendida. Una vez que el quehacer doméstico estuviera hecho, todos permanecerían en el negocio, tomando turnos para descansar o hacer otras cosas por unos momentos del día.

Sin embargo, Inu Yasha se había percatado de algo muy curioso, aunque no estaba seguro si sólo eran figuraciones suyas. De manera muy sutil e imperceptible sus amigos hacían malabares para que el chico tuviera el menor contacto directo posible con la clientela, de modo que aunque el estuviera en el local, trabajaba en la cocineta preparando bebidas, o limpiando ya fuera las mesas desocupadas o el piso. Todos los demás atendían a los clientes, les llevaban las bebidas, platicaban un momento con ellos o ellas, les cobraban el importe de la cuenta a la vez que disimuladamente ocupaban al menor de los Taisho en otras tareas.

El primer sentimiento de Inu Yasha cuando creyó caer en la cuenta fue de enojo. Unas chicas al parecer universitarias entraban al café cuando el chico estaba muy cerca de la puerta. Iba a darles la bienvenida, pero fue literalmente empujado a un lado por Miroku, que con una gran sonrisa llevó a las muchachas a una de las mesas para entregarles los pequeños menús hechos a mano por Naraku, poseedor de una letra bonita y Sesshomaru, que hizo los marcos y un pequeño dibujo que parecía un escudo, para darle un poco de elegancia. Inu Yasha se quedó estático, no creyendo lo que recién había ocurrido, pero a causa de las presencia de las señoritas no pudo decir nada. Con un humor de perros, fue a la cocineta a esperar a su amigo para preguntarle algunas cosas.

Cuando Miroku arribó a la cocineta con el pedido, Inu Yasha no perdió tiempo:

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? – preguntó a quemarropa en un tono nada amable. Miroku lo miró unos instantes cuestionándose para enseguida responder:

- ¿Qué fue qué? – preguntó a su vez. Inu Yasha se molestó aún más.

- ¡Ke! ¡No te hagas el tonto que no te queda y explícame por qué me empujaste! - el tono de Inu Yasha era alto. Miroku le tapó la boca con una mano.

- No hables tan fuerte, o espantarás a las clientes. ¿Ya viste a la de azul? ¡Está para comérsela! – exclamó emocionado y con ojos brillantes. Parpadeando, Inu Yasha tuvo casi la seguridad de que la boca de su amigo comenzaba a salivar.

Al ver la actitud del de ojos violetas, Inu Yasha pensó que tal vez, a causa de todas las presiones y preocupaciones, estaba teniendo un delirio de persecución. Miroku siempre había sido un pervertido, de modo que al ver a las mujeres, por supuesto que habría deseado atenderlas, ¿no?. Con un gruñido, Inu Yasha se volteó para preparar los ingredientes de las bebidas de las chicas.

Sin embargo, el chico no pudo impedir que un pensamiento insidioso se filtrara por su mente: Miroku no había sido el único que de una manera u otra, había impedido que él atendiera a la clientela.

Tal vez debería descansar un poco y meditar sobre el asunto después.

* * *

Recogiendo la vajilla de un servicio en la cafetería, Kagome sentía que los días comenzaban a transcurrir de una manera suave y agradable. Después del trabajo duro que había implicado limpiar la casa, ahora las cosas fluían con calma. El ser una mesera, actividad que nunca antes había desempeñado, no era tan fastidioso como pensó en un principio, cuando su papá se lo pidió.

Después de pasar esos angustiosos y largos días al pendiente de Sota en el hospital, la chica y su familia habían optado por consentir a su hermano y permanecer en casa el mayor tiempo posible. Luego de un período relativamente corto, Sota había demostrado una recuperación asombrosa y podría decirse que ya se encontraba prácticamente bien. Fue entonces cuando Kagome mencionó una vez más su deseo de conseguir empleo otra vez y su padre había hecho su petición de apoyar a los hijos de su amigo.

Los primeros días habían sido un pequeño caos para ella. Entre la escuela, su familia y el empleo, se había sentido malhumorada y presionada. Pero ahora que se había acostumbrado y adaptado, podría decirse que hasta lo disfrutaba. El departir con los clientes, la actividad física que implicaba limpiar y servir e inclusive el convivir con esos tontos inútiles la hacían sentir bien.

- ¡Kagome! – una voz la hizo voltear hacia la puerta. La chica sonrió. Ante ella estaban tres de sus compañeras de clase: Eri, Ayumi y Yuka.

- ¡Chicas! Pasen, qué bueno verlas aquí – decía Kagome mientras las guiaba hacia una mesa para que se sentaran. Las chicas así lo hicieron y miraron a su amiga.

-Teníamos ganas de venir aquí desde que nos comentaste del lugar. Además, en cuanto comenzaste a trabajar aquí, ya casi no platicas con nosotras – le comentó Yuka con tono de reproche. Kagome se sonrojó y se rió con un poco de pena.

- Lo lamento chichas, pero debo llegar temprano a casa. Sólo así me da tiempo de hacerlo todo – explicó con seriedad. Sus amigas asintieron. Conociendo el carácter responsable de Kagome, sabían que no le gustaba pasar las cosas por alto. - ¿Qué les sirvo? Les recomiendo el te verde con galletas de mantequilla. ¡Son muy buenas! – les decía a la vez que sacaba tres menús de la enorme bolsa de su delantal y se los ofrecía.

- ¡Vaya Kagome! Te has convertido en una verdadera mesera – comentó Ayumi entre risas. Las otras dos jovencitas opinaron lo mismo.

- Porque lo es – una voz grave y firme se dejó escuchar. Todas voltearon hacia la derecha de Kagome para encontrar a Naraku sonriendo con malicia hacia las clientas. Las chicas se sonrojaron al verlo.

- Chicas, él es uno de mis jefes. Su nombre es Naraku – dijo Kagome sonriendo ante la visible emoción de sus amigas, que sin perder tiempo, le dijeron sus nombres al guapo muchacho.

- Encantado de conocerlas. Kagome nos ha hablado de sus compañeras, extrañábamos no verlas por aquí – decía Naraku con cierto encanto en la voz y una mirada penetrante. Las chicas se estremecieron.

- Bueno, no habíamos contado con el tiempo. Pero tal vez podamos venir de manera regular a partir de hoy – dijo Eri con intención. Las tres chicas se sonrojaron otra vez sin apartar la vista de Naraku. Este amplió su sonrisa sin perder la malicia característica.

- Será un placer tenerlas por aquí. Kagome, por favor atiéndelas bien. Son clientes especiales – dijo Naraku para hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse a la cocina. Kagome volteó hacia sus amigas.

- ¿Y bien chicas? ¿Qué van a querer? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¡A _él_! –

- ¡Sí! ¡En traje de baño! –

- ¡No! ¡Mejor sin nada de ropa! – Kagome se quedó demudada. ¿Qué les pasaba a estas chicas?

* * *

**Final del capítulo 11**

**Continuará…**

**Comentario de la autora:** Jejeje. Atendiendo las características que los personajes han presentado hasta ahora, decidí que fuera Naraku quien apareciera en la escena final. Sin embargo, me permitiré hacer una sugerencia para las lectoras: pongan _al chico de su preferencia_, ya sea Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru o Miroku (¡aunque también cabría por ahí Kohaku! ¿por qué no?). Creo que con este tipo de comentarios y actitudes, es probable que Kagome comenzará a ver a sus jefes desde otra perspectiva, ¿no les parece? Jejeje.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**pss:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tus palabras me levantaron el ánimo.

**natalia: **Si, tienes razón. No sé cuál habría sido su reacción si hubiera escuchado lo que su esposa dijo, pero tenía otras ocupaciones en la mente n.n Gracias por tu review.

**Orphee Girl: **Recuerda por favor que son sus primeras veces. Gracias por tu review.

**fernandaIK26: **Antes que todo, todos y cada uno de sus comentarios son estimados y considerados. _**Son muy importantes**__. _Pero siempre he pensado que un fic es para relajarnos, disfrutar y emocionarnos, alejándonos un poquito de la rutina y de los eventos cotidianos. _Por eso_, no quiero que ninguna y ninguno de ustedes se sienta con la obligación de enviar un comentario siempre. Por favor, cuando lo desees, tengas el tiempo y la oportunidad, mándame un review, pero sólo si así te nace; no lo hagas por imposición o porque lo creas forzoso. Nada más alejado de mi parecer. _No necesitas disculparte por no dejar un comentario_. En cuanto al review, qué bueno que te pareció gracioso el capítulo y lo disfrutaste. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: ¡**Me parece excelente tu sugerencia! (lástima que este fic es clasificación K+ u.u) Gracias por tu review y también mi gratitud por agregar "El Castigo" a tus historias favoritas.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Hubiera sido muy graciosa la escena, pero si el edificio ni siquiera tiene pintura ¿crees que pueda tener una alarma contra incendios? ¡Yo lo dudo! Jejeje. Gracias por tu ocurrente review.

**Minako k: **Y como diría el "tío Filito": ¡ni se le quitarán! Jaja. Gracias por tu review.

**rafiki: **¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Y también que te ocasionara risa. En lo personal, Toga me parece un personaje gentil y amoroso, pero en este fic también muuuy gracioso. Gracias por tu review.

**Maranine Scual****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me parece genial que por el prólogo te hayas enganchado (aunque para serte sincera, no creo que sea de mis mejores capítulos n.nU) También gracias mil por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de favoritos.

**Favoritos:**

**Kagome e InuYasha: **Mi gratitud sincera por añadir "El Castigo" en tu lista de historias favoritas, y también (con sonrojo) gracias por incluirme en tu lista de autores favoritos. ¡Un halago como siempre!

Y también, como en todos los capítulos, muchas gracias a todas y todos las y los lectores de esta historia que no dejan comentario. Gracias por leerlo y continuar ahí. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	13. 12 Los Balances

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Una vez más, tomaré un espacio para un agradecimiento de "La Mujer del General":

**KAGOME0008: **Pues si estás loca no eres la única jajaja. No puedo negarlo, encuentro esta pareja atrayente. Kagome siempre me ha parecido un personaje que, aunque su amor oficial es Inu Yasha, puede ser emparejada con alguien que no sea él a causa de su personalidad, jejeje. También me encantó que te sorprendieras; a decir verdad ese era mi propósito verdadero al escribir el fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y saludos para ti también.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 12**

**Los Balances**

Inu Yasha daba vueltas incansablemente por la recámara. Eran las 4 de la mañana y hacía rato que su preocupación había comenzado, obligándolo a voltear hacia la ventana que daba a la calle a cada momento.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que te acostaras. Ya conseguiste marearme – comentó Miroku sin despegar su mirada de los papeles que tenía en su mano. Acostado boca abajo en la cama, con el mentón recargado en su otra extremidad, estudiaba minuciosamente el contenido de los escritos. Inu Yasha lo miró con enojo.

- ¡Eres un tonto Miroku! ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Es tardísimo! Y esos idiotas ni siquiera nos avisaron a donde iban – exclamó el de ojos dorados con un tono donde se mezclaba la molestia y la inquietud. Miroku se rascó el mentón con la vista fija aún en los papeles.

- Como si fuera la primera vez que pasa… - comentó con desinterés el moreno de ojos violetas. Inu Yasha corrió hacia su amigo y tomándolo del hombro lo volteó, para enseguida subírsele encima, con las rodillas apoyadas a los lados y sujetando con rudeza su camisa para alzar su cabeza. Los papeles quedaron regados sobre la cama.

- ¡Sé que no es la primera vez que pasa, maldición! ¡Pero si es la primera vez que soy el responsable! ¿Qué no lo ves? – Miroku se las arregló para poner una sonrisa amable en su boca y hablar con tranquilidad.

- Está bien, está bien. Entiendo. Pero de sobra sabes que pueden cuidarse solos. ¡Si lo sabremos nosotros! –

- ¡Keh! Esos pelafustanes son capaces de hacer una estupidez sólo por hacerme pasar un mal rato. ¡Mira que tomar dinero de la caja para irse de juerga! ¿Y cómo se le ocurre al insensato de Naraku llevarse a Kohaku consigo? – Inu Yasha dejó caer a Miroku en la cama para cerrar sus puños con enojo mal contenido - ¡Voy a destazarlos en cuanto vuelvan! – murmuró entre dientes, casi gruñendo.

- Desde que llegamos a este lugar no ha sido nada más que trabajar y trabajar. Me extraña que no lo hayan hecho antes Inu Yasha. Hasta yo deseo largarme a algún club a bailar – comentó Miroku pensativo, observando el techo. Su amigo lo miró desde arriba.

- ¡Ése no es el punto Miroku! Mi hermano y Naraku saben perfectamente bien que no estamos nadando en dinero precisamente. ¡Malditos inconscientes! ¡Y de seguro van a gastárselo en idioteces! – terminó diciendo el ojidorado quitándose encima de Miroku, para sentarse en la orilla de la cama cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda. El de ojos violetas se sentó a su vez.

- Parece que te has vuelto en un muchacho responsable y serio – Inu Yasha volteó a ver a Miroku como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas de repente.

- ¿Estás borracho acaso? – Miroku le puso una mano en su hombro, con una expresión terriblemente seria.

- Inu Yasha amigo, si no es porque estoy sentado en este momento, créeme que me verías tirado en el piso en medio de un ataque y convulsionándome. ¡Si tú eres de los primeros en exclamar que quieres acción! Sabes perfectamente bien a dónde y con quién ir cuando de dar batalla se trata. ¡No es necesario decírtelo dos veces! ¡Son de las poquísimas veces en las que tú y Naraku están de acuerdo en algo! ¡Y aún más, _ambos_ _planean_ la salida!, aunque sea lo único que hagan juntos – esto último lo dijo con una expresión pensativa. Inu Yasha volvió a darle la espalda, casi indignado.

- Miroku, por si lo has olvidado, los padres, sobre todo el mío, han declarado que absolutamente todo este desaguisado está bajo mi responsabilidad y que si cualquier cosa pasa, por mínima que sea, serán mis huesos los que sirvan de abono para las exóticas y delicadas flores que mi madre tiene en el jardín. Sesshomaru no es su nana y si no se le da la gana, no lo contendrá. ¡Y luego Kohaku! ¡El pobre hace todo lo que ese abusador le pide! ¿Crees que es para estar tranquilo tomando el te o durmiendo? – Inu Yasha volteó a ver a Miroku con una cara que expresaba a las claras que en cuanto llegaran, la tercera guerra mundial se desataría en esa casa.

-Miroku, ¿todavía no vas a acostarte? – preguntó Shippo, que adormilado, abrazando una almohada y frotándose los ojos, bostezaba desde la puerta. Sin mirarlo y comenzando a recoger los papeles regados en la cama, Miroku respondió.

- No. Vete a la cama – ordenó seco. Shippo miró triste el piso y sin añadir otra palabra, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su recámara. Inu Yasha volteó hacia Miroku quien arreglaba los papeles con cuidado exagerado. Suspirando, el joven Taisho comentó:

- Sabes que cada vez que lo tratas así, Shippo… -

- No quiero hablar del tema ahora ¿está bien? – lo interrumpió Miroku malhumorado y levantándose con los papeles en la mano, dándole la espalda. Inu Yasha miró hacia la pared, era en ocasiones como esta cuando se percataba de las partes "faltantes" de sus relaciones, tanto de amistad como familiar ¿Qué era realmente lo que tenían en común entre ellos? Si bien eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, existían partes oscuras e indefinidas en sus vínculos… – Ya tengo listo el balance… - lo interrumpió Miroku, sentándose junto a él nuevamente y mostrándole el contenido de los papeles.

- ¿Cómo estamos? – preguntó el ojidorado curioso. Miroku suspiró.

- He deducido casi todos los gastos que hemos realizado desde que pusimos un pie en esta casa. La comida, la papelería, los artículos y la despensa para la cafetería, el plomero que nos arregló la fuga del fregadero de la cocina, ¡en fin! De las cantidades que son tan pequeñas, he hecho un aproximado, de modo que esta parte no es exacta. – Inu Yasha revisó los números que su amigo le tendía. Era risible. Por un lado, él estaba acostumbrado a gastar esa cantidad de dinero de una sola vez y en unas cuantas horas, ya fuera con los créditos que su familia poseía en diferentes lugares de prestigio, como por sus tarjetas de crédito. Sin embargo, con esta situación tan fuera de lo común, ahora, para su propio asombro, inclusive le parecía excesivo.

- Creo que hemos tenido gastos innecesarios… - murmuró Inu Yasha. Miroku sonrió burlón.

- Y lo estás diciendo tu… - comentó como haciendo segunda a los pensamientos de su amigo, extendiéndole otra hoja. – Y aquí puse los ingresos. La cuenta que abrieron nuestros padres y el dinero que ha entrado hasta ahora por la cafetería - Inu Yasha analizó ambos papeles comparándolos. Era catastrófico.

- La ganancia es mínima, por no decir, inexistente – Miroku asintió.

- ¡Y que lo digas! Con los ingresos, apenas nos alcanza para cubrir todos los gastos y nos quedamos prácticamente sin nada extra – explicó el de ojos violetas. Inu Yasha suspiró.

- Si no fuera por la ayuda de Kagome, no sé en qué condiciones nos encontraríamos en este momento… - murmuró sin pensar. Miroku se rió, haciendo que su interlocutor lo mirara extrañado. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Miroku se carcajeó aún más fuerte.

- Ya estaba preguntándome cuándo la sacarías al tema – dijo Miroku con una expresión juguetona y maliciosa. Inu Yasha se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó casi balbuceando.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta mi querido Inu Yasha, desde hace un tiempo por cualquier motivo sacas a Kagome a la plática –respondió Miroku con burla en la voz. El joven Taisho sentía que sobre su cara se podía freír un huevo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Yo…! – Miroku sólo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Inu Yasha volteó una vez más hacia la pared. La mortificación lo estaba inundando de pies a cabeza, haciéndole difícil el respirar. ¿Realmente no podía parar de hablar de esa chica? Si bien Inu Yasha no se preocupaba mucho por las mujeres, se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en ella en los momentos más inoportunos y en muchas más ocasiones en las que le gustaría admitir; después de todo, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella: impositiva, segura de sí misma, con un don de mando innato, pero con una gentileza y trato amoroso que Shippo y Kohaku era los afortunados en conocer directamente y una sonrisa que lograba cautivar hasta esas piedras con patas que eran su hermano y Naraku.

- Inu Yasha ¿Estás pensando en Kagome otra vez? ¡Acaban de llegar! – decía Miroku mientras se levantaba de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta. El aludido reaccionó sonrojándose una vez más para gritar incomodísimo y de manera exagerada:

- ¿QUÉ DICES? ¿EN KAGOME? ¡Keh! ¡¡Como si yo tuviera tiempo para pensar en ella!! – decía mientras seguía a Miroku hacia la planta baja. Su amigo lo miró de reojo con una mirada y una sonrisa llenas de sorna.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo la miras? – preguntó provocador mientras llegaban al recibidor. Y ahí se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena frente a ellos.

Inu Yasha sintió una ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo mientras pensaba que seguramente su presión arterial comenzaría a darle problemas.

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 12

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**LoversxPrincess93: **¡Concuerdo contigo completamente! (en cuanto a Sesshomaru, por supuesto n.n) Gracias por tu review.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Gracias por tus palabras y lamento el tiempo de espera, pero te aseguro que no es a propósito. Jeje. Después veremos qué sucede con la situación de Inu. Gracias por tu review y por añadirme a tus alertas de autor.

**pss: **Gracias por tu cumplido y por tu review.

**LaUrAcHaN99: **¡Guau! ¿Qué puedo decir más que mi sincero agradecimiento? Gracias por tus palabras, gracias por añadirme a tu lista de autores favoritos, gracias por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas, y gracias por incluir en tus alertas, tanto de historia como de autor (me sonrojo otra vez).

**fernandaIK26: **Gracias por tus palabras. Es genial que coincidamos en cuanto a ese tema. Bueno, sólo te diré que no será lo último que veamos de esa situación y que las amigas de Kagome no serán las únicas (sonrisa maligna). Gracias por tu review.

**isabel: **Jiji. Qué bueno que te gustó. Gracias por tu review.

**NinaChan18: **Por supuesto. Gracias por tu review.

**Favoritos:**

**wig black:** Gracias por incluir "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas. Aunque siempre repita las mismas palabras, no puedo más que agradecerles.

**Alertas:**

**wiiixx: **Mi agradecimiento por incluir esta historia en tus alertas.

**AngelJibriel: **También gracias a ti por añadir "El Castigo" a tus alertas.

Y una vez más, agradecer a todas y todos y cada una o uno por leer, aunque no envíen comentario. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	14. 13 Los Detalles Insignificantes

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 13**

**Los Detalles Insignificantes**

- ¡Eres una malvada egoísta Kagome! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tus jefes eran unos adonis? –

- ¡Si! ¡Debiste decírnoslo desde el primer momento! ¿Ya ves cómo eres una mala amiga? – Kagome se sentía abrumada. Sentada en su banco del salón de clases, desde el momento en que puso un pie en la escuela en la mañana, compañeras de aula y otras con las cuales no había cruzado palabra nunca, se le habían acercado para preguntar por su trabajo, o mejor dicho, por sus "guapos y atractivos" jefes. Tal parecía que el "servicio de mensajería instantánea con redes, aparatos y de persona a persona" de Eri, Ayumi y Yuka conservaba la misma eficacia de siempre.

- Bueno… - la entrada del profesor al salón la salvó en esa ocasión de responder a las preguntas insistentes y repetitivas. Toda la mañana había sido el cuento de nunca acabar y para hacer las cosas peor, su profesor de matemáticas había anunciado a la segunda hora que tendrían un examen en cinco días de todo lo que se había visto en el período escolar. ¡Cinco días! _¡De matemáticas!_ _¡Y DE TODO EL PERÍODO!_ Afortunadamente ya era la última clase del día, de modo que en cuanto la campana sonara, haría lo único indicado en estas circunstancias: correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras el maestro hacía anotaciones en el pizarrón, Kagome desviaba su preocupación por el examen hacia lo sucedido un día antes. Luego de que sus amigas recibieran sus tazas de rico te en el establecimiento, mientras daban uno y otro sorbo, todo el tiempo se la pasaron cuchicheando entre ellas sobre la apariencia de cada uno de los dueños del lugar. Era tal su vehemencia (sin importarles si eran escuchadas o no por cierto) que Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse picada por la curiosidad y observar más detenidamente a sus empleadores.

En lo que atendía a otros clientes o esperaba en la barra a que le surtieran un pedido, la jovencita Higurashi aprovechaba la distracción de los jóvenes propietarios para tratar de mirarlos como lo hacían sus compañeras. Era muy cierto algo que ella recordaba claramente de su primera impresión de los chicos, siendo precisamente lo apuestos que eran, pero como su mentecita siempre había optado por lo práctico, no puso mucha atención al asunto y se enfocó en lo importante y urgente.

Pero cuando el día anterior los miró con ojos de mujer y más calmadamente, Kagome tuvo que darles completa razón a sus amigas. Parecían modelos sacados de una revista. Altos, atléticos de músculos marcados y con cierta distinción, los chicos mayores gritaban a los cuatro vientos su apostura masculina, y Shippo y Kohaku, aunque conservaban rasgos infantiles aún, se notaba claramente que cuando crecieran también provocarían suspiros a donde quiera que fueran.

Recapitulando lo que había observado durante este tiempo en el café y su propia experiencia, podría decir que Naraku poseía cierto encanto con el que lograba la mayoría de las veces que la gente a su alrededor hiciera lo que él deseara, sobre todo su hermanito. Sesshomaru con su estoicismo, gallardía y comportamiento educado y remoto, atraía como miel a las abejas a la población femenina, aunque la tratara con cierta frialdad. Miroku era un coqueto feroz, pero con una educación refinada y carácter firme que lo hacía confiable y de una compañía agradable. Inu Yasha… bueno. A pesar de su mal genio y rudeza con la gente, era en el fondo un chico responsable y comprometido, aunque rezongara de y por cualquier cosa y persona. Después de todo, siempre procuraba a Shippo, aunque luego perdiera la paciencia con él. Kohaku era un jovencito aislado y callado, casi no hablaba con nadie, pero cuando sonreía daban ganas de sonreír con él. Y Shippo, el encantador, abrazable e infantil Shippo, con su trato en extremo cariñoso y dulce, siempre trataba de ayudar.

Kagome sonrió al terminar su análisis. Tal vez trabajar con un grupo de chicos fabulosamente guapos y tan diferentes entre sí no parecía ser tan malo, aunque fueran unos tontos inútiles que cometían muchas barbaridades, siendo las domésticas las más evidentes, aunque un punto a su favor era que sus esfuerzos para mejorar estaban comenzando a dar frutos. Sin embargo, Kagome sentía que algo no estaba del todo correcto. El trato entre ellos, si bien era de amigos de mucho tiempo, le daba la idea de que algo faltaba, y algo muy importante.

Las relaciones familiares entre ellos parecían muy distantes y lejanas. En ocasiones daban la impresión de que no eran hermanos.

- Higurashi, lea por favor desde la línea que nos quedamos – le solicitó el profesor sorpresivamente. Kagome sólo tuvo tiempo de pescar la última frase de la lectura, teniendo que dejar su análisis para después.

* * *

Inu Yasha se encontraba buscando entre los anaqueles del almacén algo qué comer con una actitud ausente. Recordando la escena de la madrugada, cuando los muchachos volvieron de su noche de farra y que su primera reacción había sido un enfado mayúsculo, luego de dormir unas horas sentía que muchos de los esfuerzos que estaba realizando no valían la pena. La decisión de Naraku y Sesshomaru de ir a un club a divertirse gran parte de la noche, sin importarles cuánto dinero gastaran, aunado al hecho de llevarse a Kohaku consigo, era para desanimar y enfadar a cualquiera. Pero lo más preocupante había sido las condiciones en que los chicos regresaron de su parranda, sobre todo el más pequeño, además de las palabras amargas y acusatorias que Naraku había escupido a todo pulmón en cuanto comenzaron a pelear a gritos.

Sin reflexionar demasiado, Inu Yasha se topó con la gaveta de Kagome, encontrando unos paquetes de sopa instantánea. Sin antojársele ni un poco, sacó unos cuantos para que desayunaran Miroku, Shippo y él.

No creía que los otros tres estuvieran en condiciones de levantarse, y menos de probar alimento.

* * *

- ¡Kagome, espera! – Antes de que pudieran detenerla, Kagome recogió sus cosas y de acuerdo a su plan, salió del salón de clases sin mirar a nadie despidiéndose con un escueto y general "adiós, nos vemos mañana". Sabía que si una sola de sus amigas lograba interceptarla, lo más probable es que tendría que repetir las mismas frases de toda la mañana, además de que se le haría tardísimo para llegar a su casa e irse al café, eso sin mencionar el hacer malabares para estudiar más horas que las usuales para la prueba próxima.

Prácticamente corriendo y tratando de mirar sólo al piso, Kagome recorría los pasillos de su colegio con la esperanza de llegar cuanto antes a los casilleros para cambiar su calzado y llegar a la puerta, donde alcanzaría su libertad, al menos por ese día.

Pero para su mala suerte, justo al doblar la esquina antes de llegar a los casilleros, un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino que logró inclusive hacerla caer sobre su trasero.

- ¡Qué golpe! ¿Pero qué…? – preguntaba mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida. Al voltear y ver contra qué había chocado, suspiró internamente.

Frente a ella estaba Kikyo Miko, una chica de su mismo grado pero que afortunadamente, iba en otra clase.

Kikyo era bien conocida en toda la escuela. Ella era una de esas alumnas destacadas, colocada como una de los mejores promedios del colegio además de que entre los maestros era muy bien aceptada por su trato educado y discreto en clase, algo con lo cual Kagome no tenía ningún pero, al contrario. Sin embargo, esta chica poseía otro lado que el alumnado, sobre todo el femenino, tenía por bien enterado. Siendo una chica muy bonita, alta, delgada, con un rostro inmaculado y un bello y sedoso cabello largo castaño, se sabía de su entretenido pasatiempo de coleccionar novios y mientras más adinerados, mejor. Se rumoraba por ahí que tenía el récord de andar con cinco chicos al mismo tiempo ¡sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera enterado!, aunque Kagome pensaba que ese último chisme era una exageración total.

Aunque con Kikyo uno nunca podía dar nada por sentado.

- Creo que tuvimos una colisión aquí – comentó Kikyo con su cadencia calmada y distante. Sonrojada, Kagome se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a su interlocutora a pararse mientras decía:

- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. No me fijaba por dónde iba – Kikyo aceptó su mano y de manera elegante, se incorporó. Soltando la mano de Kagome, la miró unos instantes antes de responder:

- Los accidentes pasan, sobre todo cuando se tiene prisa. ¿Vas a tu trabajo? – Kagome la miró sorprendida, para enseguida caer en la cuenta de que en realidad no había porque sorprenderse.

- Si. Antes debo pasar a mi casa, es por eso que iba corriendo – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Tú trabajas en ese café que abrieron unos jóvenes hace relativamente poco tiempo, ¿no es así? – Kagome suspiró internamente maldiciendo por enésima vez ese día a sus amigas.

- Así es. Soy la mesera del establecimiento – respondió con una sonrisa medio forzada. Kikyo sonrió a su vez, apenas levantando las comisuras de sus labios, dándole el aspecto de una muñequita de porcelana.

- ¡Qué bien! Supongo que te sientes a gusto. ¡Cómo no estarlo, con tanto chico la mar de atractivo a tu alrededor! – comentó con cierta malicia. A Kagome no le gustó el tono.

- Es un trabajo. Nada más – respondió firme y sin apartar su mirada de la de Kikyo. Ésta amplió su sonrisa, mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro con cuidado y gracia.

- Si, por supuesto. Supongo que será interesante ir para dar un vistazo. Sólo espero que hayan logrado retirar esa fea mancha azul con forma de tenedor afuera del baño de los clientes. ¡Era horrible! – comentó despidiéndose con la mano. Kagome la miró irse sintiendo aún una sensación desagradable. Pero cuando Kikyo dobló la esquina, reaccionó.

¿Cómo sabía Kikyo de esa mancha en particular, si ella misma la había limpiado en su primer día de trabajo y la cual sólo podía notarse cuando se estaba _dentro_ del local?

* * *

**Final del capítulo 13**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Sé que echaré a perder un momento de intriga, pero… ¿alguien recuerda a la jovencita de la parejita de novios del capítulo 5, intitulado "El Día"? ;p

* * *

**Reviews:**

**rafiki: **¡Aaaah! ¡Has hecho una observación muy importante! Aunque veremos como se desarrolla esta situación específica poco a poco, y sabremos qué resulta (jeje). En cuanto a tu pregunta, he procurado dejarles pequeñas pistas a lo largo del fic para eventos futuros. Si no tienes inconveniente, puedes darle una ojeada a los capítulos 5 "El Día" y el 6 "La Hermana de Sota, Kagome", para que te des una idea (segundo jeje); te aseguro que algunos personajes aparecerán más pronto de lo que crees. Gracias por tu review.

**Chii: **Muchas gracias por tu halago. Los sentimientos de recibir palabras tan alentadoras para esta historia es difícil de describir, aunque uno de los principales es de gratitud. Gracias por tu review y saludos también para ti.

**LoversxPrincess93: **Eso mismo pienso yo, pero… (tercer jeje). Gracias por tu review.

**NinaChan18: **Supongo que por no haber cambios de escena y que el episodio completo fuera un largo diálogo entre Miroku e Inu Yasha dio la impresión de ser un capítulo corto, pero te aseguro que la cantidad de cuartillas que abarca es la misma de siempre. Espero que tus dudas se aclaren a medida que la historia continúe. Gracias por tu review.

**wiiixx: **Lo lamento en verdad, puedo jurar que las circunstancias no siempre son favorables y por eso no es posible subir el episodio siguiente cada ocho días. Si no aparece el nuevo capítulo el lunes _a más tardar_, entonces la actualización se llevará a cabo hasta el subsecuente fin de semana. ¡Perdón! Y gracias por tu review (n.nU X 2).

**LaUrAcHaN99: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**isabel: **Gracias por tu review.

**fernandaIK26: **Jeje (el cuarto). Agradezco tu comentario.

**AllySan: **Gracias por tus palabras. Ese tipo de mensajes siempre logran hacerme sonrojar. Gracias en verdad. En cuanto a tu cuestionamiento, sólo te pido por favor que continúes leyendo.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Si, tienes razón, comenté que éste no será un fic romántico y la idea se mantendrá; pero un poquito de amor (y no me refiero sólo al de pareja, sino también al de padres, hijos, hermanos y amigos) no hace mal a nadie, ¿no crees? Tu idea es muy atractiva, pero recalco que este fic es de categoría K+ n.nU. ¡Gracias por tus palabras y tu review!

**Favoritos:**

**Dark-Shinda: **Mi agradecimiento por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas. Muchas muchas gracias.

Como siempre, mi sincero agradecimiento a todas y todos por leer esta historia, aunque no dejen reviews. Para aquellas y aquellos que han vuelto a clases, toda la suerte y ánimo del mundo en su nuevo período escolar. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	15. 14 Las Hermanitas y El Hermanito

**Disclaimer:**Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 14**

**Las Hermanitas y El Hermanito**

Inu Yasha sentía un escalofrío cada vez que escuchaba la campanilla que habían colocado en la puerta del local para que les avisara cuando alguien entraba. Era extraño, pero ese día tenía un presentimiento perturbador, como si algo fuera a pasar. Era una sensación muy parecida a cuando esperaban el momento en el que Kagome llegaría por primera vez a esa casa.

El chico deseaba que antes que cualquier cosa sucediera, ese día terminara. Extrañamente y sin importarle gran cosa su economía en ese momento, pensaba que de manera afortunada no habían tenido más que un comensal y que la cafetería podía seguir sin clientela, como en esos instantes, ya que no se sentía con la cabeza en su sitio para atender a la gente de manera adecuada. Si tan sólo Kagome se apresurara ese día…

- Buenas tardes – Inu Yasha volteó para ver a la persona de sus pensamientos entrando antes de su hora por la puerta del café, aún con su mochila y el uniforme escolar. Era evidente que había llegado directamente de su escuela, sin pasar antes por su casa, como siempre hacía.

- ¡Hola Kagome! – contestó Shippo contento y adelantándose para recibir a la muchacha, que le sonrió, abrazándolo. Inu Yasha al ver la escena, sólo exclamó un "¡keh!" y se dio la media vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo, se topó con la mirada maliciosa y burlona de Miroku, haciéndolo sonrojarse. ¿Es que acaso ese pervertido también leía los pensamientos ya?

- ¿Qué tal Shippo? ¿Cómo ha estado la mañana? ¿Ya comiste? – ante esta última pregunta, Shippo respondió con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Sii! Inu Yasha nos preparó unos paquetes de sopa instantánea que encontró por ahí. ¡Estaba deliciosa! – Kagome lo miró dudosa.

- ¿Sopa instantánea? ¿Tenían ustedes? – el niño negó con la cabeza.

- Dijo que los encontró en tu estante – contestó el chiquillo. Kagome recordó.

- Me alegra que les hayan servido. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Ya la habías comido antes? –

- No, nunca la había probado, ni yo ni mi hermano ni Inu Yasha. Jijiji. ¡Lo hubieras visto! En cuanto se llevó una cucharada a la boca, comenzó a comer como si estuviera muerto de hambre. ¡Se comió cuatro paquetes! – ante esta declaración tan espontánea, Kagome alzó las cejas asombrada, mirando a Inu Yasha que quería meter la cara debajo de uno de los manteles.

- Parece ser que entonces deberé traer más – comentó Kagome pensativa, mientras junto con Shippo, dio un paso para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

- Si, porque aunque ya se acabaron, Kohaku, Sesshomaru y Naraku no comieron absolutamente nada… - dijo Shippo también pensativo. Ante esas palabras, Miroku e Inu Yasha brincaron sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero antes que hubieran alcanzado a hacer un movimiento, la puerta del local se abrió una vez más.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes preciosa señorita! – se escuchó una alegre e infantil voz, cuya dueña era una pequeña niña de unos 9 años de cabello largo negro con una coletita a un costado. Kagome hizo un alto en su trayecto al escuchar la voz cantarina y no pudo menos que sonreír, sin percatarse que el ambiente, que anteriormente con las palabras de Shippo se había llenado de tensión, ahora con el arribo de esa chiquitina podía escucharse caer a un alfiler.

- ¡Hola pequeñita! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó Kagome encantada. La niña sonrió.

- Vengo de visita. Mi papá me permitió venir – la joven continuó sonriendo aunque algo intrigada.

- ¿Tu papá te dejó venir? ¿Y con qué propósito bonita? – antes que la niña pudiera responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a una muchacha alta y delgada, de la misma edad que Kagome, con el cabello largo negro amarrado en una coleta casi en la coronilla.

- ¡Lin! ¡Te pedí que me esperaras y no corrieras! – decía firme a la niña la joven recién llegada. Alzando su mirada, se fijó en Kagome y con cortesía, hizo una reverencia. – Buenas tardes. Espero que Lin no haya sido una molestia – correspondiendo al saludo, Kagome contestó.

- ¡Oh, para nada! Es una niña encantado… - antes que pudiera terminar la frase, varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Como un rayo y salido quién sabe de dónde, Miroku se encontraba frente a la chica morena de coleta, con su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del de la muchacha y mirándola fijamente. La chica se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

- Mi… Miroku - murmuró con timidez. El aludido la miró unos segundos más y sorpresivamente, abrazó a la chica mientras decía con sentimiento una palabra:

- ¡Sango! – la chica emitió un gritito de bochorno en lo que Miroku continuaba con el mismo tono de voz – Te he extrañado mucho, Sango… -

- ¡Eres un mano laargaaa! - de repente la chica emitió un grito mucho más fuerte y luego se escuchó el sonido de una cachetada. La joven llamada Sango se había zafado del firme agarre de Miroku y lo abofeteó mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al muchacho, quien con expresión embelesada y los ojos cerrados, se acariciaba la mejilla golpeada y decía como en éxtasis:

- También extrañaba mucho este dolor… - Kagome miraba atónita la escena frente a ella. Al parecer estos chicos se conocían y no era la primera vez que desarrollaban una situación como ésta, incluyendo el hecho de que aparentemente el moreno de ojos violetas le había tocado el trasero a Sango. ¡Cómo no pensarlo, si Miroku le había hecho lo mismo el día que se conocieron!

A pesar de que esta escena había logrado capturar casi por completo su atención, Kagome logró vislumbrar otro acontecimiento en ese mismo tiempo y espacio. En cuanto Miroku se posicionó frente a Sango, había dejado a la vista a Inu Yasha. Inmediatamente la niña lo vió y exclamó gustosa:

- ¡Hermanito Inu Yasha! – Kagome deseó fervientemente tener un par de ojos extra en ese momento. Mientras medio observaba la escena de Sango y Miroku, logró voltear el rostro para también enterarse de las acciones de la niña. Con una cara de gozo, la pequeñita corrió hacia donde Inu Yasha se encontraba, que con los brazos abiertos e hincado, la recibió en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. - ¡Inu Yasha, te extraño mucho! – decía la niña con la cara sepultada en el pecho de su… ¿¿había dicho _hermanito_??

- ¡Keh! ¡No seas tonta! Han sido sólo unos meses… - decía Inu Yasha rudo, pero con la voz llena de ternura. Kagome sintió un pequeño estremecimiento ante el tono del chico, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la bofetada que Sango le propinó a Miroku. Suspirando, Kagome decidió regresar su atención a la pareja de jóvenes mientras lograba digerir la información de la familia de Inu Yasha.

- ¡No seas engreído Miroku! No he venido a visitarte. Quiero ver a mis hermanos. ¿Dónde están? – preguntaba Sango molesta y firme. Miroku, a pesar de continuar con la mano en el rostro, volteó la mirada y la cabeza.

- Están descansando. Tuvieron una noche agitada…- respondió críptico. Detrás se escuchó una exclamación indefinible de Inu Yasha pero Sango no le prestó atención.

- ¿Descansando? ¿A estas horas? ¡Pero si son más de las cuatro de la tarde! ¿Qué está pasando? – antes de que pudieran detenerla, la chica tomó con seguridad camino hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la planta alta. Kagome la miró sintiéndose sumamente confundida por segunda vez en el día. ¿Sango conocía la distribución de esa casa?

- ¡Miroku idiota! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – preguntó Inu Yasha enojadísimo. Miroku sólo miraba a la chica de coleta hasta que se perdió en las escaleras.

- Creo que se enteraría de todos modos – Shippo, que había permanecido un poco rezagado en ese rato, se acercó a Kagome por detrás y con miedo evidente, se abrazó a su amiga de las piernas sin despegar la vista del techo. Inu Yasha también se había quedado callado, hincado y abrazando a Lin mirando en la misma dirección. Miroku, que no decía palabra, imitaba la actitud de los dos, como esperando algo.

Y entonces sucedió. Desde arriba, como un rugido que Kagome podría jurar hizo temblar las paredes del local, la voz de Sango se escuchó por toda la casa:

- ¡¡MALDITO NARAKU TONTOO!! ¿¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A KOHAKUUU?? –

* * *

**Final del capítulo 14**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Estoy segura que alguien lo notará: el encuentro de Sango y Miroku es similar al reencuentro que este par protagoniza en una escena de la segunda película de Inu Yasha, "Kagami no Naka no Mugenjo". Desde el momento en que decidí incluir a la exterminadora en esta historia, inmediatamente recordé estas imágenes en particular. ¡Pobrecilla Sango! Debo anticipar que no sé quién de los dos, si ella o Inu Yasha, se llevará el premio por la rabieta más grande, puesto que los disgustos de nuestra muchachita no han hecho más que comenzar…

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Orphee Girl: **Jajaja. Tu comentario del beso me causó mucha gracia. Pese a que este fic no entra en la categoría de romántico, _si_ habrá _escenas_ y sobre todo _situaciones_ románticas, que de hecho serán pocas y tal vez un poquito diferentes a lo usual. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**isabel**: Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan: **Que estés tan al pendiente de la actualización de "El Castigo" te aseguro que es todo un halago, gracias y también gracias por la intención de continuar leyendo. Mmm. Admito que en este capítulo y el siguiente la extensión es menor que el promedio, pero estoy tratando de compensarlo con el contenido (jeje n.nU). Gracias por tu comentario.

**Naruko: **Gracias por tu review.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Digamos que "El Castigo" va a ir por una línea similar a lo que propones (se darán cuenta las que conocen el ánime del Host Club y si recuerdas mi nota aclaratoria del capítulo 6).Por lo que veo tu idea te entusiasma en verdad. ¿Por qué no escribes tu propio fic? Creo que tu imaginación es lo suficientemente prolífica para una historia.Gracias por tu review.

**animegirl sakura2: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me animan como no tienes idea. Coincido contigo en cuanto a la predilección por la pareja, soy fan irremediable del Sesshomaru&Kagome, aunque el Inu Yasha&Kagome no se queda atrás, digamos sólo un peldaño más abajo. Muchas gracias por tu doble review y por incluir esta historia en tu lista de favoritas.

**Favoritos:**

**cute-D: **Mi gratitud por incluir esta historia en tu lista de favoritas. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

Y por supuesto, mi gratitud para todas y todos que leen este fic y no mandan comentario. Gracias, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por su preferencia. Gracias. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	16. 15 Las preguntas comprometedoras

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 15**

**Las Preguntas Comprometedoras**

En vista de que las vociferaciones inentendibles provenientes de la planta alta aparentemente no tendrían fin, Inu Yasha decidió terminar el servicio de la cafetería por ese día. Soltando a Lin de su abrazo, Kagome lo miró encaminarse hacia la entrada y sin pronunciar palabra, clausuró la puerta del local y colocó el letrero que decía "cerrado". Con un suspiro, se volteó hacia donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, que lo miraban con mirada interrogante, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Antes de que Inu Yasha pudiera decir algo, Kagome al escuchar pasos, volteó hacia las escaleras y vio como el hermano mayor del chico, con enormes ojeras, el cabello revuelto y una palidez de muerte bajaba de la planta alta. Era evidente que los gritos le habían impedido continuar con su… "descanso".

- ¡Sessho, hermano! – con un grito de alegría, la pequeña Lin abandonó su puesto para correr gustosa hacia el aludido, que al verla, para el infinito asombro de Kagome, dibujó una sonrisa pequeña mal disimulada y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle de lo que la chica juraría era felicidad. Con la perplejidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, la joven observó sin creer lo que veía cómo el joven miraba a la niña con adoración extrema y la abrazaba como si nunca fuera a dejarla ir, mientras su boca se movía murmurando palabras que sólo Lin podía percibir. Kagome, al igual que cuando escuchó a Inu Yasha hablarle a Lin, volvió a estremecerse ante la escena. ¿Qué tan cautivadores eran ese par de hermanos?

- ¡Keh! ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa! – murmuró Inu Yasha malhumorado, viendo el abrazo de sus hermanos. Kagome lo miró extrañada. ¿Acaso el joven de ojos dorados estaba celoso de la atención que recibía Sesshomaru por parte de su hermanita?

Las reflexiones de Kagome se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente por sonidos de una carrera que provenía de las escaleras y voces airadas de un hombre y una mujer. En un parpadeo, Sango apareció en el local con una actitud que gritaba su enojo. Detrás de ella, un Naraku cuyo rostro tenía un color verdoso y unas ojeras que rivalizaban con las de Sesshomaru, trataba de explicarse.

- ¡¡No me importa!! – exclamaba Sango en un tono enfadado y bastante alto - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez? ¡Eres un malnacido convenenciero y manipulador! ¡Hiciste algo imperdonable! _¿¿Cómo pudiste llevarte a Kohaku de juerga y permitirle tomar alcohol??_ – Kagome sintió claramente cómo su quijada caía hasta el piso y sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas ¿Naraku había llevado a su hermanito_ a embriagarse_?¡A su hermanito de _14_ años?? ¿Qué tipo tan inmoral y desvergonzado era Naraku?

- -Fue un accidente… - decía Naraku conciliador. Sango se detuvo encarando a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Cómo un accidente? ¿Me vas a decir que bebió no sé cuánto hasta emborracharse y que eso fue un accidente? ¡Tiene sólo 14 años, Naraku! ¡En estas circunstancias tu obligación como hermano mayor es cuidarlo y vigilar que nada malo le pase! ¿Crees que estás en esta casa por placer? ¿Ya no recuerdas que por este tipo de comportamiento mi papá te cas…? -

- ¡COF COF mm, mmm…! - una tos fuerte, extraña y rasposa proveniente de la garganta de Miroku cortó de tajo las palabras de Sango, que viró la cabeza para verlo enojada. Con unos ojos cuya expresión ocultaban las pestañas, el chico de la pequeña coleta señaló a Kagome, quien miraba embotada la escena como si fuera parte de una película de complicados y absurdos enredos, todavía atontada por la información recibida. Sango, al ver a la chica, cayó en la cuenta y con nerviosismo, se volteó hacia la joven con una sonrisa tímida.

- Lamento mucho el espectáculo. Fue maleducado de mi parte. Discúlpame – dijo Sango haciendo una reverencia y con rubor en las mejillas. Kagome salió de su aturdimiento y con incomodidad, le respondió:

- ¡No te preocupes! Creo que la situación fue inesperada para ti… - Sango lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor, que daba la impresión de tratar de controlar las náuseas de la resaca.

- Completamente – respondió golpeado la chica de la coleta. - ¡No sabes las veces que he deseado ser hija única! – comentó con veneno. Naraku la miró dolido.

- No digas eso Sango. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho – dijo Naraku en tono meloso. Su hermana exclamó un "¡ja!" con burla y le dio la espalda.

Mientras veía a los hermanos discutir, Kagome escuchó murmurar a Miroku:

- Je je je, como si la fuera a convencer tan fácil…- la chica miró al de colita dudosa.

- ¿A qué se refiere joven Miroku? – el aludido adoptó un aire de autosuficiencia y orgullo.

- Sango es la única persona en este mundo a quien Naraku nunca ha podido engañar ni manipular. ¡Ni siquiera el padre de ellos se ha librado de las maquinaciones de Naraku! – exclamó Miroku como si eso lo explicara todo. Aparentemente, ese hecho demostraba que Sango era un caso excepcional y único.

- Pero a pesar de lo que dice, es obvio que él la adora, ¿no cree? – decía Kagome mientras veía algo que nunca creyó posible: Naraku tenía una actitud suplicante mientras le rogaba a Sango su perdón, algo increíble de observar en alguien quien siempre manejaba una compostura digna y majestuosa, sin olvidar la burla y el menosprecio.

- ¡Bueno! No es el único… - respondió en voz baja Miroku y mirando al suelo, obligando a Kagome a observarlo con suspicacia. ¿Estaba tratando de decir que…?

- Y no te canses, Naraku – interrumpió Sango con voz golpeada. - Siempre es lo mismo, haces tus desmanes y después tratas de restarles importancia. Tú y Miroku nunca cambiarán… - ante estas últimas palabras, Naraku adoptó una actitud de sospecha.

- ¿Miroku? ¿Qué hizo ahora? – Sango sólo lo miró. Seguramente a causa de la resaca, Naraku tardó en procesar la información, porque cuando logró entender, miró al de coleta con ojos asesinos y bufando, quien con una mirada ansiosa buscaba una ruta de escape y había dado unos cinco pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿¿TE ATREVISTE A PONERLE TU SUCIA MANO ENCIMA A MI HERMANA OTRA VEZ?? – mirando al de coleta, preguntó gritando Naraku enfurecido, con el cabello revuelto, su cara verdosa con ojeras, los ojos inyectados de sangre y con la quijada trabada enseñando los dientes, dándole una apariencia terrorífica y haciendo estremecer de miedo a los más pequeños que se encontraban mirando la escena petrificados. Ante la carnicería que se avecinaba, Kagome optó por tomar de la mano a Shippo y se aproximó a Sesshomaru que con apariencia de enfermo, aún tenía a Lin en sus brazos, para tratar de llevárselos de ahí. Agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de la niña, con voz dulce y calmada le preguntó:

- Lin, así te llamas, ¿verdad? – con una carita llena de aprensión y acurrucada en los brazos de su hermano, la pequeñita asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la tienda y a la botica de aquí cerca a comprar algunos dulces y unos ingredientes que necesito? – ante la mención de la palabra "dulces", el rostro de la chiquilla se iluminó. Kagome trataba de ignorar la algazara que se llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas, que subía de volumen o se quedaba en silencio por momentos.

- ¡¡Sssiii!! – respondió la niña con alegría, pero enseguida miró a Kagome con recelo. – Pero mi papi y mami me han dicho que nunca vaya con extraños… - Kagome sonrió.

- Eso es muy cierto Lin. Nunca debes acompañar a personas que no conoces, pero yo… - la chica fue interrumpida por una voz muy entusiasmada:

- ¡No te preocupes Lin! – dijo Shippo con ojos brillantes. - ¡Kagome es nuestra amiga, nunca nos haría daño, siempre me ha cuidado y me prepara de comer! – ante la mención del nombre de la chica, los ojos de Lin se abrieron al máximo y sonrió con toda la cara, para preguntar alegremente justo en un momento en el que la gritería y escándalo de la habitación se detuvieron para dejar un silencio absoluto:

- ¿Entonces tu eres la linda señorita que está ayudando a mi papito a castigar a mis hermanos? –

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 15

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**Pink-Princess1212: **Gracias por tu review.

**animegirl sakura2: **Te agradezco el cumplido y los ánimos. Como verás, en este capítulo supimos lo que le hizo Naraku a Kohaku. Gracias por tu review.

**Paaulaa: **¡Hola, qué gusto! Si, efectivamente, fue algo _muy_ malo. Gracias por tu review.

**isabel: **Gracias por tu review.

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **Gracias por tu review.

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **¡Qué bueno que te gusta el fic! Y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Skull-chan: **Por favor no te disculpes por los reviews. Gracias por tus palabras, es fantástico para mi saber que te haya gustado "El Castigo". También mi agradecimiento por incluirlo en tu lista de historias favoritas (un saltito de alegría). Muchas gracias.

**AllySan: **Efectivamente, es mi pareja predilecta también. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Mucha suerte en tu nuevo período escolar y ojalá te animes para escribir tu fic algún día. Estas chicas van a causar una revuelta, te lo aseguro y de una manera fortuita. Gracias por tu review y saludos para ti también.

**CONEJA: **Digamos que ese es uno de mis propósitos al escribir, dejarlas (os) con la intriga de lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio (aunque no siempre lo consigo u.u). Veamos qué pasa después. Gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan: **Jejeje. Será cuestión de esperar y ver, ¿no crees? Gracias por tus palabras para "Él Me Eligió" y por tu review.

Mi gratitud a todas y todos quienes leen este fic y no dejan reviews. Gracias infinitas por su tiempo. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	17. 16 El apogeo de la resaca

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 16**

**El Apogeo de la Resaca**

En la recámara totalmente obscurecida, Inu Yasha se encontraba acostado en su cama sin sábanas, cubierto con las mantas y en su frente un pedazo de tela que envolvía unos trozos de hielo.

Eran apenas las 9:30 de la noche, pero el menor de los varones Taisho había decidido irse a dormir temprano luego de una de las tardes más estresantes e inolvidables de su vida, ¡por supuesto descontando el día del accidente de Sota!.

Sin abrir los ojos y sintiendo una increíble migraña taladrarle la cabeza, además de unas insistentes náuseas, Inu Yasha suspiró recordando casi con miedo los acontecimientos del día, a partir de la inocente pregunta que su hermanita había soltado a la persona menos indicada para escucharla…

* * *

- ¿Entonces tu eres la señorita que está ayudando a mi papito a castigar a mis hermanos? – Inu Yasha notó como si el silencio que se había hecho antes del cuestionamiento aumentó de intensidad; el griterío se detuvo, inclusive parecía que todo mundo había olvidado respirar. Kagome miró a la niña confundida, aparentemente sin sospechar nada:

- ¿Castigar a tus hermanos? Yo no estoy castigando a tus hermanos – respondió la chica con risa en la voz. Lin la miró extrañada.

- Pero yo escuché a mi papito decirle a mamita que había una señorita muy linda llamada Kagome que le estaba ayudando para que mis hermanos atendieran su castigo… - dijo la niña casi para si, dudosa. Cuando terminó de decir la frase, pareció que fue un mandato para que todo mundo reaccionara y recuperara la movilidad. Inclusive Naraku y Sesshomaru a quienes nada sorprendía, comenzaron a dar muestras de vida. Seguramente su parálisis se debía a la resaca, pensó Inu Yasha molesto.

- ¿Segura que eso fue lo que escuchaste Lin? – preguntó Sesshomaru con su voz serena y modulada. – Lo que papá seguramente quiso decir es que había una señorita que nos ayudaba a atender el negocio que tenemos – la niña miró a su hermano mayor aun con duda.

- ¿Entonces no están castigados? – preguntó vacilante. Sesshomaru sonrió a medias.

- ¿Crees que si estuviéramos castigados, papá te permitiría venir a vernos? – eso pareció convencer a la niña, que sonrió y se volteó hacia Kagome para reír con ella. Inu Yasha no pudo menos que volver a admirar la astucia de su hermano mayor. Deliberadamente había hecho dudar a su hermanita sobre lo que escuchó para con habilidad, dejar sin respuesta la pregunta directa de la niña y evitar mentirle. Sesshomaru era escalofriante.

Mientras veía a Kagome tomar de la mano a ambos niños para llevarlos de compras, quienes hablaban animadamente con ella, Miroku se le acercó:

- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, ¿no lo crees Inu Yasha? – el chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras su amigo hacía ademán de ir con Kagome y los niños y añadía: - Los acompañaré – el menor de los Taisho vio por las ventanas del local como Miroku, Kagome y los niños cruzaban la calle para ir a la tienda. Un inmenso alivio le recorría el cuerpo.

- Lo lamento – comenzó a decir Sango. – Pero tu mamá me dijo que habían evitado comentarle a Lin la verdad de la situación… - dijo mortificada. Inu Yasha le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

- Lin es una niña muy despierta. Tiende a escuchar conversaciones ajenas – finalizó Inu Yasha resignado. Un gemido lo hizo voltear. Parecía que la tensión recién experimentada había hecho que Naraku sucumbiera por fin totalmente a las molestias de su resaca y se encontraba sentado en una mesa tocándose las sienes con la punta de sus dedos, con un rictus de dolor en la cara y los ojos cerrados. Sango retomó su enojo.

- ¡No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que pasó Naraku! ¡Y ni pienses que nuestro padre no se enterará de lo que hiciste! – amenazó la jovencita mirando a su hermano, que reaccionó como si lo hubieran atravesado con una espada. Un sonido de arcada hizo que todos voltearan. Inu Yasha miró a su hermano correr hacia el baño de la clientela con una mano en la boca y un tono pálido en el rostro. Luego de un momento pudieron escuchar claramente los sonidos que hacía Sesshomaru al vomitar.

No sabía cómo, pero Inu Yasha estaba seguro que definitivamente sus padres se enterarían de esto…

Cuando Kagome, Miroku y los niños volvieron, Kohaku había logrado recuperar parcialmente la movilidad de su maltrecho y juvenil cuerpo y bajó al local donde todos continuaban reunidos. Inu Yasha se estremeció ante lo dañado que parecía el chico, que con visibles escalofríos, una tez amarillenta y ojeras tan grandes que rivalizaban con las de Sesshomaru y Naraku que le daban una apariencia de enfermo terminal, fue recibido con los brazos abiertos y cariñitos por parte de Sango. La chica revoloteaba alrededor de su hermanito tratando de hacerlo sentir un poco más confortable, pero como temía Inu Yasha, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo disminuir las molestias de una resaca. Eso era trabajo de los sirvientes de sus mansiones, quienes siempre atendían a sus jóvenes jefes en circunstancias como esta.

- ¡Kohaku! ¡Bajaste! – con inmensa alegría y sin reparar en el aspecto enfermizo del jovencito, Lin se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, lo que casi hizo al pobre chico devolver el estómago. En medio de protestas porque la apartaban de su querido Kohaku, Inu Yasha tuvo que cargar a su hermanita para llevársela a la cocina, donde Kagome había dejado una enorme bolsa de papel que trajo consigo y a la vez atrayendo a Miroku y Shippo con miradas interrogantes y curiosas.

En lo que Shippo, Miroku, Lin y hasta Inu Yasha saboreaban unas deliciosas y grandes paletas de dulce casero que vendía el dependiente de la tienda, Kagome comenzó a mezclar y vaciar en una olla de mediano tamaño (la más grande que tenían) con agua hirviendo que se encontraba en la estufa, los polvos y frascos que después se enteró Inu Yasha, había comprado en la botica del barrio. Cuando el contenido llegó al punto de ebullición, el ojidorado no pudo evitar comparar el traste con el caldero de una bruja, a causa del espeso humo blanco y el olor nauseabundo que despedía el brebaje.

- ¿Quién le enseñó esta mezcla, señorita Kagome? – preguntó Miroku tapándose la nariz con una mano, ademán que todos los demás imitaron, haciendo una pausa en la degustación de sus paletas.

- Uno de los hermanos de mi papá, el tío Jakotzu, es muy dado a parrandas y vida alegre. En ocasiones llega a nuestra casa por la mañana luego de una "noche de esparcimiento", como las llama mi padre. Esta bebida la prepara mi papá para las resacas de mi tío y es una receta de otro de sus hermanos, mi tío Mukotzu – comentó la joven conteniendo el aliento. Luego de unos hervores más, Inu Yasha vio como Kagome sacaba unas tazas despostilladas de la alacena que eran las que usaban para su uso personal y servía en ellas el líquido caliente que tenía un aspecto asqueroso, por no mencionar el olor insoportable. Inu Yasha comenzó enseguida a sentir un dolor en su cabeza, además de una sensación de náusea en su organismo.

Con cuidado y poniéndolas en una charola, Kagome tomó las tres tazas que había preparado y las llevó al local, mientras los demás la seguían con la mirada.

* * *

Acostado, casi a punto de caer dormido y sintiendo la migraña que continuaba taladrando su cabeza y la sensación de náuseas, Inu Yasha con una sonrisa concluyó que a pesar de la gran cantidad de estrés que sufrió casi todo el día, fue memorable lo que pasó una vez que Kagome les diera a beber la horrible mezcla contra la resaca a su hermano y los otros dos.

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 16

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**isabel: **Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan: **Jajaja. Tienes razón, los indicios no son suficientes, _aún_… jejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**rafiki: **Los reviews de ninguna manera son una obligación, manda tu comentario cuando puedas (o te acuerdes n.n). Gracias por tu review.

**CONEJA: **Si, es verdad que no le va a caer nada bien, pero como pudiste leer, todavía falta un poco para que eso suceda. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **Jejeje. La gran mayoría de tus comentarios son acertados, sólo un pequeño detalle que más tarde verás (tal vez el próximo episodio) discrepa. Gracias por tu review.

**Paaulaa:** Gracias por tu review. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.

**Favoritos:**

**CyndiCullen:**Gracias mil por añadirme a tu lista de autores favoritos. Siempre lo logran: hacen que me emocione. Muchas gracias.

Invariablemente es un enorme placer agradecer a todas y todos las y los lectores de esta historia que no dejan review y siguen este fic. Gracias y gracias. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	18. 17 El Regreso de Ella

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 17**

**El Regreso de "Ella"**

Kagome miraba por la ventana de su habitación la noche despejada y tachonada de estrellas. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y recién se había puesto su pijama para irse a dormir. Sobre su escritorio se encontraba una enorme cantidad de hojas llenas de números y operaciones matemáticas y varios libros abiertos sobre el tema, que hasta hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos utilizó.

Con un gemido de agotamiento, Kagome se acostó sobre su cama y apagó la luz de la lámpara, dispuesta a tener un sueño reparador. Desde que salió corriendo de la escuela esa tarde para impedir que cualquier chica la siguiera hasta el café, sin pasar antes por su casa, su día se tornó en una especie de viaje a una dimensión desconocida.

No sólo la había sorprendido la visita de las dos mujercitas en el local, sino que descubrir unas facetas completamente inesperadas en las personalidades de esos chicos era desconcertante, sobre todo ahora que su mente embotada a causa del examen no podía registrar adecuadamente los acontecimientos de esa tarde.

Un Inu Yasha extremadamente cariñoso y tierno, un Sesshomaru abierto y feliz y un Naraku suplicante y obsecuente eran más de lo que su pobre cerebro podía soportar en medio de un período donde su atención debía estar fija sólo en su examen. Pero después de todo no podía ignorar la encantadora y abierta personalidad de la pequeña Lin y la actitud protectora y firme de la guapa Sango, quienes sólo en unas horas lograron descolocar a todos los que se encontraban en la casa, incluyéndola a ella.

Cerrando los ojos, Kagome pensó que mañana sería otro día y si tenía un poco de tiempo, meditaría acerca de lo vivido en esa tarde tan singular.

* * *

- … y Lin regresó muy contenta de ver a sus hermanos. ¡La hubieras visto! No paró de hablar de ellos ni cuando la preparé para dormir – escuchaba Toga a su esposa comentarle en un tono risueño, y a la vez dándole órdenes a la servidumbre de servirle más café a su marido y retirarle el plato del desayuno. Él sonrió, imaginando perfectamente la actitud dicharachera de su hijita.

- Así que le dio gusto verlos… - comentó mientras terminaba su taza de café matinal. Izayoi asintió con vigor.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y desea regresar esta tarde otra vez. Quería esperarte para pedirte permiso, pero se quedó dormida antes que volvieras – comentó Izayoi ayudándole a su marido a ponerse el carísimo saco hecho a la medida. Toga meditó su respuesta mientras se acomodaba la corbata y tomaba su portafolio, listo para ir a trabajar.

- Tengo algo pendiente con los muchachos, querida. Te llamaré más tarde para confirmar si Lin y Sango pueden visitarlos esta tarde o hasta mañana – contestó casi en la puerta. Izayoi inmediatamente adoptó una expresión preocupada.

- ¿Ocurrió algo con mis hijos Toga? – preguntó la señora Taisho con aprensión. Toga maldijo en silencio ese instinto materno tan desarrollado que Izayoi poseía. Volviéndose, el señor Taisho abrazó a su esposa, besándola fugazmente en los labios para responder:

- Nada que no haya sucedido antes Izayoi, así que no te inquietes – con esas palabras salió de la mansión para dirigirse directamente a su lujoso automóvil, desde donde se despidió una vez más de su esposa con un ademán y enseguida lo abordó para indicar al chofer que lo llevara a las empresas del señor Kagewaki. Los tres padres habían acordado tener una larga plática para decidir lo que harían en vista de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la destartalada casa.

Toga tomó uno de los papeles contenidos en su portafolio y leyó, con la sensación de enojo que le recorría el cuerpo desde hacía dos días.

* * *

En la casa se notaba que el aire estaba más limpio y puro. Luego de la mezcolanza que Kagome había preparado un día antes, parecía que el feo olor se había quedado momentáneamente impregnado en las paredes del edificio.

Inu Yasha limpiaba las mesas del café con la escobeta y jabón y Shippo trataba de trapear un poco el piso, mientras Sesshomaru hacía lo propio con el desastre que dejó en el baño de la clientela ayer a causa de su resaca. También Naraku, contra toda costumbre, limpió _personalmente_ todas las recámaras y lavó las cobijas de los 6 ocupantes de la casa, quizá tratando de hacer méritos ante los ojos de su querida hermana menor. Kohaku se veía más repuesto y atendía gustosamente sus tareas diarias, como sacar la basura y ayudar en la cocina a un más diestro cocinero Miroku.

Faltaban sólo unos cuantos minutos para abrir el local por ese día. Inu Yasha esperaba que pudieran reponer un poco la falta de ingresos que sufrieron el día anterior por clausurar el café a una hora tan temprana, de modo que guardando los implementos de limpieza en la cocina y quitándose el mandil, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y esperar a que los clientes llegaran.

Sin embargo al realizar dicha acción, lo primero que vio hizo que el dolor de cabeza, que ya había desaparecido, amenazara con regresar con pequeñas y molestas punzadas en su sien derecha.

- ¡Hola, buenos días! – dijo la persona que se encontraba parada en el dintel de la puerta. Con trabajo, Inu Yasha respondió:

- Bu-buenos… - decía mientras miraba a esa persona entrar al local. Inu Yasha tragó.

¿Por qué últimamente parecía que todo conspiraba en su contra?

* * *

Kagome volteó hacia ambos lados de la calle y al no ver a nadie, salió de su escondite en la esquina y caminó hacia el local. Rumiando su suerte, la pelinegra suspiró con resignación mientras se aproximaba a su destino. Ese día, si bien había sido un poco menos agobiante que el anterior, no se salvó de las incesantes preguntas y reclamos por parte de su amigas y desconocidas. El hecho de haber salido corriendo del colegio un día antes definitivamente no pareció una buena opción en ese nuevo día, cuando un enjambre de curiosas y molestas alumnas de preparatoria la acosaron durante todo el tiempo que duraron las clases acerca de sus empleadores y del porque no les había dado instrucciones precisas sobre la localización del café.

Tratando de no mostrar su fastidio naciente, Kagome optó por la salida fácil diciendo que tenía que ir a su casa en cuanto las clases terminaran y que no iría al local por el momento, sino hasta que fuera su horario de trabajo. Con esas palabras, por lo menos sus amigas la dejaron dirigirse en paz hacia su casa para cambiarse y comer algo. Luego de eso, ahora se encontraba a un paso de entrar a su lugar de trabajo, cuando al abrir la puerta, una algarabía muy parecida al escándalo que Miroku y Naraku habían armado un día antes la golpeó.

Con una expresión de incredulidad, Kagome se quedó estática en la puerta sin poder creer lo que veía. ¡Todo el lugar se encontraba abarrotado! ¡Todo! Y la cacofonía que era originada por los comensales que casualmente estaba conformado en su totalidad por alumnas vestidas con el uniforme de su colegio llenaba el lugar. Las mesas estaban a su máxima capacidad, inclusive las muchachas tomaban sus bebidas de pie junto a la barra o a las ventanas, mientras platicaban entre ellas riéndose y algunas gritándose de un extremo del local al otro. ¡Era espeluznante!

- ¿Ya lo viste? – una pregunta hecha a quemarropa sacó a Kagome de su atolondramiento. Volteando hacia su derecha, observó a una Sango a punto de explotar.

- ¿Ver? ¿A quién? – preguntó intrigada, observando de reojo su alrededor una y otra vez entre el mar de uniformes azul marino que abarcaba todo lo que estaba a la vista. Su interlocutora bufó contrariada, y mirando hacia el techo aparentando desinterés, contestó:

- A ese tonto de Miroku – recorriendo con la mirada por milésima vez el espacio, Kagome dio con el joven de coleta, quien se encontraba sentado en unos bancos de la cocina un poco apartado de la algarabía.

Y en el banco de al lado estaba sentada una jovencita, con quien platicaba muy animadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Sango volteó a mirar a Kagome como si fuera una niña de tres años a la cual se le debía explicar con palitos y bolitas y en sus ojos se podía leer claramente: "¿qué no es obvio?".

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Según me dice Inu Yasha, desde que abrieron el local a media mañana ha estado atendiendo a esa cliente. ¡Y ya son las cuatro de la tarde! – replicó entre dientes. Kagome volteó a observar a la pareja otra vez, extrañada. ¿De qué se quejaba Sango? Después de todo, conociendo al joven Miroku, esta actitud no era nada extraña en él.

Mirando un poco más detenidamente a la muchacha, Kagome notó cierta familiaridad en sus rasgos, hasta que por fin la reconoció.

- ¡Pero si es Koharu! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

- Efectivamente, el nombre de la chica es Koharu – interrumpió Inu Yasha, apareciendo por detrás de las jóvenes y con una bandeja llena de humeantes tazas de te - ¿La conoces Kagome? –

- Sí, es nieta de la señora Kaede, quien tiene su salón de belleza al lado – Kagome la miró más detenidamente. – Pero… es la hora en la que ella apenas estaría regresando de la secundaria. ¿Dices que ha estado aquí desde media mañana? – Kagome volteó hacia Inu Yasha, quien se había quedado ligeramente tieso.

- ¿Secundaria? ¿Dices que esa chica va en la secundaria? –

- Sí. Tiene 13, casi 14 años. ¿Por qué? – Sango e Inu Yasha intercambiaron miradas. La de Sango estaba llena de promesas asesinas y la de Inu Yasha de desolación.

- Es que esa _niña_ fue la chica a quien Miroku le tocó el trasero… -

* * *

**Final del capítulo 17**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Me da gusto que hayas decidido escribir tu propia historia, pero no desatiendas la escuela; como tú dices, es muy importante. Ánimo y continúa a tu propio paso, no te presiones, porque la inspiración viene y va. Gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **Gracias por tu comentario, siempre es un incentivo recibir palabras tan bonitas. Un millón de gracias por añadirme en tus alertas y favoritos de autor (n.n) y también por incluir "El Castigo" en tu lista de historias favoritas y alertas (n.n X 2). Mi agradecimiento sincero.

**animegirl sakura2: **Como ya mencioné antes, todos sus reviews son muy importantes y valiosos para mí, nunca duden eso, pero no quiero que sean causa de mortificación o preocupación para nadie. Manda tu comentario cuando puedas y lo desees, siempre será un gusto recibirlos. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**CONEJA: **Eres una lectora exigente jaja; eso me gusta. No te preocupes, algo habrá de lo que estás comentando. Gracias por tu review.

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Jajaja. Bueno, Sesshomaru nunca pierde el estilo, ni cuando tiene que devolver el estómago, jeje (aunque siendo sincera, no me imagino al Sesshomaru original en un predicamento como ése). Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan: **Sí, efectivamente la desvelada, el enojo y la tensión pueden afectar a cualquiera, por eso Inu terminó con una terrible migraña al final del día. Sobre la mezcolanza, pues sólo nos imaginaremos qué les pasó a los pobres que tuvieron que tomarla, jeje n.nU. Gracias por tu review.

Para todas y todos las y los lectoras (es) que continúan leyendo "El Castigo" y no envían comentario, mi agradecimiento por su tiempo. Muchas gracias.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	19. 18 Los Celos de Sango

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 18**

**Los Celos de Sango**

Tontos inútiles definitivamente ya no iba al caso, por lo menos el último apelativo. Tontos inmorales. No. Mmm. ¿Tontos desfachatados? Algo había de eso, pero no era exacto. Tontos libertinos, muy pomposo.

¡Tontos desvergonzados! ¡Sí! ¿O mejor tontos depravados?

- ¡Kagome! – la chica dejó con molestia su profundo análisis con el fin de dar el fallo correspondiente sobre la importante índole del nuevo sobrenombre de ese grupo de mentecatos indecentes que cuando no estaban manoseando los traseros de las niñas candorosas, se encontraban emborrachando a inocentes jovencitos menores de edad, para voltear hacia el dueño de la voz que la llamaba.

- ¿Si? – preguntó con toda la frialdad y calma posibles, que si el mismo Sesshomaru la escuchara, seguramente se moriría de la envidia. Con un escalofrío y tartamudeando de miedo repentino, Inu Yasha comentó:

- ¿Po-podrías por fa-favor llevar este pedido a-a la mesa 5? – sin responder Kagome tomó la bandeja que Inu Yasha le entregaba para con movimientos estirados y rígidos, dirigirse hacia el lugar indicado, tratando de no golpear ni ser golpeada por ninguna de las incontables clientes que se encontraban abarrotando el café. En su camino alcanzaba a ver algunas caras conocidas y otras no tanto. Seguramente sus tres amigas Ayumi, Eri y Yuka se encontrarían perdidas en algún lugar del local entre tantas chicas y de un momento a otro las localizaría. Por el momento, dejó su carga de sendas tazas de te verde en la mesa indicada, que justamente se encontraba al lado de donde Miroku y Koharu platicaban.

Sin poder resistirse, Kagome volteó de reojo hacia la pareja, la cual en una mirada superficial indicaba que tenían mil temas sobre los cuales platicar. En una observación más detallada, la chica notó que Koharu era quien hablaba con animosidad y Miroku sólo la miraba y bebía sorbitos de su taza, cuyo contenido ya se encontraba más frío que un cubito de hielo. Sin meditarlo mucho, la pelinegra se aproximó para preguntarles en un tono que no dejaba vislumbrar el disgusto que le producía imaginarse la mano inquieta de Miroku sobre la juvenil anatomía de Koharu:

- ¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? – sorprendida por la interrupción, la joven cliente volteó y sonriendo, respondió:

- ¡Kagome Higurashi! ¡Es un gusto! Sabía que trabajabas aquí y esperaba saludarte – comentó risueña y amable Koharu. Kagome correspondió un poco a fuerzas a la sonrisa de la chica con pecas en las mejillas además de la colita que sujetaba su cabello en la nuca y dejaba escapar algunos mechones rebeldes en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Koharu! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿La señora Kaede está bien? – preguntó Kagome con cortesía, tratando de no ver hacia Miroku, puesto que seguramente saldrían cuchillos de su mirada y el chico terminaría en medio de un charco de sangre apuñalado. Figuradamente por supuesto.

- Muy bien gracias. Está perfectamente, tanto que en vista que mi escuela cerró hoy por una situación imprevista, me permitió venir aquí y quedarme todo lo que yo quisiera. ¿No es linda mi abuelita? – Kagome sintió un tic en su ojo, dudando que el estado de la señora Kaede estuviera tan bien como su nieta mencionaba si la dejaba venir y estar con este conjunto de muchachos que sólo se dedicaban a garzonear.

- ¡Ah, qué conveniente! ¿No te parece Miroku? – Kagome volteó sorprendida para encontrarse a su lado a Sango con los brazos cruzados y tratando de aparentar indiferencia, cuestión en la que estaba fallando miserablemente. Sin embargo, con su presencia parecía que el letargo en el cual el joven de ojos violetas se había sumergido, desapareció por arte de magia.

- ¡Sango! ¿A qué hora llegaste? – preguntó el muchacho agitado y contento a la vez. Sango lo miró con ojos gélidos y petulantes.

- Hace poco, unos minutos antes del arribo de Kagome. Me encantó saber que estás pasándotelo muy bien con esta bonita cliente desde la mañana – comentó la chica de colita con los dientes apretados, haciendo que el chico tragara grueso.

- ¡Sí! ¡El joven Miroku ha sido muy amable y me ha hecho compañía desde que llegué! ¿No es un amor? – preguntó con sencillez Koharu, tomando del brazo a Miroku con ambas manos y presionando su torso contra el costado del chico, logrando que Kagome temiera por su integridad física al percatarse de la mirada roja de furia de Sango cuando vio aquellos movimientos.

- Sí, por supuesto. Un amor – comentó la hermana de Naraku arrastrando las palabras. Haciendo caso a su instinto, Kagome entrelazó su brazo con el de Sango y haciendo una reverencia, la jaló después de decir:

- Bueno, lo que se te ofrezca Koharu puedes pedírmelo. Vendré después – sin dilación, Kagome arrastró a su acompañante y la dirigió hacia la cocina, donde lo que tendría que explotar no fuera visto por los ojos de las comensales. Al llegar ahí, sin importarle la presencia de Sesshomaru que estaba preparándole un sándwich a Lin, quien se encontraba sentada en la mesa mirándolas asombrada, Sango se apartó inmediatamente mostrando su rabia golpeando el piso con el pie como niña pequeña.

-¡Ese mujeriego! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! – gritó Sango. Sesshomaru, con su voz impasible y sin mover ni un solo músculo por el exabrupto, comentó:

- Pensé que Miroku no te interesaba… - la chica volteó como un rayo hacia el joven, que sin inmutarse y sin apartar la mirada de Sango le dio el emparedado a su hermanita la cual comenzó a comerlo con muchas ganas, sin interesarle aparentemente la plática de los mayores.

-- ¡No me interesa! ¡Es sólo que ha estado sentado todo el día desatendiendo sus obligaciones y por eso Kohaku ha tenido que trabajar de más, eso es todo! – Kagome y Sesshomaru intercambiaron miradas. El joven sólo volteó para servirle a Lin un vaso de leche y Kagome comprendió que se quedó sola para lidiar con el problema.

- Eeeh… - esa simple frase fue suficiente. Sango dirigió hacia ella su frustración.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada Kagome? ¿Por qué no impediste que en la inauguración del café Miroku le tocara el trasero a esa niña? ¿Qué no se supone que tenías que estar atenta a todo lo que pasara ese día? – Kagome se quedó muda de sorpresa por la injusta acusación de Sango, para enseguida indignarse y tratar de contestar a la provocación, cuando Sesshomaru respondió calmadamente:

- Kagome no es culpable de nada, es nuestra mesera, no la niñera. Además ese día, cuando ella llegó al café, Miroku ya había manoseado a esa chiquilla y lo único que vio fue a mi hermano tratando de estrangular a tu novio. Ella junto conmigo los separamos, así que en lugar de culparla, deberías darle las gracias por evitar que ese pervertido muriera ahorcado– Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder. Estaba sorprendida y extrañamente atraída, no sólo por el hecho que Sesshomaru hablara más de dos palabras juntas con esa voz suya tan varonil y educada, sino que ¡también la había defendido! ¿En realidad no estaba en otra dimensión?

Sonrojada también, Sango hizo una mueca de desdén y cuando escuchó voces que se aproximaban hacia la cocina, su mirada le dijo a Kagome que quien entrara sería su próxima víctima para desquitar su frustración.

- ¿Dices entonces que mi padre te pidió me entregaras este mensaje? – Se escuchaba cuestionar la voz de Inu Yasha y Sango arremetió contra él en cuanto apareció en la entrada de la cocina:

- ¡Inu Yasha! ¿Por qué permites que esa niña esté aquí tanto tiempo? ¡En cuanto abriste el local y viste que era ella, hubieras cerrado la puerta para impedirle entrar! – medio le gritó Sango enfadada. El chico se quedó de piedra ante el ataque totalmente inesperado, pero antes de responder cualquier cosa, una voz aguda y molesta se escuchó de algún lugar a la altura de la cadera del muchacho:

- ¡Cállate mocosa malcriada! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a mi joven amito de esa forma? -

¿Dijo…_ amito_?

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 18

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Comentario de la autora:** Tal vez a estas alturas esta cuestión salga sobrando: Koharu es la muchachita que está enamoriscada de Miroku y dispuesta a tener a su hijo, en aquél capítulo donde Kanna y su espejo hacen su aparición por vez primera, absorbiendo parte del alma de Kagome con él e Inu Yasha termina siendo casi aniquilado por su propio ataque a causa de ese espejo. Indudablemente, por las características del personaje, Koharu era la indicada para hacer su reaparición estelar en esta parte de "El Castigo" y hacer desatinar a más de uno (¡Pobre Sango! n.nU).

Ahora falta averiguar quién es el nuevo personaje que acompaña a Inu en las últimas líneas, aunque no dudo que alguien lo sospeche ya.

**C. Weller chan**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**isabel: **Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan:** Traté de remarcar las cosas en este episodio. El permiso de Sango y Lin tendrá su explicación en el próximo capítulo y en cuanto a los padres… muy pronto lo averiguaremos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **Voy a parecer mamá, pero recuerda que los estudios son parte fundamental en la formación de los individuos (X-X jeje, si, ni yo puedo pretender que lo trago al pie de la letra), así que es mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad que tenemos e ir a la escuela con ganas. No quisiera comprometerme, puesto que el tiempo me tiene presionada y en realidad no tenía planeado incluirlo, pero en vista de que tu y AllySan lo solicitaron, veré si me es posible retomar el asunto del brebaje de Kagome, pero no será algo seguro. Gracias por tu review.

**Skull-chan: **Repito lo mencionado a Sweet-Sugar-894, la escuela es primordial, sólo espero que cuando tengas unos minutos, continúes disfrutando de tus fics favoritos, jeje. Gracias por tus palabras y suerte en el colegio.

**CONEJA: **Jajaja. Veremos una cuestión que mencionas muy pronto y no te preocupes, la reaparición de Kikyo será _después_. (Jejeje) Gracias por tu review y tus palabras de ánimo.

**Paaulaa: **Cuando recién comencé a publicar "El Castigo", fuiste la lectora que puntualmente dejaba reviews en los primeros episodios (en un capítulo la única), motivo por el cual siempre tendrás mi profundo agradecimiento; igual por el tiempo que has dedicado a este fic. Si "El Castigo" no está tratando los temas que te gustaría sinceramente lo lamento, pero desde el principio decidí no hacer de éste un relato romántico, si es que a eso te estás refiriendo. Reafirmo mi gratitud por tu tiempo, tus comentarios y tu sinceridad. ¡Cuídate tú también!

**Alertas:**

**Scarleth Draven: **Muchas gracias por incluir esta historia en tus alertas.

**Favoritos:**

**Arelytha: **También para ti mi gratitud por incluir "El Castigo" en tu lista de historias favoritas. Muchas gracias.

Gracias a todas y todos por leer "El Castigo", aunque no envíen comentario. Ánimo en los estudios. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	20. 19 El Mensaje Perturbador

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 19**

**El Mensaje Perturbador**

Kagome aún no terminaba de registrar las palabras dichas por la persona que acompañaba a Inu Yasha cuando éste último gritó con una voz autoritaria y censuradora que nunca antes le había escuchado:

- ¡Jaken! – Kagome logró echar un vistazo al bajito individuo al lado de Inu Yasha que se le figuraba una extraña mezcla entre tortuga y sapo con un anormal tono verdoso en la piel y alrededor de cincuenta años de edad, antes que un proyectil dirigido directamente a la cabeza del acompañante del menor de los Taisho le colisionara entre ceja y ceja haciendo al hombre bajito caer de espaldas sobre el piso de la cocina junto con un vaso que parecía había contenido ¿leche?

Kagome volteó hacia el punto de origen del vaso arrojado y se encontró con Sesshomaru que con su actitud majestuosa, refinada e indiferente, aún tenía levantado el brazo que utilizó para su lanzamiento, haciendo a la joven sudar frío viéndolo dirigirse hacia la puerta donde sin ningún cuidado, a propósito y para el horror de la chica, pasar por encima de la pequeña humanidad del hombrecillo que sólo pudo emitir un débil gemido de dolor luego que el mayor de los hermanos lo pisara un par de veces antes de cruzar el umbral de la cocina hacia el local abarrotado, dejando tras de si un silencio mortal y embarazoso.

- ¡Señor Jaken! ¿Ya vino por nosotras? – la voz animosa y alegre de la pequeña Lin se escuchó desde la mesa, que sin inmutarse ni un milímetro por la situación anterior sonreía contenta con un pequeño bigotito de leche sobre su labio superior al cuerpecillo maltrecho tendido en el piso. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas, pensó Kagome nerviosa.

Con suma dificultad y con las huellas de las pisadas de Sesshomaru sobre su traje oscuro, el hombrecillo llamado Jaken se sentó en el piso tocándose la cabeza y con los enormes y saltones ojos semicerrados, tratando de enfocar su vista. Kagome dio un paso para tratar de ayudar al pobre hombre cuando Inu Yasha habló con desdén:

- ¡Keh! Como siempre, logrando hacer un barullo – con brusquedad y rudeza, Inu Yasha tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Jaken para levantarlo sin miramientos y ponerlo sobre sus pies, que aún no parecían muy firmes.

- Así es Lin, es la hora en que tu padre me pidió que las regresara – respondía el aludido con voz chillona mientras hacía esfuerzos por acomodar su traje y limpiarlo. Kagome no resistió la tentación.

- ¿Usted trabaja para el padre de Lin, señor Jaken? – el cuestionado la miró con esos ojos enormes de arriba abajo como evaluándola, y con esa voz tan rechinante y desagradable, contestó maleducadamente:

- ¿Por qué te interesaría muchachita desgarbada? ¡No es algo de tu incumbencia! – sin percatarse de las miradas de advertencia de Inu Yasha hacia el hombrecillo, ocupada en no perder la paciencia y ser educada, Kagome continuó:

- Como usted habló de Inu Yasha como joven amito, pensé que era obvio que era empleado del padre de los muchachos… - comentó dudosa mirando hacia un lado, oportunidad que aprovechó Inu Yasha para mostrarle a Jaken un puño cerrado y una mirada prometiendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Afortunadamente, Jaken entendió el mensaje porque respondió con una voz más respetuosa y un tono no tan alto:

- Debiste haber escuchado mal muchacha, lo que dije fue joven _amigo_. ¡Sí! Estos jovencitos son mis amigos, jeje – Kagome lo miró interrogante, después de todo, juraría que había escuchado _amito_.

- Kagome… - todos voltearon hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Kohaku. La chica le preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurre Kohaku? –

- ¿Podrías por favor venir a ayudarnos? Algunas clientes están a punto de retirarse, y necesitamos que nos apoyes con las cuentas – Kagome sintió las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza. Con una pequeña reverencia, se despidió de los que estaban en la cocina y corrió a hacer su labor.

Inu Yasha observó a Kagome irse corriendo hacia el local. Agradecía la interferencia de Kohaku, las cosas parecían estarse tornando dificultosas. Iban dos ocasiones bastante peligrosas donde esa chica podría descubrir la situación. Después de todo, ya había demostrado muchas veces su inteligencia.

- ¿Inu Yasha? – la voz de Sango sacó al joven de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- Debemos regresar. Le prometimos a tu padre que en cuanto Jaken viniera a recogernos, volveríamos a casa – dijo Sango algo mortificada. –Creo que tenía algo que hacer… - Inu Yasha miró a su amiga interrogante, para enseguida, dirigir su mirada hacia el sobre de papel cuidadosamente cerrado que Jaken le había entregado en cuanto llegó al café. El chico aún no había podido abrirlo y leer el contenido. – …de hecho, sólo nos dejó venir porque comenté que necesitaba ver cómo se encontraba Kohaku; de otra manera, por su actitud dudo que nos hubiera dado permiso – el joven de ojos dorados volvió su mirada hacia el mensaje. Había algo que no le gustaba nada.

- ¡Keh! ¡Como sea! – comentó un poco ausente, mientras su hermanita iba hacia Jaken y comenzaba a correr describiendo círculos alrededor de él, haciendo al pobre hombrecillo marearse una vez más.

Luego de las despedidas animosas de Lin y de un seco "hasta luego" de Sango, las dos mujercitas salieron seguidas de un Jaken quejumbroso y mareado. Inu Yasha no podía más con la tensión y la curiosidad, de modo que cuando se quedó solo en la cocina, desgarró sin cuidado el sobre y lo leyó con fruición.

Luego de unos momentos, una pulla se escuchó fuertemente en la habitación.

* * *

- ¿Seguro entonces no necesitas que me quede? Puedo prepararles la cena antes de irme –

- ¡No es necesario! No somos tan inútiles, ¿sabes? Ya sabemos freír un huevo perfectamente – respondió Inu Yasha de mal modo. Kagome solo lo miró entre molesta y dudosa, sopesando lo que diría a continuación. Antes que abriera la boca, el chico continuó su labor de convencimiento: - Además, pensé que estabas preparando un examen de todo el período, ¿no? – Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡El examen! ¡Con el alboroto de hoy, lo había olvidado por completo! – exclamó apurada. - ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Y no dejen que los niños se acuesten tarde! – con una rapidez increíble, la joven Higurashi dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo a la oscuridad de la calle hacia su casa. Inu Yasha suspiró aliviado. Hoy menos que nunca Kagome debía quedarse con ellos hasta tarde, si bien una parte dentro de él le decía que mantuviera a la chica a su lado.

- Inu Yasha, has estado más grosero que de costumbre. Si no fuera porque teníamos una cantidad exorbitante de clientes, te habríamos confinado a la cocina – decía Miroku mientras recogía unas tazas de una mesa ahora vacía. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y Sesshomaru como siempre se encargó de clausurar la puerta del café dando por terminada la jornada de ese día de manera definitiva, luego que Kagome hiciera su salida instantánea.

- Mira pervertido, no me digas eso porque tú sí que necesitas ser confinado en un sitio donde no puedas ni siquiera mirar a ninguna de las clientes – respondió Inu Yasha de mal modo. El café se encontraba hecho una porqueriza. Servilletas tiradas por todo el piso, manchas en los manteles y sillas, tazas vacías, migajas y envoltorios regados ¡en fin! Una auténtica inmundicia. Shippo y Kohaku daban claras muestras de estar agotados y Naraku aprovechando la distracción de los demás, se había sentado en un rincón en una de las sillas para sólo observarlos recoger. Inu Yasha se sentía a punto de explotar.

- Tengo hambre Inu Yasha. ¿Por qué no dejaste que Kagome nos preparara la cena? – le preguntó Shippo lloroso y con un gruñido discreto emanando de su estómago. Kohaku, que se encontraba a unos pasos barriendo, lo miró con ojitos de cachorro en claro apoyo a las palabras de su amigo.

- Porque no – respondió el aludido dándose la vuelta para no mirarlos y comenzar a limpiar la barra mojada y manchada. El pequeño de ojos azules no cesó en su ataque:

- ¡Pero tengo hambre! ¿No podemos comer un poco aunque sea? – cuestionó en tono caprichoso. Inu Yasha contó hasta diez.

- No. No hay nada para cenar. Por lo menos no hasta que terminemos de limpiar – el joven Taisho escuchó un quejido que se le antojó muy infantil.

- ¡Quiero irme a acostar! Inu Yasha, ¿podemos dejar para mañana la limpieza? – preguntó Shippo aún esperanzado.

- No. No podemos – respondió brusco. Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡Todo el día trabajé! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Eres un tonto! – lloriqueó Shippo en medio de pujiditos. Con un suspiro, el menor de los Taisho trató de serenarse un poco y olvidar el estrés que lo tenía casi engarrotado.

- Shippo, todos estamos muy cansados, pero debemos por lo menos limpiar un poco. Es imprescindible. Luego cenaremos – prometió con los dientes apretados y sintiéndose a un tris de gritar.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa tanto limpiar? Casi siempre dejamos esto para el día siguiente – murmuró Naraku desde su cómoda y relajada posición. Al voltear y observarlo, el ojidorado echó chispas.

Suficiente.

- ¡¡DESDE QUE NUESTROS PADRES VENDRÁN A HACERNOS UNA VISITA HOY A LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE, MALDITA SEA!! -

* * *

El lujoso automóvil devoraba rápidamente la distancia en las calles iluminadas por las lámparas nocturnas de aquel barrio de clase media, oscurecido por los grises y negros de la hora. Sus tres elegantes pasajeros no hablaban entre sí, si bien cada uno se encontraba atendiendo sus propios asuntos, además de que todos los detalles para el próximo acontecimiento se habían discutido ya. El ambiente dentro del vehículo era reservado y solemne.

Faltaba un minuto para las diez de la noche cuando el auto arribó a su destino: una descuidada casa de dos plantas con un café a nivel de la banqueta. Los ocupantes bajaron y con un último intercambio de miradas, se dirigieron hacia la puerta para llamar.

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 19

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**Lolichan36: **Realmente me mortifica no poder actualizar cada ocho días en ocasiones, pero las ocupaciones ineludibles y situaciones completamente imprevistas absorben mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, tus ánimos y mi agradecimiento por tus comentarios.

**Skuld Dark: **¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Ya supimos quién es el "amiguito", jeje. Gracias por tu review y por añadir esta historia a tus alertas.

**isabel: **Bueno… veremos más adelante qué sucede respecto a Kagome y los muchachos. Gracias por tu review.

**LoversxPrincess93: **¡Sólo espero no haber hecho a Sango exageradamente celosa! n.nU. Te diré que Lin es mucho más perspicaz de lo que aparenta. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y aquí está la continuación.

**sango 961207: **Jejeje. Gracias por tus porras y tu review. Bienvenida.

**AllySan: **Como siempre, estos chicos todavía no salen de una cuando ya están en otra. Aun faltan uno que otro personaje hagan su aparición por primera vez y otros su reaparición. Paciencia, por favor. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Favoritos:**

**Chisa Nagareboshi: **Mi gratitud sincera por anexar "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas. Muchas gracias.

**yela01: **También te agradezco por incluir esta historia a tu lista de favoritas. Es un aliciente muy grande.

Y muy importante, muchas gracias a todas y todos una vez más, quienes leen este fic y no envían mensaje. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	21. 20 La Sentencia Agregada

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Agradecimiento:** Muchas gracias a mi queridísima **Suikaze**, por su valiosa ayuda y asistencia (aún más de lo habitual) para la elaboración de este capítulo. B, a y a X 1000.

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 20**

**La Sentencia Agregada**

Segundos después de haber llamado a la puerta, Toga y los otros dos ocupantes del lujoso automóvil observaron como ésta se abría para dar paso a un joven de 17 años con ojos dorados. Por fin, luego de varios meses de no verlo, por lo menos no personalmente, el señor Taisho se encontraba cara a cara con su hijo menor en la entrada del maltratado y sencillo café.

- Papá… - un titubeante y reticente Inu Yasha miraba a su padre con aprensión. Toga reprimió el impulso de saludarlo y darle una palmada en el hombro. Después de todo, esta no era una visita social, tenía que guardarse el orgullo que le producía ver a sus hijos, contra todos los pronósticos, salir avantes del duro castigo que les habían impuesto. Ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Mucho después.

- ¿Es que acaso no nos permitirás entrar, muchachito maleducado? – preguntó cortante y duro el señor Kagewaki. El chico, que se había quedado estático observando a su padre fijamente, se movió hacia un lado para permitir el paso a los tres hombres maduros.

Con movimientos parsimoniosos y estudiados, los tres padres entraron al local, para enseguida inspeccionar con el ceño fruncido el aspecto de la habitación. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo de los chicos en la última hora, el local aún conservaba cierto desorden y suciedad debido a la enorme cantidad de clientes que recibieron hoy.

Antes les dio tiempo de recoger un poco, pensó el señor Taisho, recordando el tamaño de la multitud reunida en ese pequeño espacio esa tarde.

Sin embargo, a pesar del rápido vistazo al entorno, Toga fijó su mirada en lo que realmente le interesaba. De reojo y procurando que éstos no se percataran, el señor Taisho observaba a sus dos hijos, sospechando que sus socios hacían lo mismo con los propios. Realmente era muy diferente tenerlos enfrente a observarlos todos los días a través del frío y poco nítido lente de una cámara. Se sentía mucho más contento de lo que habría imaginado. El sentimiento de alegría que le producía estar con ellos era más intenso que cuando regresaba de uno de sus largos y no poco frecuentes viajes de negocios.

Tal vez era porque en esta ocasión el orgullo también estaba incluido.

Los muchachos formaron una vez más, rememorando cuando los trajeron a esa casa la primera vez, una fila como si estuvieran en el ejército. Las expresiones en los rostros de los castigados variaban, pero lo que en todos coincidía era aprensión en mayor o menor proporción, además de que los chicos habían optado por guardar un silencio sepulcral y expectante.

- Creo que permanecer en esta casa los ha hecho aún más desatentos ¿Ni siquiera van a ofrecernos un asiento? – cuestionó duro el señor Houshi. Sin pronunciar palabra y como si fuera premeditado, los jóvenes emparejados con su respectivo hermano, acomodaron una silla para sus progenitores para luego Inu Yasha, Shippo y Kohaku dirigirse hacia la cocineta mientras Sesshomaru, Naraku y Miroku volvían a su posición anterior, sólo observándolos.

Toga, sin sentirse amedrentado ni un poco por la mirada fija y escrutadora de Sesshomaru, veía a su hijo descaradamente, poniendo especial cuidado que su propio rostro no revelara nada; parecía que el muchachito era más parecido a él de lo que creía, puesto que la cara de Sesshomaru daba la impresión de estar tallada en roca.

- Papá… - la dulce y temblorosa voz de Shippo dirigiéndose a Mushin lo obligó a voltear – te traje un poco de té verde. Espero que te guste – decía el niño tratando de sonreír. Su padre sólo lo miró y tomó la taza que le ofrecía. Kohaku hacía lo mismo con su padre, Onigumo, y Toga volteó hacia Inu Yasha que sin decir nada, se encontraba parado frente a él con expresión seria tendiéndole una taza de humeante contenido.

Toga tomó el pocillo para mirar hacia dentro y observar dudoso la infusión. A pesar de que las clientes parecían haber disfrutado mucho de la tisana, el recordar claramente los ensayos de los chicos antes de inaugurar el café para preparar cualquier cosa, lo hacía meditar sobre si era conveniente o no beberlo. Kohaku también había depositado un plato con galletas en la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

Toga y los hombres se tomaron su tiempo, sabiendo que eso enervaría a los muchachos. Era obvio por su actitud que la impaciencia los estaba matando, además del estrés y la incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, esto era un castigo, pensó Toga. Un castigo que gracias a las acciones reprobables que los mayores cometieron, habían decidido acrecentar.

Luego de una larga pausa para beber el té y comer algunas galletas que en realidad no deseaba, Toga murmuró:

- Creo que han aprendido a hacer un té razonablemente bueno. Además, sirven a las personas con educación y habilidad. Eso es bueno para el negocio – los muchachos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron de reojo entre sí, no esperaban un comentario como ése. En su interior, Toga sonrió. Los había descolocado.

- Al parecer podemos decir que el café no fue mala idea después de todo, ¿no es así? – preguntó Onigumo a los demás padres, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza un poco inclinada y tomando con una mano el platito y la otra la taza.

- El esfuerzo y trabajo duro pueden hacer maravillas en las personas. Aún en las más irresponsables y despreocupadas – añadió Mushin con una sonrisa a medias llena de malicia.

Un gesto que hizo que los chicos se estremecieran visiblemente.

- En realidad no creíamos que lograrían llevar el café a estas alturas. No dábamos ni un par de semanas antes de que todos ustedes abandonarían y nos rogaran porque los devolviéramos a casa – comentó Onigumo con una sonrisa divertida. Mushin sonrió ampliamente esta vez comentando con perversidad:

- No tenían otra opción señor Kagewaki. Después de todo, ¿qué horrendo castigo podría estarlos esperando si decidían desentenderse de la reprensión? –

- Solicitarle su apoyo al señor Higurashi fue una excelente idea, creo yo… - comentó Toga descuidadamente, pero con la vista fija en su hijo menor.

- ¿Kagome? – fue la inmediata y alerta pregunta de Inu Yasha. Toga sonrió abiertamente. Con esa reacción de su hijo, las dudas que tenía sobre la dirección de sus intereses dejaron de existir.

- Sí, Kagome – el señor Taisho continuó. – Aunque deseábamos alguien confiable para que los mantuviera ocupados en lo que deberían y que les enseñara cómo desenvolverse adecuadamente en este ambiente extraño, no cabe duda que Kagome también es un recordatorio permanente de su insensatez e imprudencia, ¿no es así? – los chicos se movieron incómodos mientras los padres sonreían disimuladamente. – El no poder comentar delante de ella sobre el verdadero motivo por el cual están aquí y cuidar todos sus actos son una tortura y angustia enormes… - las expresiones de los muchachos lo decían todo. Toga sabía muy bien que, en diferentes grados, todos y cada uno de ellos habían aprendido a apreciar a Kagome, incluyendo a los impenetrables de Naraku y Sesshomaru. Era una chica linda, firme y sensata.

Le gustaba para su Inu Yasha.

Y lo mejor es que ahora estaba seguro que a su Inu Yasha también.

- Sin embargo, a pesar de la presencia de la chica Higurashi, parece que algunos de ustedes han olvidado la razón por la cual están aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó serenamente el señor Houshi, dejando en la mesa de enfrente su taza y haciendo a los chicos ponerse rígidos al instante.

- En ocasiones se han conducido como si no sucediera nada y continuaran con sus vidas privilegiadas y sin preocupaciones – comentó el señor Kagewaki. Los muchachos se miraron con incertidumbre entre sí.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – se aventuró a preguntar Naraku. Su padre dejó la sonrisa también abandonando su pocillo y adquirió una expresión fría y ojos duros, que incluso hizo estremecer visiblemente al muchacho.

- Salir a divertirte toda la noche cuando estás castigado y llevar a tu hermano contigo para embriagarlo, ¿te parece correcto? – Naraku abrió los ojos sorprendido, algo totalmente extraño en él. Antes que pudiera responder, el señor Houshi añadió:

- Y persistir con esa penosa y censurable costumbre de manosear a las chicas no es exacto lo que tenía en mente, sobre todo con una pequeña de 13 años – Miroku tragó.

- Padre, yo…

- Y continuando con el tema de la juerga, observar sin intervenir cuando un menor es abusado por su hermano mayor es bastante reprochable – comentó Toga con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru, cuyo rostro se tiño de un muy tenue tono rosado.

- ¿Pero cómo saben…? – antes de terminar su frase, Inu Yasha se vio interrumpido de manera tajante y dura por Mushin.

- No están aquí de vacaciones, ni para continuar actuando con libertinaje e irresponsablemente... esto es _el castigo_ que se merecen por haber enviado a Sota Higurashi al hospital –

- Su estancia en esta casa es para ayudarlos a madurar y dejar atrás de una vez por todas sus niñerías y actitud soberbia y egoísta – continuó Onigumo.

- Se terminaron los tiempos en que tolerábamos sus acciones insensatas y caprichosas. Ya no están permitidas. ¡Se acabó! – sentenció Toga. Era obvio que los muchachos no esperaban que las circunstancias tomaran ese rumbo, tan densas e intrincadas.

- No comprendo la manera en que se enteraron… - trató de cuestionar Sesshomaru extrañado, pero fue cortado por el señor Houshi como si no hubiera hablado.

- Por su actitud tan irresponsable e infantil, les venimos a informar que su castigo se ha incrementado. Sus actos merecen una pena mayor – los hermanos grandes comenzaron a balbucear, tratando de expresar su punto de vista, mientras los pequeños miraban atemorizados y casi a punto de llorar. De nada sirvió.

- Como es obvio que el dinero no es un problema, puesto que pueden irse de parranda para gastarlo a manos llenas en bebidas, e incluso darse el lujo de cerrar un día completo el negocio, hemos decidido que la ayuda que les estábamos proporcionando se terminó – los chicos se miraron entre sí una vez más, interrogantes.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿Cuál ayuda? – preguntó Miroku. Su padre se carcajeó.

- ¡Qué hijo tan malagradecido tengo! Bueno, no podía esperar otra cosa de ti, Miroku – el aludido apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño. El comentario no le había sentado nada bien.

- Sabíamos que los gastos de la casa serían demasiado para ustedes si los pagaban todos. Así que retuvimos el de mayor cuantía para aligerarles un poco la carga. Pero en vista de los acontecimientos, es más que obvio que pueden costearlo sin ningún problema – comentó Toga despreocupadamente. Inu Yasha lo miró expectante.

- ¿El gasto de mayor cuantía? ¿Más que el gas, el agua…? – mientras el chico hablaba, Toga sólo asentía divertido. Estaba disfrutando de esto.

- Así es. El desembolso cuya cantidad es inclusive superior a la suma de todos los pagos de manutención que hacen hasta ahora – un estremecimiento colectivo en los cuerpos jóvenes se vislumbró.

- ¿Y de cuál pago están hablando? – Onigumo sonrió como tiburón.

- ¿Pues cuál más? Hablamos de la renta del edificio, por supuesto… -

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 20

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**AllySan: **Jajaja. No te preocupes, varias lectoras me han preguntado sobre la aparición de nuevos personajes. Dentro de poco lo sabremos. Gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **Muchas felicidades, que bueno que estas publicando tus fics, me da mucho gusto. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Ánimo. Gracias por tus palabras sobre mis escritos y gracias por tu review.

**sango961207: **Naraku no será el malo en esta historia, te lo puedo asegurar (jejeje, ese puesto ya está ocupado). Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**SelenaHale: **Tal vez no muertos pero si sexys jajaja, pasmados y asustados. Gracias por tu review y por añadir la historia a tus alertas.

**isabel: **¡Pero qué visita! ¿No crees? Gracias por tu review.

**johanna: **Gracias por tus palabras. Me encanta cuando me dicen que los dejo en suspenso n.n. Digamos que Kagome se regocijará con todas las posibilidades antes de decidirse, jeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Alertas:**

**Marineyha-chan: **Gracias por incluirme y a "El Castigo" en tu lista de alertas. Me alienta.

Mi agradecimiento a las y los lectores que visitan este fic y no dejan comentario. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	22. 21 El Descaro

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 21**

**El Descaro de los Tontos Depravados**

En un estado embotado, Inu Yasha observó cómo la puerta del local se cerraba luego de la salida de sus padres. De pie, con el cuerpo un poco laxo, la mirada perdida y con sólo una situación en mente, el joven Taisho repasaba una y otra vez las palabras incriminatorias del porque el castigo había sido ampliado, el tono de voz y la actitud de los papás y sobre todo, en qué consistía la nueva sentencia.

- Inu Yasha… - un murmullo suave y tímido por parte de Shippo sacó a Inu Yasha de su ensimismamiento. Poniéndose rígido al instante, el atolondramiento se esfumó totalmente para dar paso a una furia inmensa, devoradora y casi incontrolable, provocando que todo su cuerpo resintiera el esfuerzo de no explotar en medio de gritos y violencia.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra y sin mirar a nadie, el joven de ojos dorados se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el piso superior por las escaleras. Con el pie en el primer escalón, detuvo sus movimientos cuando Miroku habló en un tono dudoso y con una pizca de temor:

- ¿Inu Yasha? –

- No me hablen – con ese único mandato dicho con una voz dura, parecida a la de su padre, el aludido retomó su camino hacia su recámara, cerrando con llave la puerta una vez ingresado a la habitación. No le importaba que Sesshomaru no tuviera donde dormir esa noche, tampoco la urgencia de pensar en una manera para resolver ese nuevo problema, ni que sus amigos se sintieran devastados.

No le importaba nada.

Sólo deseaba descansar un poco y que lo dejaran en paz.

* * *

Toga Taisho se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del despacho de su propio hogar, asiendo una hoja de papel que tenía en una de sus manos, mientras en la otra apoyaba su mentón mirando ausente el exterior oscuro y un poco tenebroso de la media noche, que una de las elegantes y finamente labradas ventanas permitía avistar.

Satisfecho con el resultado obtenido hacía aproximadamente una hora, el señor Taisho repasaba en su cabeza con picardía el rostro que todos los chicos pusieron en cuanto escucharon el asunto del pago de la renta. Era por demás sabido que un pago de esa índole era demasiado exorbitante para el poder adquisitivo de los muchachos, sobre todo después de que Miroku hizo el balance general unas cuantas noches atrás, justo cuando a su hijo mayor y a su amigo se les ocurrió irse de juerga. Ese había sido precisamente el hecho que les había dado la idea a los papás para el incremento de su castigo.

Conociendo a sus hijos, sobre todo a su Inu Yasha, Toga sabía perfectamente que la situación en esa casa estaría grandiosamente tensa en ese momento, por no decir espinosa a más no poder.

Sin embargo, si algo habían demostrado los muchachos en esos meses, era su capacidad de sortear las condiciones difíciles de manera por demás exitosa, algo que ninguno de los tres progenitores aseguraría en un principio que pudieran lograr.

Toga casi no podía contener la curiosidad y la expectativa que le producía el imaginar los tejes y manejes que los muchachos utilizarían para salir adelante en este nuevo, inesperado y desfavorable estado del castigo.

* * *

Kagome caminaba rumbo a su trabajo mientras recordaba la hora de la cena de la noche anterior. Aprovechando la pregunta cotidiana de su padre "¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?" la chica le platicó de manera _casi_ detallada los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el café "Shikón", siendo precedidos por una pequeña introducción acerca de las experiencias que tuvo con la población estudiantil femenina en su escuela. El señor Higurashi había sonreído con su gesto cargado de cordialidad comentando con alegría "¡es bueno para esos chicos!", haciendo caso omiso sobre las perversiones cometidas por esos tontos indecentes. Pero si Kagome era justa, ella también había suavizado bastante los actos reprobables de esos muchachos, siguiendo un impulso indescifrable e inexplicable de su cerebro. Pero lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de la jovencita Higurashi había sido la una mirada curiosa y extraña que le lanzó el autor de sus días, como si estuviera consciente que la situación en el café era un poquito diferente a lo que ella se había esforzado tanto en proclamar. Con un comentario críptico como "los chicos siempre serán chicos, no importa de qué ambiente provengan", su padre continuó cenando tranquilamente como si no hubiera dicho nada.

De modo que Kagome se encontraba meditando profundamente esa extraña frase que le parecía por demás importante, aunque sentía que su relevancia estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Con un suspiro y recordando con preocupación que su examen de matemáticas de todo el período sería el siguiente día, a la vez que acomodaba por milésima vez la mochila que contenía los apuntes y libros sobre la materia, Kagome se vio frente a la puerta del café, la cual para su sorpresa, estaba clausurada y en el vidrio se veía el letrero que decía "Cerrado". Muy extrañada, tratando de imaginarse qué pudo haber sucedido para que esos tontos desvergonzados hubieran decidido no abrir el local, hizo el intento de mover el pomo de la puerta. Con satisfacción, se percató que no estaba cerrada con llave, pudiendo entrar al café para escuchar murmullos apagados que provenían de la cocina. Volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Kagome se dirigió hacia donde la voz se oía.

* * *

- … así que he llegado a una conclusión de lo que creo será lo más conveniente para el negocio y ganar lo suficiente para solventar los gastos, incluyendo… la renta – los jóvenes castigados se encontraban reunidos en la cocina. Sentados algunos en las desvencijadas sillas que habían reservado para uso personal y otros parados y recargados en los muebles, escuchaban atentos, mudos y casi sin respirar o parpadear las palabras que Inu Yasha les estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

El menor de los varones Taisho estaba en un extraño estado de calma, completamente desentonado con su personalidad y su acostumbrada forma de reaccionar ante las malas noticias. Y no es que Inu Yasha no se sintiera enojado (casi furioso), sino que una noche de sueño tranquilo y una mañana a solas en la azotea del edificio le habían permitido meditar y analizar la situación hasta formar una idea por completo descabellada y desesperada que podría funcionar como una solución al problema inmediato.

Sus amigos, visiblemente temerosos y recelosos por su manera de comportarse, hacían que los nervios de Inu Yasha comenzaran a protestar. Sólo les faltaba caminar de puntillas y hablar en susurros, como si eso fuera a calmar a la bestia que habitaba en él.

- Y… ¿qué es lo que se te ocurrió? – preguntó Miroku con voz solemne. Él, Sesshomaru y Naraku, contra todo pronóstico, habían sido los más callados y discretos, más aún que Shippo y Kohaku. No era raro en su hermano, por lo menos hasta la parte donde la noche anterior no abrió la puerta del dormitorio que compartían de un golpe certero reclamándole a Inu Yasha con esa mirada asesina el que lo haya dejado afuera y echándolo a su vez de la recámara sin miramientos. Pero Naraku y Miroku eran cuestión aparte. Después de todo, cada quien tenía su estilo para reaccionar, uno peleando y gritando y el otro con voz calmada y modulada hasta que hiciera valer su opinión a golpes, pero en lugar de eso decidieron adoptar una actitud silenciosa y bienportada, casi sumisa, tratando de mantener un ambiente sin tensión.

Más aún después que Inu Yasha salió de la recámara esa mañana, anunciado que no abrirían el café ese día y se dirigió a la azotea, hasta que pudo organizar sus ideas.

Inu Yasha meditó su respuesta. Sabía que de este momento dependerían las circunstancias para el futuro. Así que tenía que plantear su razonamiento de manera clara, pero sobre todo firme, para que entendieran la idea. No quería que esto se convirtiera en una batalla campal o en una mesa redonda para debatir el tema.

- Vamos a tener que _alquilarnos_… a nuestras clientes y… -

- ¿QUÉEEEEE? – Inu Yasha volteó hacia la puerta, para ver horrorizado a la persona que menos quería escuchara la conversación en ese momento.

Kagome.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 21**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Los muchachos ahora tendrán que realizar unos cambios necesarios en el giro del café, todo con el afán de ganar más dinero para solventar su nuevo predicamento (jejeje). Seguramente con este último anuncio de Inu pueden imaginarse qué es lo siguiente ¿no es así? (jejeje X 2)

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**candilu: **Realmente lamento mucho la demora, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por tu review y por anexar esta historia a tus alertas.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **¿De veras creías que no pasaría nada? (jejeje). No te preocupes, me agradan ese tipo de culpas (jaja). Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**AllySant: **Digamos que esta visita cumplió dos propósitos: que los padres pudieran ver a los muchachos (los extrañan aunque no lo demuestren, ¡después de todo son sus hijos!) y que los castigados se den cuenta que la reprimenda va en serio. Gracias por tu review y al contrario, muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

**sango961207: **Naraku es un personaje muy particular, pero toma en cuenta que si él no hubiera existido (o por lo menos no como Tahakashi lo describe en su obra), pienso que Inu Yasha no sería ni la mitad de interesante y emocionante que es, ¿no lo crees? Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **¡No pienso abandonarlos, por lo menos no hasta que esta historia concluya! (después el tiempo y las ocupaciones dirán). Mi intención al escribir "El Castigo" era hacer una historia un poquito diferente; me da gusto que lo vean de esa manera. Muchas gracias por tu review y recibe un abrazo y un beso enormes de mi parte.

**Michelle Wealey Fenton:** ¡Y que lo digas, jajaja! Gracias por tu review.

**RefiraM: **Gracias por tus palabras, pero no creo que el castigo haya sido excesivo ¿o si? (jejeje).

**isabel: **¡Exactamente, esa era la idea! Pero esto da pie a que las situaciones evolucionen. Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**johanna:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que encuentres la historia interesante hasta el final.

¡Je! ¡En esta ocasión enviaron una cantidad mayor de reviews a la acostumbrada! ¡Muchas gracias! También gracias a las y los lectoras (es) de este fic que no mandan comentario; se han incrementado un poquito (¡yupi!). Gracias por su apoyo y por continuar ahí. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	23. 22 La Exposición de la Idea

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Para Suikaze:** ¡Muchas felicidades! n.n

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 22**

**La Exposición de la Idea**

Inu Yasha no pudo hacer más que quedarse demudado por la aparición inesperada. ¿Por qué tuvo Kagome que llegar en ese maldito momento? Y más aún ¿por qué tuvo que escucharle decir semejante cosa?

- Emm… buenas tardes señorita Kagome – saludó Miroku con una voz llena de calma, sin entonación, como si no hubieran sido sorprendidos en medio de una conversación altamente sospechosa. La chica volteó hacia el muchacho que la saludaba con los ojos aún saliéndose de sus órbitas y el cuerpo rígido de la impresión.

- ¿Pueden … repetirme… lo que… acaban de… decir…? – murmuró Kagome lentamente. Inu Yasha tomó esos preciosos segundos para tratar de reaccionar.

- Eeeh… le estaba comentando… a los muchachos acerca de… bueno… sobre un… una idea… para… - tartamudeaba el ojidorado con nerviosismo, sin hilar bien las oraciones. Esa mirada incriminatoria de ella lo taladraba hasta los huesos, haciéndolo sudar.

- Lo que Inu Yasha no quiere decirte, es que nos has interrumpido en medio de una conversación muy importante. ¿Te importaría ir a limpiar el café mientras terminamos? – ordenó Sesshomaru estoico y con tono educado, mirando a Kagome fijamente, como retándola a objetar. Kagome enrojeció e indignada, dio media vuelta saliendo de la cocina dando un portazo detrás de ella. Inu Yasha dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Temo que fuiste un poco rudo con ella, Sesshomaru – dijo Naraku mirando la puerta de la cocina que estaba cerrada por primera vez. Miroku del otro lado de la habitación asentía con la cabeza. Sesshomaru respondió sin un ápice de arrepentimiento:

- ¿Hubieran preferido que se quedara a escuchar el motivo por el cual este mentecato decía esas tonterías? –todos guardaron silencio, evidentemente dándole la razón al mayor de los Taisho, pero el menor no pudo quedarse callado mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que tonterías? ¡Si no fuera por tus sandeces, nada de esto estaría pasando! – contestó con veneno. Por lo menos la presencia de Kagome había logrado calmarlo un poco. Hasta hacía unos momentos, ni siquiera quería pensar en los motivos por los cuales la situación se había tornado tan densa. Los muchachos, notando el sutil cambio en el humor del furioso chico, se mostraron visiblemente más relajados.

- Así que después de todo Kagome ha ejercido su magia… - susurró Miroku bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. Shippo soltó una risita divertida y Kohaku sonrió contento sin disimulo. Inu Yasha se sintió ultrajado.

- ¡Imbéciles! – gruñó al aire, cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda, haciendo berrinche, pero sintiendo sus mejillas calientes por el sonrojo. ¿Esa era la mortificación que sentían por lo que habían hecho? ¡Bobos desmemoriados! ¡Qué rápido olvidaban sus faltas!

- Sin embargo, lo que mencionabas – dijo Miroku en tono serio, obligándolo a voltear – creo que ese tipo de frase más bien es algo que _yo_ diría, ¿no crees? – Inu Yasha dejó de lado momentáneamente su enfado para voltear hacia su amigo de ojos violetas. La mohína se evaporó para adoptar un ambiente adusto. Firme, Inu Yasha retomó el tema de la solución al problema económico que enfrentaban:

- Como decía, pensé en una manera para solventar los gastos, por lo menos los importantes como la manutención, la renta y la comida. Creo que nadie tendrá quejas si no hay nada para diversiones, ¿no es así? – preguntó receloso y con una ceja alzada. Nadie lo negó. – De modo que, hice un recuento de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Si bien el café está comenzando a tener cierta fama, no es suficiente. Debemos ofrecer a la clientela otras alternativas para que tengan ánimo de regresar a este lugar. Además, quiero que sea todo tipo de personas quienes nos frecuenten, no sólo jovencitas; también familias y personas maduras, o parejas de novios o esposos. Este negocio debe ser acogedor, tranquilo y a la vez entretenido – los oyentes se miraron unos a otros ¿realmente era posible que ese pequeño café ofreciera todo eso?

- Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir con "alquilarnos a las clientas"? – preguntó Naraku analítico. Inu Yasha suspiró.

- Si bien es conveniente que este sitio sea atractivo para todo tipo de personas, para las chicas habría que agregar una adehala. Un plus, vaya. Estos dos últimos días fueron extraordinariamente ocupados por la presencia de las clientes jóvenes, de modo que ellas pueden representar el ingreso más importante para nosotros – Inu Yasha no podía creer que estuviera hablando de esa manera, igual que su padre. Hacía mucho que había notado cómo su progenitor se conducía al momento de hacer sus negocios, aunque nunca le importó gran cosa. Tal vez aprendió más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Y exactamente cuál es tu propuesta? – preguntó Sesshomaru con ojos entrecerrados. Inu Yasha sonrió para sí. Sabía que, como su hermano no se había dado la vuelta diciendo "aburrido", la idea le pareció interesante.

- Podemos ofrecer servicios adicionales a cambio de un pago mayor. Por ejemplo, si piden la bebida "X" acompañada de unas galletas, nos sentaremos junto a ellas a hacerles compañía y conversar por determinado tiempo, tal vez unos 15 minutos. Si desean un trozo de pastel acompañado de cierta infusión, estaremos con ellas 20, y así. ¿Qué les parece? – Los pequeños se miraron entre sí, asombrados. Naraku y Sesshomaru prefirieron guardar un silencio meditabundo y Miroku lo miraba inquisitivo. Inu Yasha se sentía ansioso.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que te dio esta idea? – preguntó Miroku curioso. Inu Yasha sonrió.

- Tú – todos lo miraron sorprendidos. – El que estuvieras forzado a acompañar a Koharu todo el día para evitar tener problemas, fue lo que hizo imaginarme este nuevo servicio tan peculiar. Después de todo, ella estaba encantada con tu compañía, mientras consumía varias bebidas y bocadillos unos tras otros. Y según lo que escuché de las clientes de la preparatoria, en realidad ellas vinieron al café a vernos a nosotros, no por las galletas o el té – todos miraron a Inu Yasha aturdidos, sin poder responder por unos instantes. El ojidorado se molestó ¿era tan difícil de creer que se le hubiera ocurrido algo así?

- Increíble – murmuró Naraku

- Sorprendente – lo secundó Miroku. Los pequeños comenzaron a aplaudir regocijados, haciendo a Inu Yasha turbarse. Sin embargo, lo que más lo emocionó fue observar esa mirada de admiración en los ojos de Sesshomaru, una mirada que jamás le había dirigido antes.

- Pero hay algo que me gustaría puntualizar – comentó Miroku rompiendo el encanto. Inu Yasha lo miró interrogante. – En la mañana, mientras tomabas tu baño de sol en la azotea, hice un nuevo balance general. Y aunque tu idea me parece extraordinaria, tal vez tenga algunos inconvenientes –

- ¿Qué descubriste? – preguntó Naraku. Miroku sacó unas hojas de uno de los cajones de la alacena y se las tendió a Inu Yasha, que comenzó a leerlas atentamente.

- A pesar de que los dos últimos días ha estado lleno por las estudiantes, en realidad el ingreso no ha sido tan espectacular. La gran mayoría sólo ha pedido té verde, que es la bebida más barata que tenemos en el menú – Inu Yasha observaba las cifras detenidamente. Lo que comentaba Miroku era cierto, las chicas consumían varias tazas de té y una que otra unas galletas de mantequilla o trozos de pastel, pero eran las menos. El ingreso real era mínimo y el esfuerzo por atenderlas era mayúsculo; no solventaba la energía y el trabajo invertidos en ellas. Pero una resolución firme se asentó en su cabeza, tenía la corazonada que no iba mal encaminado. Si ofrecían ese servicio de "alquiler", estaba seguro que las chicas desembolsarían una cantidad mayor y gustosamente. Era cuestión de esforzarse y tratar.

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos dirigimos hacia las personas mayores? ¿La gente trabajadora? – preguntó Kohaku. Miroku tomó la idea.

- Sí. Su poder adquisitivo obviamente es mayor y más seguro. Además, ellos no tienen que pedir dinero a sus padres para pagar – Inu Yasha negó con la cabeza.

- Por lo regular ellos vendrían sólo de vez en cuando, puesto que prefieren ir a los bares donde puedan departir con más adultos o sitios donde venden bebidas alcohólicas – Inu Yasha ignoró la punzada de irritación que las últimas palabras le producían. – Si les damos este servicio a las chicas, serán una clientela cautiva, que regresará continuamente. Inclusive, las familias tendrán más confianza en venir, puesto que son jovencitas que no representan ningún peligro para nadie – Sesshomaru alzó una de sus cejas.

- Pero existen algunas que son muy escandalosas. Recuerda que inclusive se gritaban unas a otras de extremo a extremo del café ¿Qué nos garantiza que guardarán un comportamiento tranquilo y educado mientras estén aquí? –

- Nosotros. Nosotros tendremos que hacer gala de toda nuestra firmeza y carácter para impedirles actuar de esa manera; de otra forma, podríamos negarles el servicio – parecía que por fin todas las dudas e inconvenientes estaban siendo resueltas. Inu Yasha se sintió más sereno. Tal vez realmente tendrían una oportunidad de salir adelante.

- Un último detalle… - murmuró Miroku dudoso. Inu Yasha resopló. ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku? – por una vez, el labioso y siempre elocuente joven Houshi se quedó sin palabras por un instante.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? –

* * *

**Final del capítulo 22**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**AllySan: **Jejeje. Aunque no lo parezca el buen Inu ha tenido ideas ingeniosas de repente; basta ver los episodios del ánime donde hay batallas. La extensión de los capítulos se mantiene dentro del promedio, pero este ha sido el más largo hasta ahora. Gracias por tu review.

**coneja: **Tienes razón, será una bomba de tiempo, que traerá como consecuencias… jejeje. ¡Bueno, creo que tendrás que continuar leyendo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**sango961207: **Concuerdo contigo. Gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **Espero que este conjunto en "alquiler" sea tan atractivo como parece, pero ya podrás imaginarte qué de problemas acarreará esta nueva situación. El largo del cabello de Naraku (o de Inu o Sessho) no lo especifiqué, porque prefiero que cada quien los imagine según sus preferencias. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**Alertas:**

**MikoAucarod: **Gracias por anexar "El Castigo" a tus alertas. Me emociona.

**Favoritos:**

**Nienna-Lilith: **Muchas gracias por incluir "El Castigo" en tus historias favoritas. Siempre es un cumplido.

Mi agradecimiento para todas y todos las y los lectores de este fic. Es un placer enorme descubrir sus visitas cada semana. Muchas gracias. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	24. 23 Las Conclusiones de Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Con su permiso, tomaré un espacio para agradecer los reviews de "Una Batalla de Tormenta y Fuego": **Lolichan36:**Gracias por tus felicitaciones y tu review. **AllySan: **Gracias, muchas gracias. **yela01: **¡Gracias, y saludos también para ti!

Bueno, comencemos…

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 23**

**Las Conclusiones de Kagome**

Kagome arremetía contra el piso con el trapeador, sumamente molesta. A estas alturas ya había terminado con la barra, las mesas, las sillas y la cocineta. Una vez que el piso quedara limpio, se llevaría toda la mantelería y las cortinas para lavarlas y enseguida continuar con las ventanas y los sanitarios.

Evidentemente, el enfado le había dado muchas energías.

Cada movimiento era acompañado por ligeros bufidos que no lograban ahuyentar de su mente la manera poco gentil con la que Sesshomaru la despidió, o mejor dicho, la corrió de la cocina. Ella no era una entrometida, además de que en todos esos meses que llevaba trabajando ahí había demostrado ser una persona de confianza. ¿Por qué la había tratado de esa manera, tan cortante? Y también, ¿por qué todos los demás se lo permitieron?

Tal vez ella estaba siendo demasiado confianzuda. Después de todo, era la mesera del café, como bien le aclaró Sesshomaru a Sango en aquella ocasión. Todo se reducía a que ella se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades y se había colocado en un lugar que no le correspondía.

Con esos pensamientos de autocompasión, el enojo de Kagome disminuyó unos cuantos grados; sin embargo, ni la más grande irritación podía disimular ese piquetito de desilusión que sentía en el pecho. Dejando su tarea momentáneamente, Kagome se recargó en el trapeador para pensar, mirando a través de la ventana la calle que estaba escasamente transitada. Pensaba que eran amigos, que los chicos la habían aceptado como un miembro de su excéntrico y desvergonzado grupo y la veían más como una camarada que como una empleada, pero aparentemente había subestimado su propia importancia.

Un suspiro desde lo profundo de su alma brotó de sus labios. Seguramente la situación no era la que ella siempre había pensado. Había cosas que ella pasó por alto y por lo mismo, se equivocó en su perspectiva. Con anterioridad, en diversas ocasiones los sorprendió cuchicheando entre ellos y guardaban silencio tan pronto ella se aproximaba. ¿No era ésa una señal manifiesta que no deseaban que ella estuviera enterada de lo que fuera que platicaban? ¿No podían hacer más obvio que deseaban mantenerla apartada? El trato de hacía rato lo demostraba claramente.

Un portazo seguido de gruñidos ininteligibles y maldiciones, la hizo brincar por uno de los sustos de su vida. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y un gritito reprimido en la punta de la lengua, Kagome volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina para ver como el desfile de pelafustanes se llevaba a cabo. Encabezado por Inu Yasha, quien había sido el responsable del fuerte golpe de la madera contra la pared, además del origen de las palabrotas y reclamos a viva voz, era seguido por Miroku, que por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar trataba de calmarlo. Los mayores y los niños los seguían a dos o tres pasos detrás, quizás creyendo que era mejor permanecer a una distancia prudente de ese energúmeno de ojos dorados.

Siguiéndolos con una mirada llena de rencor, Kagome observó cómo Inu Yasha se detenía bruscamente a unos cuantos pasos enfrente de ella para voltear hacia Miroku, que tenía las manos levantadas como un escudo. Los demás también pararon, sin acercarse más.

- ¿…quién crees que eres para decir semejante cosa? ¿Un juez de un certamen de belleza? – preguntaba Inu Yasha alebrestado. Miroku dejaba ver un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro, pero tratando de disimularlo, le contestó:

- No, nada de eso Inu Yasha. Sólo trato de exponerte lo que todos hemos notado desde hace mucho y por eso creo que no podrías desempeñar el nuevo trabajo… - Kagome miraba fascinada el perfil de Inu Yasha, que ya había adquirido un tono rojizo en toda la cara y la mueca en la boca enseñando los dientes a la vez que gruñía, le recordaba mucho a un perro amenazando a su enemigo. Miroku no bajaba las manos.

- ¿No podré? ¿¿No podré?? ¡Si la idea fue mía, maldición! ¿De veras crees que propondría algo que yo mismo no pudiera hacer? – preguntaba el chico cada vez más molesto. Los pequeños sólo suspiraron y los mayores miraban la escena algo fastidiados.

- Tu… actitud hacia los clientes en ocasiones deja mucho que desear, Inu Yasha. Sé que es difícil que lo percibas, pero no te distingues por un trato amable y cálido. Tus maneras son autoritarias y exigentes, como si tuvieran que elegir lo que tú les dices y no lo que ellos deseen. Por eso hemos procurado mantenerte apartados de ellos, de preferencia en la cocineta o en otras labores que no impliquen un trato directo con los comensales. Aunque con esto de las estudiantes, no nos quedó de otra más que permitírtelo… - finalizó Miroku nervioso y sin tartamudear. Kagome observó la reacción del aludido. Era un poema con su rostro sorprendido y su boca abierta. Era visible para Kagome que Inu Yasha no se esperaba una respuesta como ésa.

- Yo… yo… - comenzó a balbucear desconcertado. Miroku se dirigió a ella, haciéndola respingar.

- Señorita Kagome… ¿usted estaría dispuesta a pagar por Inu Yasha? – la imitación de la reacción de Inu Yasha no se hizo esperar. Esa pregunta era en extremo desconcertante. ¿¿Pagar por Inu Yasha?? Tratando de reponerse, la chica preguntó a su vez:

- Eemm... ¿A qué se refiere exactamente, joven Miroku? –el joven de ojos violetas la miró con una sonrisita burlona. Kagome por una razón desconocida deseó estar en su casa, donde no le hicieran cuestionamientos peligrosos y comprometedores.

- Deseo saber si usted estaría dispuesta a desembolsar una cantidad de dinero para… _convivir_ con Inu Yasha – Kagome sintió cómo un rojo furioso se pintaba en su rostro, en mimetización con el del mencionado. Inu Yasha volteó hacia Kagome imitando el movimiento de ella hacia él. La chica volteó nerviosa hacia el joven Miroku, pensando por un momento que su _convivencia _con Inu Yasha no sería nada casta.

- ¿Con… convivir? – preguntó dudosa. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

- Mmm. Bueno, tal vez convivir no sería la palabra adecuada. – Miroku se acercó hacia ella pasándole un brazo por la cintura y mirándola fijamente, continuó: - quizás sea, _departir_ – Kagome se tranquilizó un poco.

- Bueno, yo… ¡AAAAHH! – la oración se transformó en un grito cuando Kagome sintió la inquieta mano de Miroku sobre su trasero. Enojada otra vez, se zafó de su abrazo para darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Miroku sólo se frotó la mejilla lastimada y los demás comenzaron a reclamar:

- ¡Miroku! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? –

- Como si no tuviéramos suficiente… -

- ¡Eres un aprovechado! –

- Imbécil… -

Kagome se sentía ultrajada. ¿No les bastaba con rechazarla, ahora querían hacerla sentir avergonzada también?

- Kagome… - la aludida volteó hacia la voz de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó de mal modo. El chico se vio visiblemente mortificado.

- Lo lamento… - la chica lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- El comportamiento de mi hermano. Cuando entraste a la cocina, no deseábamos excluirte, pero necesitábamos aclarar la situación para decidir qué hacer. Enfrentamos un incremento en los gastos, y debíamos pensar en una manera de ganar lo suficiente para pagar lo necesario – Kagome se sintió un poco menos enojada.

- Entiendo – Inu Yasha negó con la cabeza.

- No. No creo que lo hagas. Pero quiero que sepas que ahora más que nunca necesitaremos tu guía y tu asistencia. No podremos llevar a cabo nuestra idea si no estás con nosotros – respondió Inu Yasha con el sonrojo pintado en el rostro. Kagome se preguntó si no se habría convertido en un tatuaje.

- Pienso que mi presencia no hará gran diferencia… - contestó, reticente. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la cocina no desaparecían. Shippo y Kohaku corrieron hacia ella a cada lado, uno sujetando su pierna y el otro su brazo con las miradas ansiosas. Naraku dio un paso al frente, diciendo:

- Kagome, volveremos a comenzar. Tendremos que reestructurar el café, hacerle unas modificaciones, arreglarlo de modo que sea un sitio agradable – Miroku continuó con la explicación de Naraku:

- Así es señorita Kagome. Solicitamos atentamente su auxilio, como cuando vino por primera vez –dijo el joven de ojos violetas con una reverencia. Kagome se sintió abrumada. Un calorcito comenzó a formarse en su pecho.

Quizás no la habían excluido después de todo.

- Por favor, Kagome. ¡Ayúdanos! – pidió Inu Yasha, suplicante y tomando con delicadeza una de sus manos. La mirada del chico era determinada, pero envolvía una chispa de necesidad y de anhelo. Kagome sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Esa mirada y el contacto de Inu Yasha la llenaron de calor. Por un extraño motivo, el enojo desapareció, sólo existían ese roce y esos ojos.

Con una sonrisa, respondió:

- Los ayudaré -

* * *

**Final del capítulo 23**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**AllySan:** Espero se aclarara el porque de la pregunta de Miroku. Recuerda los acontecimientos del capítulo 11, cuando Miroku impide que Inu atienda a las clientes y las dudas que lo asaltan, jeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **Me agrada como no tienes idea cuando comentan que los capítulos les gustan. Es un aliciente para continuar escribiendo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **Jejeje. No precisamente, aunque aquí ya leíste a qué se refería. Gracias por tu review.

**RefiraM: **Jajaja. ¡Ni modo! Les tocó hacer cosas impensables. Pero por lo menos tienen una solución, ¿no? Jajaja. Gracias por tu review.

**Marineyha-chan: **Gracias por tus palabras, por añadirme en tu lista de autores favoritos y a "El Castigo" en tus historias favoritas. ¿Cómo puedo agradecer sin repetirme tanto? Gracias por tu review.

Mi agradecimiento por sus visitas a todas y todos las y los lectores que no dejan review. Tengan una semana agradable. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	25. 24 El Gran Sastre Totosai

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Con su consentimiento, tomaré un espacio para agradecer un review de "Una Batalla de Tormenta y Fuego": **Raven Sakura y Black: ** gracias por sus comentarios y su review. La melodía referida es la música de fondo del primer capítulo del ánime de TCR primera temporada, justo cuando en las ruinas Shaoran trata de rescatar a Sakura a la cual le aparecen sus alas después de caer en trance.

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 24**

**El Gran Sastre (y Otras Cosas) Totosai**

Inu Yasha seguía con curiosidad junto con Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kohaku y Shippo a Kagome. Después de la aceptación de la chica de darles su preciosa ayuda por enésima vez, comenzaron a pensar todos juntos en una manera sencilla de renovar la imagen del café, incluyéndolos a ellos, más que nada por el nuevo servicio que pensaban ofrecer.

Kagome, que en un principio se mostró recelosa y un tanto escandalizada por la estrategia, una vez que le explicaron un poco más detalladamente cómo funcionaría la cuestión del alquiler de los muchachos, con un rostro más apaciguado (aunque no muy convencido) dio sus propias ideas, comenzando con que si ellos pensaban "ofrecerse", pues mínimo debían tener una buena apariencia.

Fue así como casi sin darse cuenta, todos los castigados se encontraron caminando el trayecto que la pelinegra marcaba, que para su sorpresa, terminó a los cinco segundos de haber comenzado en la puerta del local comercial que se encontraba justo al lado del café. Mirando hacia arriba, Inu Yasha comprendió el motivo por el cual Kagome los había llevado ahí en primer lugar.

En el letrero que anunciaba el giro del comercio, se leía con caracteres elegantes: "Sastrería del Maestro Totosai".

- ¡Abuelito! – gritó Kagome una vez que traspasaron el umbral. Cuando todos se encontraban dentro y la puerta cerrada, el silencio llenó el lugar; la sastrería se veía desierta. Inu Yasha observó su alrededor. El sitio se encontraba repleto de maniquíes vestidos con todo tipo de ropa, además de percheros y ganchos atiborrados de prendas, sobre todo del tipo formal y trajes para hombre. La enorme vitrina que daba a la calle y una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del local y que parecía dirigirse hacia un patio interior eran las únicas fuentes de luz natural que se veían. Toda la habitación era iluminada por varias lámparas grandes y pequeñas que se encontraban diseminadas por toda la sastrería.

Inu Yasha se acercó a los maniquíes vestidos que estaban en la vitrina que daba a la calle, observando con ojo crítico el corte de las prendas expuestas. Toda su vida había estado más que acostumbrado a la buena ropa y como sabía reconocerla perfectamente, curioso se acercó al faldón de un saco largo de caballero, dedicándose a examinar detenidamente las pequeñas y delicadas costuras además del suave forro de la vestimenta. Sin poder evitar una expresión de sorpresa, el chico de ojos dorados concluyó que esas ropas eran tan finas y exquisitas como los carísimos trajes hechos a la medida que su padre se mandaba coser con los más exclusivos diseñadores de Japón y del extranjero.

- ¿Qué tanto miras jovencito? – una voz avejentada y clara lo tomó de sorpresa. Volteando hacia la puerta del patio, Inu Yasha observó a un hombre parado en el umbral que era delgado, de ojos tan enormes como la señora Urasue, la secretaria de su padre, además de tener el cabello largo y completamente blanco amarrado en una colita alta, una barba de chivo chamuscada en la punta y unos bigotes largos y delgados manchados por el tabaco del cigarrillo que tenía en la boca. Portaba un mandil que le llegaba a las rodillas de color azul obscuro con varias bolsas cosidas, de las cuales sobresalían hilos de diferentes colores, retazos de tela y un par de alfileteros llenos.

- ¡Abuelito Totosai! – exclamó Kagome contenta, dirigiéndose aprisa hacia donde el anciano estaba parado. Sin parpadear, el viejo desvió su mirada hacia la chica.

- ¡Ah, Kagome! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – abriendo sus brazos, la pelinegra se lanzó contra el anciano que sin cambiar su expresión, la recibió con una ligera caricia en la coronilla y haciendo un lado el pitillo para no quemarla. Kagome se apartó sin dejar de sonreír.

- Abuelito, he traído a mis jefes porque desean solicitar sus servicios – comentó la jovencita Higurashi. El anciano Totosai paseó sus enormes ojos por todos los muchachos que se encontraban en la sastrería, moviendo el cigarrillo de un extremo a otro de su boca. Sin mostrarse impresionado ni un poco, le preguntó a la chica:

- ¿De veras? Pero si es obvio que estos miserables no tienen ni en qué caerse muertos – respondió el vejete sin ningún tacto y sin pena alguna. Inu Yasha se molestó.

- ¿Cómo que miserables? – gritó indignado - ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarnos de esa manera? – refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. Sus amigos tenían todos fruncido el ceño, incluyendo a los niños, que además habían imitado el gesto de Inu Yasha.

- En ocasiones te he escuchado gritar desde tu casa, jovencito. Aparte de inope eres muy molesto y grosero – murmuró Totosai más para sí mismo que para los demás, mientras acariciaba su barba y terminaba por expulsar de su boca un humo blanco y maloliente. Kagome soltó una risita, diciendo:

- Creo que el abuelito Totosai sabe bien de lo que habla – Inu Yasha apretó los puños. ¿Kagome también?

- Así que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. No puedo hacer nada por ustedes – con esa frase, el viejo se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, echando humo como locomotora. El menor de los Taisho, aún sintiendo la irritación muy viva, lo detuvo gritándole:

- ¡Detente ahí viejo! ¡Aún no te hemos dicho lo que queremos! – los enormes ojos sin expresión voltearon hacia el ojidorado y sin inmutarse, respondió:

- Como si pudieras pagarlo… - Inu Yasha, habituado desde su más tierna infancia a que la gente a su alrededor obedeciera todas sus órdenes por su condición de niño rico, se sintió denigrado por ese vejete vulgar y presumido. Antes de parpadear ya se encontraba enfrente del anciano y sin ningún miramiento, le dio un fuerte coscorrón con su puño que lo hizo tirar el cigarro al piso. Kagome gimió escandalizada y sus amigos lo observaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Eso te enseñará a no insultarnos! – gruñó el chico con el puño levantado e irritado. Miroku y Sesshomaru se acercaron para sujetarlo, como temiendo que continuara golpeando al viejillo. Kagome se acercó al señor Totosai para ver su cabeza, que ya tenía un gran chichón rosado. Con el ceño fruncido, el hombre mayor observó a su atacante con sus enormes e inexpresivos ojos gritándole:

- ¡Eres un irritante maleducado violento! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a un frágil e indefenso anciano como yo? – Inu Yasha contraatacó:

- ¿Frágil e indefenso? ¡Mis narices! ¡Si tienes la lengua más venenosa que una cascabel! ¿Y cómo es eso que no vas a hacer lo que necesitamos? – el sastre siguió observando al muchacho que le gritoneaba. Con voz más calmada, el señor lo cuestionó señalándolo con un dedo rojizo y calloso:

- ¿Tienes con qué pagarme? – Inu Yasha se quedó trabado con esas palabras. Era cierto. A pesar de que analizaron la magnitud de sus problemas y lo que necesitaban para solucionarlos, no habían hecho las cuentas para saber de cuánto dinero podrían disponer para ese tipo de gastos. Una omisión que en ese momento era fatal.

- Eeeh… yo… pues… - tartamudeó el chico avergonzado. Miroku salió en su rescate:

- Todo dependería de cuánto piensa cobrar por su trabajo, señor Totosai. ¿Podría hacernos un presupuesto? – preguntó el de ojos violetas haciendo gala de su educación. El anciano lo miró.

- Aunque pudieran pagarme, dudo tener el tiempo para su trabajo en este momento. Estoy en medio de una faena de herrería… -

- ¿Herrería? ¿Usted también es herrero, señor Totosai? – preguntó Miroku asombrado. El anciano sacó otro cigarrillo y con un encendedor sucio y maltratado, lo encendió.

- Soy muchas cosas jovencito. Tengo mi taller en un cuarto del patio de atrás – contestó chupando el pitillo y exhalando el humo de una bocanada, que hizo toser a Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku que se encontraban frente a él. - ¿Y bien? ¿Tienen con qué pagarme? – repitió su pregunta mirándolos fijamente. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí para luego voltear hacia Naraku, que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ellos junto a los dos niños. El mayor de los Kagewaki sólo negó de manera imperceptible con la cabeza. El señor Totosai al ver ese gesto, sonrió: - Así que no tienen con qué liquidar, ¿eh? ¿Pensaban solicitar mis servicios para luego desentenderse del pago? –

- ¡No señor Totosai! ¡Jamás se nos ocurriría hacer algo así! – se apresuró a enfatizar Miroku. Inu Yasha se sentía como un mendigo pidiendo limosna. ¡Nunca los habían tratado de esa manera, tan humillante y desconfiada! ¿Realmente habían estado tan consentidos y apartados de los problemas de la vida real?

- Abuelito, mis jefes son chicos honestos. Estoy segura que si usted los ayuda, tendrían una manera de solventar el pago – comentó Kagome conciliadora. El anciano volteó a verla, preguntándole inquisitivo:

- ¿Honestos? ¿De veras estás segura que son honestos? – Inu Yasha se tensó de repente. Tal pareciera que esa pregunta insinuaba algo. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sin esperar la respuesta de la chica, el señor Totosai se volteó hacia ellos – Creo que me arriesgaré con ustedes. Después de todo, viven en la casa de al lado, ¿no es así? Cualquier eventualidad podríamos negociarla – sacando una fajilla con papeles alargados de una de sus múltiples bolsas, el señor Totosai dio una chupada más a su apestoso cigarrillo y abrió la libretita por la mitad. - ¿Cómo cuánto necesitan? – preguntó mientras sacaba una pluma del mismo sitio, dispuesto a escribir en las fojas. Los chicos se miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Cuánto necesitaríamos? ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Sesshomaru. El sastre-herrero los miró inexpresivo, con un hilo de humo emanando de sus labios.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cuánto dinero necesitan para solventar el gasto? – los chicos miraron al anciano sin comprender de lo que hablaba. ¿Por qué les preguntaba cuánto necesitaban?

- ¿Por qué debería saber cuánto necesitamos? – preguntó Inu Yasha receloso. El anciano se quitó el pitillo de la boca, volteando hacia la chica y preguntándole.

- ¿No les dijiste Kagome? – la aludida negó con una sonrisa. Inu Yasha preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue lo que no nos dijo? – el señor Totosai volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca y respondió:

- Que también soy el usurero del barrio -

* * *

**Final del capítulo 24**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Marineyha-chan: **Jajajaja. Veremos cómo les va a los chicos en esta nueva etapa. ¡No todo será miel sobre hojuelas, te lo aseguro, jejeje! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Gracias por volver a enviar review. Sólo te comento que sucederán más cosas, jejeje.

**AllySan: **Jijiji. Has hecho que me sonroje, gracias por tu comentario.

**Lolichan36: **No, no te apures. Nuestra Kagome no tendrá nada que ver con Renge (aunque ella es un personaje simpático también). Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**RefiraM:** ¡Uf! Estos nuevos cambios al café ya no serán tan problemáticos, puesto que los chicos ya tienen callo, pero… jejeje, luego veremos qué sucede. Gracias por tu review.

**pao14: **¡Ups! Ya te quedé muy mal . Pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de favoritas y a tus alertas.

**darkif3za:** Gracias por tu doble review y tus palabras.

**knd.03: **Jejeje. También has logrado sonrojarme tanto como a Inu. Un cumplido muy bonito y satisfactorio el que no hayas podido dejar de leer n.n X 5. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, tu review y por añadirlo a tus alertas.

**Favoritos:**

Y para:

**SesshMamYashGF-AnnyFansMoon**

**taniiah**

**Miriadel-Emel**: (gracias por anexar a tus alertas esta historia).

**Mandy1890**

**darkifreza**

**Gracias, muchas gracias por anexar esta historia a sus favoritos, no saben cuanto me emocionan y me dan ánimos para continuar.**

Y por supuesto, sin olvidar a todas y todos las y los amables lectoras (es) que siguen la lectura y no envían comentario, a las (y los) cuales les expreso mi profundo agradecimiento. ¡Échenle galleta! Para quienes su período escolar está a punto de concluir, aún están a tiempo de reponerse y obtener buenas calificaciones ¡No se desanimen! Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	26. 25 La Comedia de los Malentendidos

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Otra vez robaré otro espacio para agradecer un review por "Él Me Eligió": **AllySan: **¡Me da muchísimo gusto que te hayas animado a leer el fic de Resmiranda! Es una historia que aunque tiene algunas partes tristes, te aseguro que te encantará. ¡Yo no quería que terminara! Espero que la leas hasta el final y si lo deseas, me comentas qué te pareció. Gracias por tu review.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**garzón:** m. Joven mancebo. Niño, hijo varón. Ant. Joven que solicita, enamora o corteja. Ant. Joven que lleva vida disoluta con las mujeres. _Diccionario de la Lengua Española de la Real Academia Española, 2001, vigésima segunda edición._

* * *

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 25**

**La Comedia de los Malentendidos**

- Umm – decía Totosai observando la cintura de Naraku, quien estaba subido en un pequeño banco para que el anciano sastre le tomara medidas. Con una mano en su barbilla, los ojos fijos en el cinturón del chico frente a él y el infaltable cigarrillo en la boca, el viejo murmuraba a intervalos: - Umm –

Inu Yasha comenzaba a perder los pocos resquicios de paciencia que sentía hacia el vejete, y no es que no la hubiera perdido ya más de una vez en los minutos (que no alcanzaban a completar dos horas) de estar en ese lugar. Luego que llegaran a un acuerdo _entendible_ para las dos partes acerca del dinero, en el cual por lo menos esperarían a saber a cuánto ascendería el total del pago por los servicios del sastre para decidir si necesitaban un empréstito, Totosai guardó su fajilla de prestaciones y procedió a preguntar qué tipo de vestimenta tenían en mente.

- Bueno, queremos un uniforme de mesero… del tipo francés, para cada uno de nosotros – comentó Miroku dubitativo. Totosai, con su expresión inalterable y sus enormes ojos que parecían no parpadear, volvió a pasear su mirada por todos los chicos de manera analítica para terminar cuestionando en lo que expulsaba el humo por la boca:

- ¿Del tipo francés? ¿O sea que desean una camisa de manga larga, chaleco, pantalón, corbatín o moño y un largo mandil? – todos los muchachos asintieron, contentos con la imagen. Totosai pareció masticar el pitillo volviéndolos a mirar sin mudar el gesto. Inu Yasha comenzaba a sentirse nervioso con esa mirada y tal parecía que Miroku también, porque comentó de manera atropellada:

- Deseamos… deseamos sentirnos cómodos para realizar nuestro trabajo en el café y estar apropiadamente vestidos. Después de todo, a las clientes deben de gustarles nuestra apariencia – una expresión de vida apareció en el rostro del anciano: una ceja alzada.

- ¿Gustarles a las clientes? Pensé que era un simple trabajo de meseros… - murmuró Totosai suspicaz, chupando el cigarro. Los niños se ruborizaron e Inu Yasha no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo.

- Bueno… eeeh. Lo que ocurre es que ofreceremos un servicio especial a las clientes, un servicio de "acompañamiento", ¿me explico? Así que debemos tener una presencia agradable y atrayente para las mujeres – dijo Miroku dudoso. Inu Yasha por primera vez en su vida, observaba a su amigo sudar frío mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Ese viejo amedrentaba con su mirada tan rara; hasta juraría que los imperturbables Sesshomaru y Naraku encontraban la situación pesada, puesto que esos enormes ojos parecían tener rayos "X" integrados, descubriendo lo más recóndito de sus conciencias con sólo posarlos en ellos.

- ¿"Acompañamiento"? ¿"Acompañamiento" para las mujeres? ¿"Un servicio especial"? – preguntó Totosai aparentemente sin entender muy bien el concepto. Miroku tragó grueso, respondiendo con voz un tanto aguda:

- Si… eh… las clientes podrán alquilarnos para hacerles compañía… usted sabe, platicar, entretenerlas, hacerlas reír, sentir confortables y todo eso… que puedan disfrutar de un encuentro íntimo con nosotros – Totosai seguía mirando a Miroku sin parpadear, pero más intensamente. Inu Yasha se sintió abochornado ¿por qué se escuchaba escandalosamente indecoroso _ahora_? Si cuando le explicaron la situación a Kagome más calmadamente no se apreciaba tan desvergonzada.

- _Entretenimiento_… encuentro _íntimo_… y _todo_ _eso_…- repitió Totosai sacando humo por la boca y como masticando las palabras y tratando de buscarles sus significados, hasta que pareció llegar a una deducción: - O sea que van a actuar como garzones, cobrarán por ello y para disimular sus actividades ilícitas van a trabajar en el café. Por eso necesitan verse bien, para atraer a sus clientas y que ellas puedan _disfrutar_ de la mercancía – El cuadro que se presentó justo después que el vejete terminara su oración era para inmortalizarlo en mármol. Los seis chicos, desde Sesshomaru hasta Shippo, con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos como platos, enrojecieron hasta las orejas. Inu Yasha, ante lo embarazoso de la situación sentía un hormigueo en su puño para volver a golpear en la cabeza a ese anciano malpensado. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo parecer peor de lo que realmente era? ¡El énfasis que utilizó en ciertas palabras daba la impresión de… de… de que estaban ofreciendo un servicio inmoral en lugar de uno perfectamente inocente! Antes de poder articular palabra, el sastre continuó: - Pero… ¿no creen que es demasiado depravado? ¡Por lo que veo, ésos dos de ahí ni siquiera han cumplido 15 años! – enfatizó señalando a Shippo y a Kohaku, que parecían a punto de llorar. Inu Yasha sintió que el humo del cigarrillo del viejo que había aspirado desde que llegara a la sastrería comenzaba a salírsele por las orejas.

- ¡Claro que no viejo perverso! ¡No es un servicio de mancebía, es sólo un café! ¿Qué, estás sordo? – preguntó el chico gritoneando y con un puño alzado amenazadoramente. El señor Totosai sólo lo miró y volvió a señalarlo con un dedo calloso, sosteniendo el pitillo con los dedos restantes.

- ¿Un café? ¿Tienen un café? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí? – preguntó el anciano con expresión intrigada. Faltó un pelito para que la quijada de Inu Yasha cayera hasta el piso de la impresión. ¿Qué le pasaba a este viejo? ¿Era bipolar, distraído o tonto?

O tal vez era de todo.

- Abuelito, son mis jefes; los chicos que vinieron a solicitarle la hechura de uniformes de mesero para atender el café que está al lado – explicó Kagome con una sonrisita divertida y tranquila, como si estuviera habituada a este tipo de situación. ¿A dónde los había metido esta muchacha? ¿A una casa de locos? Los otros chicos se miraron entre sí, intrigados a más no poder.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y a qué horas? – preguntó Totosai sorprendido, rascándose el chichón que Inu Yasha le había producido. El menor de los Taisho no lo resistió más.

- ¡Condenado viejo! ¿Te estás burlando? Hemos estado aquí todos desde hace más de una hora y lo único que has hecho es menospreciarnos. ¿Nos vas a hacer los uniformes o no? – cuestionó colérico. Totosai lo miró.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Eres un impaciente jovencito. Veamos… a ver tu, súbete a ese banco – ordenó Totosai señalando a Naraku y el banco que estaba asentado justo enfrente de varios espejos enormes y debajo de dos grandes lámparas. Kagome sonriente se sentó en una enorme pila de retazos de tela que estaba en el suelo en un rincón. Los niños al verla, se dirigieron a ella para sentarse a su lado. Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha permanecieron donde estaban y Naraku hizo lo que Totosai le indicó, quien se colocó delante del muchacho y prendió un cigarro nuevo llenando el espacio de una apestosa neblina. Al cabo de unos instantes de sólo mirar la cintura de Naraku, fue cuando comenzó a murmurar "umm" varias veces. Inu Yasha se enfadó otra vez:

- ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Por qué no trabajas? – volteando hacia el muchacho, Totosai se quitó el cigarro de la boca para responder:

- No puedo – Inu Yasha contó hasta diez.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? – Totosai se volteó hacia Naraku y contestó calmadamente.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? No puedo tomar medidas si no tengo mi cinta métrica, por si no te has dado cuenta, torpe – rechinando los dientes y pasando por alto el insulto, el ojidorado preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué no la tienes? –

- Yo qué sé, seguramente la dejé tirada por algún lugar – murmuró como si nada el anciano, chupando con toda la calma del mundo el cigarrillo. Inu Yasha, contra todo instinto, le cuestionó:

- ¿Y no sabes dónde? – el viejo volteó sus enormes ojos otra vez hacia él.

- ¿Crees que si supiera, no estaría ahora haciendo lo mío? ¿Por qué no mejor en lugar de estar ahí parado sin hacer nada, te pones a buscarla? – definitivamente, Inu Yasha le pediría a Miroku que hiciera un apartado para los gastos médicos mayores. Ese vejete estaba logrando que su presión sanguínea se elevara hasta las nubes y sólo había pasado unos minutos con él. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería si continuaba junto a él, seguramente terminaría sin hígado.

- Cuando usted entró, no la llevaba abuelito. ¿De dónde venía? – le preguntó Kagome con lógica. El aludido miró hacia el techo.

- Del patio de atrás. Estaba preparando los diseños para el trabajo de herrería – contestó luego de unos momentos. Inu Yasha apretó los labios. ¿Se acordaba de eso pero había olvidado el motivo por el cual ellos estaban ahí? ¡No era posible! – Muchacho, ve allá atrás. De seguro la dejé encima de la mesa – le ordenó Totosai a Inu Yasha como si fuera su criado en lugar de su cliente. El joven Taisho lo miró con puñales en los ojos:

- ¿Quéeeeee? – antes de que pudiera ceder a sus impulsos asesinos, Kagome hizo el intento de levantarse. - Yo iré – Inu Yasha la detuvo. Lo que necesitaba era salir de ese cuarto lleno de humo y sobre todo alejarse unos momentos de ese viejo. - No te apures. Ahora vengo – con un resuello ruidoso, el menor de los Taisho se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba hacia atrás. Al salir al patio, el esplendoroso sol del crepúsculo le dio de lleno en la cara deslumbrándolo, que lo obligó a permanecer parado unos momentos. Respirando grandes bocanadas de aire y con los ojos cerrados, Inu Yasha sonrió tratando de olvidar las molestas sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, miró a su alrededor. Justo a su izquierda, se encontraba un techo con sólo tres muros, con una mesa y varias láminas y tubos de metal recargados en una pared, además de ciertas maquinarias que no supo identificar. Probablemente era esa la herrería del sastre y donde había olvidado su cinta métrica. Pero antes de ir hacia allá, volteó hacia el frente. Pegado a la pared de atrás se encontraba la casa de ese anciano. No era muy grande, pero se veía relativamente bien cuidada. Por lo menos, daba la impresión de estar en mejores condiciones que la de junto, donde ellos estaban viviendo. De dos plantas, al parecer eran sólo cuatro cuartos. Suficiente para una persona sola.

Mirando la casa de arriba abajo, Inu Yasha sintió una respiración sobre en hombro derecho. Entretenido como estaba mirando, se tomó su tiempo para voltear. Tal vez era el viejo, que venía a preguntarle porque se tardaba tanto con la mentada cinta. Luego de unos momentos, tuvo la sensación que tomaban su camisa donde había escuchado la respiración y comenzaban a jalarla suavemente. El menor de los Taisho no estaba dispuesto a voltear, por lo menos no hasta que el anciano hablara. Había demostrado que tenía una boca muy grande, ¿no? ¿O es que aparte de ser un demente senil ahora también era mudo?

Cuando sintió húmedo en la parte donde la camisa era jalada, Inu Yasha se preocupó. ¿Es que acaso el viejo cochino estaba sujetando su ropa con la boca? ¿De qué se trataba? ¿De un juego sucio?

- ¡Óyeme viejo qué…! – cuando por fin volteó Inu Yasha se llevó la impresión de su vida. Ahí, atrás de él estaba… - ¿¿UNA VACA?? –

* * *

**Final del capítulo 25**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Decidí poner el significado de la palabra _garzón_ para que no quedaran dudas acerca de lo que Totosai refiere exactamente (aunque por ahí encontré que en Chile significa "persona que atiende personas en las mesas, mesero", así que espero no existan confusiones al respecto).

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Scarleth Draven:** Jejeje. Bueno, he intentado hacer los capítulos más largos pero me resulta difícil. Gracias por todo lo que me dices y por tu review.

**darkif3za y darkifreza:** ¡Bueno, bueno! Ya lo capté, jejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**pao14: **¡Muchas gracias, qué bueno que te gustó! Y también gracias por tus palabras.

**AllySan: **¡Puf! ¡Has puesto el dedo en la llaga! Haré lo posible por actualizar continuamente (¡de veras, lo juro!) pero luego que termine el período y veamos si no necesitamos… eh… seguir estudiando un poco más, jeje. Gracias por tu review.

**isabel: **Gracias por tu review.

**knd.03: **Me da gusto que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Miriadel-Emel: **Jijiji. Me da satisfacción cumplir uno de mis objetivos: entretener (aunque sea un poquito) a las personas con mis lecturas. ¡Muchas gracias por decirme que lo estoy consiguiendo, me anima como no tienes idea!

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Jajaja. Como te habrás dado cuenta en este episodio, esas situaciones entre Inu y Totosai aún no concluyen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**RefiraM: **Jajaja. Gracias por tu review.

**Diianii_Uzumaki: **Jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario.

**La Gran Hana: **Jojojo. Las relaciones familiares tienen un motivo, y aunque he tratado de dejarles pequeños indicios, lo trataré con más detenimiento más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus palabras, tu review y por añadir esta historia a tu lista de favoritas.

**Alertas:**

**Alhena-star: **Gracias por incluir esta historia en tu lista de alertas. Me da ánimos.

Y también gracias a todas y todos quienes leen y no dejan comentario. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	27. 26 El Proyecto Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Antes de comenzar con la historia, me gustaría expresar públicamente mi más profundo agradecimiento a todas (os) y cada una (o) de las y los lectores de esta historia. Sus reviews, así como sus visitas, han sido desde el primer momento el más grande aliciente para continuar escribiendo. Ni en mis sueños más fantasiosos me atreví a imaginar que algún día alcanzaría un número de reviews y de lectores que contendría tres cifras; el llegar los 156 reviews y un promedio superior a los 300 visitantes por capítulo me ha dejado sumamente emocionada y motivada.

Gracias por leer; gracias por expresarme sus opiniones y hacerme saber sus deseos; gracias por sus visitas y sobre todo, gracias por su grata compañía en esta aventura.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 26**

**El Proyecto Inesperado**

El juego de palmadas entre Kagome y los niños se vio repentinamente interrumpido por el grito de sorpresa de Inu Yasha. Todos los presentes en la sastrería, a excepción del anciano Totosai, voltearon preocupados hacia la puerta de atrás y sin dilación, se dirigieron corriendo hacia el patio.

Kagome se paró detrás de Sesshomaru y Naraku, que se detuvieron en la puerta y observaban hacia el patio, sin moverse. Cuando la chica alcanzó a ver entre sus hombros la imagen al frente, no pudo menos que relajarse y reírse.

- ¡Óyeme maldito animal! ¡Suéltame! – gritaba Inu Yasha , cuya camisa estaba siendo jalada por el hocico de la vaca que pertenecía al viejo sastre desde que Kagome tenía memoria y que siempre había permanecido en el patio de esa casa. Cuando trataba de disimular sus risitas, los niños se asomaron un poco temerosos por la puerta, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, exclamaron encantados y en perfecta sincronía:

- ¡Una vaca! –

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Naraku entre intrigado e incrédulo. Los niños tomaron las manos de Kagome cuestionándole con caritas ilusionadas:

- ¿Podemos acercarnos? –

- ¡Quiero tocarla! ¿Puedo? – tomando aún las manos de los pequeños, Kagome se acercó al animal que al verla, por fin soltó la camisa de Inu Yasha que casi se va de boca contra el piso, y con un mugido que parecía de bienvenida, permitió que la chica le acariciara la cabeza. Con sus movimientos pausados, la pelinegra les mostró a los niños como debían tocar a la vaca y al cabo de unos momentos, comenzaron a imitarla soltando risitas de contento.

- ¿Estás bien Inu Yasha? – le preguntó Miroku acercándose a su amigo, que revisaba su mojada camisa viendo un pequeño agujero justo donde la vaca la había aprisionado con sus dientes, según alcanzó a ver Kagome.

- ¡Keh! ¡Ese animalejo se comió mi camisa! – se quejó Inu Yasha como si no lo creyera, haciendo a la chica y a los niños reír. En eso, la voz del sastre se escuchó desde la puerta, donde Sesshomaru y Naraku le hicieron sitio.

- ¡Vaya, veo que ya conociste a mi vaca! Le caíste muy bien muchacho – comentó en medio de bocanadas de humo. Inu Yasha comenzó a reclamarle cuando Shippo se dirigió a Kagome:

- Tu abuelito es una persona muy rara, Kagome – la chica se acuclilló junto al niño para que pudiera escucharla sobre los gritos que Inu Yasha estaba dando:

- Je je. No es mi abuelito de verdad Shippo, pero como si lo fuera – los niños la miraron interrogantes y Miroku, que se había parado detrás de ella, le preguntó:

-Creímos que el señor Totosai pertenecía a su familia, señorita Kagome – la chica negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Mi verdadero abuelito murió hace tres años. El abuelito Totosai y el abuelito Myoga eran los mejores amigos de mi abuelo y lo visitaban en nuestra casa casi todos los días. Los conozco de toda la vida, por eso a ellos también les digo abuelitos – explicó la chica incorporándose. Todos los chicos la miraban, incluyendo Inu Yasha que había detenido sus gritos para escuchar lo que decía.

- Así que el viejo Totosai es un viejo amigo de la familia Higurashi – murmuró Naraku instándola a continuar. La chica siguió hablando:

- Ellos tres, mi abuelo, el abuelo Totosai y el abuelo Myoga se conocieron desde su juventud, siempre andaban juntos. Cuando falleció mi abuelito fue un golpe muy duro para los dos; aunque siguen yendo a la casa de vez en cuando, prefieren que seamos nosotros quienes vengamos a verlos. El abuelito Totosai aquí, en su casa y el abuelito Myoga en el asilo de ancianos que está calle abajo –

- Y siempre han sido muy puntuales – la interrumpió Totosai acercándose al círculo que habían formado, con el cigarrillo en la mano – Myoga se pone muy contento cuando tu hermano Sota va a verlo, lo quiere como a su propio nieto. Justo ayer en la tarde me encontré a ese chiquillo en el asilo visitando a ese tonto de Myoga; estaba mostrándole su dominio con el balón de fútbol soccer – terminó Totosai con una sonrisa hacia la muchacha, la primera que le veían desde que llegaron ahí.

- Sota desde muy pequeño se ha sentido atraído por el fútbol y al abuelito Myoga le gusta verlo entrenar – comenzó a explicarles Kagome a los chicos. - En ocasiones salían a la plazoleta donde está el asilo y mientras el abuelo se sentaba en una banca entre los cerezos, Sota practicaba, aunque… - la chica se detuvo y su rostro adquirió un matiz de tristeza. – Después de su accidente, ya no ha sido lo mismo. Perdió coordinación y por eso ahora tiene cierto grado de dificultad para dominar el balón y hacer otras cosas – murmuró sin ver a los chicos.

- Sota es un chico fuerte Kagome, estoy seguro que con esfuerzo y dedicación, volverá a ser el de antes. Fue lo que dijeron los médicos a tu padre, ¿no es así? – comentó Totosai mirando la columna de humo del pitillo que sostenía en la mano, llenando el silencio sepulcral que se hizo luego de las palabras de la chica. Con un suspiro y tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos tristes, Kagome se dirigió a Naraku:

- Bueno, en vista que les tomarán medidas, creo que mi presencia no es necesaria. ¿Puedo ir al café a estudiar un poco para mi examen de mañana? – como atontado, el chico asintió con la cabeza. La chica se dirigió al anciano asegurando que pasaría en un rato a despedirse y sin reparar en el ambiente tenso que quedó tras de ella, se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

Kagome estaba sufriendo intensamente. A pesar de todas sus noches en vela y de casi no ver televisión en estos últimos días, simplemente la matemática no podía entenderla. Era increíblemente dificultosa, a pesar de que no sabía cómo, había logrado mantener un promedio aceptable.

Pero eso era antes de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Sintiéndose como si se dirigiera al cadalso, Kagome echó un último suspiro, resignándose a reprobar el examen. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto y por lo menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que sus padres no se enojarían demasiado y la apoyarían, pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera satisfecha consigo misma. El sonido de la puerta del local al abrirse la obligó a levantar la vista del cuaderno donde estaba haciendo esas horrorosas operaciones, para ver a Naraku entrar al café y dirigirse directo hacia ella:

- ¿Problemas con el estudio? – ella sólo pudo mover su cabeza de arriba abajo con cara compungida. Naraku sonrió y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella. - ¿Me permites ver? – sin contestarle la pelinegra le acercó el libro y la libreta y el chico se puso a revisarlas atentamente. Luego de unos minutos de lectura, Naraku comentó: - Esto es bastante sencillo, ¿quieres que te explique? – le preguntó sonriendo de lado. Kagome sintió como si su ángel guardián se hubiera aparecido frente a ella.

- ¿De veras le entiendes? – concentrado, el chico de ojos negros con rayitos rojos posicionó el libro sobre la mesa de modo que ambos pudieran verlo y comenzó a explicar.

* * *

Inu Yasha se encontraba en la calle con la mano en el pomo de la puerta del café. Antes de abrirla, miró hacia el estrellado y obscuro cielo. La noche por fin había llegado y aún faltaba que Totosai tomara algunas medidas. Tratando de contener su impaciencia y enojo por la tarde tan inusual pasada en la sastrería, Inu Yasha por fin entró al local y lo primero que vio casi lo hizo gruñir.

En una mesa del centro del local estaba sentada Kagome estudiando intensamente. Pero lo que lo puso de mal humor era que se encontraba justo en medio de Naraku y Sesshomaru, que daba la casualidad que estaban pegaditos a ella con el pretexto de explicarle algunas ecuaciones matemáticas. El menor de los Taisho cerró de un portazo haciendo a los tres alzar la vista alarmados.

- ¡Inu Yasha! No nos asustes así… - comentó Sesshomaru de malas. Inu Yasha entrecerró los ojos.

- Lo lamento, no quise interrumpirlos – murmuró con intención.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Naraku pasando su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Kagome. Al recién llegado no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento.

- Le está tomando las medidas a Shippo ahora. Por eso vine por ella – Kagome miró a Inu Yasha interrogante.

- ¿Por mi? – preguntó señalándose a si misma con un dedo. Los dos chicos que estaban sentados junto a ella sonrieron.

- Te verás muy bien Kagome – murmuró Naraku evaluándola con la mirada. Inu Yasha apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué no podía hacerlo más obvio?

- ¿M-me veré bien? ¿Por qué? – al ver que Naraku acercaba su rostro al de la chica más de lo que el decoro permitía, sin dudarlo de un par de zancadas estuvo frente a ella con la mesa entre ambos y la tomó de una muñeca.

- Vamos – Kagome se levantó desconcertada.

- ¿A dónde? –

- Regresarás con el sastre Kagome – contestó Naraku aún con esa mirada en los ojos.

- ¿Para qué? – Sesshomaru contestó con cierta indiferencia:

- Para que tome tus medidas. Tú también usarás un uniforme de mesera –

* * *

**Final del capítulo 26**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**pao14: **Jajaja. Procuré respetar la personalidad de Totosai lo más posible. No sería Totosai sin un grado de distracción, ¿no crees? Gracias por tu review.

**darkif3za: **Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Efectivamente, el fic de Resmiranda no está concluído en español, pero el esfuerzo de traducirlo bien vale la pena. El color lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Lolichan36: **Totosai es un personaje especial, sobre todo por la relación tan divertida que tiene con Inu Yasha en la historia original; por eso quise incluirlo en este fic, para reírnos un poco. Gracias por tu doble review y por tus comentarios.

**isabel: **Un poco inesperado, ¿no? Gracias por tu review.

**Alertas:**

**Lady Arakawa: **Gracias por incluir en tus alertas a "El Castigo". Como siempre, un halago.

Y bueno, espero que les haya ido bien en sus estudios. Las vacaciones invernales están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que no desfallezcan. Ya falta poco. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

**

* * *

**


	28. 27 Las Tormentosas Posibilidades

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 27**

**Las Tormentosas Posibilidades**

Mientras el glorioso sol de media mañana entraba por las ventanas del salón, Kagome miraba la hoja de su examen sintiendo que podía colapsar en el siguiente segundo. Tal como lo esperaba, sus sesiones de estudios no fueron suficientes para presentar con decoro la prueba de matemática que tanto agobio le generó en días pasados. No era justo. Es cierto que no era la más aplicada de su grupo, pero siempre había permanecido entre los mejores promedios de la clase.

Pero ahora con su empleo en el café, ciertamente que el tiempo y los estudios se habían convertido en una situación crítica que de ahora en adelante debía aprender a balancear de manera cuidadosa; este examen lo demostraba claramente.

Dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre, Kagome se dio el lujo de tratar de ponerse en paz consigo misma antes de comenzar con las ecuaciones. Con un hondo suspiro de resignación, la chica se enderezó y procedió a contestar el examen.

* * *

Después de que los niños concluyeran con su almuerzo, salieron corriendo de la cocina uno detrás de otro tratando de darse alcance, riendo y jugando. Los chicos mayores se quedaron sentados en la mesa, terminando con los últimos bocados de comida o sorbos de café.

Inu Yasha observaba a los dos engendros diabólicos que se encontraban sentados frente a él: su hermano "atrévete a mirarme y morirás" Sesshomaru y el flojo y manipulador de Naraku. Luego que Kagome abandonara la cafetería ayer en la noche, el mayor de los Kagewaki le había lanzado una mirada bastante extraña, como de reto y con un escueto "buenas noches", se dispuso a subir a su recámara para dormir.

Inu Yasha no era tonto. Después de todo, había sido compañero de aventuras de ese par de mefistofélicos desde más años de los que le gustaría recordar, así que el motivo de sus acciones del día anterior seguramente era bastante retorcido.

- Inu Yasha, entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con el plan para hoy? – le preguntó Miroku, tratando de retomar el tema que habían tratado superficialmente durante el desayuno. El aludido, sin apartar su mirada de la parejita, respondió como distraído:

- Sí – Miroku, que tampoco era tonto, sólo movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, con resignación. Después de todo, el chico de coleta lo conocía también desde hacía mucho, así que sabía que Inu Yasha no le prestaría toda su atención hasta que resolviera cualquier asunto que tuviera con sus amigos.

- ¡Keh! Ustedes dos, ¿pueden decirme cuál era su jueguito de ayer? – preguntó exigente. Ambos chicos lo miraron de reojo, Sesshomaru sorbiendo su café y Naraku recargado en el respaldo de la silla como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¿"Jueguito"? ¿Cuál "jueguito"? – preguntó Naraku al parecer genuinamente intrigado, lo que sirvió para poner más molesto a Inu Yasha.

- ¿Cómo que cuál jueguito? ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer con Kagome ayer cuando llegué al café? – cuestionó cerrando los puños, que estaban sobre la mesa, visiblemente molesto. Sesshomaru y el joven Kagewaki voltearon a verse y con una mirada de indiferencia, se encogieron de hombros.

- Le estábamos explicando unos problemas matemáticos, eso es todo – respondió Sesshomaru en tono serio, clara advertencia que no tenía humor para ser interrogado.

Advertencia que Inu Yasha ignoró completamente al acusar:

- ¿Cómo que eso es todo? ¡Si estaban casi encima de ella! – Naraku mirando la punta de su tenedor que aún tenía un trozo de tocino, le contestó con pereza:

- Sólo hacíamos lo que Miroku nos pidió – Inu Yasha abrió los ojos como platos. A su lado, el de ojos violetas se entiesó.

- ¿Lo que Miroku les pidió? ¿Qué fue lo que ese idiota les pidió? –

- No es necesario hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí… - murmuró Miroku bajito y un poco molesto. Los otros tres lo ignoraron.

- Que apoyáramos a Kagome en lo que pudiéramos. Después de todo, todos somos responsables de lo que ocurrió con su hermano, ¿no es así? – preguntó el de ojos negros dubitativamente a todos. Sesshomaru sólo continuó bebiendo su café mientras Inu Yasha volteaba a ver acusadoramente a Miroku, ignorando deliberadamente la parte de la responsabilidad.

- ¿Apoyarla? ¿Y por qué ella necesitaría que la apoyaran? – Miroku sólo suspiró, reuniendo fuerzas ante la necedad del ojidorado, para decir:

- Porque estamos en deuda con ella y toda su familia Inu Yasha – respondió paciente, mirando a los ojos al chico. Inu Yasha se sintió incómodo como siempre sucedía cuando tocaban el tema del accidente de Sota o algo relativo a éste. – A pesar de que nuestros padres tomaron en sus manos la solución al problema de lo que hicimos, en realidad nosotros debimos desde el principio plantarle cara – los reunidos en la mesa miraban a Miroku con solemnidad. Sesshomaru había dejado la taza y Naraku veía atento el rostro del de coleta. Inu Yasha se sentía con el pecho oprimido. ¿Plantarle cara? ¿Cómo? ¿Admitiendo su culpa? ¿¿Y ante Kagome?? ¡Ella desconocía completamente que ellos fueron los responsables del accidente de su hermano! ¿Qué diría si se enteraba? Más preocupante aún: ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

- Pero mi padre comentó que lo mejor era que ella no lo supiera – ante Inu Yasha sus propias palabras se escuchaban suplicantes. Miroku lo miró con solemnidad.

- Es cierto, ¿pero crees realmente que es la actitud apropiada? Ya ves la ocasión en que vino tu hermanita por primera vez. ¿No hizo esa pregunta tan indiscreta, sobre si ella era quien estaba ayudando a tu padre a castigarnos? ¿O la pregunta de Sango esa misma ocasión, cuando iba a mencionar el motivo por el cual estamos aquí y la interrumpí? – con cada palabra que Miroku pronunciaba, Inu Yasha se sentía más y más preocupado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían permanecer de esa manera, eludiendo eventos pasados? - ¿Qué pasará el día que otra situación parecida surja? ¿Lograremos fingir otra vez y disimular nuestra culpa? ¿Y qué si no podemos? – las preguntas de su amigo eran demasiado incriminatorias. El estómago del menor de los Taisho tenía la sensación de contener una piedra. La angustia carcomía su cuerpo; un dolor quemante se instaló en su pecho. ¿Qué haría Kagome el día que se enterara de la verdad? ¿Se molestaría, les gritaría o qué?

- ¡Naraku! ¿A qué hora iremos a la tienda? – la alegre pregunta de Kohaku a su hermano mayor los sacó de un porrazo de la burbuja delictuosa en la que se habían envuelto. Los niños irrumpieron en la cocina sin percatarse de la tirantez que los rodeaba. Una sensación que Inu Yasha dudaba pudiera abandonarlo de ahora en adelante.

- En un momento Kohaku – murmuró Naraku serio, levantándose de su asiento para llevar los trastos que usó para su desayuno hacia el fregadero. Inu Yasha miró fascinado cómo ese chico tan desvergonzado y malicioso se quedaba con la mirada fija en la pared, sin mirarla en realidad, sumido en sus pensamientos. Luego, desviando sus ojos, el menor de los Taisho miró hacia su hermano, que tenía la boca formada en una apretada línea, el ceño fruncido y una mirada atormentada. Miroku por su parte, se había recargado en la silla con los brazos cruzados y un rictus que parecía de dolor se había instalado en su cara. Inu Yasha no pudo menos que preguntarse cuál sería la emoción que él demostraba en ese momento. ¿Dolor, angustia, miedo?

- Miroku, ¿es cierto que le vas a pedir al señor de la tienda que elabore dulces para ofrecer en la cafetería? – preguntó Shippo entusiasmado a su medio hermano mayor. Miroku sólo lo miró y sin responderle, se levantó para ir junto a Naraku. Inu Yasha observó un gesto de aflicción en la carita del niño. Miroku insistía en su actitud indiferente hacia su pequeño hermano, una actitud que sólo acarreaba dolor y tristeza al chiquitín.

- Así es Shippo. Le pediremos a ese hombre que haga unos dulces exclusivos para vender aquí – le respondió Inu Yasha a Shippo con una sonrisa de medio lado. El niño sonrió a su vez y se acercó al de ojos dorados.

- ¿Podré comer un dulce si voy con ustedes? – le preguntó esperanzado. Inu Yasha no pudo evitar compadecerse del pequeño Shippo, como siempre lo hacía.

- Seguro. ¿Por qué no? – contestó tratando de infundir un poco de ánimo en su respuesta. Shippo sólo se rió y fue en busca de Kohaku, que permanecía junto a su hermano quien había comenzado a lavar los platos.

Inu Yasha observó como en un sueño como todos los demás comenzaban a moverse. No pensaba en la mercancía que pensaban ofrecer a la clientela. No recordaba el asunto de los uniformes. Había olvidado la remodelación que querían hacer al café y del aspecto que querían darle. Él sólo podía tener en mente en ese momento una sola cosa:

¿Qué pasaría si un día Kagome se enterara de lo que habían hecho?

* * *

**Final del episodio 27**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**taniiah: **Jijiji. Bueno, a mi siempre me ha parecido más gracioso que lindo. Gracias por tu review.

**pao14: **Jajaja. Bueno bueno, tu corazón ya puede seguir latiendo, ya está aquí el nuevo episodio. Ya verás el asunto del uniforme de Kagome, jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario.

**AllySan: **No será la última vez que veamos los celos del buen Inu. Tampoco que la sensación de culpa llene el ambiente. Planeaba tocar el tema del color de los uniformes en este capítulo, pero creo que tendré que dejarlo para después. Gracias por tu review.

**Skuld Dark: **¡Que bueno leerte de nuevo por aquí! Así es, veremos a todos de uniforme (una situación muy esperada por mí, jujuju). Gracias por tu review y por anexarme a tus alertas.

**lady-create y vica: **Es una ventaja de los fanfics: los protagonistas pueden ser de todas, además de situarlos en el ámbito que más nos plazca (inclusive un harem, jejejeje ^.^). Gracias por sus palabras y por incluirme en sus favoritos y alertas, así como a "El Castigo" en ambas listas también.

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: **Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**knd.03: **Jajaja. Realmente lograste sonrojarme, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos y por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **Realmente Naraku no está tan mal. Haciendo a un lado su personalidad tan maquiavélica, su físico (¡_humano_ por supuesto! ¬¬U) irradia cierta atracción. Gracias por tu review.

**darkif3za: **¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No sabes cuán difícil es en ocasiones para que me ilumine un poquito la inspiración! Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**Marineyha-chan: **¡Bu! U.U Es una de las enormes limitantes que tengo como escritora: no poder escribir capítulos más extensos. También me gusta emparejar a Kagome con otros personajes masculinos que no sean Inu; tal vez en alguna ocasión escribiré sobre ello. Gracias por tus cumplidos y tu review.

**Alertas:**

**viduccA: **Gracias por anexar "El Castigo" a tu lista de alertas.

**Favoritos:**

**vampire69redgirl: **Es un aliciente que hayas incluido "El Castigo" en tus favoritos. Mil gracias.

Y como siempre, gracias por sus visitas a todas y todos los lectores que no dejan review. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	29. 28 Las Acciones Impensadas

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 28**

**Las Acciones Impensadas**

- No debes preocuparte tanto, Kagome. Verás como más adelante logras organizarte mejor para subir tu promedio. No es el fin del mundo hija – Hiromi tenía a Kagome abrazada muy fuerte con su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha estaba sobre las más pequeñas de la chica que se encontraban sobre su regazo. Kagome no había comentado nada sobre el desempeño tan pobre que tuvo en el examen de esa mañana hasta que toda su familia, exceptuando su padre que se encontraba trabajando, habían terminado de comer. Con un rostro compungido y un tono muy quedito, la mayor de los hijos Higurashi le había comentado a su madre su seguridad de haber reprobado el examen. Como esperaba, la reacción de su madre no había sido de enojo, sino de comprensión y consuelo, haciendo sentir a Kagome bastante mal.

- Gracias mamá. No creo que vuelva a suceder… - respondió la chica con voz apagada, sin levantar aún su cabeza agachada. La señora Higurashi tomó la barbilla de su hija para mirarla a los ojos.

- Escucha Kagome, no permitas que esto te desanime. Sé que es muy difícil trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, más para una jovencita como tu, pero siempre has sido disciplinada en cuestiones escolares. Tus calificaciones mejorarán estoy segura, pero si sientes que necesitas ayuda para tus estudios, veremos qué se puede hacer más adelante, ¿de acuerdo? – asintiendo sin ánimo, Kagome recibió un beso y un abrazo de su madre, para enseguida escucharle: – Ahora, a trabajar o llegarás tarde. Vete con cuidado – con pasos lentos, la chica abandonó su casa para salir rumbo al café aún sumida en depresivos pensamientos. Ciertamente, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esta y para ella no era nada placentero.

Al llegar al café, que sus empleadores habían decidido mantener cerrado a los clientes hasta que la mayoría de las remodelaciones se llevaran a cabo, trató de mostrarse más animosa, de modo que instaló una media sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que abría la puerta del local, sonrisa que se amplió sinceramente por la sorpresa agradable de sentir los bracitos de la pequeña Lin rodeando su cintura con fuerza.

- ¡Hola señorita Kagome! ¡Me da mucho gusto verte! – exclamó con alegría la menor de los Taisho. Kagome se sintió inmediatamente contagiada por ese contento.

- ¡Lin! ¿Cómo has estado pequeñita? – preguntó la chica, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la niña para corresponder de alguna manera a su efusivo saludo. Lin sonrió con toda la cara y separándose de Kagome, respondió:

- ¡Contenta, porque pude visitar a mis hermanos otra vez! Los extrañaba mucho – decía la niña moviéndose de lado a lado sobre sus propios pies. Kagome sonrió.

- Es un deleite saludarte Lin. ¿Viniste tu sola? – la niña negó con la cabeza.

- No. Sango me acompañó – respondió seria y enseguida, acercándose a Kagome, le dijo en secreto: - Ella quería ver a Miroku, porque también lo extraña… -

- Oí eso Lin – la niña respingó asustada al escuchar la voz de Sango, que detrás de ella, la miraba con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. Lin volteó hacia la chica de coleta y sonriendo, sólo dijo: "¡voy a buscar a Kohaku!" para enseguida correr hacia la cocina.

Kagome miró a Sango sin saber muy bien como actuar. La última vez que se vieron fue cuando la hermana de Naraku estaba muy molesta porque Miroku le hacía compañía a Koharu, la chiquilla a la que le había tocado el trasero y por lo mismo y a causa de su mal humor, no se habían despedido en los mejores términos.

- Bueno, yo… - comenzó a decir Kagome dispuesta a alejarse de la jovencita, cuando ésta levantó una de sus manos entre ellas interrumpiéndola.

- Kagome… yo… lamento como procedí en mi última visita. Lin me hizo ver que fui muy grosera contigo. No merecías que te tratara de esa manera. Lo siento – dijo Sango de una sola respiración y con los ojos desviados hacia un lado, sonrojada. Kagome no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Sango le estaba pidiendo disculpas? ¿Y Lin había sido quien la hizo reflexionar? ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Sintiendo otra vez el conocido calorcito en su pecho, Kagome respondió con una sonrisa a la ruborizada chica:

- No te preocupes Sango, estabas muy alterada. Creo que cualquiera actuaría sin pensar – Sango miró a la chica al rostro, aún mortificada.

- Esa no es excusa Kagome. Desquité mi molestia contigo e Inu Yasha por ese tonto manolarga – la chica de coleta cerró sus puños y frunció el ceño, para continuar en un tono enojado: - ¡Siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas con sus atrevimientos! ¡Es un descarado! – Kagome decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema antes que aquella escena por la cual Sango le pidió disculpas se repitiera.

- ¿Sabes dónde están los muchachos? – Sango miró a la pelinegra un poco desconcertada por el súbito cambio de materia, para con voz más calmada, responderle:

- ¡Oh! Todos están en la cocina, haciendo planes sobre los cambios del negocio. Te estaban esperando – la chica Higurashi suspiró y le comentó a su acompañante:

- Entonces, ¿vamos allá? – con una sonrisa, Sango permitió que Kagome entrelazara su brazo con el suyo, haciendo a la recién llegada sentirse mucho mejor. Tal vez el día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina y en compañía de sus amigos y Lin, Inu Yasha leía la lista de pendientes del café que habían elaborado entre todos. Cortinas, mantelería y los uniformes; pintura y resanar las paredes; unos nuevos marcos de las ventanas y la puerta, además de sillas y mesas; los diferentes tipos de tés, cafés, bocadillos y repostería para ofrecer a los comensales; más jarritas, azucareros y recipientes para la crema junto con unas tazas más finas y mejor decoradas (a juego) y cubiertos; también unos sillones confortables aunque no muy grandes para que los chicos pudieran trabajar más a gusto en el nuevo servicio…

Todos estaban un poco desanimados. Miroku, como siempre, había hecho el balance monetario (balance que a estas alturas Inu Yasha ya detestaba) y como temían, necesitarían una cantidad de dinero bastante exorbitante para sus bolsillos para hacer todo lo que necesitaban.

- Buenas tardes – la voz de Kagome que entraba en ese momento junto con Sango a la cocina lo hizo estremecer, formándosele un hueco en el estómago, tratando de ignorarlo denodadamente.

- Buenas tardes señorita Kagome. ¿Cómo le fue en su examen? – le preguntó Miroku amable a la chica, cuya cara mostró una tristeza instantánea.

- Temo que no muy bien… - respondió con un poco de resistencia. Sabios, el de ojos violetas y todos los demás prefirieron dejar a un lado el tópico.

- Estábamos planeando las mejoras del café, señorita. ¿Le importaría darnos su opinión? – dijo Miroku delicadamente, a la vez que le quitaba la lista de pendientes a Inu Yasha de manera suave tendiéndosela a la chica. Kagome y Sango, que se instaló tras la pelinegra y miraba sobre su hombro, comenzaron a leerla.

Luego de unos segundos, Kagome preguntó:

- Mmm. ¿Están seguros que se haría todo esto de una vez? Quizás se pueda ejecutar poco a poco, para no mantener cerrado el café durante tanto tiempo… - sugirió la chica Higurashi, dubitativa. Sango le quitó la lista a la chica para leerla más detenidamente.

- Probablemente Kagome tenga razón – comentó Naraku – Sería cuestión de analizar para cuales remodelaciones se necesitaría que el café estuviera clausurado y las otras hacerlas aunque estuviéramos ofreciendo el servicio – Kagome continuó:

- Por ejemplo, comenzar con los marcos de la puerta y las ventanas, el resanado y la pintura. Una vez que estén terminados, se abriría el local para trabajar y se continuaría con las mesas y sillas. Después de todo, podríamos seguir usando las que tenemos hasta que estén listas las nuevas – comentó la chica pensativa. Todos se miraron entre sí, aprobando la idea.

- Podríamos pedirle a ese vejete de Totosai que nos haga los marcos y las sillas y mesas. Después de todo, dijo que nos podría prestar, ¿no es así? – preguntó Inu Yasha al aire.

- Y también la mantelería y cortinas; inclusive las servilletas podrían ser de tela. Nos ahorraríamos un poco de dinero que si las compramos de papel – comentó Kohaku animado. Naraku lo secundó:

- Todo podría ser a juego, para no desentonar, junto con los uniformes. Por cierto, ¿de qué color van a ser? – Miroku sonrió y volteó hacia Kagome, que se había sentido reanimada también junto con los muchachos.

- ¿Cuál es su color favorito, señorita Kagome? – la aludida lo miró un poco desconcertada.

- Verde. ¿Por qué? – la sonrisa del de ojos violetas de amplió y respondió a Naraku:

- La camisa será blanca y los uniformes completamente negros, a excepción de la espalda del chaleco y el corbatín, que serán de un verde muy oscuro; el color predilecto de la señorita Kagome. ¿Están de acuerdo? – Kohaku y Shippo aplaudieron, como siempre hacían cuando una idea les gustaba, gesto que imitó la pequeña Lin. Naraku, Inu Yasha y Miroku sonrieron y los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron, aprobatorios. Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de contento. – Así que la mantelería y las cortinas también serán de ese color, añadiendo unos cuantos detalles para que haya variedad. Por supuesto, el uniforme de la señorita también tendrá partes verdes aunque sea en su mayoría negro – dijo mirándola apreciativamente de arriba a abajo. Kagome se estremeció temerosa, casi sintiendo físicamente los ojos de Miroku en todo su cuerpo.

Un coscorrón bien dado por Sango en la coronilla de Miroku lo sacó de su ensoñación. Kagome se sintió agradecida con la chica, hasta que vio su mirada asesina y su rostro furioso.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme para qué necesitan exactamente los sillones no muy grandes? – todos se miraron entre sí nerviosos. Parecía que nadie hasta el momento le había comentado a Sango el nuevo giro del café. - ¿Y bien? – en vista que nadie le respondía, se dirigió hacia el que tenía más cerca: Miroku.

- Bueno Sango… verás… nosotros tenemos que… incrementar nuestros ingresos… y pues, en vista que… como tu entenderás… pues tuvimos que… implementar… una idea… - respondió Miroku temeroso y algo incoherente. Sango mirando fijamente al de coleta, profundizó más su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cuál idea? – Miroku tragando grueso y con gotas de sudor en su frente, miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda. Nadie se atrevió a apoyarlo.

- Pues… que vamos a ofrecer… un servicio de… de acompañantes… a las chicas… - un silencio sepulcral llenó la cocina. Los tres niños se abrazaron entre sí y los demás parecía que no respiraban.

- ¿QUÉEEE? -

* * *

**Final del capítulo 28**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**knd.03: **¡Por favor, no me agradezcas por actualizar! ¡Yo soy la agradecida porque leas mis locuras! Muchas gracias por tu review.

**taniiah: **Hay mucha verdad en lo que dices. Gracias por tu review y también por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas n.n

**AllySan: **Como verás, a Kagome no le fue tan bien y efectivamente, la angustia surgirá entre los chicos más continuamente, hasta que… ¡bueno! Ya te lo imaginarás. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**pao14: **Los celos de Inu no han hecho más que comenzar. ¿Recuerdas el uniforme de Kagome? Jejejeje, ñaca ñaca. Gracias por tu review.

**lady-create: **Jejeje. Espero que **vica** ya se encuentre mejor. No iba dejar a Kagome elegir sin que antes probara todo lo que hay en el menú, ¿verdad? Jajajaja. Pero bueno, será discreto el asunto, nada extravagante, para que **vica** no sufra otra hemorragia nasal. Gracias por tu review y un saludo para ambas.

**Lolichan36: **Lamentablemente Kagome no _casi_, más bien _reprobó_. Del accidente de Sota sabremos los detalles más adelante, aunque te anticipo que este hecho traerá cola. Gracias por tu review.

**isabel: **Jijiji. A mí también me gustaron los celos de Inu. Gracias por tu comentario.

**darkifreza: **Hay de todo en la historia. Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**Favoritos:**

**Criis15: **Gracias por anexar esta historia en tus favoritos y alertas. Un cumplido.

**maring: **Mil gracias por anexar "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas. Igualmente por "Él me Eligió" y "La Mujer del General". Me anima como no tienes idea que aún haya personas leyendo estos fics.

Y sin olvidar agradecer también a todas y todos los amables lectores que no mandan review.

También quisiera desear a mis queridas/os lectoras y lectores unas felices fiestas navideñas. Disfruten mucho esta época, donde lo más importante es compartir nuestra alegría con las personas que amamos y que nos aman, aunque no haya regalos o una cena fastuosa. Reciban un abrazo de mi parte. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes!

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	30. 29 La Ira de Sango

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Escuincle o escuintle**: m. y f. Méx. Perro callejero. 2. muchacho-a, rapaz. _Diccionario Comprehensivo de la Lengua Española. Cárdenas, Eduardo. Editorial Mundomex, S.A. de C.V., 1987_

* * *

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 29**

**La Ira de Sango**

El silencio en la cocina era tan denso y ominoso en ese momento, que Inu Yasha sentía que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. La pregunta-grito de Sango bastó para que la mayoría de los presentes en la habitación estuviera a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco por el miedo. Fue entonces cuando el chico de ojos dorados comenzó a observar demudado desde su asiento en la mesa las acciones de sus amigos como si fuera el espectador de una obra teatral, cuyo primer acto fue el escuchar la cadenciosa y hasta monótona voz de Sesshomaru:

- Iré a ver al viejo Totosai. Le preguntaré si nos puede hacer los marcos, las sillas y mesas – con movimientos pausados y elegantes, creando la impresión de que el tumultuoso ambiente fuera una cuestión totalmente ajena a su persona, el mayor de los Taisho salió de la cocina siendo seguido atentamente por las miradas de todos, las que le suplicaban que no los abandonara.

Ruego que por supuesto Sesshomaru ignoró por completo.

- Acompañaré a Sesshomaru. También hay que informarle a Totosai sobre nuestra decisión del color verde en los uniformes y a solicitarle la hechura de la mantelería y las cortinas – raudo como una gacela y con una mirada bastante inquieta dirigida a su hermana, Naraku casi corrió tras Sesshomaru, que ya se le escuchaba abrir la puerta del local.

- ¡Lin! ¡El abuelito Totosai tiene una vaca en su patio trasero! ¿Quieres ir a verla? – la voz ansiosa y casi chillona por el temor de Shippo preguntándole a la pequeña se escuchó como un disparo. Los movimientos vigorosos de aceptación que hacía Lin con la cabeza (que Inu Yasha ausente temió le produjeran un esguince cervical) acompañados por su carita angustiada fueron imitados por Kohaku, el cual con una voz de un tono parecido al de Shippo le preguntó a Kagome:

- ¿Nos llevas? – la urgencia y el espanto en la interrogación del niño a la pelinegra llevaban implícitos un mensaje fácil de descifrar: "¡por lo que más quieras, _sácanos de aquí_!". Antes que Kagome terminara de expresar su aceptación, los tres niños la sujetaron firmemente de sus brazos y vestido para llevársela de la cocina casi arrastrando, en una loca carrera donde parecía que mil demonios los estuvieran persiguiendo.

Inu Yasha vio embobado todo este despliegue de ingenio desde su asiento. La situación sólo tomó unos segundos, pero muy astutamente (y a pesar de su terror) todos habían logrado huir de no sólo de la cocina, sino del edificio mismo. El portazo de los niños al salir de la casa lo sacó de su estado extasiado, para encontrarse con la pavorosa realidad que en esa casa sólo quedaban Miroku, él… y una furibunda Sango.

* * *

- ¿De qué se trata… este… "servicio"? – preguntó Sango a Miroku más impaciente aún. El tono que usó para la última palabra decía a las claras cuál idea se había formado. Miroku tenía una palidez de muerte. Inu Yasha pensó que si no hacía ruido, tal vez Sango se olvidara de él y solamente tendría que ocuparse después de recoger lo que quedara de su amigo.

- Bueno… yo… - murmuró Miroku casi a punto del desmayo. Sango no apartada su mirada de la suya, haciendo temblar visiblemente las piernas del pobre chico. Inu Yasha no podía más que sentir lástima por él, pero también un poco de molestia. ¿Por qué cada vez que trataban de explicar el concepto de los acompañantes era más difícil y oprobioso? ¡No era nada malo! Sólo una medida para incrementar las ganancias, ¿o no?

- Estoy esperando tu explicación, Miroku – el aludido miraba hacia todos lados, esperanzado que alguien se hubiera quedado rezagado y pudiera sacarlo del apuro. Fue entonces que Inu Yasha sintió como si el mundo le cayera encima:

- ¡Fue una idea de Inu Yasha! – exclamó Miroku señalándolo con su dedo acusador. Inu Yasha maldijo para sus adentros, asesinando con la mirada al de coletita. _¡¡Desgraciado cobarde traidor!!_

Sango volteó inmediatamente a verlo. Inu Yasha deseó tener la sangre fría e indiferencia de su hermano en ese momento. Cuando se le daba la gana, Sesshomaru podía detener a Sango con sólo unas cuantas frases bien escogidas. Él necesitaría un tanque de guerra.

Tieso, el ojidorado vio a Sango acercarse a la mesa como si fuera un depredador listo para atacar.

Y él era su presa.

- Con que fue tu idea… ¿me dirías en qué consiste exactamente? – preguntó Sango en un falso tono dulzón y una sonrisa amable que prometía mucho dolor si no le respondía de manera satisfactoria. El ojidorado buscaba afanosamente en su mente las palabras para explicarle a esa furiosa chica que todos ellos (incluyendo su querido hermanito Kohaku) iban a "entretener" a jovencitas parroquianas con su compañía, plática y… encantos masculinos.

Inu Yasha tragó.

* * *

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – el sonido de la puerta del local al abrirse y la voz rasposa y cascada de Totosai fueron como una luz divina en medio del caos y las sombras. El griterío de Sango y las súplicas de Miroku por clemencia llenaban toda la casa. Inu Yasha, aprovechando la fabulosa escapatoria que Totosai le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, salió como bólido de la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose en ella, aliviado y suspirando, como si con ese acto dejara enclaustrado un peligro desmesurado que atentara contra su propia vida. - ¡Vaya muchacho, te ves pálido! ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Totosai al chico mientras lograba hacer bailar su infaltable cigarrillo en sus labios. Inu Yasha se sintió contento de ver al vejete, el apestoso humo del cigarro era una fragancia balsámica ahora. – Hay mucho ruido en esa habitación, ¿ocurre algo malo? – cuestionó el sastre mirando con curiosidad la puerta de la cocina donde Inu Yasha permanecía recargado, la cual lograba apagar considerablemente el volumen de los gritos.

- No, es sólo una visita escandalosa – respondió tratando de restarle importancia a la vez que se quitaba el sudor de su frente con un brazo. - ¿Por qué estás aquí viejo? – preguntó Inu Yasha extrañado. El anciano despegando sus enormes ojos de la puerta, miró al jovencito.

- Tu hermano el grandulón me pidió la elaboración de unos marcos para la puerta y ventanas. El otro larguirucho moreno quiere que les haga los manteles y cortinas, aparte de los uniformes. Kagome y los escuincles están viendo mi vaca y jugando con ella; espero que ese animal no piense que está en un zoológico – exclamó rascándose la cabeza dubitativo. - Hace mucho que no entraba a este sitio – murmuró mirando con ojos críticos y enormes el local de arriba abajo. – Está muy descuidado muchacho, ¿qué no te importa? – preguntó rudo. Inu Yasha olvidó todo el miedo a Sango y a cambio surgió el enojo.

- ¡Claro que me importa! ¿Por qué crees que te pedimos el trabajo? Vamos a remodelar este café y será uno de los mejores del rumbo, ya lo verás viejo tonto – aseguró casi con orgullo. El herrero lo miró impasible.

- ¿Crees que les alcanzará para lo que se proponen? Yo no soy barato… - sus palabras lograron desinflar el ánimo de Inu Yasha, que se volteó hacia el anciano mientras este exhalaba una bocanada de humo directo a su cara. El menor de los Taisho dijo:

- Dijiste que nos podías prestar si necesitábamos –

- Así es, pero cada empréstito conlleva un porcentaje de intereses. ¿De dónde crees que obtengo mis ganancias? – Inu Yasha lo miró enojado.

- Eres un vejete aprovechado –

- ¿Quieres que veamos a cuánto ascendería el pago, para que sepas cuánta cantidad de dinero necesitan que les suministre? También haríamos cuentas sobre los intereses – Inu Yasha meditó un momento. Esta clase de asuntos monetarios siempre eran competencia de Miroku. Volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina, que seguía amortiguando los gritos de su amiga. ¿No se había cansado aún? Aunque los enfados de Sango eran legendarios entre ellos por su magnitud, esta ocasión parecía que se estaba pasando de la raya.

- Tal vez después viejo. ¿Por qué no comienzas a tomar las medidas que necesitas? – preguntó después de pensarlo mejor, decidiendo que no quería sufrir otra vez la furia de la chica y al ver que el sastre ahora sí traía su cinta métrica colgada del cuello. Totosai sujetó su pitillo con dos dedos y le mandó:

- Está bien. Tráeme mi morral que dejé junto a la puerta – suprimiendo el impulso de gritarle al viejo que no le diera órdenes, Inu Yasha fue a recoger la petaca de mediano tamaño del lugar indicado murmurando maldiciones contra los viejitos impertinentes.

Al tratar de levantar el morral, su gran peso le impidió alzarlo con facilidad.

- ¡Maldición anciano! ¿Qué traes en la petaca, piedras? – preguntó malhumorado y entre pujidos por el esfuerzo. Con un ruido sordo, el ojidorado dejó caer el morral justo detrás de su dueño, que se había instalado frente a la ventana más alejada de la puerta para examinarla.

- Son sólo mis herramientas de herrería. Las más livianas, por supuesto – con cara de incredulidad Inu Yasha bajó la vista viendo los pesados utensilios sin reconocer ninguno. ¿Necesitaba todo éso para tomar medidas?

- ¿Y por qué comenzaste con ésta? Hubieras iniciado con la puerta, tu morral estaba ahí, así no hubiera tenido que traértelo – mirando la ventana y chupando el cigarro, el anciano le respondió:

- Exactamente, no hubieras tenido que traérmela – el chico trató de contar hasta mil. ¿Le había pedido que la cargara hasta ahí sólo para molestarlo? Mientras se tragaba la irritación, el anciano continuó: - Pásame el cepillo de 5 pulgadas con mango y de cerdas de alambre. La base de la ventana está sucia, necesito limpiarla – dijo pasando un dedo. Inu Yasha lo miró interrogante. ¿Cepillo de 5 pulgadas con qué? Al notar la inmovilidad del ojidorado, el sastre volteó hacia él y mirando su cara perpleja, resopló impaciente: - No sabes cuál es, ¿verdad? Ni de qué te estoy hablando – el chico negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Totosai ponía sus manos en la cadera y expulsaba de un golpe el humo – Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de alguien como tú, el hijo consentido de un empresario millonario? –

* * *

**Final del capítulo 29**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** La palabra **escuincle** se utiliza en mi país en sustitución de "niño" (y escuincla para "niña") y dependiendo del sentido de la frase o del tono, puede ser peyorativo, que es lo más cotidiano. No estaba segura que fuera común en otras latitudes, por ese motivo decidí poner su significado.

Adelanté unos días este episodio puesto que me voy de vacaciones en unos momentos más. Como vuelvo a mediados de semana, esta actualización hubiera sido hasta entonces. No se preocupen; si no hay inconvenientes, el capítulo 30 será publicado el domingo correspondiente como es costumbre.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**AllySan: **Jejeje. Tuviste toda la razón, ¡Sango es intimidante cuando se enoja! Muchas gracias por tu review, qué bueno que te gustó el color.

**knd.03: **No es que no quiera, ¡me siento en las nubes cada vez que ustedes me envían sus reviews o descubro sus visitas en mi cuenta, te lo juro! Pero siempre he creído que si no hay lectores, aunque escriba mil historias distintas no valdría la pena, ¿no crees? Por eso **yo** **les agradezco** con todo mi corazón por leerme y por enviarme sus comentarios. Mi agradecimiento por tus bonitas palabras también y tu review.

**wiiixx: **Ya no te la imagines, aquí está. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu comentario.

**Selena's Stupid Productions: **Jajaja. Creo que eso fue un poco extremista, ¿no crees? Tuvimos que conformarnos con unos buenos gritos. Gracias por tu review.

**Pao14: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de ahí tomé el título para este capítulo, jajaja. Habrá otro título que incluya el nombre de Sango, pero ese ya está decidido y será un episodio crucial, jejeje, ñaca ñaca. La reapertura del café será pronto. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**taniiah: **Aunque consideré tu idea, tuve que desecharla porque nos quedaríamos sin personajes para la trama, jejejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**coneja: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Para ingresar una historia a favoritos debes tener una cuenta en fanfiction, además de un correo electrónico para que ésta te sea aceptada. Ve a donde dice "Sign-up" en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla, sobre la línea azul (aunque primero debes ir a la parte de "Help", para leer los "TOS" o "Terms of Service" y "Privacy Policy"). Ahí te pedirá tu "Pen Name" (el nombre o apodo con el cual te darás de alta, en mi caso, es C. Weller chan) y tu correo. Tu "password" es una palabra secreta que puede incluir números, mayúsculas y minúsculas; te sugiero que sea un poco complicada, pero no la olvides, porque siempre que ingreses a tu cuenta, te la pedirán. También llena los otros espacios, que es reescribir lo de arriba. Tienes que aceptar los "TOS" y "Privacy Policy" marcando el cuadrito así como que eres mayor de los 13 años (¡espero que lo seas!). Escribe las palabras y listo, ya tienes tu cuenta. Ahora, para anexar una historia a tu lista de favoritos, hay dos formas: una, yendo hasta abajo de la pantalla en el fic donde dice: "Add Story to Favorites", dale "Go" y presiona donde dice "Log-in". Te pedirá tu correo y tu "password", dale "Login" y listo, ya está añadida. La otra es desde tu cuenta. Vete a la pestaña que dice "Favorites" y luego en "Favorite Stories"; concretamente en "Enter Storyid" ingresas el número de "ID" de la historia, la cual siempre está en el recuadro superior de la pantalla del fic y dale clic en Add. Para que sepas de cuál te hablo, el de "El Castigo" es 4265367. Cada historia tiene su "ID" propio, así que tendrás que checar cada fic para copiarlo. Creo que te darás cuenta que esta última manera es más complicada, así que te recomiendo de la primera forma. ¡Uf! Espero haberme expresado claramente. Gracias por tu review.

**darkifreza: **Espero que yo también, jejeje n.ñU Gracias por tus porras.

**Lolichan36: **Primero me ofreces el rompope y después me lo quitas, ¿por fin? Gracias por tus buenos deseos y las palabras por "La Mujer del General", qué bueno que te gustó. Por tu review-regalo, muchas gracias también.

**La Gran Hana: **Este es el segundo review que recibo de tu parte y tus comentarios fueron parecidos al anterior (sobre todo los de Sesshomaru, jijiji). Te doy doblemente las gracias por tus palabras y anexarme a tus alertas (la vez anterior agregaste "El Castigo" a tus favoritas n.n). El café ya no tardará mucho en abrirse otra vez.

**ziitah-TxE-: **Sango también es de mis personajes consentidos junto con su hermano Kohaku. Te doy la bienvenida con mucho gusto, también las gracias por tu review y por anexar esta historia a tu lista de favoritas n.n. Las actualizaciones procuro hacerlas cada ocho días.

Gracias por su compañía durante todo este tiempo. Gracias a las y los lectores que no mandan comentario. También mis buenos deseos por este año que termina y sobre todo para el que comienza. Mi mayor deseo para todas y todos ustedes es que se mantengan bien y saludables. Cuídense. También que sus proyectos se realicen o que continúen marchando bien y los terminen de maravilla. Es satisfactorio alcanzar las metas propuestas.

Un venturoso año 2009 para todos ustedes, su familia y sus seres queridos.

**C. Weller chan **

* * *


	31. 30 La Sencilla Explicación

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Si me permiten, agradeceré un review por el fic "Palabras": **AllySan:** Me gustan los fics diferentes, tanto de perspectiva como de ideas o planteamiento, como en este caso, donde el resultado no es el esperado jijiji. La canción es muy bonita. Gracias por tu review.

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 30**

**La Sencilla Explicación**

Inu Yasha sólo pudo observar petrificado a Totosai unos instantes con la mente completamente en blanco por la sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que ese viejo había dicho? ¿Que Inu Yasha era el hijo de un empresario millonario? ¿Qué…?

Con un movimiento pausado y una expresión aburrida, Totosai dio otra fumada al cigarrillo y agachándose, se dispuso a buscar el cepillo solicitado en su petaca para limpiar los bordes de la ventana.

Inu Yasha continuaba mirándolo impactado, apenas dándose cuenta del repentino silencio de la casa. Los gritos de Sango que la puerta de la cocina conseguía disminuir su volumen, habían cesado al fin.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el sastre rebuscando en su morral. El chico de ojos dorados comenzó a reaccionar un poco. Por lo menos su cuerpo ya había recuperado la movilidad.

- ¿Cómo que qué? Que soy… que yo… que mi padre… - balbuceó indeciso sobre decir más. Se suponía que nadie lo sabía, ¿no? Únicamente el señor y la señora Higurashi y como había sido idea de ellos el mantener en secreto su identidad, no creía que el anciano se hubiera enterado por ahí.

Totosai se incorporó exhalando el humo y echándole una mirada fija a Inu Yasha con sus enormes ojos que taladraban, respondió con un tono de voz casi indiferente:

- Ah, pues porque el mundo es un pañuelo… - con el ceño repentinamente fruncido, el menor de los varones Taisho trató de recomponer su humor, que ahora en un parpadeo se había convertido en aprensión.

- Ésa no es una respuesta viejo. De hecho… eres la primer persona que lo menciona – comentó el chico mientras se exprimía el cerebro para componer las cosas. Si no lo admitía, con mucha suerte todo pasaría como un malentendido o una circunstancia nimia.

¿O no?

- ¿Soy la primer persona? ¿O sea que soy el único que sabe? – Totosai se quitó el pitillo de la boca para exhalar una vez más una gran bocanada de humo, mirando fijamente al chico frente a él. Inu Yasha trataba de disimular con todas sus fuerzas la ansiedad y preocupación que sentía en ese momento, cuando el sastre se rascó la cabeza y miró al jovencito con unos ojos llenos de lo que parecía genuina curiosidad - ¿Pues qué cosa hicieron? – el ojidorado sintió que el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la boca.

- ¿Qué... qu-qué cosa hicimos? ¿Por qué dices eso? – tal vez el no admitir nada resultó contraproducente después de todo, pero ¡demonios! ¿qué hacía? ¿cuánto podía mencionar? ¿cómo manejaba esto?

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Totosai dejó su cigarrillo quieto en su boca y miró directo a los ojos de Inu Yasha. Su mirada era tan penetrante como siempre, pero ahora también la utilizaba para indagar con meticulosidad.

- Te recuerdo muy bien muchacho. Retengo perfectamente tu imagen de hace un tiempo – comentó Totosai sin quitar su vista de encima del chico, que lo miraba con ojos temerosos.

- ¿Mi imagen? ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser? ¡Yo no te recuerdo para nada viejo! ¡Estoy seguro que nunca nos hemos conocido antes! – contestó Inu Yasha atropelladamente. Totosai desvió los ojos hacia la ventana, acción que hizo al jovencito Taisho respirar con un poco de alivio al no sentir encima esa mirada.

- ¿Sabes quién es Urasue, no es así? – preguntó el sastre con calma. Inu Yasha asintió. – Ella es la secretaria personal del señor Toga Taisho, tu padre, desde hace muchos años – el menor de los chicos Taisho volvió a asentir, dándole la razón al herrero. Esa señora casi anciana había estado trabajando para su padre inclusive desde antes que éste se casara con su madre. – Bueno, pues esa vieja bruja y yo somos parientes lejanos… primos en tercer grado. ¿O era segundo? – Totosai se jaló la barba de chivo dubitativo, tratando de recordar el verdadero parentesco, mientras Inu Yasha sentía que su quijada caía hasta el piso. ¿¿Urasue… la señora Urasue… la secretaria de su padre… prima de este anciano decrépito?? ¿¿Cómo?? - ¡Bueno! ¡Creo que eso no importa por ahora! ¿O si? -

- Primos. Ustedes dos son primos – murmuraba Inu Yasha como un mantra y en actitud embobada. Totosai comentó:

- ¿Te sorprende? Te dije cuando nos conocimos que yo era muchas cosas muchacho. Pero es comprensible tu asombro, esa momia andante y yo no nos parecemos en nada – murmuró Totosai con un tono jovial y despreocupado, alzando una de sus cejas y tomando el cigarro con la punta de sus dedos, mientras ponía una mano en su cintura. Inu Yasha tragó, mirando fijamente al viejo, mientras su cerebro lograba intercalar el rostro de la secretaria con el del sastre. Ambos con ojos enormes como globos y penetrantes, ambos con pómulos huesudos y barbilla estrecha. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Si lo único que hacía falta era ponerle al vejete una peluca de cabello largo y blanco y pintarle los labios para que se convirtiera en esa señora! ¿Y decía que no se parecían en nada? ¡Si eran idénticos! ¿Cómo fue tan tonto de no percatarse desde antes?

Sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera negando para desvanecer la imagen del sastre-secretaria de su mente, el chico trató de ganar compostura y pensar con coherencia.

- Pero eso no me explica porque me conoces viejo. ¿Qué tiene que ver que seas el gemelo de esa hurraca? – comentó Inu Yasha rudo y sin nada de tacto, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño al anciano.

- Somos primos, no gemelos muchachito. No lo olvides – con un carraspeo y una fumada más a su cigarro, el herrero continuó: - Dime una cosa, ¿qué es lo que mi prima le regala a tu padre siempre, llámese cumpleaños, navidad u ocasiones especiales? – le preguntó a Inu Yasha, que pensando unos instantes, respondió con seguridad:

- Camisas. Camisas hechas a mano de la más alta calidad –

- Exacto. ¿Y quién crees que las confecciona? – el muchacho abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡No me digas que tú! – ante la estupefacción del ojidorado, Totosai sonrió malicioso.

- No creo que encuentres a otro sastre que pueda coser mejor que yo muchacho, y esa bruja de Urasue lo sabe muy bien – comentó con orgullo manifiesto. Inu Yasha sintió que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. – En realidad, el verdadero encargo de tu padre era que Urasue le consiguiera un herrero de confianza para que le labrara las ventanas del despacho de su casa. Yo fui su opción. Cuando fui a la mansión Taisho a tomar las medidas que necesitaba para forjarlas, tu estabas ahí chico – Inu Yasha se entiesó, tratando de recordar el momento, cuestión que le fue imposible. – Recapitulando, eso fue hace como unos cinco años. Tú eras un púbero insolente y malcriado a quien tuve la desgracia de mirar a lo lejos ese día, cuando por las ventanas del despacho te vi en el jardín de tu enorme residencia – dando otra chupada a su cigarrillo, y mirando fijamente a Inu Yasha, Totosai continuó su relato: - Mejor no te daré detalles muchachito, pero basta que sepas que lo que vi no me gustó absolutamente nada. Hiciste gala de una impertinencia y patanería con un sirviente que si hubieras sido mi hijo, lo menos que te hubieras ganado era un par de bofetadas bien puestas y un castigo ejemplar y bastante duradero, para que se te quitaran las ganas de continuar con tus actos de humillación y altivez con personas más humildes que tú. Estuviste nefasto – sentenció el anciano con tono claramente desaprobatorio.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Inu Yasha sintió claramente cómo sus mejillas enrojecían y la vergüenza lo bañaba de pies a cabeza. No recordaba ese evento en específico, pero desde pequeño nunca se distinguió por su despliegue de educación y buenas costumbres, así que no dudaba ni por un momento que lo que el sastre contaba efectivamente había sucedido.

Uno de sus incontables actos de soberbia y grosería con la gente a su alrededor.

- Yo… - tratando de justificarse, Inu Yasha no encontró nada que decir. El herrero dio otra fumada a su pitillo y optando por ignorar los balbuceos del chico, retomó el punto:

- Tu padre quedó satisfecho con mi trabajo, oportunidad que Urasue no desperdició para pedirle a su jefe me permitiera tomarle medidas para sus regalos. Al saberlo, el señor Taisho quiso contratarme como su sastre particular, pero al ver el estado de decadencia de su hijo, opté por no tener ninguna relación con ese tipo de gente. Prefiero vivir tranquilo, sin tener que hacer reverencias ni soportar actitudes de niño consentido de nadie - esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente al chico, con un claro significado. Inu Yasha sintió una pizca de indignación.

- Pero entonces, cuando me viste en la sastrería por primera vez, ¿por qué no te negaste a trabajar para nosotros si ya sabías quién era? – Totosai volvió a dar una chupada al cigarro y exhalando el humo con lentitud, respondió:

- Hace algunos meses Urasue se puso en contacto conmigo solicitándome un favor especial: necesitaba le averiguara si la construcción al lado de mi casa, o sea este edificio, aún continuaba desocupado. Esto no me hubiera extrañado, puesto que mi prima en ocasiones me hace peticiones de ese tipo; sin embargo, lo que llamó poderosamente mi atención fue su pregunta de qué tan apartado estaba este lugar de la casa de la familia Higurashi – murmuró el anciano casi para sí mismo. Un escalofrío horrible recorrió la espalda de Inu Yasha. ¿Sería posible que…? – Al siguiente día de la llamada de la bruja, tu padre, a quien recuerdo perfectamente bien, acompañado de un par de caballeros más y millonarios como él, se hicieron presentes en esta casa junto con el dueño. Unos cuantos días después, tú y tus amiguitos ricos llegaron aquí – Inu Yasha sentía la mirada curiosa del anciano en su rostro, en lo que trataba denodadamente de que ningún sentimiento (sobre todo culpa) se reflejara en su cara. - ¿Por cuál motivo un grupito de hijos de padres millonarios se encontrarían en un lugar como éste? ¿Por qué atienden un café, cuando es evidente que por su nivel de vida no lo necesitan? – acercando su cara a la de Inu Yasha, Totosai continuó con sus interrogantes: - Si son ricos, ¿por qué requieren de un anciano como yo para que les haga un préstamo? Ustedes me tienen muy intrigado, muchacho, sobre todo después de esa visita que les hizo tu padre y sus amigos empresarios no hace mucho. Visita que por cierto, no hizo más que confirmarme el que efectivamente, ese escuincle tan malcriado y grosero que recordaba eras tú – con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca, Inu Yasha hizo lo que una persona acorralada haría. Atacó.

- ¡No digas idioteces anciano! Además, ¿cómo sabes lo de mi padre y sus acompañantes? ¿Cómo puedes saber cuántas veces han venido aquí? ¿Nos espías? – con un suspiro de paciencia, Totosai contestó como si Inu Yasha fuera un niño al que se le debía explicar detalladamente:

- No muchacho, no los espío. Pero es obvio que me de cuenta de algunas situaciones que ocurren aquí ¿o no? –

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué es obvio? -

- Porque vivo justo al lado. ¿O no lo habías pensado? -

* * *

**Final del capítulo 30**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **En esta ocasión dividiré los reviews en ambos episodios, así que continuaremos con las respuestas y favoritos y alertas en el capítulo 31.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**darkifreza: **Sango es una persona apasionada, de modo que demuestra sus emociones con intensidad. Conste que preguntaste por ella ¿eh?, luego no me reclames cuando Kikyo reaparezca (que por cierto, espero que no tarde mucho, jejeje). Gracias por tu review.

**CONEJA: **Jejeje. Como pudiste ver, Miroku pudo "apoyarse" en alguien más para escapar de la situación. Gracias por tu review y por incluir a "El Castigo" y a mí en tu lista de alertas, así como a ambos en tu lista de favoritos. Un cumplido enorme n.n X 10

**Selena's Stupid Productions:** Jajaja, creo que existen muchas condiciones parecidas, así como el modo de salir de ellas, jijiji. Gracias por tu review.

**taniiah: **Aquí está la explicación de cómo Totosai se ha enterado de algunas situaciones de sus jóvenes vecinos. El mundo es muy pequeño, jejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan: **Totosai tiene parentesco con el lobo feroz de "Caperucita Roja", por aquello de los ojos y orejas muuuy grandes que todo lo ven y escuchan, jojojo. Es broma jejeje. El sastre sólo tiene buenas relaciones familiares y muchas habilidades ^.~. Gracias por tu review y tus buenos deseos, espero que tu año haya comenzado bien.

**La Gran Hana: **Puedes mencionar a Sesshomaru las veces que quieras; de Inu Yasha también es mi galán favorito, así que encantada de leer acerca de él (yumiyumi). En realidad no tengo planeado incluir a Bankotsu y/o Jakotsu en esta historia, pero veré si encuentro un motivo para que hagan su aparición. Lamento profundamente la demora, no fue intencional. Sólo puedo decirte que estés atenta a la próxima actualización, jujuju. Gracias por tu largo review y besos y saludos también para ti.

**wiiixx: **Jajaja. Tu review me ha hecho reír mucho. Muchas gracias.

**ziitah-TxE-: **Uno de mis mayores placeres referente a los fanfics es responder sus reviews que para mi son muy preciados. Gracias por otorgarme ese privilegio. Disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí está la actualización. Gracias por tu review.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	32. 31 La Nueva Adhesión

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 31**

**La Nueva Adhesión**

Inu Yasha mantenía una pelea entre su cerebro y las reacciones espontáneas de su cuerpo. Su primer impulso había sido huir, como siempre sucedía cuando la situación se tornaba difícil y notificaba a su padre para que él se hiciera cargo de resolverla; o peor aún: la ignoraba hasta que explotaba y entonces sólo recibía un regaño para a continuación mirar cómo sus progenitores solucionaban el problema. Era vitando.

Pero en esta ocasión esa actitud no tenía cabida. Sus padres no estaban ahí para arreglar el cuadro, ni siquiera su hermano que con su actitud majestuosa y arrogante hubiera podido apoyarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, debía permanecer en medio de la tormenta y soportar el embate sin nadie que lo mitigara, ya no decir resolverlo.

- Creo que has visto mucha televisión últimamente viejo, porque parece que tienes el cráneo vacío. ¿Por qué tanta alharaca por una simple visita? ¡Eso es una exageración! – preguntó el chico al sastre con voz en extremo aguda y un tic en el ojo. Definitivamente, la peor reacción que hubiera podido tener.

El sastre lo miró con esos ojos perforantes y fijos, envueltos en una nube de humo del cigarrillo, haciéndolo sudar hasta el último rincón. Cuando el anciano abrió la boca para replicar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de súbito, de donde emergieron Sango y Miroku causando que ambos conversadores voltearan sorprendidos, concentrados como estaban en la plática.

- Así es mi querida Sango, sólo lo hablaremos con Inu Yasha y tú… - repentinamente consternado por el ambiente tan tenso y pesado del local, Miroku se interrumpió a mitad de la oración para observar a Inu Yasha y a Totosai, con los rostros a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, reparando en la tez casi cadavérica del chico y la avispada e indagadora del anciano. Con un semblante lleno de interrogantes, Miroku tomó con gentileza del brazo a su acompañante para acercarse a la pareja y con voz amable preguntar: - ¡Cielos! Espero que no hayamos interrumpido algo importante – con movimientos pausados y calmos, el anciano se enderezó apartándose unos centímetros del ojidorado y tomando su cigarrillo, exclamó con tono festivo:

- No chico, sólo era una plática intrascendente, ¿verdad muchacho? – el menor de los varones Taisho, que tragó un par de veces antes de sentir su voz lo suficientemente estable para hablar, respondió:

- Sí… sí… una charla entre amigos – suspirando aliviado desde el fondo de su alma, Inu Yasha tomó nota de posteriormente en la primera oportunidad, abrazar a Miroku y _por una vez_ dejarlo manosear a la chica que quisiera sin reclamarle. Su interrupción no hubiera podido suceder en momento más oportuno.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, el de ojos violetas sonrió con gesto de anuncio comercial y diplomáticamente, como si se encontrara ante personas ilustrísimas, comentó:

- Es bueno saberlo. Inu Yasha, he platicado con Sango acerca del nuevo giro del café. Cuando le di los pormenores, _hasta el más mínimo detalle_, estuvo de acuerdo en que era la única solución posible – Inu Yasha, ya más calmado y dueño de sí mismo, cruzó los brazos y respondió:

- ¡Keh! ¿Es que acaso había otra manera de solventar los gastos? Me es difícil de creer que pudiera pensar que hacíamos esto con otra intención aparte de ganar dinero de manera rápida y segura – comentó con desdén. Sango lo miró con ojos asesinos y Miroku sólo se rascó la cabeza.

- Inu Yasha, no soy tan tonta, ¿sabes? Puedo entender un argumento cuando se me es explicado apropiadamente y con pormenores – dijo la chica, en un tono claramente molesto. Inu Yasha decidió morderse la lengua para no recordarle enfáticamente sobre los momentos tan terribles que les hizo pasar a Miroku y él en la cocina hacía apenas unos instantes, inmediatamente después de decirle el motivo por el cual necesitarían los sillones no muy grandes.

- Lo malo es que casi nunca permites que te sea explicado apropiadamente y con pormenores – murmuró en lugar de sus pensamientos antes que pudiera contenerse. La chica de coleta lanzó dagas con su mirada y enfadada, respondió de mal genio:

- ¡Hombre! ¡Cualquiera pensaría mal al escuchar que van a alquilarse para entretener señoritas! ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? – antes que el aludido pudiera responder, la cascada voz del anciano se dejó escuchar:

- ¡Je! En realidad este café servirá para encubrir sus acciones ilícitas muchacha. Estos jovencitos lo único que desean es conseguir dinero fácil, ¿y qué puede ser más productivo que convertirse en garzones? Aunque es una buena idea, me siento consternado al pensar en esos pequeños… - Sango, junto con los dos chicos quedó convertida en estatua de piedra. Totosai no sólo había vuelto a decir algo totalmente inapropiado, sino que terminó de hacer la situación peor al mencionar a los niños.

Con una rigidez que gritaba el infinito autocontrol que Sango estaba ejerciendo, la chica volteó hacia los muchachos, pero dirigió su ataque contra Inu Yasha.

- ¿Gar-gar-garzones? – tartamudeó - ¿Quieren decir que ese "servicio de entretenimiento" en realidad es prosti… - antes que concluyera la frase, Inu Yasha brincó indignado. ¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¡Y ese viejo tonto! ¡Era un metiche de lo peor, no sólo espiando a los vecinos para ver quién iba y venía, se aparecía en esa casa con ellos y por qué, sino que ahora metía su cuchara en una conversación ajena y delicada! ¡Vejete entremetido!

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¡¡No ofrecemos un servicio de mancebía!! ¡¡Sólo es un servicio de acompañamiento!! ¡¡Y será en este mismo local, en esos sillones a la vista de todos y sólo por unos cuantos minutos!! ¡¡Nada más!! ¿¿Qué no puede entrar esa idea en esa cabeza dura que tienen?? ¿¿Son tontos o qué?? – preguntó gritando el ojidorado, ante la estupefacción de los dos más jóvenes y el agrandamiento de los ojos (sólo unos milímetros) del sastre. Respirando agitado, Inu Yasha levantó su mano para señalar a Sango y continuar exclamando: - ¡Estoy harto de sus acusaciones y prejuicios; métanse esto en la cabeza: _servicio de acompañamiento_! ¿Eh? Ser-vi-cio-de-a-com-pa-ña-mien-to – deletreó claro y despacio. El sastre exhaló una bocanada de humo y susurró:

- Garzonería – Inu Yasha sintió como si la bilis se hubiera instalado en su boca. ¡Pero qué terquedad!

- Inu Yasha… - la voz engañosamente dulce de Sango se escuchó en el local. El chico y Miroku voltearon hacia ella. – Espero que lo que este señor está diciendo no sea cierto, porque si algo indebido le pasa a Kohaku, no voy a perdonártelo nunca –

- ¡Maldita sea! Kohaku no está en peligro ni nada parecido. Todo es perfectamente inocente y correcto, ¿crees que permitiría que algo así sucediera? – preguntó indignado el ojidorado. Sango levantó una ceja.

- Hiciste bastantes cosas irresponsables anteriormente. No hay ninguna garantía que me indique que efectivamente lograrás cumplir lo que estás prometiendo en este momento - dijo la chica con veneno. Inu Yasha se engarrotó. ¿Tenía que recordarle eso justo ahora, con ese vejete de espectador? – De modo que, platicando con Miroku y para quedarme tranquila, he decidido formar parte de este desaguisado – Inu Yasha sintió la urgencia de limpiarse los oídos con la punta de su dedo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- Ee… ¿podrías repetirme lo que acabas de decir? – preguntó incómodo. Junto a la chica, Miroku lo veía aprensivo.

- Si – continuó Sango calmada – todos ustedes tienen su trabajo designado: mientras Kagome se dedicará a tomar los pedidos y servir a las clientes, ustedes la apoyarán siempre y cuando se encuentren libres en el momento; de lo contrario, se ocuparán de realizar su… "servicio de acompañamiento" con las clientes. Pero ¿podrías decirme quién estará al pendiente de los turnos y que el tiempo del acompañamiento se cumpla? – preguntó insidiosa. Inu Yasha abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró inmediatamente, pensando. Totosai no les quitaba la vista de encima, entretenido.

- Bueno… pues creo que nosotros – contestó dudoso y rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y en qué momento? ¿Cuando estés platicando con una cliente, o cuando te estén solicitando un pedido? – el chico miró a su amiga bloqueado. Era verdad. No podían interrumpir el acompañamiento sólo para atender la solicitud de otra chica de incluirla en la agenda para el servicio. Tampoco podían pedirle a Kagome se encargara del trabajo, puesto que ella estaría ocupada sirviendo.

- ¿Y qué estás tratando de decirme? – con una mirada satisfecha, Sango dio un paso al frente y como si estuviera anunciando un carísimo auto último modelo, se señaló a sí misma.

- Que tienes ante ti a tu nueva socia – los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Nueva… socia? – Sango asintió feliz, sonriendo encantada y actuando como si estuviera revelando la noticia del año, lo que hizo a Inu Yasha estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- Si. Seré su nueva administradora. Me encargaré de las agendas y que todo marche sin contratiempos. ¿No te parece genial? –

* * *

**Final del episodio 31**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, ahora que han podido leer ambos capítulos deseo ofrecerles mis más grandes y sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado hasta ahora. Sucesos inesperados ocurrieron uno detrás de otro luego del regreso de mis vacaciones, incluyendo uno de tipo informático. Afortunadamente, la gran mayoría está resuelta ahora, así que espero continuar actualizando la historia como acostumbramos. Les reitero mis disculpas por este inconveniente y les agradezco su comprensión y paciencia, esperando seguir contando con su amable compañía.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Pao14: **Gracias por tu reporte, bienvenido como siempre. Totosai es un enigma, nunca se sabe con qué sorpresa va a salir. Perdón, perdón por la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Michelle Weasley Fenton: **Jejeje. Me agrada que continúes leyendo la historia, muchas gracias. Los gritos de Sango son terribles, así que es mejor conocer poco de ellos jujuju. Gracias por tu review.

**Alertas:**

**ana-tsuki:** Gracias por anexar esta historia en tu lista de alertas. Me alienta.

**Ailei-chan: **Gracias por incluir "El Castigo" en tus alertas. Me encanta.

**Favoritos:**

**kaoruahiru: **Gracias por incluir "El Castigo" en tu lista de favoritas. Me siento halagada.

**Chisa Nagareboshi: **También gracias a ti por incluir esta historia en tu listado de favoritas. Un cumplido.

**Hanako-16: **Mi agradecimiento por anexar "El Castigo" y a mi en tu listado de favoritos. En verdad muchas gracias.

**yoss: **Por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de historias favoritas, muchas muchas gracias.

**PorLasNubes: **Qué bonito nick, me gustó. Gracias por incluir "El Castigo" en tu lista de favoritos y alertas, es un halago enorme n.n X 5

Y muchas gracias también a todas y todos quienes continúan leyendo la historia y no envían mensaje. Gracias por su preferencia. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	33. 32 El Acercamiento

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 32**

**El Acercamiento**

- ¡Eres un tramposo Kohaku! ¡No se vale! – los gritos de los niños mientras jugaban a perseguirse resonaban en el espacio del local que se encontraba irreconocible en ese momento. Las mesas habían sido apiladas en el centro, formando una enmarañada montaña de patas; la barra, las puertas y las ventanas se encontraban recubiertas con papel periódico y algunas bolsas de plástico grandes para impedir que se maltrataran. Las sillas estaban diseminadas por toda la habitación pues eran útiles para alcanzar los lugares altos.

Durante los últimos días todos los chicos y Kagome se habían encontrado sumamente ocupados con las remodelaciones del café. Era tanto el quehacer que decidieron dividirse las labores y dedicarse cada uno a un objetivo específico para también agilizar el trabajo y que lo imprescindible para reabrir el negocio se hiciera en menos tiempo.

De modo que la mayor parte del día Miroku, Sesshomaru y Naraku iban a la sastrería de Totosai para ayudarle con la herrería y la confección, (que por cierto lograron convencer al herrero que les hiciera un descuento por el apoyo recibido), mientras Inu Yasha y los niños se afanaban en resanar y pintar el local, actividad en la que por la tarde Kagome se les unía.

A pesar de todo, Kagome disfrutaba del esfuerzo que implicaba apoyar a Inu Yasha en esas tareas tan pesadas y laboriosas, que un albañil y un pintor hubieran podido desempeñar mejor, pero como Miroku les había enfatizado en diversas ocasiones y de diferentes maneras, no podían darse el lujo de pagarlos, así que, apoyándose en Kagome una vez más, ella terminó por preguntarle a su padre cómo podían resanar y pintar el local sin morir en el intento.

Realmente era un trabajo relativamente fácil, pero para una chica que nunca había hecho algo como eso, un jovencito mimado que compungido había admitido no tener la más mínima idea de cómo ejecutarlo y un par de inquietos chiquillos que se dedicaban a todo menos a ayudar, se presentaron algunos contratiempos y detalles que se resolvieron en la marcha. Contratiempos y detalles que incluyeron algunos golpes, resbalones y caídas, material para resanar demasiado aguado o seco y su consiguiente derrame, y cuestiones "menores" como ésas.

Afortunadamente, al menos para Kagome, el resanado pudo concluirse un día antes y sin mayores heridas o daños, de modo que ahora su labor era pintar de un verde pistache muy tenue y bonito el local. Pero con un joven que refunfuñaba por todo y dos niños muy activos que tomaban la labor como un juego, era un algo difícil avanzar.

Suspirando acuclillada y revolviendo la pintura dentro del bote que estaba en el piso, Kagome miraba ausente los esfuerzos de Inu Yasha para acomodar una pila de libros viejos sobre una de las sillas para alcanzar la altura deseada y lograr pintar el techo. Con la magra cartera que tenían, sólo alcanzó para una brocha, siendo utilizada por turnos y que por consiguiente alentaba la encomienda.

Mientras escuchaba a Inu Yasha pelearse con los libros y la resistencia de la silla y los niños que se perseguían uno al otro amenazando con mancharse de pintura, la mente traicionera y masoquista de Kagome repasaba su desempeño en el examen de matemáticas, acción que se había repetido infinidad de veces últimamente a pesar del trabajo manual que había realizado desde que comenzaron las remodelaciones. Sin olvidar reconocer lo afortunada que era por tener unos padres como los suyos, que en lugar de regañarla por el resultado obtenido fueron comprensivos y expresaron su apoyo incondicional, la mortificación y tristeza llenaban sus pensamientos en todo momento. Era increíble cómo las únicas respuestas correctas que obtuvo en su prueba habían sido las ecuaciones que Sesshomaru y Naraku le explicaron con tanto cuidado, demostrando que el empeño de los días anteriores al examen había sido completamente improductivo.

Así que distraída y autocompasiva, la joven Higurashi realizaba sus tareas mecánicamente, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía o a su alrededor.

- ¡Hey Kagome! ¿Me estás escuchando? – alterada por el tono de voz, Kagome aterrizó de golpe de sus ensoñaciones para encontrarse a Inu Yasha parado frente a ella y moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos para captar su atención. Sonrojada, la chica agachó la cabeza hacia el bote de pintura y respondió apenada:

- Sí, disculpa, estaba distraída. ¿Qué me decías? – ante el silencio que siguió a su pregunta, la jovencita pelinegra alzó la mirada para encontrarse con que Inu Yasha estaba inclinado y su cara estaba casi a su altura, mirándola fijamente y con ojos interrogantes.

- Aún te sientes mal, ¿no es así? – ante esa frase, Kagome sólo pudo responder descolocada:

- ¿Eh? – parpadeando un par de veces y sin alterar su gesto ni moverse, Inu Yasha continuó:

- Tu examen. Aún no puedes superar que hayas reprobado tu examen, ¿verdad? – ante esa falta de tacto, la chica enrojeció aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero ahora de enojo y respondió un poco brusca:

- Disculpa, pero no pensé que te molestaría mi actitud – extrañamente, sin demostrar impaciencia como sería lo usual, Inu Yasha conservó la misma expresión y continuó:

- A pesar de que mi hermano y Naraku te explicaron, me resulta difícil creer que hayas reprobado – el enojo de Kagome comenzaba a transformarse en furia.

- ¡No todos tenemos una mente privilegiada! Existimos pobres mortales que nos es más dificultoso realizar algunas cosas, ¿sabes? -

- Así que estarte martirizando por un esfuerzo auténtico de tu parte, que desafortunadamente no dio buenos resultados no es bueno. ¿Por qué en lugar de torturarte una y otra vez, no haces algo y te pones a estudiar un rato antes de dormir? Si comienzas desde ahora, el próximo examen será más fácil y aprobarás con buenas calificaciones, ¿no crees? – Kagome miró a Inu Yasha embobada. ¿Estaba dándole una palmadita en el hombro con esas palabras? Ciertamente que sus primeras frases habían sido aplastantemente sinceras, pero enseguida el tono cambió para inyectar ánimos. Extrañamente reconfortada, el sonrojo de la chica se extendió hasta sus orejas, mientras una ola cálida recorría su cuerpo y hacía esfuerzos por suprimir una sonrisa boba que amenazaba con aparecer en su cara. ¿Cómo unas cuantas frases podían afectarla tanto?

- Yo… supongo que podría hacerlo – comentó titubeante. Inu Yasha asintió mirándola y respondió serio:

- Si necesitas que te dejemos salir unos minutos antes de tu hora, dímelo y nos ponemos de acuerdo. No me gustaría que por falta de tiempo para estudiar reprobaras otra vez – dicho esto, el chico movió una silla que estaba a un lado de la chica para tomar unas hojas más de periódico que se encontraban debajo para llevarlos hasta la que él estaba acomodando. Sonrojada aún, Kagome se llevó las manos a las mejillas y exhalando aire con profundidad, se dio unas palmaditas silenciosas para tratar de ahuyentar lo sonrosado de su rostro.

- Estás muy roja Kagome. ¿Te dio pena lo que te dijo Inu Yasha? – con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente del susto y la vergüenza, Kagome volteó hacia su derecha para ver a los niños mirándola quietos y atentos. Shippo, que la observaba serio, se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella. Como Kagome continuaba acuclillada, sus cabezas estaban casi al mismo nivel. – Nunca te había visto tan sonrojada. ¿Estás bien? – sonriendo nerviosamente, la chica respondió:

- Sí Shippo, no pasa nada. Sólo tengo calor, je je –

- Bueno… - Dándose un poco de aire con la mano, Kagome rió tontamente y decidió continuar revolviendo la pintura para calmar su agitado estado. ¿Inu Yasha siendo considerado con ella? ¿Y ella poniéndose nerviosa por tan poquita cosa? ¡Había que ver!

Concentrada como estaba con la pintura y luchando por recomponerse, Kagome no se percató de que los niños habían comenzado a jugar otra vez y no ponían atención en lo que estaba alrededor. Ausente escuchó los gritos de advertencia de Inu Yasha a los niños, que lo ignoraron por completo. Con el bote en sus manos, Kagome se incorporó justo cuando Shippo empujaba a Kohaku sin cuidado quién le dio un empellón a la chica, que mal posicionada comenzó a caer directo hacia la silla. Sin poder detener su caída, Kagome sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, conteniendo el aliento esperando el impacto de su cabeza contra el asiento, con la seguridad que el golpe sería muy fuerte.

El sonido de la lata al caerse y el silencio que siguió fue lo que Kagome pudo oír. Sin embargo, el dolor anticipado no se produjo. En cambio, una sensación cálida y suave envolvía todo su cuerpo.

Literalmente.

Abriendo los ojos admirada, Kagome miró la lata de pintura que de milagro había caído parada, derramando sólo unas pocas gotas de su contenido. Los niños estaban a dos pasos de ella, mirándola desde arriba con angustia en su cara.

Y ella estaba siendo abrazada por dos fuertes extremidades masculinas que le habían impedido lastimarse.

Captando su posición, Kagome se encontraba casi tendida en el piso con Inu Yasha a un costado de ella rodeándola, evitando con su cuerpo que cayera y se pegara contra la silla. Al parecer, el chico se había movido a velocidad extrema para llegar hasta ella y recibirla directo con el pecho. Una acción bastante heroica desde el punto de vista de la muchacha.

Pero bastante dolorosa para Inu Yasha.

- ¡Inu Yasha! ¿Estás bien? – alarmada, Kagome trató de hincarse para ver el estado del joven, que con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de dolor, permanecía sentado pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Kagome con esfuerzo logró llevar su mano al rostro de Inu Yasha, fue hasta ese momento cuando el ojidorado la miró, que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras y cuerpos y de lo fuerte que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Mirándose embobados unos segundos, fueron interrumpidos por las preguntas preocupadas e insistentes de los niños.

- ¡Kagome, Inu Yasha! ¿Se lastimaron? –

- ¡Inu Yasha, lo siento! – Kagome volvió a sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello. Con movimientos rápidos, quitó su mano y logró zafarse del agarre de Inu Yasha, que también sonrojado se tocaba la espalda donde había recibido el golpe.

- ¿Dónde te duele Inu Yasha? – con el pulso errático y la boca seca, Kagome trató de hablar serenamente para comprobar el estado del muchacho, que con una sonrisa trataba de restarle importancia al asunto. Ayudada por los niños, Kagome logró sentar a Inu Yasha en la silla para examinar su espalda y comprobar si necesitaba algún tipo de atención.

Nerviosa, algo torpe y temblorosa, Kagome se mordía los labios, aún sentía los fuertes brazos de ese chico alrededor de su cuerpo mientras lo revisaba.

* * *

****

Final del capítulo 32

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

**knd.03:** Mi agradecimiento es para ustedes por leer esta historia. También por tus cumplidos. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y besitos para ti también.

**CONEJA:** Jejeje. ¿De veras crees que va a haber un poco más de control? Uju-ju-ju-ju. ¡Ejem! Gracias por tu review.

**wiiixx: **Dos reviews dos respuestas, jeje. Totosai logró colarse en esta historia mucho más de lo que planeaba. Él ha dominado completamente sus apariciones, ¡de verdad! Yo sólo hago lo que él quiere. Bu ñ.ñ. Gracias por tu review y veamos el segundo.

**AllySan: **Lamento en verdad el retraso, pero estuvo completamente fuera de mi control. Para mí, en la historia original Totosai y Urasue ostentan el mismo diseño, con unos cambios mínimos. De hecho, creo que hubiera sido mejor dejarlos como gemelos, jojo. Gracias por este review y también vamos por el otro.

**AllySan: **Gracias por tu segundo review. Sango tendrá ahora un puesto en el café. Veamos qué es lo que sucede… jujuju (y quién más aparece, jejeje).

**wiiixx:** Gracias por tus ánimos. Sí, Sango aparecerá con más frecuencia por su nuevo trabajo. Tengo una idea particular para Shippo respecto a su labor de acompañante; espero que sea de tu agrado n.n Gracias por tu review.

**Favoritos: **

**Shadowiver: **Mil gracias por incluir "El Castigo" a tus favoritas. Me sigue encantando cuando hacen eso. n.n

**YafatiShirel:** Mi agradecimiento por anexar esta historia a tu lista de favoritas. Me siento halagada.

**NinfaOscura-18:** Gracias, muchas gracias por incluir "El Castigo" en tus favoritas, en tus alertas, así como a tu servidora en la de autores favoritos. Sinceramente me llena de alegría cuando lo hacen. n.n X 10

**Carmen16: **Por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de favoritas y alertas, muchas gracias.

Y gracias también a todas y todos quienes leen y no envían comentario. Mi agradecimiento por su compañía y tiempo. Tengan bonita semana y un animoso regreso a clases. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**


	34. 33 Los Acompañantes

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Si me conceden un pequeño espacio antes de comenzar, desearía expresar mi gratitud a: **deshyfarbausten**: Gracias de verdad por añadir "Una Batalla de Tormenta y Fuego" a tus favoritas. Es un halago y una porra enormes n.n

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 33**

**Los Garzo… ¡ejem!**

**Los Acompañantes**

Con un intenso sentimiento de fatalidad impregnado en cada una de las células de su cuerpo, Inu Yasha se posicionó desde adentro frente a la puerta del local. Faltaba un minuto para las once de la mañana y detrás de él se encontraban todos los castigados, vestidos en sus nuevos y flamantes uniformes de meseros franceses, expectantes y un poco nerviosos.

Tratando de regularizar su agitada respiración, el ojidorado se dio unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta del café. Todas sus expectativas, ilusiones y esfuerzos comenzarían a dar su fruto a partir de ese día, el día de la reinauguración del café "Shikón".

Apretando los dientes con determinación y tratando de pensar positivamente, Inu Yasha puso su mano sobre el picaporte. Era el momento de comenzar.

* * *

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Kagome no se decidía aún. Hacía varios días, "descuidadamente" les había comentado a sus tres amigas, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka acerca de la reinauguración del café, sin olvidar comentarles escuetamente, para picarles la curiosidad, del interesante "servicio de acompañamiento" que sus jefes pretendían ofrecer.

Lo que la tenía indecisa era que no sabía si alegrarse por el efectivo "servicio de mensajería instantánea" de sus amigas porque a estas alturas toda la escuela lo sabía, o el hecho que prácticamente toda la población estudiantil femenina cuchicheaba por los pasillos, salones y patios acerca de la novedad en el café, algo que a ella le resultaba francamente molesto.

Pero lo importante era el entusiasmo que demostraban en sus conversaciones. Kagome se había dado a la tarea de acercarse a los grupitos a escuchar los comentarios de las chicas y no podían ser más halagadores para los muchachos, inclusive algunos podrían considerarse un poco pervertidos y atrevidos, exponiendo descaradamente las cualidades de cada uno de ellos.

Pero en algo coincidía la gran mayoría: terminando las clases, irían al café para saber de qué se trataba exactamente.

* * *

- …así que entre varias opciones, decidimos ofrecer esta repostería. Creo que es una delicia, ¿no lo creen así? – las risitas de las clientes llenaban el local. Inu Yasha miraba fascinado la rapidez y facilidad con la que Miroku se había adaptado al nuevo rol que les tocaba desempeñar. Hacía apenas un par de horas que la reinauguración había sucedido y desde el inicio, el desfile de mujeres de todas las edades no había parado, manteniendo ocupado por lo menos a uno de ellos todo el tiempo.

Levantando la vajilla usada, el menor de los varones Taisho observaba de reojo a su amigo, sentado en medio de dos mujeres que por su apariencia parecían oficinistas que se escaparon unos momentos de su trabajo para disfrutar traviesamente de las atenciones de un guapo y atento joven en esas horas del día. Desde que entraron al café, sus miradas habían viajado desde el adorable Shippo hasta el atractivo Naraku, hasta al fin decidirse por Miroku luego que un cortés pero distante Sesshomaru les explicara la mecánica de los acompañantes. Encantadas, las señoritas se habían sentado en los famosos sillones no muy grandes para recibir con entusiasmo el servicio solicitado.

Y no era la primera ocasión para el de ojos violetas. Hasta el momento, Naraku, Sesshomaru y Miroku habían sido los designados para realizar el plus, dejando completamente de lado a Inu Yasha, Kohaku y Shippo, que se habían encargado del servicio, aunque era una situación que a Inu Yasha no le sorprendía, puesto que desde el principio tuvo una vaga idea de cómo se darían las solicitudes.

Por el momento sólo quedaba esperar y ver. Luego de los primeros días, iban a examinar la cantidad de solicitudes de las clientes para establecer horarios entre todos y que la jornada no les resultara agotadora sin desatender las tareas domésticas. Así que, tratando de no desperdiciar energías, el ojidorado y los demás se preparaban para la hora de salida de las estudiantes de la preparatoria.

* * *

- Por favor Kagome, ¿podrías llevar los pastelillos y los tés a la mesa 4? Y también lleva la natilla y el café a la acompañante de Naraku – haciendo malabares con la charola, Kagome se afanaba en pasar por entre el mar de jovencitas que abarrotaban el local sin derramar el contenido de las tazas y platos. Dejando el primer pedido de Kohaku en la mesa indicada, con dificultad se dirigió hacia su segundo destino, los sillones ubicados junto a la ventana.

- Buenas tardes. Disculpe la tardanza, aquí está su pedido – dejando la vajilla sobre la mesita baja frente a la pareja, Kagome alzó su mirada para con sorpresa, tratar de mantener en su rostro con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa que amenazaba en convertirse en una enorme "O".

Sentada junto a Naraku y evidentemente satisfecha con el trato, se encontraba una mujer cercana a sus treinta bastante guapa, de muy buen cuerpo y cabello negro largo de ensueño. De piel blanca y proyectando seguridad de sí misma, tal parecía que a la cliente de Naraku sólo le faltaba comenzar a ronronear como un gatito.

Pero aparte de la edad de la comensal, lo que a Kagome le había asombrado era la actitud de Naraku. Solícito, atento y hasta cierto punto afectivo, el de ojos negros daba la impresión de que se desvivía por atender a la bella mujer.

Y sin mencionar el tono de voz meloso y suave.

- Señorita Abi, ¿desea pedir algo más antes de que nuestra mesera se retire? – preguntó amablemente el joven a su cliente. Kagome tuvo que parpadear dos veces, sintiendo un leve mariposeo en su estómago luego de escuchar esas palabras.

La mujer llamada Abi miró con sus ojos rasgados e impasibles a la jovencita frente a ella, logrando intimidarla.

- ¡Qué chica tan linda! – murmuró sin entonación y sin sonreír - ¿Por qué no estás llevando uniforme como los muchachos, jovencita? – Kagome sintió un poco de vergüenza por la pregunta de la cliente. ¿Cómo responderle sin poner en evidencia que Totosai no terminó su uniforme ni el de Sango?

- Eeh, bueno… - antes de concluir la frase, Naraku habló con su tono serio:

- Deseábamos hacer un poco de hincapié en nosotros, señorita Abi. Si nuestra mesera hubiera portado su uniforme en el día de la inauguración, seguramente tendría muchos caballeros que desearían su compañía, y por el momento deseábamos concentrar toda nuestra atención en nuestras bellas clientes – reprimiendo un gritito, Kagome vio como el mayor de los Kagewaki tomaba galantemente la mano de la mujer para llevársela a los labios, gesto que la señorita recibió con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo. Entonces me siento afortunada porque la situación se diera de esa forma –

- Con su permiso, estoy a sus órdenes señorita – tratando de recomponer su sofocado aliento, Kagome se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra una vez más y ver si había otro pedido esperando.

Empezaba a comprender cabalmente porque sus amigas se alborotaban tanto por estos chicos.

- Kagome – antes de llegar a la barra, la chica se detuvo ante la llamada de Sesshomaru. Visualizando por arriba de las cabezas de las clientes, Kagome localizó al ojidorado mayor para dirigirse hacia allí. A medida que se acercaba, la jovencita Higurashi notó que, ubicado en una de las mesas de los extremos, su jefe estaba sentado en medio de dos jóvenes que tenían la pinta de ser universitarias.

A pesar de que ostentaba una pose relajada, Sesshomaru mantenía a su alrededor su acostumbrada aura de majestuosidad y orgullo; pero en esta ocasión, Kagome notaba un extra en su empleador.

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo servirlas en algo? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa a las jóvenes.

- Me gustaría un café capucchino con unas galletas, por favor – respondió una de ellas.

- Yo deseo un trozo de tarta de zarzamora con té de oolong – sin abandonar la sonrisa, Kagome miraba a ambas jóvenes con discreción. Después de todo, sería bastante grosero de su parte si las examinaba con detenimiento, como le gustaría.

Ambas eran delgadas y andarían en sus primeros veintes. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negrísimo, lacio, cortado justo debajo de las orejas y adornado con un candoroso lazo rojo que terminaba en un moño en la coronilla, de un tono de piel casi blanco y rojos labios. La otra, al igual que la clienta de Naraku, tenía el cabello largo y lacio, de bonitos ojos cafés y un poco tímida. Amarraba con unos coquetos lazos rojos unos mechones junto a sus orejas y tenía un fleco de corte bonito.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa, luego de su rápida inspección. Las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Sesshomaru? –

Con un aire indiferente, pero con una voz más grave y masculina de lo usual, el aludido respondió:

- Sólo un café – antes que la chica pudiera retirarse para traer lo solicitado por las clientes, éstas la detuvieron.

- Espera un momento. Yura, ¿no dijiste que te gustaría probar ese pay de queso que vimos en la vitrina? ¿Por qué no lo pides en lugar de las galletas? – le preguntó su amiga a la de cabello corto.

- Sara tiene buen ojo para los postres – intervino Sesshomaru antes de que la otra chica respondiera. – Nuestro pay de queso es delicioso – de manera inesperada, Sesshomaru se acercó al oído de Yura, para murmurar ronco, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que tanto Kagome como Sara escucharan: - Si gustas, puedo ayudarte a comerlo, para compartirlo… - las tres chicas enrojecieron hasta el cuello, y las dos clientas dieron un gritito de excitación. Kagome, tragando grueso, sólo atinó a comentar "un pay de queso" antes de huir de la masculina presencia, aun con las rodillas temblando.

Con las mejillas ruborizadas y mirando a Sango unos pasos más allá atendiendo a unas compañeras suyas, y recriminándose mentalmente a sí misma por ser tan poco profesional, Kagome no pudo más que preguntarse si ella también pudiera acceder al servicio de acompañamiento, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 33**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Jijiji. Bueno, por fin ha comenzado el servicio de acompañamiento. Esto es sólo una probadita de lo que podemos esperar en el futuro, aunque aclaro que se verán otro tipo de situaciones no muy glamorosas que digamos, jeje. Espero que hayan ubicado a los nuevos personajes: Abi, Sara y Yura. Abi es la princesa Abi, hija de una enorme ave demonio y con quien Naraku hace un trato cuando, para encontrar el último fragmento de la joya de Shikón, debe pasar al otro mundo. Yura es Yura Sakasa-gami, quien apareció en los primeros episodios y manipulaba el cabello. Sara debe ser la menos conocida; la vimos en un especial de televisión intitulado "La Mujer que Amó a Sesshomaru" y no existe en el manga.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Taniiah:** También me gustó ese "acercamiento". Veamos cómo se da la relación entre esta parejita, jijiji. Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan:** Gracias por tu comentario, muy halagador. Pues fíjate que yo también quiero al profesor Sesshomaru, jijiji, pero me imagino que sería terriblemente estricto y serio, ¿no crees? (aunque con Kagome me gusta pensar que sería diferente, jeje). En este capítulo unos cuantos personajes nuevos. Gracias por tu review.

**wiiixx:** Creo que a todos nos ha ocurrido por lo menos una vez en la vida: estar en una situación sumamente embarazosa. Yo tampoco entiendo esa parte de Kagome, ¡nunca la vi estudiar! Gracias por tu review.

**ziitah-TxE-:** ¡Uf! Jejeje. Será interesante ver el desempeño de Sango en esta parte de la historia. Gracias por tu review.

**knd.03:** Muchas gracias por tus porras. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Gracias por tu review.

**ziitah-TxE-:** Jajaja. No te preocupes, lamentablemente en ocasiones no contamos con el tiempo que nos gustaría para atender nuestros entretenimientos. Gracias por tus halagos hacia la historia, siempre son motivantes.

**ziitah-TxE-:** Totosai continuará dando lata, así que no te apures.

**Rafiiki:** Gracias por tu comentario. Procuraré continuar con el ritmo de un capítulo cada ocho días; disculpa los retrasos. Gracias por tu review y por añadir "El Castigo" a tu lista de favoritas n.n X 2

**johanna: **Jajaja. Como puedes ver, en este capítulo introduje unos cuantos personajes nuevos. Aparecerán más, te lo aseguro. Qué bueno que te animaras a leer esta historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**siscashisky: **Algo habrá de lo que me dices, pero no te especifico qué para no arruinar la sorpresa, jeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Favoritos y Alertas:**

**blackpanther340: **Mi agradecimiento por añadir esta historia a tu listado de favoritas y a tus alertas. Me pone contenta n.n

Mi agradecimiento a todas y todos las y los lectores que me acompañan en esta aventura (que más bien es locura, jaja) Gracias por sus visitas. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	35. 34 Los inconvenientes del servicio

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 34**

**Los Inconvenientes del Servicio**

Hasta el momento, en su joven vida, Inu Yasha había hecho cosas que podían calificarse de muchas formas: temerarias, tontas, ridículas, divertidas, insensatas y así por el estilo. Algunas de ellas las recordaba con alegría, inclusive con cierto orgullo, pero había otras que definitivamente prefería no rememorarlas o peor aún, lo hacía con arrepentimiento.

Una de esas acciones había sido precisamente la travesura que terminara con el accidente de Sota. Un acto que desde el mismo instante en que sucedió, el arrepentimiento se hizo presente en todo momento, a pesar del enojo inicial en contra de su padre que surgió inmediatamente después.

Ahora, se presentaba otra situación en la cual el arrepentimiento por las decisiones tomadas se hacía patente una vez más. La emoción era igual de intensa, sin embargo, la mortificación y culpa que prevalecieron en aquella ocasión estaban ausentes.

Pero eso no impedía que el arrepentimiento continuara ahí.

Deseando con todo su corazón que ese día terminara, Inu Yasha observaba a sus propios clientes. Estaban en plena reinauguración y afortunadamente, estaban a minutos de cerrar el negocio. La jornada resultó extenuante para todos ellos, pero el cansancio del menor de los Taisho no era nada comparado con su primer trabajo de acompañante, que estaba resultando una auténtica tortura, por no mencionar la inmensa rabia que estaba sintiendo.

Aproximadamente a las siete de la noche, cuando la afluencia de estudiantes se había disipado un poco y el café conservaba sólo unos pocos clientes, una mujer guapa, de piel blanca y cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, de unos preciosos ojos entre verdes y cafés acompañada de sus hijos gemelos cuyo rasgos distintivos eran su piel apiñonada y los cabellos cortos de dos colores, negro y rubio y ojos idénticos a los de su madre, entraron al local. Amable y de apariencia seria, la madre se sentó en una mesa de en medio y junto a los niños que Inu Yasha les calculaba unos doce años, pidió les sirvieran unas rebanadas de tarta de fresa para merendar. Kagome, a pesar del cansancio, con una sonrisa encantadora tomó la orden y platicó unos instantes con el par de diablillos, que animosos, la hicieron sonrojar y reírse llenándola de piropos, bajo la mirada severa de la mamá.

Atontados, los castigados observaban la escena. En ese momento ninguno de ellos trabajaba como acompañante, sólo limpiaban el local o atendían a los pocos comensales que permanecían en el café. Inu Yasha notó como todos sus amigos miraban la interacción entre los niños y Kagome con envidia, celos y aflicción, sobre todo Kohaku y Shippo.

Sin embargo, para el ojidorado menor el desánimo se tornó en alerta cuando la pelinegra, con toda la dulzura y desprendimiento que poseía, comentó:

- Así es señora Asagi, nuestro servicio de acompañamiento abarca a cualquier persona. Tal vez los gemelos deseen probarlo… -

- No lo sé querida, mis hijos son unos torbellinos. Es difícil que permanezcan quietos – comentaba la madre dudosa mirando a sus hijos con desaprobación. En ese momento, como por arte de magia, Miroku se apareció junto a la chica.

- Estimada señora, no se preocupe. Contamos con un par de acompañantes que son los indicados para entretener a sus gemelos. Además, también incluiremos la presencia de uno de nosotros, sin cargo extra, para que tenga la tranquilidad de que los niños se portan bien – una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico y un tono de voz convincente por parte de Miroku fueron suficientes para que la señora diera su aprobación. Después de todo, los gemelos permanecerían con los acompañantes en una mesa a unos cuantos metros de la de ella, en lo que la madre degustaba con tranquilidad su tarta.

- Kohaku, Shippo. Tienen clientes – les indicó Miroku. Los aludidos se miraron entre sí indecisos. No sabían muy bien como proceder además que la timidez los estaba dominando.

- No se preocupen chicos. Sólo jugarán y conversarán con los gemelos unos minutos, eso será todo – Sango apareció detrás de los niños y con una sonrisa, los empujaba hacia la mesa indicada tratando de infundirles ánimos. Un poco reacios, Shippo y Kohaku se dejaron llevar, para sentarse a los lados de los gemelos, que ya los esperaban.

- Bu-buenas noches – murmuró Kohaku muy bajito.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Shippo mirando la superficie de la mesa. Los clientes respondieron con energía y sonriendo:

- ¡Hola! Yo soy Dai –

- Mi nombre es Roku. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? – ante tan caluroso saludo, Shippo y Kohaku parecieron comenzar a tranquilizarse. Inu Yasha sonrió; los niños podrían hacer un buen trabajo.

- Inu Yasha, tu turno – el aludido volteó hacia Miroku, que serio, señalaba con un dedo pulgar la mesa donde los cuatro niños platicaban contentos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó extrañado. El de ojos violetas recalcó:

- Que es tu turno, debes sentarte con los niños. Para que la señora Asagi permitiera el servicio de acompañamiento, le dije que uno de nosotros se sentaría con los chicos, ¿no me oíste? –

Inu Yasha dio un paso hacia atrás. No tenía ganas de departir con chiquillos latosos.

- Sí pero… - Miroku interrumpió su excusa.

- Además, ¿no dijiste que tu propósito era que este café fuera "acogedor, tranquilo y a la vez entretenido", para que nos visitaran todo tipo de personas? Eso por supuesto incluye a niños, ¿o me equivoco? – si los pensamientos mataran, Miroku estaría destazado y decapitado dentro de un hoyo junto a la puerta de la cocina. ¿Tenía que restregarle en la cara todo lo que dijo, palabra por palabra? Era un bastardo.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – Miroku lo miró de reojo.

- Porque todos estamos fatigados. Tú, aparte de Shippo y Kohaku eres el único que no trabajó como acompañante en todo el día. Kagome debe estar muerta de cansancio y con los pies hinchados y Sango hará ahora el análisis y estadística de los servicios de hoy antes de irse – sintiéndose culpable además de regañado, murmurando palabrotas y maldiciones entre dientes, Inu Yasha se dejó caer de mala gana en la silla ubicada en medio de sus amiguitos, quedando enfrente de los gemelos, con cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos.

- Mira Dai, nos enviaron a un tonto pocas pulgas para cuidarnos. ¿No crees que deberíamos pedir a alguien más simpático? – preguntó uno de los gemelos al otro, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Supongo que estaba mejor esa señorita tan amable. Por lo menos es mucho más guapa que él – contestó el hermano señalando con burla a Inu Yasha, que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no enojarse.

- Kagome es una chica muy buena. Siempre está cuidándonos y haciéndonos la comida – comentó Shippo feliz. Uno de los gemelos volteó hacia él, preguntándole seriamente, sin rastro de mofa:

- ¿De verdad? – Kohaku asintió comentando:

- Si. Kagome procura que no nos malpasemos y que nuestra ropa esté limpia y nos divirtamos. A veces la acompañamos de compras y nos da dulces – los gemelos sonrieron.

- Me gustaría tener una hermana como ella – dijo el que parecía ser Roku.

- Siempre he querido que alguien me cuide así – lo secundó Dai, para continuar: – pero si resultara que tuviéramos un hermano como él, mejor es no tener nada – dijo, señalando una vez más a Inu Yasha.

- Si, se ve que tiene mal genio, además de que gruñe mucho. Parece más bien un perro guardián, ¿no lo crees Roku? –

- Definitivamente Dai. Pero sería más conveniente comprarnos un perro de verdad; no ocuparía mucho espacio y comería menos, ¿verdad? – mientras Shippo y Kohaku se tapaban las bocas tratando de disimular sus risitas, Inu Yasha, sin mover un músculo de su cara se sentía hervir en su interior. Los comentarios groseros de esos escuincles malcriados lo estaban poniendo de malas y no tardaría mucho en explotar. ¡Tonto Miroku! ¿Por qué lo mandó con ese par de monstruos? Esto era un castigo dentro del castigo.

- Pero tendríamos que bañarlo y limpiarle sus necesidades. ¡Bueno! Mejor las del perro a las de este tonto – el autocontrol que Inu Yasha ejercía sobre si mismo se terminó con ese último comentario. Si su enfado fuera visible, lenguas de fuego rojo y negro emergerían de su cuerpo llenando por completo la habitación, tal vez haciendo estallar las ventanas y rompiendo las paredes.

Alzando su mano hasta arriba a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, Inu Yasha dejó caer el puño cerrado hacia la cabeza de uno de los gemelos, con clara intención de darle un coscorrón, pero cuando iba a alcanzar su objetivo, en un parpadeo la cabeza de Kohaku se interpuso, siendo golpeado él en lugar de Roku.

Murmullos y grititos se escucharon en todos lados del local. Inu Yasha vio de reojo como Sango aparecía a su lado junto con Kagome para atender al adolorido Kohaku, que sólo se tomaba la cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos y gemía casi imperceptiblemente. En un repentino movimiento, el ojidorado se vio volteado sobre sí mismo siendo sujetado por el cuello por un furioso Naraku, que murmuraba:

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kohaku, imbécil? –

- ¿Todo bien por ahí? – la voz seria y solemne de la señora Asagi detuvo los intentos violentos de Naraku, que mirando a Inu Yasha intensamente, lo soltó sin alejarse.

- Eeeh, sí señora Asagi, los niños sólo estaban jugando y Kohaku se golpeó – mirándose entre sí luego de las palabras conciliatorias de Miroku, respondieron cómplices:

- Así es mamá, sólo un accidente – Dai miró a Inu Yasha con rencor. ¿Cómo fue capaz de golpear a un niño?

- ¿Te duele mucho Kahoku? – le preguntaba Sango preocupada a su hermanito, que con una sonrisa forzada, alzó su rostro contestando:

- No hermana, no fue nada – Kagome se acercó al niño lastimado, trayendo consigo hielo envuelto en un trapo de la cocina, para colocársela en la cabeza, que ya mostraba un lindo chichón.

Mirando a todos despachar a los clientes y atendiendo a Kohaku, Inu Yasha pensó que esta era una más de su lista de acciones para arrepentirse que incluían la culpa.

**

* * *

**

Final del capítulo 34

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** El primer servicio de acompañamiento de Inu Yasha fue bastante desafortunado, ¿verdad? pero no se apuren, podrá reivindicarse más adelante.

Los tres personajes nuevos, Asagi, Dai y Roku aparecieron en la cuarta película de Inu Yasha: "Guren no Houraijima". Los tres forman parte del grupo de niños hanyou que viven en la Isla Mística, a donde nuestros héroes se dirigen para terminar con la amenaza de los dioses Shitoushin, que sacrifican a los niños para obtener energía.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Taniiah: **Jijiji. Ciertamente que tienes toda la razón: ya que estos chicos no pueden salir a divertirse, por lo menos disfrutar con lo que tienen a la mano, jujuju. Gracias por tu review.

**carmen: **Jujuju. No, Inu no es feo, pero su personalidad no le ayuda nada. Más adelante veremos su destreza en el servicio. Gracias por tu review y saludos también para ti.

**wiiixx: **Sara es una princesa que una noche, cuando Sesshomaru aparece en el castillo de su padre, se enamora de él, conservando su amor hacia el Daiyoukai aún tiempo después. En su lecho de muerte, demonios le ofrecen otra oportunidad de vivir a cambio de su alma (como a Naraku, podría decirse es el mismo caso), así que con su nueva vida, Sara va al encuentro de Sessho, al cual le promete entregarle Tessaiga a cambio de su amor. Puedes buscar el especial en la mata de todos los videos, ese sitio que empieza con you, jejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Pao14: **Por favor, no te mortifiques por no enviar review. Comprendo perfectamente que no siempre se puede y considero un auténtico gusto y placer que me envíen sus comentarios cuando tienen la oportunidad. De Kagome veremos un poco en el siguiente capítulo, jojojo, así como más apariciones de nuevos personajes (jojojo X 2). Muchas gracias por tu review.

**La Gran Hana:** Jajajaja, tus comentarios me parecieron graciosos y me encantan; Sessho es el galán de galanes en Inu Yasha, aunque Inu también tiene lo suyo, ¿eh? Si te respondo lo que me preguntas te haría un resumen del fic, así que mejor te pido un poquito de paciencia; todo llegará en su momento. Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan: **Toda mujer con sangre en las venas quedaría hechizada con los acompañantes. ¡Y aún habrá más! Gracias por tu comentario.

**ziitah-TxE-: **Veremos más del servicio, así que prepárate. De las chicas espera hasta el siguiente episodio, veremos cómo les va. Gracias por tu review y tu besote.

**Hidari Kiyota: **Es la primera vez que recibo un review de esa extensión y me ha puesto feliz. Me gusta leer las opiniones de los lectores, y saber que leíste la historia en seis horas y que te parezca un buen fic además de una redacción entendible es de lo más satisfactorio. Te agradezco todas y cada una de tus lindas palabras, además de que me produce alegría saber que continuarás leyendo la historia. Te reitero mi agradecimiento por tus comentarios, por añadirme en tus alertas y favoritos de autor, así como anexar a "El Castigo" y "El me eligió" en tu lista de favoritas y alertas. Gracias de verdad.

**johanna: **Jijiji. Este tipo de reviews siempre consiguen sonrojarme. Tendremos un poco más de Sessho y los chicos. Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

Gracias a todas y todos por leer esta historia. Gracias a las y los que no envían review por sus visitas, es reconfortante saber que siguen ahí. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	36. 35 El Turno

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 35**

**El Turno de las Bellas Damas**

- Disculpen la espera. Sus pedidos están listos – Kagome depositaba los platitos con rebanadas de diferentes tartas y pasteles en la mesita. Junto a ella, Shippo, haciendo un esfuerzo, descargaba su propia bandeja con las tazas llenas de infusiones y cafés de distintos sabores. Ayudado por la chica, el niño suspiró aliviado de evitar confusiones sobre donde dejar las tazas, ya que eran bastantes. Luego de terminar de servir, Kagome y el menor de los Houshi hicieron una reverencia para retirarse – Si desean algo más, por favor no duden en solicitarlo. Con permiso – ella y Shippo se acercaron a la barra para dejar las bandejas y continuar mirando (¡discretamente por supuesto, no era tampoco para incomodar a las clientes!) el fascinante espectáculo, que desde hacía poco menos de media hora, se venía ofreciendo en los famosos sillones no muy grandes del café.

Haciendo referencia a las estadísticas y conteos que Sango hacía cada noche del servicio de acompañamiento al terminar la jornada de trabajo, podría decirse que las posiciones se encontraban muy reñidas entre tres de los chicos que prácticamente todo el tiempo, de acuerdo al promedio, se encontraban ocupados haciendo el plus.

En teoría, el segundo lugar se lo disputaban fieramente Sesshomaru y Naraku. Ambos se habían ganado toda una legión de fieles admiradoras desde la reinauguración del café y por supuesto, esa cantidad se incrementaba día a día. Con sus maneras regias, corteses e indiferentes, las chicas y mujeres que solicitaban sus servicios terminaban seducidas con su actitud, de modo que en determinado momento, no fue raro verlas regresar una y otra vez a lo largo de la semana que llevaba reabierto el negocio.

Sin embargo, quien se llevaba la presea del primer lugar era indudablemente Miroku. El joven de ojos violetas no sólo tenía una lista enorme de clientes en espera todos los días, sino que, era tal su destreza y aptitud para desempeñar el servicio de acompañante, que era capaz de atender a varias clientes a la vez sin importar el número, como en ese preciso momento.

Desde su posición junto a la barra, Kagome alcanzaba a escuchar las risitas nerviosas y los comentarios jocosos y hasta atrevidos de las comensales, que amontonadas en los sillones y sillas y divertidas con la atención, no paraban de coquetear y dejarse querer por el mayor de los Houshi, quien demostrando una disposición amable, galante y conquistadora, lograba sonrojar y entretener a todas y cada una de las chicas que se encontraban con él.

- … así que chicas, luego de escuchar mi triste historia, ¿alguna de ustedes desearía ser la madre de mi hijo? – risitas tímidas y comentarios como: "¡eres un tontito!" u "¡oh Miroku! ¿cómo nos dices esas cosas?" eran las contestaciones a la solicitud del apuesto chico. Kagome no sabía si reírse de las tácticas de Miroku o aplaudirlas, puesto que las jovencitas estaban completamente bajo el hechizo del muchacho.

Suspirando, Kagome miró de reojo hacia su derecha. Con una mirada fija en sus notas y la faz un poco sonrojada, Sango trataba denodadamente de no voltear los ojos hacia donde Miroku realizaba el servicio. La jovencita Higurashi no podía menos que sentirse apenada por su amiga, puesto que desde el primer momento había sido obvio (al menos para ella), que ser testigo del encanto que el de ojos violetas desplegaba con otras chicas era una auténtica tortura para la de coleta.

A pesar de sus evidentes celos, Sango había logrado ganarse el respeto absoluto de Kagome. Haciendo gala de una dignidad y un temple pocas veces visto, la administradora no sólo consiguió reprimir su difícil carácter, sino que su actitud hacia Miroku era totalmente profesional, de compañeros de trabajo; ninguna recriminación, insinuación o frase acusadora había salido de los labios femeninos. Una auténtica proeza para Sango.

Pero eso no impedía que con cada risita o halago de parte de alguna comensal hacia el chico, la jovencita sintiera como si su hígado se retorciera, según apreciaba Kagome.

Tratando de aligerar las cosas, la pelinegra se acercó a la administradora. Tal vez podría distraerla de la escena de junto a la ventana hasta que terminara…

- Sango, ¿podrías ayudarme a lavar los platos? – con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, Sango volteó hacia Kagome. Tras un momento de titubeo, la aludida asintió con la cabeza y dejando sus notas sobre de la barra, dieron un par de pasos para dirigirse a la cocineta, cuando la campanilla de la puerta del local se dejó escuchar. - ¡Abuelito Totosai! – exclamó Kagome encantada. El recién llegado, con su infaltable cigarrillo en la boca y su enorme mandil con retazos e hilos en las bolsas, se acercó directo a donde se encontraban las jovencitas.

- ¡Ah, Kagome, ustedes son justo a quienes venía a buscar! – dijo el anciano con una semi-sonrisa. Naraku, que se encontraba cerca, preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa Totosai? ¿Algún problema con lo que falta? – el sastre exhaló el humo del pitillo y mirando al par de chicas con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos, respondió:

- He terminado sus uniformes, niñas. Vengan conmigo – sin ninguna otra ceremonia, el herrero dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y salió del local como había venido. Las chicas miraron a Naraku, que sólo dijo: "vayan con él" para luego de intercambiar miradas, seguir al anciano hasta la sastrería. El viejo ya hasta había entrado en ella, de modo que cuando las chicas hicieron lo propio, lo primero que vieron fueron un par de maniquíes portando sus nuevos uniformes.

- ¡Qué bonitos! –

- ¡Son tan hermosos! – exclamaron encantadas y sonrojadas de contento.

Con una sonrisa regocijada, el herrero ordenó:

- ¿Y qué están esperando? ¡Pónganselos! –

* * *

Inu Yasha miraba distraído por la ventana en lo que apilaba la vajilla usada en la charola. El local se encontraba silencioso luego de que las clientes de Miroku se retiraron hacía un par de minutos y por el momento, ningún otro comensal se encontraba en el café.

Suspirando y un poco desanimado desde hacía unos días, el menor de los Taisho se dirigió hacia la barra para dejar la carga, cuando la campanilla se dejó oír.

- Buenas no… - antes de poder terminar el saludo, una llamarada de calor recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del chico. Sonrojado, tembloroso y muy nervioso, Inu Yasha miró la aparición frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Kagome, qué bonita te ves! – exclamó Shippo desde algún lugar abajo a su derecha.

- ¡Hermana, te ves muy bien! – dijo admirado Kohaku desde su izquierda. De repente, todos los castigados habían formado un corro mientas los pequeños lanzaban piropos a diestra y siniestra. Inclusive Naraku y Sesshomaru no podían disimular su sonrojo y admiración por la imagen.

Frente a ellos estaban Kagome y Sango con sus nuevos uniformes. Hermosas, la vestimenta no hacía más que acentuar lo preciosa que era cada una.

El uniforme de Sango era igual al de los chicos, con la variante de que en lugar de pantalón, una minifalda que estaba por arriba de las rodillas unos diez dedos lograba que sus largas y torneadas piernas, enfundadas en medias negras y zapatos de tacón alto, lucieran espectaculares. El chaleco y el corbatín, lejos de darle una apariencia masculina como a los chicos, lograba delinear su fina figura delicadamente. Un auténtico bombón.

Pero para Inu Yasha, Kagome era la más linda. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Miroku, Totosai había hecho una obra de arte. El uniforme de la pelinegra era de una mesera francesa, así que combinando el negro, blanco y verde muy obscuro, el vestido de Kagome daba la impresión de que la seducción y la inocencia iban de la mano. Una cofiezuela blanca con listón verde para amarrarla como diadema adornaba su cabeza, como complemento para su cabello largo suelto. El vestido podría calificarse de recatado, sin embargo en una observación más detallada lo que en realidad hacía era resaltar ciertos puntos específicos de la anatomía femínea. Las mangas eran largas, negras, de hombros abombados y puños terminados en blanco con puntillas en las orillas. El cuello era como las camisas de los chicos, pegado a los hombros abombados y un lacito verde con forma de moño, sin embargo, dejaba las clavículas y más abajo descubierto. Un drapeado blanco cubría el pecho, que a causa de la abundancia de la tela, hacía que los senos parecieran una talla más grande de lo que en realidad eran. Además, un corsé verde oscuro cosido que abarcaba desde debajo de los pechos hasta la cintura resaltaba la figura. El delantal era blanco, con encaje alrededor igual al de los puños, sólo que más grande. La falda negra era ampona, llegando por debajo de las rodillas y rematada con un fondo de encaje que coquetamente se asomaba del dobladillo. Medias negras y botitas con agujetas de tacón mediano de aguja que llegaban por arriba del tobillo completaban el atuendo. Un ángel en traje de mesera.

Embobados, hasta el parlanchín de Miroku se quedó sin palabras desde el principio. Las chicas miraban a los hombres ruborizadas, puesto que las miradas que las recorrían de arriba abajo no se detenían.

Inu Yasha sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en sus oídos. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Miroku había diseñado algo como eso? _¡Se veía tan bonita!_

La campanilla se dejó escuchar una vez más, pero a causa de la fuerza del encanto, ninguno de los chicos reaccionó ante el hecho, hasta que otra voz masculina se escuchó en el local fuertemente:

- ¿Kagome? ¿Eres Kagome Higurashi? - aún atontados, los chicos alzaron la mirada hacia donde la voz provenía. Dos hombres jóvenes como de veinte años estaban en la puerta mirando fijamente a las chicas. Kagome volteó al escuchar su nombre y con un tono festivo, respondió:

- ¡Joven Hojo, tanto tiempo sin verlo! ¿Qué anda haciendo por aquí? – el aludido, de cabello castaño claro corto, alto como Sesshomaru, delgado, además de un rostro atrayente, sonrió un tanto apenado para contestar:

- Estaba justo enfrente cuando te vi salir _así_ de la sastrería del maestro Totosai. Como tenía la duda de que si realmente eras tú, vine a cerciorarme – Kagome se acercó sonriente al invitado.

- Este es el café donde trabajo, joven Hojo. Y este es mi uniforme – explicó con sencillez la chica, extendiendo un poco la falda para mostrársela. El tal Hojo la recorrió apreciativamente, haciendo a los castigados refunfuñar, sobre todo a Inu Yasha. – Buenas noches. ¿Es usted amigo del joven Hojo? – preguntó Kagome con educación al otro muchacho, que animado, respondió educado:

- Buenas noches. Efectivamente, soy compañero de clases de Hojo. Mi nombre es Kuranosuke Takeda – el compañero de Hojo era también bien parecido, según notó Inu Yasha. Tan alto como su amigo, de cabello oscuro largo amarrado en una coleta alta y un par de mechoncitos cayendo en su frente, el menor de los Taisho observó que la ropa que llevaba el compañero era de buena calidad.

Kagome se dirigió entonces a sus jefes:

- Chicos, él es Akitoki Hojo. Es un vecino que vive cerca de mi casa. El año pasado ingresó a la universidad. Me ha sorprendido, porque ya casi no nos vemos –

- Tu padre me había contado que trabajabas aquí – le comentó Hojo, con una sonrisa amable. – También mencionó algo sobre un servicio de acompañamiento – Kagome asintió. Los castigados continuaban sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, mirando con rencor a los jóvenes intrusos.

- Así es. Por ciertos paquetes que ofrecemos, alguien podría hacerle compañía por unos minutos – la mirada de Hojo chisporroteó una fracción de segundo. Inu Yasha se sintió incómodo inmediatamente. ¿Ese tonto pretendía…?

- ¿De modo que cualquier persona puede solicitar el servicio y a quien desee para acompañarlo? - ante la afirmación de la chica, los dos jóvenes recién llegados intercambiaron miradas. - ¿Te gustaría probar, Takeda? – el otro joven, mirando a Sango fijamente, asintió con firmeza.

- Sería un placer, Hojo – con una sonrisa y un tono que no le gustaron nada a Inu Yasha, el tal Hojo pronunció las palabras que el menor de los Taisho menos deseaba escuchar:

- Entonces Kagome, nos gustaría que tú y esta linda señorita nos hicieran el honor de acompañarnos unos momentos… -

* * *

**Final del capítulo 35**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Lo logré! ¡El episodio más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! ¡Viva! Pero debo ser sincera, tenía muuuuchas ganas de escribir este capítulo en específico, jejejeje; sólo espero que no me haya salido tan mal n.n X 10; pero por favor no se acostumbren, porque dudo que otra actualización vuelva a salir con la misma extensión u.u X 20.

Bueno, pasando a los personajes nuevos, creo que Hojo no necesita presentación, sólo enfatizaré que es de mayor edad que Kagome, jujuju. Takeda Kuranosuke es el hijo del terrateniente que, enamorado de Sango desde que era un niño, solicita sus servicios como exterminadora para que elimine al oso-demonio que ha asolado su castillo por mucho tiempo; situación que Kagome desea aprovechar para que Miroku por fin clarifique su sentir por Sango.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Taniiah: **El gran defecto de Inu Yasha es su carácter tan explosivo e impaciente, así que no es de extrañar que reaccione con violencia ante ciertas situaciones. Pero te aseguro algo: en este fic no volverá a golpear a nadie. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ziitah-TxE-: **Kohaku siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy noble (¡a pesar de que Naraku lo obliga a hacer cosas impensables!). Creo que ya había mencionado que es uno de mis favoritos ;p El servicio de acompañamiento está ampliándose, aunque a algunos no les guste, jejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan:** Como habrás leído en este episodio, la idea funciona demasiado bien para la opinión de los chicos, jajajaja. Gracias por tu review.

**Hidari Kiyota: **Uno de los aspectos que nunca me ha gustado de la relación de Shippo e Inu Yasha es precisamente la violencia, por eso decidí omitirla en el fic; pero el carácter del buen Inu a veces es demasiado para él, por eso reacciona sin pensar. Gracias por tu comentario y cuídate tú también.

**Shirabe Hikeda: **Recuerdo bien que en el capítulo 6 incluiste "El Castigo" a tu lista de favoritos y alertas. Te vuelvo a agradecer por ello. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tus bonitas palabras; me da gusto que encuentres este fic entretenido. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu review.

**wiiixx: **No volverá a pasar, aunque lo tuve que escribir porque tiene un propósito. Gracias por tu review.

**PorLasNubes: **Me siento honrada jijiji. Muchas gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, me llenan de ánimo. Gracias por tu review y por incluirme en tus alertas de autor.

Gracias a todas y todos por su tiempo y sus visitas. Tengan una semana bonita y tranquila. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	37. 36 El Comportamiento Inexplicable

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Si me permiten, de nueva cuenta tomaré un espacio para un agradecimiento: **Pitt-Sirius**: Gracias por anexar "Él me Eligió" a tu lista de favoritas. Siempre es un aliciente (y más cuando es uno de mis escritos consentidos n.n)

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 36**

**El Comportamiento Inexplicable**

- …puedes creerlo Kagome, la física cuántica es fascinante – Kagome escuchaba con atención genuina lo que su cliente le comentaba. El joven Hojo era un chico extremadamente cortés y amable, por no decir considerado y bien educado; para ella siempre había sido un gusto platicar con él y más ahora que el tema de la conversación era el nuevo mundo que el muchacho estaba descubriendo como alumno universitario en la carrera de físico-matemáticas.

Mirando al joven Hojo hablar tan animosamente sobre un tópico que era obvio le apasionaba, fue un susto para la pelinegra cuando una gran sombra se apareció de repente frente a ellos y les dijo con voz metálica:

- Aquí le traigo su pedido – con movimientos magnificentes, el alto y guapo Sesshomaru depositó la vajilla conteniendo lo solicitado por Hojo en la mesita ubicada frente a los sillones no muy grandes, donde las dos parejas conformadas por Kagome y Sango y los hombres recién llegados se habían acomodado. Al lado del ojidorado, Naraku también había hecho acto de presencia para servir al cliente de Sango, el joven Takeda, e imitando la fluidez y altanería del mayor de los Taisho, el chico de ojos negros acomodaba la loza de porcelana frente a su hermana y su agraciado comensal.

Para el infinito desconcierto de Kagome, una vez que sus dos jefes terminaron su encargo, se quedaron de pie frente a ellos, erguidos, con las bandejas en las manos y con unas miradas tan pesadas y fijas con dagas surgiendo de ellas (Sesshomaru hacia Hojo y Naraku hacia Takeda) y unos rostros tan serios que Kagome comenzó a sudar frío, temiendo que los jóvenes clientes lo tomaran como una grosería, o peor aún, como una provocación.

- Muchas gracias Naraku, Sesshomaru. Si necesitamos algo más, se los haremos saber – con voz calmada y firme, Sango despidió a ambos muchachos, que sin apartar sus miradas homicidas de los ojos de los invitados hasta el último momento, con renuencia abandonaron el lugar donde parecían haberse enraizado para posicionarse lentamente junto a la barra y mirar otra vez hacia ellas sin ningún disimulo. Kagome se sintió apenada, ¿qué no conocían la discreción?

La pelinegra notó que justo a su lado, Sango también se había percatado de la peculiar actitud de ambos jóvenes y apostaba que también se sentía bastante extrañada por eso. Mientras le devolvía molesta la mirada de reojo hacia su hermano, la chica de coleta le preguntaba a su cliente:

- Entonces joven Takeda, ¿me decía que está contento con su elección de carrera? Supongo que ha de ser muy demandante – el aludido, que por su reacción parecía no haberle dado importancia al episodio recién ocurrido, miraba arrobado el rostro de Sango, con un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Kagome aseguraba que su amiga había hecho una auténtica conquista.

- Ciertamente que sí, bella Sango. Pero no me preocupa, porque he encontrado una fuente de inspiración que me dará fuerzas para continuar mi camino – ambas chicas se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, puesto que el tono empleado gritaba una implicación evidente. Con nerviosismo y olvidándose de matar a su hermano con la mirada, Sango respondió:

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué-qué afortunado es u-usted! – con alarma Kagome veía de reojo que Sango comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente y un tono rojizo pobló sus orejas cuando sin ningún aviso, el joven Takeda tomó la mano de Sango para llevársela a sus labios y murmurar:

- Desde este momento, puedo decir que lo soy… - antes que la suave piel de la chica de coleta hiciera contacto con la boca de su cliente, un estrépito hizo brincar a los cuatro del susto.

- Lamento mucho la interrupción – con una sonrisa siniestra que decía lo contrario a lo que hablaba, Miroku armado con una escoba había golpeado la mesita haciendo brincar los platitos de los postres y tintinear las tazas y casi derramar el líquido que contenían. Un brillo extraño llenaba sus ojos mientras hincado sacaba un trapo de su mandil y limpiaba con fuerza innecesaria la superficie de madera, tomándose su tiempo con movimientos muy lentos. Kagome podía jurar que unas vibraciones llenas de veneno y furia emanaban del cuerpo del de ojos violetas, llenando el espacio de una sensación opresiva y asfixiante.

- Kagome, tengo curiosidad. ¿No te es difícil compaginar tus deberes escolares con tu trabajo? Debes terminar muy cansada todos los días – Kagome volvió la atención de sopetón a su vecino. La escena era demasiado atrayente para hacerla olvidar por unos instantes que estaba desempeñándose como acompañante. Debía ser cuidadosa.

Con una sonrisa y aliviada por el hecho que Hojo no se había percatado de nada, la pelinegra contestó:

- Al principio fue muy duro, pero creo que me he acostumbrado al ritmo. Ahora hasta lo encuentro divertido – Hojo la miró circunspecto y con seguridad, abrazó a Kagome por detrás pasándole su brazo por los hombros en un gesto que la chica, conociendo la personalidad del joven, encontró cordial.

- Pero no debes descuidar los estudios, eso lo sabes, ¿no es así? – con la mano libre, Hojo había levantado el mentón de Kagome, de modo que los rostros de ambos habían quedado a centímetros de distancia. El rostro del chico era lo único que el campo visual de la jovencita Higurashi alcanzaba a percibir.

Otro ruido fuerte se escuchó en el café. Sobresaltados otra vez, las dos parejas voltearon hacia la puerta para ver que el causante del alboroto había sido Inu Yasha. Una cubeta volcada y derramando su contenido por el piso estaba a unos pasos de él que sostenía un trapeador con una mano.

- ¡Keh! – sin otra palabra de por medio, el ojidorado menor acomodó el utensilio de aseo para comenzar a limpiar el desastre, pero con movimientos tan parsimoniosos que era obvio que terminaría de secar el piso hasta la siguiente mañana.

Kagome comenzaba a sentirse alterada. ¿Qué les estaba pasando a ésos?

- Mi dulce Sango, no tienes que estar nerviosa. Aunque este sea tu primera vez como acompañante, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Tu compañía es refrescante – comentó lisonjero Takeda. Una risita nerviosa surgió de la garganta de la aludida, que Kagome interpretó de gusto. ¿Sango comenzaba a gustar de su cliente?

Otro extraño sonido llenó el silencio que siguió a las palabras del comensal. Kohaku había elegido ese preciso momento para sacudir en el aire de manera por demás escandalosa y enérgica los manteles; Kagome lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué ese trabajo no se hacía hasta que el café se cerraba?

Las sacudidas de Kohaku continuaron, pero eso pareció no importarle al joven Hojo. Ya había quitado su mano de la mandíbula de Kagome, pero su abrazo permanecía.

- Sabes que si tienes algún problema, puedo ayudarte; siempre estaré a tu disposición – por un momento, los ojos de Kagome brillaron. ¿Y si le pedía al joven Hojo…?

Un rechinido apagado se escuchó detrás de ellos. Intrigada, Kagome y los otros tres voltearon hacia atrás para encontrar a Shippo limpiando las ventanas con bolas de periódico. Con una torpeza bastante sospechosa, al pequeño se le escapan las pelotitas cada vez que intentaba limpiar, que "casualmente" caían sobre Hojo.

- ¡Shippo! ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? ¡Estás molestando al joven Hojo! – realmente fastidiada a esas alturas, Kagome habló con un tono más severo del que le hubiera gustado, pero ¿por qué esos tontos inútiles y depravados estaban actuando de esa forma, interrumpiendo a cada momento y adoptando maneras petulantes? ¡Era bastante exasperante, por no decir malo para el negocio! ¿Qué no les importaba?

Con unos ojitos aguados y expresión de cachorrito regañado, Shippo volteó hacia Kagome, que sintió el remordimiento por todo el cuerpo inmediatamente. Antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra para excusarse con el chiquitín, el joven Hojo comentó amable mirando su reloj:

- No te preocupes Kagome. Fue un accidente. Es obvio que es hora de dejar listo el negocio para la jornada de mañana – con voz modulada y una sonrisa que era a todas luces fingida, Miroku casi brincó para intervenir aún hincado junto a la mesita:

- Nuestra hora de cerrar es a las ocho de la noche; por cierto, sólo faltan algunos minutos – Kagome si no estuviera sentada, hubiera caído de sentón. ¿¿A las ocho de la noche?? ¡¡Pero si la hora de clausurar era hasta las nueve!! ¿Y por qué lo decía de esa manera tan intencional? ¡Por amor del cielo, parecía que estaban corriendo a los clientes!

Sin perder su sonrisa amable, Hojo quitó su brazo de los hombros de Kagome. Takeda mirando entonces a Miroku, le dijo:

- Buen trabajo – Kagome miró un poco más abajo para mirar la mesita que el de ojos violetas estuvo limpiando todo este tiempo. La superficie reflejaba tanto la luz que lastimaba la vista, pero en unas partes parecía que el barniz había desaparecido a causa de la fuerza con que Miroku frotó con el trapo. Entonces con un profundo suspiro, el joven Takeda comentó en tono decepcionado: - Supongo entonces que tendremos que retirarnos, Hojo – esas palabras fueron como una señal para todos los chicos. Abandonando sus poses o el trabajo que realizaban, todos los castigados parecieron reanimarse de inmediato.

Y sin ningún empacho.

- ¡Qué pena! –

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? –

- Los esperamos otro día – sin lograr disimular su regocijo, Naraku, Sesshomaru y Miroku comentaron a los clientes su "desacuerdo" por su partida, pero caminando hacia ellos con la clara intención de acompañarlos hasta la puerta para cerrarla en sus narices, sonriendo. Shippo y Kohaku se detuvieron a tiempo antes de comenzar a aplaudir e Inu Yasha sonrió con toda la cara, golpeando uno de sus puños contra la palma de la otra mano. Kagome se sentía a punto de explotar de ira. ¿Qué demonios…?

Cuando los seis castigados habían hecho una "valla de honor" hacia la puerta, Hojo, que se acomodaba la chaqueta, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y comentó:

- ¡Ah, Kagome! Como ya van a cerrar, supongo que es tu hora de salida. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño hasta tu casa? – antes que la aludida pudiera responder cualquier cosa, el joven Takeda secundó feliz:

- ¡Buena idea! Sango, ¿me permitirías escoltarte? Una chica no debería andar sola a estas horas de la noche, y menos una belleza como tú –

Un silencio denso llenó el ambiente una vez más, para que una fracción de segundo después, un coro de seis voces masculinas rugieran con incredulidad desaprobatoria:

- ¿¿¿CÓMOOOO??? –

* * *

**Final del capítulo 36**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Taniiah: **Jajaja. Como leíste en este episodio, Inu no es el único celoso; todos los chicos son muy posesivos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ziitah-TxE-: **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también. Quiero escribir más situaciones como la de este episodio, veamos cómo resultan, jiji. Gracias por tu review y un beso también para tí.

**AllySan: ¡**Muchísimas gracias por tus porras! Espero que el infierno de este episodio haya sido el esperado, jejeje, y una parte fue precisamente servir a los clientes, jujuju. Efectivamente, puede decirse que el uniforme de Kagome es del estilo de Sakura (que siempre me ha parecido más de maid que de mesera, pero en fin) sólo que un poquito más… revelador. Gracias por tu review.

**wiiixx: **Jajaja. Me anima que no soy la única que desea ver a esos muchachos celosos, gracias. El uniforme de Sango es como el de los chicos porque su puesto original es de administradora; Kagome en cambio, es de mesera, peeero por las necesidades del servicio, terminaron como acompañantes también, jujuju. Gracias por tu review.

**Gav!: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y créeme, he intentado hacer los capítulos más largos pero tengo limitantes como escritora (soy novata u.u). Precisamente para evitar confusiones como esta, he procurado anotar las denominaciones originales japonesas, puesto que como muchas traducciones son echas por fans, difieren en algunos casos. "Ouran Koukou Host Club" es el título japonés del ánime/manga del estudio Bones y Bisco Hatori; el que mencionas está en inglés, pero es exactamente la misma serie. Gracias por tu review.

**Alertas:**

**nia06: ¡**Muchas gracias por añadirme en tu lista de alertas de autor! Es altamente gratificante para mí n.n X 2

Gracias a todas y todos por su compañía y su tiempo. Para las y los que no envían review, gracias por sus visitas. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

**

* * *

**


	38. 37 Los Inconformes

Con el permiso de ustedes, volveré a robarme un pequeño espacio para una respuesta a un review de "Él me Eligió".** sakura-chan05: **Eso me encantó, muchísimas gracias; y también por supuesto que te haya gustado el fic, jijiji. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 37**

**Los Inconformes**

- …¿les parece buena idea que antes de dejarlas, vayamos a dar un paseo? -

Incrédulos, impotentes, trabados y con la furia atorada en la garganta, los castigados observaron cerrarse la puerta del local a la vez que el tañido de la campanilla se dejaba escuchar. Desde el momento en que esos dos tipos entraran en el café, Inu Yasha se sintió molesto, sobre todo después de que el tal Hojo anunciara que deseaba comprobar si era Kagome la que estaba vestida como mesera. ¡Maldito!

Ahora, no conforme con haber flirteado con ella todo ese rato, ¡ese imbécil y su amigo se habían llevado a las chicas a dar un paseo!, según alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que la puerta del local se cerrara.

- Todo es tu culpa Miroku – comentó Inu Yasha entre dientes, molestísimo, saliéndole la frase del alma. Con el ceño fruncido, el ojidorado menor volteó su mirada a su derecha, encontrando al de ojos violetas justo a su lado, cuya mirada estaba asesinando a la puerta y un ceño aún más pronunciado que el suyo. Con un movimiento rígido, Miroku giró su cabeza hacia el menor de los Taisho y siseó:

- ¡No seas estúpido, ese par desde el principio quería una conquista! ¡Y mi tierna Sango, como es tan inocente, no se dio cuenta! – Inu Yasha podía jurar que las orejas de su amigo comenzarían a echar humo. – Además, ¿qué es esa bobería de "una chica no debería andar sola a estas horas de la noche, y menos una belleza como tú"? ¡Son las ocho de la noche, por favor! ¿Qué esperaba ese tonto, que un asaltacunas les saliera al paso? – continuó Miroku con burla, bastante enfadado y haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos.

- ¿Le va a pasar algo a Kagome? – preguntó Shippo con voz temblorosa y mirada llena de miedo, enseguida de escuchar las palabras melodramáticas de su medio hermano mayor.

- Mi hermana va a estar bien, ¿verdad Naraku? – le cuestionó Kohaku preocupado a su hermano, que al igual que Sesshomaru, había perdido toda compostura y su mirada prometía un asesinato limpio y rápido.

En un impulso, Inu Yasha comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, indicando:

- Voy a alcanzarlos – antes de tocar el picaporte, la voz controlada de Sesshomaru lo detuvo:

- ¿Y si Kagome se enoja? – las palabras de su hermano hicieron a Inu Yasha quedarse estático. Era verdad. El tal Hojo era vecino de la familia Higurashi, un amigo de Kagome desde la infancia y al parecer, ella lo estimaba bastante por la manera como había reaccionado cuando ese mentecato entró al café. La pelinegra no les perdonaría que lo trataran con desconfianza, como un bandido.

Además lo quisieran o no, era un cliente.

Bajando la cabeza derrotado, Inu Yasha maldijo entre dientes.

* * *

Luego que el joven Hojo la dejara en las escaleras que estaban casi en la entrada de su casa, Kagome se dirigió contenta hacia la puerta. El pequeño paseo y la conversación con su vecino habían estado muy entretenidos, así que su humor se encontraba bastante alegre, aunado a que traía en su brazo el nuevo uniforme de mesera para mostrárselo a su mamá, que de seguro estaría encantada al verlo.

Cuando le faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la entrada, la puerta se abrió dejando salir una multitud de pequeños conocidos. Mirándolos salir uno a uno, Kagome observó que los niños y niñas eran los párvulos admiradores de Sota, a quienes de vez en cuando les daba lecciones de fútbol soccer o jugaban un partidito amistoso.

- ¡Kagome! – fue el grito unánime de los chiquitines al verla. La pelinegra, a quien siempre le había encantado la convivencia con los niños, los saludó feliz:

- ¿Cómo han estado todos? Los he extrañado – los pequeñines, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los seis y los trece años, respondieron a coro:

- ¡También te extrañamos! – por unos minutos, Kagome platicó y rió con la chiquillada, que contentos por verla, se peleaban por llamar su atención. Luego de un rato de charla, la jovencita Higurashi tuvo que decir:

- Lo lamento chicos, ya es tarde y en sus casas los estarán esperando. Deben irse – lamentos y exclamaciones de desencanto de dejaron oír de los pequeños, que con resignación, se despidieron de su amiga y comenzaron a retirarse. Cuando la gran mayoría había llegado a los escalones, Kagome reparó en dos niños de once años cada uno, que se habían quedado a su lado. Fijándose en la cara preocupada de uno de ellos, preguntó intrigada: – Tarohmaru, Suekichi, ¿pasa algo? – mientras el de menor estatura sólo miraba indeciso a su compañero, el niño de cejas pobladas y expresión inquieta, luego de unos segundos de silencio, le pidió a su amiguito:

- Suekichi, ¿podrías adelantarte? – asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza, el aludido se dirigió hacia las escaleras para alcanzar a sus compañeritos. Tarohmaru, con la cabeza baja, sólo rascaba la tierra del piso con su pie. Kagome, mirando este gesto, se acuclilló frente al niño para quedar a su altura y le preguntó gentil:

- Tarohmaru, ¿qué ocurre? – luego de ligeros titubeos, Tarohmaru preguntó brusco:

- Kagome, Sota se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? – con una sonrisa atenta, la pelinegra respondió:

- Así es Tarohmaru. Con un poco de tiempo, Sota volverá a jugar fútbol con ustedes – dudando otra vez, el niño continuó jugando con su pie. Kagome esperó, paciente.

- Yo… y… yo… este… - para Kagome, era obvio que Tarohmaru deseaba decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Daba la impresión que sentía cierto temor. Pensando que tal vez era miedo por la salud de Sota, la chica trató de calmarlo:

- No te preocupes, antes de que te des cuenta, Sota les volverá a dar lecciones otra vez. Después de todo, ya han pasado algunos meses de su accidente, ¿no es así? – como si hubiera sido tocado por un rayo, el niño casi gritó:

- ¿Su… s-su a-a… accidente? - alarmada por la angustia y la reacción exagerada del niño, Kagome trató de calmarlo, pero Tarohmaru sólo miró hacia un punto indefinido y repitió: - su… accidente – sin entender el origen de la zozobra del pequeño, la jovencita trató de distraerlo:

- Calma Tarohmaru. Mira, quiero que veas algo – intrigado por lo que la pelinegra quería mostrarle, el niño olvidó momentáneamente su preocupación - ¿Qué te parece? Es mi uniforme de mesera – olvidando casi al instante por completo sus temores, Tarohmaru miró embelesado la prenda que Kagome le mostraba – Estoy trabajando en el café que está junto al salón de belleza de la señora Kaede. ¿No te gustaría visitarme ahí algún día? – entusiasmado y sin despegar la vista del uniforme, Tarohmaru preguntó esperanzado:

- ¿Puedo ir? – Kagome asintió sonriendo - ¡Quiero verte con tu uniforme! – luego de varios elogios hacia la chica y la ropa, Tarohmaru, visiblemente tranquilizado, se despidió para alcanzar a sus amiguitos.

Aún preguntándose por la actitud mortificada del niño, Kagome entró a su casa.

* * *

- …así que podrás volver pronto cariño. Es una promesa –

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó aún sollozando la pequeña.

- De verdad – dándole un beso en la frente a su querida hijita, Toga Taisho se levantó de la cama, arropándola con las mantas, para salir de la amplia y hermosamente adornada recámara apagando la luz tras de sí. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, pero Lin se había empeñado en esperarlo a que regresara de trabajar para pedirle, llorosa y con ansiedad, acompañar a Sango otra vez para visitar a sus hermanos en el café.

Toga había preferido suspender las visitas de Lin momentáneamente, puesto que ahora Sango iba al café a trabajar. Tal vez sería muy pesado para la jovencita cuidar de la niña mientras atendía a las clientes, además de que conociendo a su hijita, ella querría permanecer ahí hasta que Sango se retirara al final del día.

Pero Lin no había estado de acuerdo en no ir. Ahora que pudo volver a ver a sus hermanos, luego de algunos meses de no poder hacerlo, no estaba dispuesta a separarse de ellos otra vez. Así que estaba más que decidida a convencerlo de que le permitiera visitar de nueva cuenta esa casa para visitarlos, al igual que a su querido Kohaku y a la hermosa señorita, Kagome.

Bajando la gran y elegante escalera de su mansión, Toga se dirigió hacia su despacho, donde su esposa Izayoi lo esperaba con el servicio del café listo. Dándole un fugaz beso en los labios como agradecimiento, el señor Taisho se arremangó la fina camisa para sentarse frente a su escritorio y revisar los documentos que había traído consigo desde su oficina.

- Toga… - el aludido alzó la mirada con sorpresa. Pensando que su esposa había abandonado la habitación como siempre hacía, mirarla de pie frente al escritorio lo había descolocado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, querida? – al momento de hacer la pregunta, Toga supo que algo ni iba a ir bien. Su mujer tenía un semblante serio, áspero… y decidido.

- ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he reunido con bastante frecuencia con las chicas… - Toga miró a su esposa con una ceja alzada, interrogante:

- ¿Chicas? – al ver como al rostro de Izayoi se sumaba la molestia, pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber cuestionado.

- Sí, las chicas. Midoriko y Kagura –

- ¡Ah! Te refieres a las esposas de Mushin y Onigumo – comentó Toga, tratando de disimular una sonrisita socarrona.

- Sí, ellas. Nuestras reuniones sociales se han incrementado desde que los muchachos están castigados y nos hemos dado cuenta de algo… - la mirada de Izayoi era más penetrante que la Totosai. Sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, fingiendo una calma que no sentía y un presentimiento funesto, Toga preguntó:

- ¿De qué, cielo? –

- Hemos estado separadas de los muchachos por muchos meses ya. No los hemos visto desde hace tiempo y las únicas referencias que tenemos de ellos son las que ustedes, nuestros maridos, nos comentan… - Toga, tratando de disimular la inquietud que comenzaba a agobiarlo, se llevó la taza de café a la boca mientras respondía:

- Pero siempre que me entero de cualquier situación, eres la primera en saberlo, querida – Toga bebió medio contenido de la taza de dos tragos. Hasta ahora, sus socios y él habían logrado guardar perfectamente de sus mujeres el secreto de las cámaras ocultas que habían instalado en la casa donde se llevaba a cabo el castigo, para estar al tanto de todas y cada una de las tonterías que sus hijos cometían. Si sus esposas se enteraban a estas alturas, los matarían por no habérselos comentado antes. Sin embargo, la voz firme y tajante de Izayoi lo obligó a ponerle toda su atención.

- No es suficiente, Toga – la señora Taisho se cruzó de brazos, y enfatizando su gesto decidido, continuó: - Sango y Lin han ido a esa casa varias veces, inclusive ella ya está trabajando con los chicos. Ahora Lin desea regresar a visitarlos otra vez – el señor Taisho se obligó a poner cara de negociación. Sabía que si no era extremadamente cuidadoso en ese momento, Izayoi lo arrinconaría antes de que se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Querida, los chicos están muy bien, su castigo lo están llevando perfectamente; no es necesario que ninguna de ustedes se mortifique o preocupe por los muchachos. Nosotros hemos estado al pendiente de que nada malo ocurra desde el principio, los sabes bien, ¿o no? – la expresión resuelta de Izayoi se incrementó, si es que eso era posible.

- No es que desconfíe de tu palabra querido, pero toma en cuenta esto: _somos sus madres_ y no hemos estado en contacto con los muchachos desde hace un buen tiempo – Toga sintió como una sensación de fatalidad comenzaba a llenar el ambiente.

Con un poco de temor en la voz, el señor Taisho le preguntó a su esposa:

- Y… ¿qué es lo que sugieres? – con tono firme, la señora Taisho respondió:

- Creo que ya va siendo hora que nosotras también podamos ver a nuestros hijos -

* * *

**Final del episodio 37**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Vamos con los personajes nuevos: Tarohmaru y Suekichi. Ambos niños aparecieron en la batalla contra la falsa deidad del lago. Inu y compañía son contratados por Tarohmaru, el hijo del jefe de la aldea, para impedir que la deidad sacrificara a su amigo de toda la vida, Suekichi, quien había tomado su lugar secretamente para impedir que su joven amo muriera. Mientras Miroku y Sango buscan a la verdadera deidad del lago, Inu, Kagome y Shippo enfrentan al espíritu que había hurtado la Alabarda de Amakoi, perteneciente a la deidad, con la cual usurpó su identidad.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Scarleth Draven: **Jijiji. Gracias por tus porras y tu review.

**Sweet-Sugar-894:** ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! Dentro de poco disfrutaremos de otras escenas de celos más, jejeje. Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**AllySan: **Gracias por tu comentario. Veremos cómo lo manejan nuestras niñas consentidas.

**PorLasNubes: **Jajajaja. Tómalo por este lado: si los chicos siempre actuaran de forma madura, no podríamos tener situaciones cómicas como éstas. Gracias por tu review.

**VERITO: **Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**wiiixx: **Pues fíjate que sí la aceptaron, y con paseo y todo, jejejeje. Veremos qué pasa después. Gracias por tu review.

**empyreia: **¡Qué bueno que te pareció gracioso! Gracias por tu review.

**Taniiah: **No un homicidio pero continuaremos con las reacciones posesivas. Gracias por tu review.

**knd.03: **¿Y sólo por Hojo? (jejeje X 2)

**ziitah-TxE-: **Estaré encantada de recibir un review tuyo cuando puedas; la escuela es muy importante, no la descuides. Gracias por tus palabras y tu review.

**Cla-chan: **Gracias por tu review. Aquí está ya el nuevo episodio.

**astridkaoru: **¡No sabes lo que dices mujer! ¡Mi hermano es todo un caso! ¡¡Y eso que es _sólo uno_ y ni novio tengo!! (JAJAJAJAJA X 10) Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: **Un poquitito, pero ha aumentado la extensión de los capítulos n.n X 2 ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el episodio! Gracias por tu review.

**Chii_: **Ya verás, tal vez no un club pero si unas cuantas, jejeje. Parece que los celos les han gustado a bastantes personas, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**LoversxPrincess93: **Lo de Sessho no está muy definido _aún_. También pienso que debieron ser dignas de ver esas caras, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, espero que todo esté bien. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y tus palabras, es un aliciente. Gracias por tus besos y saludos también para ti.

Y sin olvidar las y los amables lectoras (os) que leen y no envían review. Gracias por sus visitas y su compañía. Para los que recién regresan a la escuela, mucha suerte y ánimo. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	39. 38 Las Adorables Clientes

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**EL CASTIGO"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 38**

**Las Adorables Clientes**

- Por favor señorita Tsubaki, acompáñeme por aquí – la voz profunda y ronca de Naraku dejó una estela de suspiros y miradas arrobadas por parte de algunas clientes que se encontraban en el local. Kagome observó cómo Naraku tomaba galantemente la mano de la guapa mujer de alrededor veintisiete años de hermoso cabello largo, lacio y azabache y piel cremosa para llevarla hasta los sillones no muy grandes. Con movimientos caballerosos, el muchacho de ojos negros ayudó a sentarse a la señorita para enseguida colocarse junto a ella y adoptar una pose relajada y sonriente, la cual tuvo efecto inmediato no sólo con las jovencitas sentadas cerca de ellos, sino también en la atractiva mujer. Con una expresión maliciosa, la cliente comenzó una plática con su acompañante la cual rayaba en el coqueteo.

- Parece que mi hermano se ha vuelto especialista en las mujeres mayores de veinticinco – Kagome volteó hacia su costado derecho donde Sango estaba parada, que dubitativamente miraba la interacción de la parejita. Luego de unos segundos de observación, la chica de coleta suspiró y añadió: - pensé que mi hermano estaría de mal humor todo el día y afectaría su desempeño en el trabajo, pero me equivoqué. Me parece que Naraku se ha vuelto más responsable de lo que creí posible – concluyó con una sonrisita. Kagome le preguntó:

- ¿También contigo se han portado serios y distantes, Sango? – lanzando una mirada exasperada, la aludida contestó:

- ¡Esos torpes mentecatos andan muy extraños el día de hoy! Estoy acostumbrada a las niñerías de Naraku y que Kohaku lo siga sólo por apoyarlo; pero realmente, ¡me sorprende que Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Miroku y Shippo se comporten igual a esos inmaduros! ¡Y no capto el motivo! ¿Pero qué es lo que piensan? – Kagome estaba igual de desorientada que su amiga. Desde que llegó a trabajar ese día, todos los muchachos las miraban con resentimiento hablándoles lo indispensable ¡y sólo había pasado una hora! ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido para que tuvieran esa actitud?

El sonido de la campanilla las sacó de sus reflexiones para encontrarse con otra atrayente señorita que estaba en sus primeros veintes. Vestida con un elegante traje sastre rojo, con su cabello negro sujeto en una media colita dejaba que el resto cayera como suave cascada en su espalda hasta debajo de su cintura. Sus ojos azules y rasgados eran el toque final a su belleza.

- Buenas tardes – una voz muy femenina con tono seductor se escuchó de la recién llegada. Sonriendo, ambas chicas le prestaron toda su atención.

- Buenas tardes señorita Kaguya, es un placer verla de nuevo. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una mesa? ¿O desea el servicio de acompañamiento? – le preguntó una solícita Sango. La cliente respondió:

- El servicio, por supuesto – rápidamente Sango checó en sus listas, para sonreír complacida y voltear hacia una de las mesas, en la cual Sesshomaru y su cliente ya se levantaban de las sillas.

- Sesshomaru justo se está desocupando señorita. ¿Gusta seguirme? – haciendo la anfitriona perfecta, Sango condujo a la cliente para sentarla en el sillón de junto a Naraku y su acompañante. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras más con ella, Kagome observó como Sango se dirigía hacia Sesshomaru para comentarle. El mayor de los Taisho se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la nueva comensal y se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa encantadora, luego de besar su mano en señal de saludo. Kagome los dejó conversar unos momentos antes de acercarse para preguntar por el pedido.

- Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Qué desea ordenar? – con una sonrisa hacia la cliente, la jovencita Higurashi sintió con un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza la gélida y acusadora mirada de su jefe. Tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, sugirió: - Puedo recomendarle nuestro pastel de frutas tropicales; acompañado con té de canela es delicioso – casi sin pestañear, el ojidorado mayor no apartaba su pesada mirada de Kagome, que comenzaba a sudar frío. Sin percatarse de nada, la comensal alabó admirada el uniforme de la pelinegra:

- ¡Qué lindo uniforme! La última vez que vine no lo tenías – sintiéndose más incómoda a cada momento, Kagome hizo acopio de toda su entereza para responder como si nada:

- Eeh, sí señorita. Apenas ayer fue el primer día que pudimos portarlo – mirando apreciativamente la vestimenta, la cliente murmuró maravillada:

- Te luce precioso. Delinea tu figura y resalta tus atributos. ¡Apuesto que habrá muchos hombres que solicitarán tus servicios de acompañante en poco tiempo! – un gruñido de molestia surgió de la garganta de Sesshomaru. Cuando ambas mujeres voltearon hacia él intrigadas, Kagome tuvo que reprimir un gritito de miedo. La posición tensa y el aura negra que rodeaba el cuerpo del joven eran suficientes para atemorizar a cualquiera.

Tratando de disimular ante la cliente, Kagome preguntó titubeante:

- Se… Sesshomaru, eeh... ¿qué deseas ordenar? – como por arte de magia la atmósfera oscura y tirante se evaporó para que una sonrisa apenas esbozada apareciera en la cara del cuestionado. Con voz tranquila y sensual, respondió:

- Por favor un café – pasando un brazo por los hombros de la intimidada cliente, le preguntó: - ¿está de acuerdo con la recomendación de nuestra mesera, señorita Kaguya? Aunque tiene un poco de merengue no es empalagoso; pero si le parece muy dulce, yo puedo ayudarle a olvidar el sabor… – esa frase sugerente y el acercamiento de Sesshomaru a la cliente la hizo olvidar la escena anterior y que un sonrojo intenso apareciera en sus mejillas. Embobada, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Sesshomaru despedía a la pelinegra – Kagome, trae la orden de la señorita Kaguya – con un suspiro de alivio, la jovencita Higurashi escapó casi corriendo de la presencia abrumadora del joven de ojos dorados.

* * *

Suspirando y sintiéndose desdichada, Kagome se recargó en la barra tratando de descansar unos momentos de los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta ahora. Solamente había pasado media jornada y se sentía tan fatigada como si hubiera trabajado todo el día. Mirando a Sango despedir a una cliente en la puerta, se dio cuenta que el rostro de su amiga era un reflejo del propio.

Ambas se sentían agobiadas.

Y todo por el comportamiento tan infantil de esos tontos inútiles.

La campanilla de la puerta se dejó escuchar otra vez. Suspirando nuevamente, Kagome volteó desganada hacia ahí tratando de componer una sonrisa para el nuevo cliente.

- ¡Kagome! –

- ¡Kagome, venimos! –

- ¡Hola Kagome! – varias voces infantiles se dejaron escuchar simultáneamente. Sintiéndose repentinamente reanimada, la chica sonrió con toda la cara y se encaminó hacia la puerta con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Niñas, qué gusto! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! – el grupo de pequeñas se acercó con alegría a la pelinegra, que hincándose, recibió las muestras de contento que las niñas le prodigaban.

- ¿Son tus amiguitas, Kagome? – con una sonrisa y seguida por dos muchachos muy guapos, Sango se acercó a la masa de brazos y cuerpecitos que la rodeaban. Incorporándose, la pelinegra presentó a los recién llegados señalando a cada uno a medida que los mencionaba.

- Así es Sango. Son las niñas que acostumbran jugar fútbol soccer con mi hermano Sota. Soten y su hermano Hiten, quien está a tu lado. El otro joven es Hakudoshi, hermano de Kanna y Shiori. Ellas son Satsuki y Nazuna. Niñas, ella es Sango – todas las niñas sonrieron encantadas, murmurando cosas como "¡qué bonita!" hasta "¡trae minifalda, se le ven sus piernas!" haciendo enrojecer a la chica de coleta.

- Bienvenidas niñas. ¿Vinieron a visitar a Kagome? – las niñas asintieron con vigor. Una que era de las mayores, Nazuna, de 14 años, delgada, alta, morenita y con un chonguito en la nuca amarrado con un moño, contestó:

- Tarohmaru y Suekichi nos dijeron que ayer en la noche, luego que visitamos a Sota y nos fuimos, se quedaron contigo a platicar. Les comentaste de tu trabajo en este café y de tu uniforme, y quisimos venir a ver – todas las niñas sólo dijeron "¡sí!" mientras miraban con ojos encandilados el uniforme de Kagome, quien para complacer a su audiencia, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Las niñas exclamaron encantadas:

- ¡Yo quiero uno igual! –

- ¡Pareces una princesa! –

- ¿Me lo regalas? – Sango y Kagome no pudieron evitar reírse ante los comentarios espontáneos de las más pequeñas. Complacida, la chica de coleta se agachó para quedar a la altura de las chiquitinas y preguntarles:

- Bueno niñas, ya que están aquí, ¿les gustaría comer algo? – otro fuerte "¡Sí!" se dejó escuchar por todo el local. Cuando Sango se incorporó para llevarlas a una mesa desocupada, Soten, una niña de alrededor de 11 años y bastante segura de sí misma, exigió:

- ¡Pero yo quiero que me atienda él! – curiosas, Sango y Kagome voltearon hacia donde el dedito de Soten señalaba, quedándose sorprendidas cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

Shippo.

- Y yo lo quiero a él – una voz delicada, que más parecía un murmullo, perteneciente a la chiquilla de unos 12 años llamada Kanna, acompañó a la seña de su dueña hacía para indicar quién le interesaba.

Kohaku.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 28**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** ¡Uf! Ahora me pasé con los personajes nuevos. Creo que lo mejor será presentar sólo unos cuantos y dejaré el resto para el siguiente episodio, puesto que el grupito de niñas y sus hermanos también aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, jeje. Tsubaki es la sacerdotisa oscura obsesionada con la juventud y que puso una maldición en Kagome gracias a los fragmentos de la Shikón no Tama que le entrega Naraku; anteriormente se había enfrentado a Kikyo. La princesa Kaguya es la villana de la segunda película de Inu Yasha, "Kagami no Naka no Mugenjo", quien trata de imponer su reinado ante la "supuesta" eliminación de Naraku. Nazuna es una jovencita que aparece en los primeros episodios; ella es una huérfana protegida de un monje que resulta ser un demonio araña, quien asesinaba a la gente para utilizar sus cabezas en sus arañas (en el manga, aunque en el ánime son humanos con cabezas de araña) y hacerse de los fragmentos de la joya.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Darcy: **Jejeje. Si hubiera sucedido un homicidio no podríamos continuar con la historia, jujuju. Gracias por tu review.

**AllySan: **Digamos que en determinado momento los chicos sufrirán un severo dolor de cabeza, jujuju. Las madres siempre serán madres, jejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**Sweet-Sugar-894: **En lo personal puedo decirte algo: es bastante agradable y relajante leer capítulos nuevos de fics que me gustan, luego de terminar las tareas escolares o una sesión de estudio. Lo malo, es que en ocasiones pasan semanas antes que pueda hacerlo n.n.U X 5. Gracias por tu review.

**Selena's Stupid Productions: **Jajajaja. Eso ni dudarlo, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

**ziitah-TxE-: **En el próximo capítulo podremos ver algo de lo que me comentas, jeje. Espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review.

**Lolichan36: **Planeo continuar con la cuestión de los celos un poco más, y no serán sólo de un lado, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y tus palabras.

**dark27angel: **Jijiji. Aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo curiosidad por algunos acontecimientos. Gracias por tu review y por incluir "El Castigo" en tu lista de favoritas y alertas n.n X 3

**Favoritos:**

**Daribel: **Muchísimas gracias por incluir "El Castigo" en tu lista de favoritas. Me alegra como no tienes idea que aún haya personas que lo hagan n.n X 2

Gracias por sus visitas a todas y todos. Gracias por su tiempo. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


End file.
